Ezekiel still looking for a title
by Inquisitive1
Summary: AU. Sara leaves New York after Irons death. Finished with in total 42 Chapters
1. Disclaimer and Prologue

TITLE: Ezekiel  
  
AUTHOR: Inquisitive One  
  
EMAIL: Inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Eventually my site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own only the characters not on a show.  
  
RATING: PG13 up to NC17  
  
SUMMARY: AUish for Season 2. Sara leaves New York.  
  
COUPLES: Ian/Sara  
  
NOTES: *Images from Witchblade* //Flashback// Ian communicating to Sara Dreams * * * * PROLOGUE 2001: NEW YORK "Did you get them?" Sara Pezzini demands as she meets her dark haired friend Gabriel Bowman in an alley.  
  
"Yeah, are you sure about this Pez? He'll look for you." Gabe remarks as he hands his friend a manila envelope with cash and contacts.  
  
Sara nods "I know. Don't tell him you saw me."  
  
"I'll try but you know how he gets." Gabe reminds  
  
Sara gives her friend a small, sad smile "I know. Thank you Gabe."  
  
"If you need anything call me... email me."  
  
Sara hugs the young man "Give these to Danny." she hands Gabe a couple envelopes  
  
"Pez, why won't you tell me what is going on?" Gabe asks  
  
Sara winces at his question. "Gabe, if I tell you he will try to get it out of you."  
  
"Alright, be careful Sara."  
  
Sara smiles "I will. Be careful yourself Bowman. If you need anything, go to Danny... or Ian... I'm sure Ian will help you if you need something."  
  
"I'll email you any new information" Gabe assures  
  
"Thank you Gabe... for everything." Sara hugs him again before walking away.  
  
SAME TIME: 1111 FAUST "Sara" Ian Nottingham awakens with a gasp his body covered in sweat. He rubs his hands over his face then frowns. Sara? He tilts his head as though searching for connection to the Wielder. Concerned by the lack of emotions or reactions, Ian throws off the covers getting out of bed he quickly dresses.  
  
HOUR LATER: BUS STOP Sara takes the ticket nodding at the woman behind the counter. 'I'm sure he's realized I'm gone' she runs her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Bus leaves in five minutes Ma'am." The teller announces  
  
"Thanks" Sara picks up her duffle bag hurrying towards the buses.  
  
WHILE LATER: SARA'S LOFT Ian looks around quickly as he slides the window up, climbing in he looks around with a frown, "Sara?" he calls. Not getting an answer, Ian walks through the darkened loft towards the kitchen stopping in his tracks when he something catches his eye on the counter. Dread fills his body and soul when he sees his name written on the front, slowly he picks up the envelope opening it he takes a deep breath then reads almost hearing Sara's voice.  
  
'Hey Nottingham,  
  
Had a feeling you would stop by. I would have said goodbye, but its better this way, you won't be able try to talk me out of this. With everything that has happened; I need to get away, I'll be fine. Please just leave me alone for a while huh.  
  
Keep an eye on Gabriel for me; make sure he doesn't get into any trouble.  
  
I'm sorry for everything. Good luck Ian. ~Sara Pezzini'  
  
Ian stares at the note in his hand SARA?! He closes his eyes leaning against the wall  
  
SAME TIME: BUS DEPOT Sara glances at her wrist seeing the colors swirl angrily, she pulls her sleeve down. She winces as she hears the angry, pained scream echo through her mind. 'This is for the best... for all of us.' She closes her eyes at the feel of tears burning 'Goodbye Ian, I'm sorry... for everything.' 


	2. Chapters 1 to 5 PG

CHAPTER 1 (PG) NEW YORK: 14 MONTHS LATER In the bunker of the mansion, Ian leans against the wall next to the fireplace staring into space. He runs his fingers through his now shoulder length hair. Where are you my Lady? Why are you not answering? He looks over at the crystal flower vase where the hand of his former Master rests. "I do not understand Father... why is she not allowing me to help her."  
  
"She will call you when she needs you son."  
  
At the familiar sound of Irons voice, Ian goes over to the large chair before the fireplace "What if she never needs me? If I do not have her to protect any longer than what am I to do?"  
  
"Find her"  
  
Ian stares up at the painting on the overhang of the ceiling of Sara wearing the Witchblade and holding her gun. Do you no longer need me my Lady? After a few moments he sighs standing, he walks out of the study. As he makes his way towards the foyer, he hears a pounding at the front door.  
  
"I have got it Master Ian." Fredrick the Butler states walking to the door.  
  
Ian nods continuing to walk as he hears a familiar voice at the door. "Sara?" he goes to the front door to find Sara standing there with a baby carrier in her hands and a bag over her shoulder. He looks at her surprised "Sara?" His eyes go to the carrier then back at Sara  
  
Sara swallows nervously seeing the confusion in his brown eyes. "Ian" she says her own eyes going to the baby sleeping in the carrier oblivious to what is going on "His name's Ezekiel James... Zeke." she looks back at Ian waiting for him to say something  
  
"Daniel's?" Ian asks wincing at the thought.  
  
Sara shakes her head "He's your son."  
  
At those words Ian stares at Sara stunned, "Mine?" he says surprised as she sets the carrier down before him and the baby wakes up whimpering. "Sara... what's going on?" he asks scared and confused at the look on her face.  
  
Sara sets the bag down "His diapers, clothes, birth certificate, and everything else he needs is in here." she looks at Ian and Zeke sadly "Take care of him." she crouches down touching Zeke's head as he whimpers "Be good." she whispers then straightening up she walks towards the waiting cab.  
  
"Sara" Ian calls causing the infant to cry "Fredrick take him back to Mrs. Ellis." he instructs handing the baby carrier to the Butler he runs out to the cab, grabbing Sara's arm just as she reaches the cab. "Sara what is going on?" he demands  
  
Sara stares at Ian blinking back tears "Just take care of him."  
  
"Talk to me Sara." He requests  
  
Sara takes a deep breath "I can't protect him... you can. I tried but he almost got hurt yesterday."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Someone tried to kill me yesterday and Zeke got caught in the middle." She wipes at her tears "Just take care of him." she pleads  
  
Ian takes her hand "Stay Sara. I can protect both of you." He cups her cheek "We are stronger together than apart." he says seriously  
  
At his tone, she shakes her head, "I can't risk it Ian." She looks at the mansion sadly, "Just take care of him... please."  
  
"Sara he needs you."  
  
Sara shakes her head "He's safer without me around." She touches the Witchblade then glances at it then looks back at Ian, "I'm sorry for not telling you about him before now. I thought it would be better considering everything that was going on."  
  
Ian winces "I know."  
  
Sara looks at the mansion "I do love him... tell him that every so often."  
  
Ian nods "Will you return?" He looks down "Soon I mean."  
  
"I'll try." She gets into the cab "Thank you." She mouths  
  
Ian watches as the cab pulls away from the curb then after a moment he heads back to the mansion as he enters he hears the baby cry. He follows the sound to the kitchen where he finds the housekeeper Mrs. Ellis trying to calm the screaming baby.  
  
"Where is his mother?" Mrs. Ellis asks  
  
"Sara's gone."  
  
"Gone? She took off and left him here?" Mrs. Ellis demands over the baby's sobs "What about the boy?"  
  
Ian stares at the baby in the housekeeper's arms "He's my son. I'll be in the study." Ian starts to move towards the kitchen door when the housekeeper's voice stops him in his tracks.  
  
"Ian Christian Nottingham stop right there." Mrs. Ellis says sternly  
  
Ian stops in his tracks looking at the woman who has known him since childhood to find her looking at him sternly.  
  
"Ian, are you sure that the boy is yours?" she asks softly yet stunned at the knowledge.  
  
"Sara said he is... and I know her well enough to know she wouldn't lie to me." Ian states his eyes on the whimpering baby in her arms "The night Father died. I said some thing's I didn't mean and I went to apologize... it just happened" he shrugs. "Then I did some other things that made things even worse. Then she took off. I was unable to find her... I tried but she always knew when I was close and she would take off."  
  
"You did act odd after his death." Mrs. Ellis agrees "You had us all worried those first few weeks." she says thoughtfully stepping up to Ian "So he's about six months old. If he is your son you are in charge of him." she hands Ian the baby. "I will help you take care of him but he is your responsibility."  
  
"But..." Ian trails off as she glares at him  
  
"Don't but me." Mrs. Ellis snaps, "You are a grown man and you are going to take care of your son. I've raised you and I'm too old to start raising another child."  
  
Ian looks at Zeke in his arms to find the little boy staring up at him tears streaking his face. "Mrs. Ellis" he says looking at the housekeeper pleadingly.  
  
"Don't give me that look Ian Nottingham." she wags her finger "The big brown puppy dog eyes are not getting you out of your responsibilities for this boy." she picks up the diaper bag opening it. "Now first we should probably get him into his pajamas." she finds an envelope on the top with Ian's name on it "Here" she hands it to Ian.  
  
Ian glances at it seeing its Sara's handwriting he shoves it in his pocket then sits down on one of the kitchen chairs looking at Zeke who cuddles into his chest sucking on his little hand.  
  
WHILE LATER: HOTEL ROOM Sara sits in the corner of the room her knees up against her chest as she silently cries. "I'm sorry Zeke. So sorry." she whispers rocking from side to side. "You'll be OK though... Ian will take care of you."  
  
1111 FAUST "All right its time to for you to learn how to take care of him." Mrs. Ellis states. She turns back to see Ian watching the little boy in his arms. "What is his name?"  
  
"Ezekiel James." Ian replies his eyes on Zeke.  
  
"Ezekiel huh. I haven't heard that name in a long time." Mrs. Ellis says, "Now you are you ready to start learning something new?"  
  
"I guess" Ian says warily "What first?"  
  
"First we need to get this cutie out of his clothes, change his diaper, and put him into his pajamas. Then give him a bottle and find him a place to sleep." she lays out the changing pad on the table taking Zeke from Ian. "Tomorrow I will call the baby store and have everything he'll need delivered."  
  
Ian nods watching as Mrs. Ellis undresses the boy.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" Mrs. Ellis inquires seeing the look on Ian's face  
  
Ian shrugs  
  
"Ian do you love Miss Pezzini?" Mrs. Ellis questions softly when she receives no reply, she nods in understanding "Have you told her?"  
  
"She knows how I feel." Ian watches as Zeke squirms  
  
"Stay still you." Mrs. Ellis chuckles rubbing the boy's stomach "Sooner I get you into a new diaper you'll be in clean warm pajamas." she grabs a baby wipe wiping the boy clean.  
  
Zeke squirms trying to roll away he whimpers  
  
"Oh, no you don't." Mrs. Ellis laughs. "Fair warning babies this age always squirm. Usually helps if you give them a toy or talk to them as you change them."  
  
Ian nods  
  
Mrs. Ellis grabs the clean diaper quickly putting it on the baby. "Do you have it?"  
  
"Yes" Ian nods  
  
Fredrick enters the kitchen carrying a large wicker basket "I couldn't find it. This is all that was in the attic."  
  
Mrs. Ellis regards the basket and nods "It should do until tomorrow. Make sure it is clean and line it with blankets." She picks up a clean undershirt snapping it then slips the flailing feet of the infant into his sleeper then guides his arms into the sleeper zipping it up. "There." She looks at Ian who nods "Here take him. I'll make his bottle." Mrs. Ellis picks up the baby meeting his intense golden gaze she chuckles, "OK this is definitely your baby." She meets Ian's confused gaze, "He has got your eyes." She hands the baby over to Ian for a moment she watches the two stare at each other. 'They'll be all right.' She smiles faintly turning her attention to making the bottle.  
  
Fredrick watches the sight as well seeing the awe on Ian's face as he watches the child.  
  
HOUR LATER: HOTEL ROOM Sara curls up on the bed wiping at her tears she shifts looking at the phone. Taking a deep breath, she picks it up dialing the familiar number.  
  
1111 FAUST Ian tears his eyes away from Zeke as he sleeps in the makeshift crib as he hears his phone ring. Quickly he picks it up before it wakes Zeke, "Yes?"  
  
"How is he?"  
  
Hearing Sara's sad voice Ian looks at Zeke "Fine. He just went to sleep."  
  
"He should sleep through the night. Sometimes he has nightmares connected to the Witchblade. I don't know if he'll have them when I'm not near him... he's never been away from me." She says sadly  
  
"He needs you Sara." 'I need you.' he winces at his thought  
  
"He'll be safer with you." She says sadly  
  
"So would you." Ian says softly  
  
"No, it would just lead to trouble. Besides, he's safer with you. If I'm there... he'll be in danger." She says sadly  
  
"At least visit and call."  
  
"I will. Just take care of him Ian."  
  
"I will. Call if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks. Give him a kiss for me." Sara says hanging up.  
  
Ian hangs up the phone looking at Zeke as Mrs. Ellis finally speaks "Well? Is she coming back?"  
  
"No" Ian says sadly "she said she'd visit and call." he reaches out stroking Zeke's cheek  
  
"Do you think she will?" Mrs. Ellis asks handing Ian a cup of tea  
  
"Yes." Ian nods gazing at Zeke "He's her only family. She'll return when she's ready."  
  
"You sound convinced" she remarks  
  
"She is known to be loyal to a default."  
  
"I hope you are right." Mrs. Ellis pats his shoulder "Now why don't I take him to my room for tonight. And tomorrow afternoon when the items arrive I will show you how to give him a bath." She picks up the basket "Now get some sleep I will wake you in the morning." She starts towards her room then stops "And Ian... no sleeping in the study."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." He nods standing Ian walks out of the kitchen heading down to the study. He sits at the desk opening the browser.  
  
"So you were with the Wielder." Irons accuses  
  
"You are dead Father. What I do does not concern you anymore."  
  
"I may be physically dead but I am still here." Irons says  
  
"You are the reason she left." Ian says coldly "Before you made her kill you I was getting her to somewhat trust me. I had enough of Sara's trust the night even after you forced her to kill you, to allow me in her bed. When you seeped into my mind and almost had her killed, I managed to get her to forgive me... for your actions. Yet I lost what chance I had to gain her trust when you forced me into killing him."  
  
"You managed to get her to see who he was."  
  
"And she was forced to kill him." Ian says looking up to see the apparition of Kenneth gone. He turns his attention to the computer screen then remembers the envelope Mrs. Ellis gave him. Reaching into his pocket Ian removes the envelope opening it he removes a folded piece of paper and a birth certificate.  
  
NAME: Ezekiel James Pezzini Nottingham SEX: Male BIRTH DATE: 10-05-01 (?) TIME OF BIRTH: 12:01AM PLACE OF BIRTH: (city), Pennsylvania MOTHERS NAME: Sara Grace Pezzini FATHERS NAME: Ian Christian Nottingham  
  
Ian scans through the birth certificate noting everything he needs to know. Setting it aside, he unfolds the piece of paper and starts to read.  
  
'Ian,  
  
Surprise... and sorry.  
  
I know I should have told you about Zeke but at that time, with everything that happened, I thought it best to leave.  
  
Zeke was born in an Amish town but not in a hospital. The man, Ezekiel Smythe, whose family I lived with, during the last month of my pregnancy and the first two months of Zeke's life, delivered him.  
  
As you can tell, I named Zeke after the man who delivered him and my Dad. Zeke is a good baby; a little shy at times, overall he is good-natured and normally cheerful. He loves looking at new things. I guess you want to know why I brought him to you. The Witchblade got me into some trouble again this time Zeke almost got hurt. It made me realize that he would be safer with you than with me. I bet you never thought you would hear me admit that.  
  
I love Zeke more than anything- tell him that every so often. Take care of him.  
  
~Sara Pezzini'  
  
Ian folds the letter up returning it to the envelope he leans back in the chair looking at the portrait of Sara. 'I will take care of him my Lady.'  
  
CHAPTER 2 (Minor R for sexual situation at the end of chapter) NEXT MORNING  
  
Ian watches Zeke lay on the floor of the sitting room just off the kitchen playing with his feet and chattering happily.  
  
Mrs. Ellis stands beside Ian "He's definitely a happy baby." she hands Ian a bottle "Why don't you take him outside to the patio and give him his bottle. Your breakfast will be ready in about ten, fifteen minutes. Your coffee is already out there."  
  
Ian nods taking the bottle he picks Zeke up carrying him out of the kitchen through the dining room and out to the patio. He sits down offering Zeke his bottle and as the boy starts to drink, Ian watches him thoughtfully. "It looks like it's just us until your Mother returns... whenever that is. I promised her I would take care of you; I have never had to take care of someone... I have always been ordered on what to do and when. I guess I'll have to learn how to have someone else depend on me."  
  
Zeke grins around the bottle clenching and unclenching his hand as if to say Hi.  
  
Ian offers Zeke his finger watching as he wraps his small hand around his finger squeezing tightly. "Got a grip there Zeke." he chuckles lightly  
  
Zeke kicks his feet happily, as he continues to drink.  
  
"You have a great Mother... she really loves you." hearing someone behind him Ian stops talking turning his head to see who it is.  
  
"Here's his carrier. Once he's done with his bottle put him in it so you can eat." Mrs. Ellis says setting the baby carrier on the ground next to Ian.  
  
"OK" Ian nods turning his attention back to Zeke.  
  
"Looks like he's almost done with his bottle" Mrs. Ellis remarks checking over Ian's shoulder "I'll bring your breakfast out in a few moments."  
  
"Thanks." Ian says his eyes on Zeke.  
  
BUS STATION Sara picks up the phone putting some change in she dials the familiar number leaning against the booth wall.  
  
1111 FAUST Ian sets Zeke in the carrier as it rests on the table before him as his phone rings. He grabs it as Mrs. Ellis sets his food before him and takes the empty bottle. "Yes?"  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He is fine, he just finished his bottle. Now he's just playing with his feet." Ian replies leaning back in the chair "How are you?" he asks watching Zeke coo happily, as he grasps his feet.  
  
"Besides missing Zeke like crazy... fine."  
  
"Sara my offers still there... you can stay here... you'd be safe."  
  
"For how long? Someone could show up and Zeke might end up caught in the crossfire. I have lost all my family members... I'm not going to take the risk of losing my son."  
  
Ian looks at Zeke seeing the infant looking around from his seat "Where are you going?"  
  
"Not sure. Somewhere far enough away, so that Zeke will be safe."  
  
"I'll set up an account for you."  
  
"Ian you don't..."  
  
Ian interrupts "You will need money Sara; it will be hard for you to get a job when your constantly on the move. Just use it when you need it."  
  
Sara sighs "Alright. Thanks Nottingham."  
  
"Call me tomorrow and I'll give you the information."  
  
"Sure, thanks Ian." Sara hangs up  
  
Ian closes the phone setting it aside he reaches out trailing his finger down Zeke's cheek getting the boy to grin.  
  
"Ian who is this child?" Dr. Immo demands striding out to the patio to find a baby carrier, with a baby, sitting on the table. "Fredrick told me you had a guest... but a child!" He exclaims  
  
Zeke whimpers at the new, unfamiliar voice  
  
"The child is my son." Ian says glaring at the doctor as Mrs. Ellis walks out to the patio. "Can you take him inside while I talk with Immo?" he requests.  
  
Mrs. Ellis nods unbuckling the whimpering infant from the carrier "Come on you... lets get you into a new diaper." She carries Zeke inside leaving Ian and Dr. Immo to talk.  
  
"Your son?!" Immo says surprised sitting down.  
  
Ian nods taking a drink of his coffee "My son, Ezekiel James Pezzini Nottingham."  
  
The doctor stares at Ian stunned "Pezzini? As in Detective Pezzini?" he sits down  
  
"Yes" Ian takes a sip of his coffee  
  
"Is the boy yours? Or is she just saying the child is yours?" Immo demands  
  
Ian's eyes narrow "I believe her."  
  
"Then let me run a blood test to be sure."  
  
"No"  
  
"Ian if the boy is yours... it is possible that he inherited some of your enhanced genetics." Immo says hesitantly  
  
Ian regards the doctor "You don't know if it's possible?"  
  
"It is... we just never tested what would or could be passed on. Kenneth never thought ahead to you possibly having children. I suggested doing some genetic testing but he didn't want it done."  
  
"You mean he never wanted me to be anything but his bodyguard, his servant." Ian says bitterly "I was never expected to evolve to being independent."  
  
"Basically... yes." Immo nods "Look Ian if the boy is your child... he could have some of the same problems you have... seizures, migraines... I won't know until I run some tests on him."  
  
"Sara never mentioned whether or not he had any health problems" Ian remarks  
  
"It is possible that he has never had an episode triggered. In the long run it will be for the best if you allow me to run all the blood tests on him."  
  
After a moment of thought, Ian nods "Fine"  
  
"Good. Bring him down later and we'll get started."  
  
Ian nods "Fine."  
  
"Good" Immo stands walking back inside.  
  
Ian returns to eating as Mrs. Ellis returns with Zeke setting the infant into the carrier. "He wants to run tests"  
  
"What kind of tests?" Mrs. Ellis sits down  
  
"With all Father did to me he never found out whether or not what he did to me would be genetic."  
  
"Kenneth never did talk to me about all of that." Mrs. Ellis admits  
  
"Neither did he discuss it with me." He says sadly gazing at Zeke who sits in the carrier sucking on his fist. "Now I find out that Zeke could be affected by what he did to me."  
  
"You'll just have to find out then deal with it." Mrs. Ellis reaches out brushing his hair back "If there's one thing I know about you Ian it is that you can deal with whatever comes your way." she looks at Zeke "And you'll do good with the boy."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Ellis... for everything." Ian gives her a shy smile  
  
Mrs. Ellis nods "Now spend some time getting to know your son." Mrs. Ellis pats Ian's cheek "Call me if you need anything." she heads inside leaving Ian to bond with his son.  
  
MIDAFTERNOON "WAAHH" Zeke screams tears streaming down his face  
  
Ian winces at the high-pitched cry and glares at Immo "Immo hurry it up will you." He rests his hand on Zeke's stomach trying to calm the infant and keep him from trying to squirm away.  
  
"I'm almost done" Immo assures. After a second, he removes the needle from the infant's foot "Done."  
  
Ian lifts the crying baby up "Fine. I'll be upstairs." he walks out of the lab carrying the sobbing baby.  
  
Immo shakes his head still stunned by the sight of Ian with a baby "What will happen next around here?"  
  
Mrs. Ellis passes the living room and stops when she sees Ian holding a crying Zeke. She stands there a moment watching the sight.  
  
"Sorry he had to do that Zeke. He just wanted to make sure your OK."  
  
Mrs. Ellis smiles seeing the infant relax at Ian's soft tone and start to sniffle. She finally speaks up "Ian I think it's time for him to take a nap, I will keep an eye on Zeke while he sleeps. The room will be ready for him tonight; it is being worked on right now." She enters the room taking the sniffling Zeke from Ian. "The secretary called while you were downstairs. She said that there is some paperwork delivered for you to sign. An emergency board meeting has been called for tomorrow at nine. I will watch the boy while your there."  
  
Ian nods "Thank you. I will be in the study." He brushes his hand over Zeke's head then walks out of the living room, as he crosses the foyer, the doorbell rings. He goes to the door opening it to find one of the deliverymen from Vorschlag standing there.  
  
"Have some papers here for you to sign Mr. Nottingham." The man says handing Ian a manila envelope.  
  
"I'll call when their ready to be picked up" Ian says taking the envelope he closes the door. He continues on his way to the study closing the door behind him he sits at the table opening the envelope he removes the contents.  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER Ian hears a knock at the door of his own quarters. "Its open" he calls  
  
Mrs. Ellis enters the room with a barely awake Zeke in her arms "The delivery men finished with the room. I'm going to give Zeke a bath now."  
  
Ian nods closing his book he stands taking the infant from her he follows her into the room across the hall to find a crib, dresser, changing table, rocking chair, a toy chest in the corner, a bookcase with some books, and a lamp beside the changing table and the rocking chair. He notices a rocking horse in the corner, a bouncing seat in the doorway of the closet. "Where did you have them move the other furniture?"  
  
"Just to one of the other rooms, I'll have all of it moved into storage later."  
  
Ian follows her into the bathroom  
  
"The water needs to be warm." she instructs running the water in the sink.  
  
"Why don't I just get him a Nanny to deal with all this stuff?" Ian grumbles  
  
Mrs. Ellis looks at him "Ian you now have all this free time on your hands... you might as well learn these things and care for him yourself."  
  
"I know." He looks at Zeke who just grins in return. He listens and watches memorizing the housekeeper's steps in giving Zeke a bath.  
  
Mrs. Ellis looks at Ian as she finishes drying Zeke off with a towel "Do you think you can get him dressed?"  
  
Ian nods taking the infant "I think so."  
  
"His clothes are on the changing table. I'll clean this mess up."  
  
Ian carries Zeke into the bedroom setting Zeke on the changing table. "Well Zeke lets get this done." he dries Zeke off as Zeke sticks his hand in his mouth kicking his feet. "Hey come on Zeke can we have a little cooperation here? Never done this before remember?"  
  
At the new voice Zeke, stops kicking, yet continues to suck on his fist just cooing happily.  
  
Mrs. Ellis watches from the bathroom door as Ian diapers the baby and nods in approval 'They'll be fine together.' she returns to the bathroom to finish cleaning up the mess  
  
Once Ian finishes dressing Zeke, he picks the baby up "Well I think I did pretty well for doing this for the first time."  
  
Mrs. Ellis steps into the bedroom inspecting Ian's work "That you did" she nods in approval. "Now I'll be downstairs. I'll have his bottle brought up in a couple hours and tell Cook to have your dinner ready after he goes to bed."  
  
Ian nods "Thank you Mrs. Ellis" he and Zeke settle on the floor beside the toy chest.  
  
"There are other toys in the closet as well. I just had them put some of the smaller toys in the chest."  
  
"OK" Ian says opening the chest.  
  
EARLY EVENING Ian looks up as the training room doors open and in walks Immo. He stands "Well?"  
  
"The boy is yours," Immo states. "His genes are slightly pumped up. As of now I don't think he'll have any problems but I'll need to monitor him."  
  
"Fine." Ian nods  
  
"I'll leave you to your work." Immo nods walking to the door he stops "Congratulations Ian"  
  
"Thank you" Ian says as the doctor leaves the room. He smiles faintly 'He is my son... Sara's son.'  
  
7:30PM Ian looks up from reading to Zeke as the nursery door opens and Fredrick enters carrying a box. "Fredrick" he greets  
  
"It is finished" Fredrick says handing Ian the box as Ian sets the book in his hand down.  
  
Ian nods "Thank you Fredrick." as the butler leaves he looks at Zeke as he sits on his lap drinking his bottle.  
  
Zeke reaches for the new item with one hand as his other holds up his bottle his feet kicking.  
  
"Just a second" he chuckles shifting Zeke against his chest, he opens the box. He removes a silver picture frame turning it around to show Zeke.  
  
Zeke grins around his bottle at the picture his hand grasping towards the picture  
  
"That's your Mommy huh." Ian says staring at the black and white photo Kenneth had had taken when he first discovered Sara was the Wielder. "She's an incredible woman. She's beautiful, smart, funny, loyal, tough... and stubborn." he smiles faintly  
  
Zeke kicks happily lifting his head to look at the man holding him then back at the picture.  
  
A few moments later the door opens and Mrs. Ellis enters "Ian its time to get him to bed."  
  
Ian nods setting the picture aside; he stands carrying Zeke over to the crib he lays the boy on his back.  
  
Mrs. Ellis picks up the picture setting it on the dresser she watches Ian cover Zeke with a blanket. "He looks like he's about to fall asleep." she turns on the monitor on the dresser "Your dinner is on the table."  
  
"Alright" Ian nods the two of them leaving the nursery.  
  
"You did a good job with him Ian." Mrs. Ellis says  
  
"Thank you" he gives her a faint smile  
  
"I'll listen for him while you eat dinner but you are to get him if he wakes up in the middle of the night."  
  
"I know."  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT (minor sexual situation) // Ian looks up from his spot on the steps leading to the roof as he hears the door open. He watches warily as Sara enters her apartment waiting for her to react to his presence.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sara asks her voice filled with anger and sorrow at the sight of the dark-haired assassin sitting on the stairs leading up to the roof access door his head down staring at the floor. "What do you want Nottingham? I've had enough of you and Irons for a while." She snaps.  
  
Ian stares at the floor "Why did you kill him? If you had ignored him and walked away I could have protected you from it."  
  
Sara allows the Glove to form "I didn't want to kill him... he was the only one who could answer my questions about this damn thing."  
  
Ian looks at the Glove and tilts his head "It is odd but as much as the idea of Father not being around I feel free... yet not."  
  
Allowing the Glove to recede Sara removes her jacket tossing it on the couch only to have Ian grab her arm her eyes going to his. Seeing the pain and sorrow in his eyes, she gives into the intense need growing inside her heart and soul to give him a break from those emotions. She pulls his head down kissing him.  
  
At the feeling of her lips on his, Ian groans pulling her close.  
  
Sara moans in pleasure at the feel of his body against hers. "I thought we're enemies now." She mutters as Ian trails his lips down her neck.  
  
"We can start being enemies tomorrow." He mumbles laving her pulse.  
  
"Tomorrow" Sara agrees shoving his overcoat off his shoulders then pulls off his gloves tossing them on the floor. Hands pulling at clothes tossing them aside as they kiss passionately as they walk up to the sleeping loft. As they fall onto the bed Sara lifts her hips gasping as he roughly enters her. //  
  
Ian awakens breathing heavily at the intensity of the dream. He runs his hands over his face looking at the clock and sighs. He takes a deep breath standing he makes his way to the window staring out at the sky. 'Be careful wherever you are my Lady.'  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 ( Rated G) 2 DAYS LATER Zeke coos happily sucking on his foot waiting for someone to come pick him up.  
  
Ian enters the nursery to find Zeke laying there sucking on his foot and shakes his head setting the bottle on the dresser he lifts Zeke out of the crib "You must really like your foot" he chucks the boy under the chin causing the boy to giggle. "Hungry?" he settles on the rocker with the bottle offering it to Zeke. "Well it has been a couple days. I think we have done pretty well so far." Ian remarks as he looks at Zeke who is staring at him. "I think she's proud of us. What do you think?"  
  
Zeke grins around his bottle clenching and unclenching his fist.  
  
Ian nods "Yeah she is"  
  
Fredrick joins Mrs. Ellis, Cook, one of the maids, and caretaker in the kitchen "I take it Master Ian is upstairs with the boy"  
  
"Yes" Mrs. Ellis nods not looking up from her writing  
  
"He seems to have relaxed some since Zeke came." Fredrick remarks as he pours himself a cup of coffee. "He is spending less time in the study."  
  
"I know." Mrs. Ellis smiles looking up "He seems happier than I've seen him in years."  
  
"Mmm." Fredrick nods sitting at the table he takes a drink.  
  
"Ezekiel is such a sweetie." Smiles the blond-haired house cleaner Naomi from the counter. "He is going to be one heartbreaker when he's older. Especially with that smile of his."  
  
Mrs. Ellis nods "I know. I remember when I first met Ian... he had that same smile as a boy" she smiles faintly  
  
"I still don't see him as a child." Naomi states  
  
"You've only known him for a few years... I've known him for almost 30 years." Mrs. Ellis muses, "He's a lot different now. Perhaps Ezekiel will bring that side of him out again."  
  
"Let's hope so." Fredrick nods  
  
Ian sets Zeke on the floor watching as the infant crawls a few feet then stops sitting up he grabs a set of plastic keys shaking it happily and laughing. "Like those huh" he watches as Zeke plays happily with the keys then drops them going onto another toy. His phone rings reaching into his pocket Ian removes it "Hello?"  
  
On the other room, Sara leans against the phone booth "Hey."  
  
"Are you all right?" Ian asks  
  
"Things have been better." Sara says sadly "How is Zeke?" she asks  
  
"Playing with his toys right now. He just finished his bottle." Ian leans back against the dresser watching Zeke play. "He misses you."  
  
Sara reaches into her jacket pocket removing a picture of her and Zeke taken at one of the mall photo booths. She smiles at the sight of Zeke's face "I miss him too." blinking back tears she shoves the picture back into her pocket.  
  
"Have you called you friends to check in?" Ian inquires  
  
"Yeah. They're all taking it pretty well." she sighs rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Sara did you ever tell your friends about Zeke?"  
  
"Gabe and Danny know. Danny probably told Vicki." Sara says  
  
"Do they know that he's here?"  
  
"I told Gabe the other day so if he shows up..."  
  
"It's fine. What of your partner?"  
  
"He knows... but he doesn't know he's yours. I just told him you were the closest to where I was. I will tell him eventually. Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering. After all it seems like every time something in this city goes wrong they show up here asking questions."  
  
"I have to go. Tell Zeke I love him." She requests before hanging up.  
  
Ian closes the phone to see Zeke staring at a toy thoughtfully. He reaches over grabbing Zeke he tickles the boy's stomach causing Zeke to laugh. "Momma says she loves you."  
  
Zeke grins squirming and laughing  
  
"Now its time for someone to get dressed." Ian stands carrying Zeke to the changing table.  
  
HALF HOUR LATER Ian sits on the back patio reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee as Zeke sits in his playpen playing happily with his toys. Ian glances in to see Zeke chattering to himself and then returns to his newspaper.  
  
"Good morning Ian." Immo greets stepping out to the patio  
  
"Immo" Ian returns looking up briefly  
  
Immo glances in the playpen to see Zeke playing and talking to himself "He's happy this morning."  
  
"He's always happy in the morning. God knows who he got that from." Ian says dryly  
  
"Have you been sleeping Ian?" Immo inquires concerned  
  
"More or less" Ian shrugs folding up the newspaper  
  
"Ezekiel isn't keeping you up is he?"  
  
"No. He's only woken up at night once since he got here." Ian replies, "I'm just not used to being able to sleep."  
  
"Yes well Kenneth did keep you on call at all hours." Immo pours himself a cup of coffee "Have you had any headaches?"  
  
"A few." Ian admits "But they weren't bad... and they didn't last long."  
  
"How long did they last?"  
  
"An hour or so" Ian answers taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Dr. Immo would you like some breakfast?" Naomi asks stepping out onto the patio  
  
"No thank you Naomi." Dr. Immo smiles  
  
"Mr. Nottingham?"  
  
"I'm fine." Ian assures  
  
Naomi nods heading back inside.  
  
"It's almost time for your check up Ian." Immo says sternly  
  
"I know."  
  
"And not just blood tests... the full nine yards"  
  
"Fine." Ian nods  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON Ian opens the front door with Zeke on his hip to find Jake McCartey and Danny Woo standing there. "Detectives" he says coolly  
  
"Nottingham." Jake nods  
  
"What can I do for you?" Ian asks gesturing for them to enter as he sees the house cleaner, Naomi, move about the living room. "Naomi can you take Zeke up to his room and put him down?" he requests  
  
"Yes sir" she sets her rag down taking the sleepy boy from her employer she heads up the stairs.  
  
Jake lifts his brow "Your kid?"  
  
"I am his guardian until his mother returns." Ian answers. "How can I help you gentlemen?"  
  
"We're looking for one of your old... associates." Jake says handing Ian a photo, "Carl Vandenric."  
  
Ian glances at the picture briefly and nods "He was briefly assigned to my unit." He says handing the photo back to Jake.  
  
"Have you seen him?" Danny inquires  
  
"I have not seen him since he left our squad. I never monitored the short-term members of my unit, Fa... Mr. Irons did not want me to have any contact with them."  
  
"Why was Vandenric short term?" Danny asks  
  
"Mr. Irons considered Vandenric a threat to the unit. He had the skills but he was not one who would take orders. Mr. Irons had him returned to his former unit... yet I heard he went AWOL not long after."  
  
"Do you have any idea where we can find him?" Danny asks  
  
"Sorry. Why are you looking for him anyway?"  
  
"His fingerprints came up at a crime scene." Jake informs him  
  
"I will let you know if he contacts me but I doubt he will."  
  
Danny nods "Thanks."  
  
Ian nods in return closing the door behind the two Detectives.  
  
EVENING: WOO HOUSEHOLD  
  
Danny stands out on the back porch his phone at his hand "I saw your son today."  
  
"How'd he look?" Sara asks curiously  
  
"He was half asleep. It looked like Zeke is in good hands with Nottingham."  
  
"I knew he would. Otherwise you'd be taking care of him" Sara chuckles  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. Two little kids and a teenager is enough for this house." Danny says dryly "But your kid looks fine."  
  
"Danny I know you don't agree with me leaving Zeke with Ian... but trust me he's safer with Ian than anywhere else."  
  
"Sara... I have to ask you something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is Nottingham Zeke's father?"  
  
Sara's silent for a moment then answers "Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Danny asks hurt  
  
Sara takes a deep breath "The night Irons died he showed up at my apartment. We were mad at each other and it just happened."  
  
"And you regret it" Danny says  
  
"Somewhat... though I don't regret having Zeke." Sara takes a deep breath blinking back tears. "I have to go. I'll call you in a few days." she hangs up.  
  
1111 FAUST Ian looks at the sleeping baby in his arms, he gently he brushes his finger down Zeke's cheek. After a few moments, he stands carrying Zeke over to the crib laying the baby down and covers him with a blanket. "Sleep well" he says softly then leaves the nursery heading to his own room. He grabs his book settling on his bed he begins to read.  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT At the same exact moment, three people awaken from their sleep with a start.  
  
Ian gasps startled by the dream he rubs his hands over his sweaty face then groans hearing Zeke cry over the baby monitor. Throwing off his covers Ian gets out of bed trudging to out of his room across the hall to Zeke's room. He goes over to the crib lifting the crying Zeke up against his shoulder. "It was just a dream." he soothes rubbing Zeke's back as he sobs  
  
Sara runs her hands over her sweaty face breathing heavily at the intense dream. She stares at her wrist seeing the stone swirling she sighs running her fingers through her hair.  
  
Ian walks the floor rubbing Zeke's back as the boy cries against his shoulder, "Shh." As Zeke's sobs quiet down to sniffles, he sits on the rocking chair. Holding Zeke against his shoulder Ian slowly rocks rubbing his back gently.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 DAWN Ian opens his eyes wincing at the stiffness in his neck, craning his head he looks at Zeke asleep against his shoulder. He smiles faintly at the peaceful look on the boy's face as he sleeps. Slowly Ian stands carrying Zeke over to the crib he lays the boy down covering him with the blanket then silently he heads out of the nursery returning to his room. Falling on his bed Ian goes back to sleep.  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER Ian steps out of the shower hearing the happy morning chatter of Zeke over the baby monitor. He smiles faintly listening to the unintelligible noises as he quickly dries off, he heads into his bedroom, quickly dressing he walks across the hall to the nursery. He enters to find Zeke cooing happily to himself as he sucks on his foot. "Morning Zeke" Ian greets lifting the baby out of the crib as he hears a knock at the nursery door. "Yes" he calls  
  
The door opens and Naomi enters carrying a bottle "Good morning Mr. Nottingham. Your guests are here sir; they are waiting in the dining room for you. Mrs. Ellis sent me up to take care of Ezekiel this morning."  
  
"Oh yes, the meeting with the lawyers." Ian nods "I must have slept longer than normal." he kisses Zeke's head then hands the boy to the maid. "He still needs to be changed."  
  
"Good morning Ezekiel. You are such a cutie." Naomi coos sitting on the rocker offering Zeke his morning bottle.  
  
Ian exits the nursery making his way down to the dining room entering he finds the two head lawyers sitting at the dining room table, "Good morning gentlemen." He greets.  
  
"Good Morning Ian." Irons former personal head lawyer Mr. Rockford greets  
  
"Good morning Ian" greets the second head lawyer for Vorschlag, Mr. Gregory.  
  
Ian sits down "So what did you want to discuss with me on such short notice?"  
  
"A few items" Mr. Rockford says opening his briefcase he removes a folder "This was brought to my attention... by a reporter from the New York Times. They called to verify this" he hands Ian the folder  
  
Ian opens the folder to find a few black and white photos of he and Zeke in the yard. "How did they get these?" he demands looking through the pictures some taken through the front gate as Ian stands on the front steps with Zeke on his hip. "He's only been here a few days. These look they were taken on the grounds." He says angrily.  
  
"Some source. They don't know who." Rockford shrugs  
  
"The newspaper called me as well." Gregory states. "They want to know who Ezekiel is, who his mother is, all of that."  
  
"When are they running the story?" Ian inquires  
  
"They haven't decided yet. Right now all they want is verification on who Ezekiel is." Rockford answers  
  
"If they get that then they will dig for more and that will lead to more questions." Ian muses  
  
"Yes" Rockford nods "We'll see what we can do to keep the picture out of the newspaper but that might be hard."  
  
"Zeke has nothing to do with any of this!" Ian says.  
  
"Yes and you are Kenneth's heir making Ezekiel part of the public eye." Gregory remarks. "We can try and convince them to keep his face hidden but if not..." He trails off.  
  
Ian nods  
  
"We will try to keep the press from invading your privacy but the best way to do that is to give the press some information... just enough to keep them from digging."  
  
Ian nods "I'll discuss it with Sara next time she calls. What else did you want to discuss?" he asks taking a sip of his coffee. He listens as the lawyers talk about all the legal dealings he needs to know about.  
  
AFTERNOON Ian glances at Zeke as the boy sits in his swinger happily chewing on a plastic ring then turns his attention back to his book when his phone rings. Setting his book aside he flips open his phone "Yes" he greets  
  
"How is Zeke?"  
  
At Sara's voice Ian looks over at Zeke sitting in the swinger chattering away "Chewing on one of his plastic rings" Ian says amused  
  
"I miss him." Sara sighs  
  
"The lawyers came to see me this morning. They informed me that somehow the Times managed to get a picture of Zeke."  
  
"How?" Sara demands  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, but it looks as though the pictures were taken by someone who was on the grounds. I'm looking into it and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."  
  
Sara sighs, "The press was bound to find out that he's there."  
  
"The lawyers suggested that I give them just enough information to keep them from digging for more. The lawyers are going to try and convince the press to leave it alone or at least keep his picture out of the newspaper."  
  
"Why would the press care about Zeke?" Sara wonders  
  
"The lawyers said that Zeke might become an interest to the press since I inherited Fa... Kenneth's Estate, Vorschlag, and his other business interests."  
  
"Which you are now one of the richest men in the country." Sara remarks  
  
"Technically" Ian admits reluctantly  
  
Zeke shrieks unhappily waving his hands  
  
"What's wrong with Zeke?" Sara demands  
  
Ian looks over to see that the plastic ring Zeke had been playing with is on the floor "He just dropped his toy." Ian answers getting off his bed he goes over picking up the plastic ring handing it back to Zeke receiving a big grin in return.  
  
Zeke sticks the plastic ring in his mouth cooing happily.  
  
Ian sits on the floor in front of the swing "How are you Sara?"  
  
"I miss Zeke. I miss home. I miss my friends. Hell I even miss my job." She says sadly  
  
"Sara... you can return. You'd be safe here."  
  
"Not for long."  
  
"If not here you'd be safe at any of the Estates." Ian says  
  
"Until they find me and someone gets caught in the middle." Sara replies  
  
"No one but the caretakers, security guards, and animals are on any of the Estates."  
  
"I'll be fine." Sara assures "I have to go. Tell Zeke I love him"  
  
"I will" Ian promises as she hangs up. Ian looks at the infant who just sits in his swinger chewing happily on the plastic ring. Ian stands unbuckling Zeke from the seat lifting him up "Mommy told me to tell you she loves you and misses you a lot. I'm sure we'll see her sometime soon."  
  
Zeke grins clapping happily  
  
"How about we go see the dogs." Ian carries Zeke downstairs to the side yard where his Rottweilers are. At the dogs enthusiastic barks Ian looks at Zeke who stares at the dogs wide-eyed. "Boys heel" he orders causing the dogs to stop barking and sit. He kneels down before the dogs with Zeke on his leg.  
  
Zeke reaches for the dogs  
  
"Zeke" Ian says warningly "careful." He takes the small hand reaching out he gently brushes the tiny hand over the large head of the oldest of the dogs. "See. They won't hurt you as long as you don't scare them."  
  
Zeke grins around the pacifier patting the dog's head.  
  
"Careful."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5 2 DAYS LATER Ian awakens started at the sound of his phone ringing. He blindly reaches for the offending object flipping it open he puts it to his ear. "Yes" he says half asleep.  
  
"Sorry for waking you."  
  
At Sara's voice, Ian looks at the bedside clock seeing its 1:30 he sighs, "I haven't been asleep long." He muses rubbing his hand over his face. "How are you?"  
  
"I miss Zeke." Sara sniffles  
  
At her pained tone Ian reaches over turning on his lamp "Where are you?" he asks  
  
"Baltimore. Why?"  
  
"I was thinking of bringing Zeke to see you. He misses you." 'I miss you.'  
  
"I don't know. I really want to see him."  
  
"Then I'll bring him to you. It'll be fine Sara."  
  
Sara slowly smiles "Alright."  
  
Ian smiles faintly "I'll call the pilot and have him ready to fly out in the morning. We can be in Baltimore by early afternoon. Why don't you call back at eight...? I'll have a better idea of what time we'd be in then."  
  
"Ian... thanks." Sara says hanging up  
  
Ian closes his phone picking up the bedside phone hitting the speed dial for the pilot.  
  
"Yes Mr. Nottingham?" a man asks groggily  
  
"Have the plane ready to leave by 9."  
  
"Where to sir?"  
  
"Baltimore."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Ian hangs up hitting Fredrick's extension  
  
"Yes, Master Ian?"  
  
"I need you to make arrangements for Zeke and me to head to Baltimore for a few days. I already informed the pilot."  
  
"Why are you heading to Baltimore sir?" Fredrick inquires  
  
"To see Sara." Ian answers  
  
After a moment, the Butler speaks "What time are you planning to leave?"  
  
"I told the pilot to have the plane ready by 9."  
  
"I'll take care of the rest of the car and hotel arrangements. Do you want a driver?"  
  
"No. Make sure to inform the hotel that Zeke will be with me. See if they can provide a crib and playpen."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Ian hangs up the phone turning off the lamp he goes back to the sleep for a few hours.  
  
8AM Ian groans as Zeke squirms on the changing table "Zeke come on stay still." He pleads as he hears his phone ring with one hand on his squirming son; Ian digs his phone out of his pocket "Yes?"  
  
"Hey"  
  
Ian smiles faintly at her voice, "Did you get some sleep?"  
  
"A little. What about you?"  
  
"Couple hours." Ian answers looking at Zeke he rests his phone on his shoulder turning his attention to trying to diaper and dress the boy. "We should be in around noon. Fredrick made reservations at the Four Seasons in downtown for a suite for two nights. Thought you would like to spend as much time as possible with him. Suite 411. We should land by 11... and be at the hotel by 11:45 give or take."  
  
"Thanks Nottingham."  
  
"Anytime. I have to go; Zeke is trying to crawl away while I'm trying to dress him."  
  
Sara laughs "Enjoy."  
  
"Hey you get to deal with him later" Ian retorts  
  
"Good. I can't wait." Sara hangs up  
  
Ian closes his phone returning his full attention to Zeke "If you don't stay still it will take us longer to get out of here and longer to go see your Mommy." Ian watches Zeke's eyes seem to widen in recognition at the word Mommy. "You miss your Mommy huh. I miss her too. She's a very special person." Ian finishes dressing the boy in snappy jeans and a gray T- shirt with Cookie Monster on the front. He sits Zeke up slipping the socks onto the boy's feet. "Done." he announces then sets Zeke on the floor and starts cleaning up the dirty diaper mess.  
  
HOUR LATER Ian sighs, "Mrs. Ellis we will be fine. The flight is only an hour and a half and Immo gave him a minor sedative for the flight there and back."  
  
"Do you have everything?" Mrs. Ellis inquires worried  
  
"Relax... whatever else he needs I'll pick up there." Ian assures strapping the car seat into to the back as the driver puts the bags in the trunk.  
  
"Are you sure about not taking the stroller?" Mrs. Ellis asks looking at Zeke on her hip looking around curiously.  
  
"Sara will probably want to stay inside with him." Ian says. "I will call you when we land." He promises  
  
Mrs. Ellis looks at Zeke who is wearing a gray hooded jacket his pacifier in his mouth. "Good." She nods. "Now you behave Ezekiel." She says tapping the boy on the nose, "No running your parents ragged."  
  
Zeke grins around his pacifier then shifts holding his arms out to his father  
  
Ian takes his son from Mrs. Ellis and sets Zeke in his car seat. "See you in a few days" Ian says getting in beside Zeke.  
  
"Have a good time." Mrs. Ellis calls as Ian pulls the door shut. She watches as the limo pulls away.  
  
"They'll be fine Mrs. Ellis" Fredrick assures "Master Ian has proven he is quite capable of caring for the boy on his own."  
  
"That's not what worries me... its boy's mother." Mrs. Ellis says sadly "She has broken Ian's heart already... and that little boy's. I'd hate to see that happen again."  
  
45 MINS LATER Ian sighs relieved as the plane levels out. He looks at Zeke seeing the boy look around wildly Ian brushes his hand over Zeke's head reassuring the infant. He sticks the pacifier back in Zeke's mouth and reaches across to the other seat opening the diaper bag he takes out Zeke's favorite stuffed dog. He hands it to Zeke watching the baby squeeze the dog giggling. "At least you didn't start screaming" Ian says relieved.  
  
Zeke grins around the pacifier in his mouth.  
  
NOON: HOTEL Ian enters the suite with Zeke on his hip looking at the bellboy "Just leave the bags here." he requests  
  
"Yes sir. The concierge wanted me to inform you that a crib was set up in one of the rooms and a playpen and a swing chair in the living room. Also like requested there are some diapers in one of the rooms."  
  
"Thank you." Ian nods handing the bellhop a few bills.  
  
"Thank you sir." The bellhop nods closing the door behind him.  
  
Ian carries Zeke over to the playpen setting the wide-awake boy down. He grabs the diaper bag taking out a couple toys putting them in with Zeke. Ian gathers the bags carrying them to the rooms. In the room with the crib, he puts the diaper bag and the duffle bag with Zeke's clothes down. 'Sara can sleep in here with Zeke.' he drops his duffle bag in the second room. He removes his overcoat tossing it on the chair in the corner he returns to the living room where he finds Zeke still playing. Ian picks Zeke up sitting on the couch with Zeke on his lap he removes the boy's jacket draping it over the couch. "You ready to see Mommy."  
  
Zeke grins in response  
  
"Me too." he kisses Zeke's head then lifts the boy over his head causing Zeke to shriek with laughter. He leans back against the couch with Zeke on his chest allowing the boy to grab and pat at his face. Hearing a knock at the door, Ian looks at Zeke "That could be your Mommy." He stands with Zeke in his arms walking to the door he opens it to find Sara there.  
  
Zeke grins seeing the familiar face. He bounces happily holding his arms out talking animatedly.  
  
Sara laughs "Hey you" she takes Zeke from Ian as she enters the suite "Hey sweetie" she kisses Zeke's cheek "Oh I've missed you." she hugs him tight  
  
Ian takes her backpack carrying it to the room where the crib is then returns to find Sara on the couch with Zeke standing on her legs. He watches the two for a moment  
  
Sara sets Zeke on her lap facing her "If I didn't know better I'd say you've grown in a week" she tickles his stomach causing the boy to laugh. Sara looks at Ian "You've done well."  
  
"He makes it easy." Ian says sitting on the other end of the couch watching as Sara hugs and kisses Zeke. 'She looks so beautiful holding Zeke.'  
  
As Zeke starts to squirm on her lap, Sara stands carrying him over to his toys on the floor. Sitting on the floor with Zeke, she watches as he picks up a toy inspecting it then sets it aside moving to his hands and knees he crawls to the couch pulling himself up on his feet grinning at his parents. "He's standing?" she looks at Ian surprised  
  
Ian nods "He started pulling himself up yesterday" he stops talking watching as Zeke falls on his butt.  
  
"Good thing diapers are padded" Sara chuckles when Zeke starts laughing rather than crying.  
  
"As you can tell he's still a little wobbly and not yet standing on his own though."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't think about it" he shrugs  
  
"Well considering you were half asleep, I guess I can let it go." Sara remarks as she grabs the grinning baby. "You are getting to be so big. Soon you'll be walking huh baby." She kisses Zeke's nose causing the boy to giggle and pat at her face. She smiles at Ian then looks at Zeke.  
  
Ian watches as Sara cuddles and laughs with Zeke as she plays with him on the floor.  
  
HOUR LATER Sara gazes at her son as he lies in her arms drinking his bottle trying to keep his eyes open. She smiles brushing her fingers over his dark hair sensing Ian watching her she glances up meeting his gaze briefly then back at Zeke 'He looks so much like Ian.' she muses thoughtfully as she watches Zeke's eyes droop shut. She sets the bottle aside stroking her son's cheek as he sleeps peacefully in her arms.  
  
Ian sits there watching Sara hold Zeke "Want me to put him down?"  
  
Sara shakes her head "I will." she stands carrying Zeke to the room setting him in the crib she watches for a few moments as Zeke sleeps. She heads out to the living room where she finds Ian out on the balcony taking a deep breath she joins him.  
  
Ian stares out at the city below well aware that Sara is next to him. "We have a lot to discuss."  
  
Sara stiffens "We already have" she says turning to head inside. Just as she steps inside Ian grabs her arm, she turns to say something she inhales sharply seeing the same look in his eyes as the night they had sex. "Ian" she says softly  
  
Ian releases her arm reaching out he gently brushes her hair off her face. His thumb brushes across her lower lip he then leans in kissing her lightly. He pulls back slightly remaining close waiting for her to react in some way.  
  
Sara reaches up cupping his cheek kissing him in return. The kiss begins light and sweet but soon the two are clinging to each other the kiss becoming desperate and devouring. Sara breaks the kiss stepping back. "We shouldn't start this up again"  
  
"Why not?" Ian inquires. "You know it feels right."  
  
"You don't know what I feel" Sara snaps "or what I think."  
  
"Yes I do." Ian grabs her hand pressing it against his heart "We are meant to be together... always have been."  
  
Sara stares at her hand wanting to pull away yet not being able to. "That night shouldn't have happened." She whispers  
  
"Maybe... maybe not." Ian shrugs "But it did and in there is proof." he gestures towards the open door where Zeke is sleeping. "Do you regret that night Sara?" He demands. "Do you regret every touch, every movement, and every kiss? Do you regret that, that night resulted in a child... our child?"  
  
At his last question Sara glares at him "I don't regret Zeke... he's my son!" she says angrily  
  
"What do you regret then Sara?" he demands, "That he's my child as well? Do you regret allowing me, a killer, in your bed?" he asks his voice filled with pained anger.  
  
"NO!" She says angrily pulling away. She walks towards the bedroom pausing at the door she looks at him "I regret letting you leave." She walks into the room closing the door she leans against it closing her eyes. "I regret not knowing how I feel about you." She goes over to the crib picking Zeke up she sets him on the bed then lays down next to the still sleeping baby. "I wish I knew how I feel about your father... I know I'm attracted to him but I don't know what else I feel about him." She sighs brushing her lips over Zeke's cheek "Why am I thinking about this? Day after tomorrow I won't see you or him for a while."  
  
Ian sits on the couch running his hands over his face sighing, "I regret leaving as well."  
  
OVER AN HOUR LATER Sara feels a tug on her hair slowly she opens her eyes to find Zeke sitting up a fistful of her hair in his hand. "Hey sweetie. Let go of Mommy's hair Zeke." She says softly as she carefully removes her hair from Zeke's clutches. Sara sits up lifting Zeke onto her lap, "Ohh, I missed you baby." She hugs Zeke then stands walking out of the room to find Ian reading on the couch.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" Ian asks looking up from his book.  
  
Sara nods hugging Zeke "Best one in a month." she kisses Zeke's head sitting on the floor  
  
Ian closes his book watching as Zeke rolls around on the floor giggling  
  
Sara laughs at the sight amused by Zeke's antics as he stops rolling around and grabs his foot sticking it in his mouth. "I see you still like the feet."  
  
Zeke giggles happily as he chews on his sock covered foot.  
  
EVENING Zeke giggles kicking as his mother tickles him.  
  
"That's my boy!" Sara laughs pressing kisses over Zeke's face causing him to laugh even more. She stands moving over to the couch she offers Zeke his pacifier as he opens his mouth then grabs his blanket wrapping it around him. As Zeke snuggles into her arms Sara brushes her fingers over his face "You must be tired huh sweetie." she kisses Zeke's forehead glancing at Ian briefly then back at Zeke "Had a long day huh little guy."  
  
She sits the softly talking to Zeke watching as he slowly drifts off to sleep in her arms. Sara glances over at Ian "I'm going to go put him down then get cleaned up."  
  
Ian nods  
  
Sara stands carrying Zeke back to the bedroom she lays him in the crib brushing her fingers over his cheek "Sleep well my baby." she walks into the bathroom closing the door she turns on the shower stripping off her clothes she steps under the warm water.  
  
'How do I feel about Ian?' she asks herself. 'When he touches me I feel lust... and familiarity... and things I don't understand. I know I want to be with him again... can I risk the emotions the will be brought up between us?'  
  
"Enough" she growls at herself. "No more thoughts about him... relax." she mutters standing under the warm water. 


	3. Chapters 6 to 8 Overall PG13

NOTE: If you want to read the NC17 version go to http://www.voy.com/39259/  
  
CHAPTER 6 (R) WHILE LATER Ian looks up as Sara steps out of the bedroom wearing a bathrobe "Zeke still sleeping?"  
  
"Yes." Sara nods brushing her damp hair behind her ear, "He is out like a light." She chuckles sitting on the couch.  
  
"Do you want dinner?" Ian asks tearing his eyes away from her.  
  
"Sure" Sara sits on the couch listening to Ian order up dinner.  
  
Ian hangs up the phone looking at Sara, "It'll be up in half an hour." He tells her his eyes going to the floor his hands clasped behind his back. "Sara... I'm sorry for earlier."  
  
At his tone and posture, Sara winces "Don't be." she stands walking up to him she reaches up hesitantly brushing a curl behind his ear. "We needed to talk about that night."  
  
Ian lifts his hand to her face "Do you regret that night Sara? For even a few minutes?"  
  
Sara flinches but meets his gaze with a sad smile "My only regrets were agreeing with it only being a truce and not talking you into walking away from his life." She shrugs "Maybe none of this would have happened."  
  
Ian brushes his fingers over her face "I wouldn't have been able to walk away." he says sadly "He was my Father. My whole life he trained me to not just protect both of you but to take over for him when he died."  
  
"You still miss him." Sara states  
  
"He was the only Father I ever knew." he shrugs "As much as I hated him I couldn't go back on my promise... or my training."  
  
"I know." She nods, then tilts her head, "Do you regret that night?" she asks softly  
  
"No." He smoothes a strand of hair off her face, "There are few things in my life I regret and that night wasn't one of them. I do regret leaving that morning." He leans in kissing her gently, "I regret everything I've ever done to hurt you Sara."  
  
Sara presses her finger to his lips "Shut up Nottingham" she slides her arms around his shoulders "I don't think you ever meant to hurt me."  
  
"I didn't want to." He says softly  
  
Sara nods guiding his lips to hers urging him into a passionate kiss bodies pressed together. She moans feeling his arousal pressed against her leg only to feel her own arousal intensify. She slides her hands under his sweater caressing his warm skin. She breaks the kiss and helps him pull off his sweater.  
  
Ian sits there immobile as Sara runs her hands over his chest, uncertain of how she will react to the scars covering his body. He flinches seeing the look on her face as she gently runs her fingers over one of the more prominent scars on his upper chest.  
  
Noticing his slightly ashamed expression Sara brushes her lips over the scar then moves up kissing him sweetly. Gently, Sara brushes her lips over his jaw as she pushes him backwards onto the couch. She pulls the bathrobe up slightly straddling his legs.  
  
Ian inhales sharply his eyes going to hers as he notices she is naked under the robe. He swallows a wave of lust trying to control his body's reaction.  
  
Sara smirks, "Guess I forgot to mention..." She brushes her lips over his, "I don't have anything on under the robe."  
  
Ian groans at her seductive tone and the knowledge, "Sara" he pulls her head down kissing her deeply. (NC17 Version can be found http://www.voy.com/39259/)  
  
After a moment, Ian moves off Sara resting beside her he caresses her cheek watching as she slowly opens her eyes. "Sara?"  
  
Sara kisses his hand a slow smile gracing her face. "Mmm." She purrs stretching her body.  
  
Ian props himself up on his arm his other hand caressing Sara's cheek and jaw. He presses a light kiss to her temple.  
  
Sara turns her head brushing her lips across his "What's on your mind?" she asks trailing her fingers down his cheek.  
  
Ian rests his hand on her hip, "That you are beautiful." He says softly  
  
Suddenly a loud cry fills the suite  
  
Sara sighs hearing the cry "I'll go see what he wants." She kisses him "Finish this later?" as he tilts his head in response she gets off the bed pulling on the discarded robe she walks out of the bedroom. Once out of the room she takes a deep breath then continues on her way to the bedroom where Zeke is crying, as she reaches the door she hears a knock at the door.  
  
"Room service"  
  
"Ian can you get that?" Sara calls as she enters the second bedroom where she finds Zeke sitting up crying rubbing at his eyes.  
  
Hearing Sara's request Ian gets out of bed pulling on his pants he walks out of the room wincing at the sound of Zeke sobbing. Ian goes to the door opening it to find the waiter there with the cart he gestures for the man to enter  
  
Sara picks Zeke up "Hey sweetie did you have a bad dream?" she questions holding the sobbing baby close. "Shh, Momma's here" she soothes rubbing Zeke's back. She senses Ian watching her, turning she finds him standing in the doorway arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Ian steps into the room standing beside Sara, he rests his hand on Zeke's back. "Dinner's here. Why don't I take him so you can eat?" Ian offers  
  
Sara shakes her head "I'm fine." she kisses Zeke's head.  
  
Zeke whimpers reaching one hand out towards his father as his other hand clings to his mother's robe.  
  
Ian brushes the tears from Zeke's cheek. Leaning down he kisses Zeke's cheek wincing as the boy grabs his hair. "Zeke no" he says sternly untangling the small fingers from his hair.  
  
Sara smiles at Ian the looks at Zeke "No pulling on hair, baby."  
  
Zeke yawns  
  
Sara turns to set Zeke back down in the crib sighing when he whimpers. "OK, OK" she cradles him to her chest. "Ian can you grab his blanket?" she requests  
  
Ian removes the blanket from the crib wrapping it around Zeke. He smoothes his finger down Zeke's nose "You just want Momma to hold you huh" he looks at Sara leaning in he kisses her sweetly. "Once he's asleep I get you the rest of the night."  
  
"Of course." she smiles looking as Zeke who rubs his cheek against her breast. She chuckles "You're hungry again huh?" When she meets Ian's questioning gaze she explains, "He used to do the same thing when he was nursing."  
  
"I will go heat up the remainder of his bottle."  
  
"Thanks" Sara nods following Ian out the room. As Zeke rubs his cheek insistently against her breast, she sighs. "Just a minute baby." She soothes  
  
Ian watches Sara comfort Zeke "Are you OK?"  
  
Sara nods tearing her eyes away from Zeke "I guess part of him still wants to nurse."  
  
Ian removes the bottle from the microwave then walks over to Sara, handing her the bottle. He watches as she offers it to Zeke then gently he caresses Sara's cheek as Zeke starts to drink heartily.  
  
"Sometimes I still have a hard time believing how old he is." She glances at Ian briefly then back at the baby, "It seems like it wasn't so long ago that he was inside me."  
  
Ian guides her to the couch pulling her down beside him. "I wish I had been there." he presses a light kiss to her jaw.  
  
"Ian..." she trails off biting her lower lip "I am sorry for not telling you about him."  
  
Cupping her cheek, Ian speaks softly "Don't be." he kisses her forehead  
  
Giving Ian a faint smile, she speaks "Why don't you go ahead and eat dinner."  
  
"I can wait" Ian assures  
  
"He might not go back to sleep for a while."  
  
Ian shrugs "I like watching you hold him."  
  
HOUR LATER Returning to the living room Sara meets Ian's gaze. "He's asleep. Hopefully he'll last the night."  
  
"Do you still want dinner?" Ian asks  
  
"I am a little hungry." She admits following Ian to the kitchen table where their dinner is waiting. She sits down as Ian lifts the lids off the plates of chicken, rice, and vegetables.  
  
"Do you want me to heat it up?" Ian asks  
  
Sara shakes her head "Its fine." She picks up a fork and digs into her food, "Better than greasy diners."  
  
"Wouldn't know" Ian shrugs pausing in his eating.  
  
"Never?"  
  
Ian shakes his head "Father didn't trust anyone but Cook with his food. So if we ever ate anywhere other than home he would have Cook brought in to make his meals." Giving her a sheepish smile "Before you I never knew anyone who ate what I always would find in your kitchen."  
  
"You're kidding?! You never knew anyone who ate Cocoa Puffs."  
  
"No."  
  
"Not even when you were a kid?"  
  
"No. I was the only child on the estates. Mrs. Ellis was married but she never had any children... her husband, James, was the caretaker, until he died when I was twelve."  
  
"How old is Mrs. Ellis?"  
  
"63. Fredrick's 57. Mrs. Ellis used to be my Nanny, but when the housekeeper, Ms. Jenkins died, Father kept Mrs. Ellis on as housekeeper. He thought I was too old for a Nanny and he did not want to find someone else to hire and gain his trust, so he kept her around. Fredrick's Father was the butler when I was a boy, when he died Fredrick took over. Cook has been around for over 20 years. Pretty much everyone who works on the estates whenever we stayed there were the ones who have been around for a long time."  
  
"So they are somewhat your family."  
  
Ian shrugs "I guess so."  
  
Sara reaches out smoothing Ian's hair back "Good. I'm glad you have them... they're your family."  
  
"Part of my family" Ian turns her hand pressing his lips to her palm "but I am missing one person for my family to be what it should be."  
  
"Oh" she swallows "who?" she asks hoarsely almost knowing his answer  
  
"You" he replies gazing into the green eyes of his love "You my Lady."  
  
Sara takes a deep breath "Ian"  
  
Ian moves his chair closer to her his hand resting on her cheek "You know how I feel about you. You have been the one person in my life to ever treat me like a person... not a servant."  
  
"I treated you like dirt" Sara protests saddened by the memories of hurting the man sitting before her. "I was mean to you. Then not telling you about Zeke."  
  
Ian shrugs "I gave you reasons for doing all of that. I didn't exactly make things easy for you." he lifts her wrist glancing at the bracelet then back at Sara "After all I did to you, you didn't walk away that day."  
  
Sara winces remembering the day, when he took the bolt for her and how she felt when she realized he was dead. "I couldn't walk away... something wouldn't let me. Whether it was the Witchblade, my own conscious," she looks over at the slightly open door where their son is sleeping "or Zeke, I couldn't just leave you there." She stands takes Ian's hand pulling him to his feet giving him a light kiss leading him to the bedroom.  
  
Ian takes her face between his hands "Thank you Sara"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not leaving me there that day." he kisses her sweetly then gently urges her backwards on the bed. As she lies on the bed, he undoes the belt of the robe his eyes taking in her body. He trails his fingers over her face as he leans down kissing her lightly.  
  
Sara tugs him close deepening the kiss her fingers tangling in his curly locks, "I'm glad I didn't." She murmurs against his lips.  
  
"Why?" He asks his eyes searching hers as their faces are inches apart.  
  
"Because you wouldn't be here. Zeke wouldn't have his father." 'I wouldn't be with you right now.' She brushes his hair back sighing in pleasure as he slowly slides into her.  
  
WHILE LATER Sara gasps feeling Ian's fingers trail over her nipples "Ian" she sighs meeting his gaze.  
  
Ian caresses her breasts his hand moving down her body resting on her stomach. He tilts his head thoughtfully gazing at Sara.  
  
"Got thoughtful look" Sara smiles running her finger down his nose "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"You are so beautiful" he says awed  
  
Sara sighs, "I still haven't lost all the weight I gained with Zeke." She trails her fingers over his hand resting on her stomach. Sara chuckles "When I was pregnant it seemed like I was always eating. I felt huge by the time he was born and I only gained 20 pounds. Only 8 and a half of that was Zeke." She brushes a strand of Ian's hair back "The first thing I noticed about Zeke was that he has your eyes... and within the first few weeks I realized he has your smile." Sara smiles faintly brushing her fingers over Ian's lips. "Though I've only seen you smile a few times, he definitely has your smile."  
  
Ian looks away  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Ian shakes his head  
  
Sara scratches at his cheek "We should get some sleep."  
  
Ian nods reaching over he turns off the lamp as Sara shifts to her side he spoons his body around hers. He wraps his arms around her.  
  
Sara snuggles back into him enjoying the feel of his hard, muscular body pressed against her own.  
  
"Goodnight sweet Sara." he says huskily as he brushes his lips over her ear.  
  
Sara smiles "Night." Slowly the two drift off to sleep.  
  
CHAPTER 7 (R version) MORNING "How's my boy" Sara coos rubbing Zeke's stomach as she finishes changing his diaper.  
  
Zeke yawns rubbing at his eyes  
  
"Still sleepy huh baby?" Sara kisses Zeke's forehead lifting the boy to her shoulder. She picks up the dirty diaper dropping it into the garbage can.  
  
Ian stands in the doorway watching as Sara talks softly to Zeke. 'She's so beautiful.'  
  
Feeling the familiar presence Sara turns her head looking at Ian giving him a faint smile.  
  
Ian enters the room stopping behind her he runs his hand over Zeke's head "How are you feeling?" he asks softly  
  
"A little sore." she gives him a faint smile amused by his shy expression at her words.  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
Sara lifts her hand to his face "You didn't." she assures giving him a gentle kiss as Zeke squirms in her arms.  
  
Zeke grunts reaching for his father  
  
"You want Daddy huh baby." Sara laughs handing Zeke to Ian she watches as Zeke chatters at Ian. She rests her hand on Zeke's back as the boy pats at his father's face.  
  
Ian smiles at Zeke amused by the boy's unintelligible words as the boy pats at his face. He meets Sara's gaze "Breakfast should be up soon. His bottle is on the table."  
  
Sara nods "Now come 'ere you." she takes Zeke from Ian carrying the boy out of the room.  
  
LATE MORNING Sara lies on the floor watching as Zeke sits next to her, happily playing with his toys. She turns her head watching as Ian settles down behind her. She looks back at Zeke smiling faintly as Ian rests his hand on her hip. "I'm going to miss him."  
  
"You could come back."  
  
"Can we not talk about this?" Sara says looking pointedly at Zeke as he crawls over to her. She shifts to her back lifting Zeke into the air laughing as the boy giggles happily, "How's my Zeke?" she laughs  
  
'My family' Ian muses watching the two laugh as Sara gently tosses Zeke in the air. He runs his fingers through his hair then stands heading into the bedroom.  
  
Seeing Ian head into the room Sara sighs then turns her attention back on Zeke. She sits up with Zeke on her lap "What's this?" she asks picking up one of the stuffed toys.  
  
Zeke reaches out grabbing at the toy.  
  
"You like that one huh." She glances at the half-closed bedroom door then back at Zeke on her lap. She presses her lips to Zeke's head watching as the boy plays with the toy.  
  
Ian quickly chances into his running clothes then walks out of the room watching the sight of Sara and Zeke playing on the floor. "Sara"  
  
Sara looks up noting his change in clothes  
  
"I'm going to the park for a run."  
  
Sara nods  
  
"I should be back in an hour." He says pulling on his cap  
  
"OK" Sara nods watching as he walks out the door. She looks at Zeke who is watching her thoughtfully "He's not happy with me right now. He wants me to come back to New York." She runs her hand over his head "I want to come home, be with you my baby, but I can't. I miss seeing you. I even miss your Daddy." she watches as Zeke sticks his toy in his mouth "Enough of those thoughts, I want to play with my baby boy." she kisses his head  
  
HOUR LATER {Want NC17 version go here and find it here http://www.voy.com/39259/ } Sara walks out of the room where she just put Zeke down for his nap to find Ian in the kitchenette having a drink of water. "Have a good run?" she asks going to the sink  
  
"Yes. Is Zeke down?" Ian inquires  
  
Sara nods "Yes. I just put him down." She turns on the water washing her hands  
  
Ian sets the bottle of water on the counter he steps up behind her. He rests his hands on either side of her "Sara"  
  
At his close presence, Sara swallows heavily at the feeling of his body so close to hers. "Ian" she whispers feeling her body respond.  
  
Ian slides one arm around her waist holding her close. He presses his lips to her neck inhaling her scent. He presses light kisses to her neck and shoulder. Slowly he slides his hand up her shirt gently caressing her stomach hearing her inhale sharply, he speaks "Being near you is the only time I do not think of what I am, of what I have done."  
  
"Ian." She whispers then gasps as he unbuttons her jeans and slowly slides her zipper down. (NC17 version http://www.voy.com/39259/ )  
  
Ian kisses her lightly then shifts off her settling beside her. He cups her cheek.  
  
Sara gives him a faint smile.  
  
"I wish you would come back with us."  
  
"Ian can we please not talk about it." She sits up pulling her knees to her chest.  
  
Ian sits up pressing a light kiss to her neck wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Sara leans into him turning her head she brushes her lips over his. She turns taking his face between her hands as the kiss intensifies.  
  
As her tongue caresses his Ian lies back down with Sara partially a top him. "Sara" he whispers stroking her cheek with his thumb their lips millimeters apart. He groans as he feels her tongue lick his lower lip. He captures her lips in a searing kiss their tongues dueling.  
  
Sara sighs in pleasure then breaks the kiss resting her forehead against his cheek.  
  
Ian wraps his arms around Sara holding her close as he pulls the covers over them.  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON As she sits on the couch, Sara smiles at the sight of Ian on the floor playing with Zeke. She absently touches the stone 'He is so good with Zeke.' She smiles faintly 'I guess part of me always knew he'd be a good Dad.'  
  
As Zeke grins, Ian finds himself unable to keep from smiling back. He watches as Zeke crawls over to the coffee table and slowly pulls himself onto his feet.  
  
Zeke grins around his pacifier pounding the coffee table laughing. Suddenly he finds himself off balance and falling backwards on the floor.  
  
Sara watches concerned and sighs in relief when Zeke suddenly laughs and starts clapping his hands while bouncing happily. "Well he's in a good mood."  
  
"He definitely didn't get that from you." Ian leans back against the couch.  
  
At Ian's teasing tone, Sara shifts so her head is over close to Ian's, "Did you just tease me?"  
  
Ian turns his head his lips inches from Sara's "Stated a fact."  
  
"I don't see you as a cheerful person first thing in the morning." She brushes her lips against his, "So are you a cheerful person in the morning? Or ever?"  
  
"He always wanted silence when I was growing up so emotional reactions were not allowed."  
  
"Unless it was from him." She says bitterly.  
  
Ian nods caressing her cheek "As for anyone to know what I'm like first thing in the morning," he rubs his thumb across her lower lip "you are the only person who has ever been in the position to know." He admits then leans in kissing her lightly he pulls back when he hears a muffled thump. He looks over to see Zeke sitting next to a table a large pile of magazines scattered around him. He gives Sara a slight smile then stands going over he picks up Zeke.  
  
Sara lies on the couch watching as Ian sets Zeke back down with his toys as he picks up the fallen magazines. She stands picking Zeke up she kisses the boy's cheek "Are you trying to annoy your Daddy?" she laughs as Zeke waves his hands.  
  
Ian is about to retort when his phone rings. Giving her an apologetic look, he grabs the phone off the table "Yes? Mrs. Ellis."  
  
Sara notices Zeke looking at the sliding glass door leading to the balcony. She opens it stepping out chuckling at the wide-eyed look on Zeke's face. "You like this huh baby."  
  
"Everything here is going OK." Ian says watching Sara stand on the balcony with Zeke in her arms.  
  
"How is Ezekiel?" Mrs. Ellis inquires.  
  
"He's good."  
  
"Good. Now there was an incident at Vorschlag."  
  
"What kind of incident?"  
  
"Well the security secretary, Bethany Snyder, was killed sometime last night."  
  
Ian sighs rubbing the back of his neck "How?" he asks.  
  
"From what I was told she was shot and her body was found this morning. The police stopped by to speak with you."  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"Detectives Woo and McCartey. I told them that you would be home tomorrow."  
  
"Call them and tell them that I will stop by their office tomorrow. Have my car brought to the airport as well. The driver can bring Zeke home and I can head over to the Precinct and the office and deal with this."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How are you doing Ian?" Mrs. Ellis asks concerned.  
  
Ian sighs staring at Sara "I'm fine."  
  
"You know I'm here when you want to talk."  
  
"I know." Ian hangs up the phone walking out to the balcony.  
  
Sara turns her head "Everything OK?"  
  
Ian shakes his head standing behind her he runs his hand down Zeke's back. "One of the secretaries was killed last night. Your partner wants to speak with me when we return."  
  
"What happened?" Sara asks.  
  
"Mrs. Ellis didn't say much. All she said was that one of the secretaries died sometime last night and they found her this morning. I won't know anymore until I return."  
  
Sara tilts her head in agreement looking at Zeke who wiggles in her arms "You want down huh?" She walks into the room setting Zeke in the playpen with his toys. She rejoins Ian on the balcony "What are you thinking it is?"  
  
"The woman who was killed, Bethany Snyder, came to Father for help... three years ago. Her former lover was stalking her and considering her high position in the company her superior, the head of security, brought it to Father's attention."  
  
"Irons helped her." Sara says surprised.  
  
Ian looks at Sara, "He did at times have a conscience my love."  
  
"Now that's a surprise." Sara shakes her head.  
  
Ignoring her words Ian continues, "First, Father had the lawyers take care of the legal side. But the man broke the restraining order and he was sent to jail."  
  
"So he could be out." Sara muses.  
  
"I suppose." He shakes his head.  
  
Sara rests her arms on his shoulders.  
  
Ian pulls her close "Now is not the time to think about that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ian brushes the backs of his fingers down her cheek "Because I'm here not there." he lowers his head his lips grazing hers.  
  
Sara smiles smoothing one of his curls back as Zeke cries from inside. Reluctantly Sara pulls away "I better go see what he wants." she kisses Ian quickly then heads inside where she finds Zeke rubbing his eyes. "Hey sweetie" she picks Zeke up hugging him "Were you lonely?"  
  
Zeke sticks his fingers in his mouth resting his head on his mother's shoulder.  
  
Sara looks at Ian as she presses her lips to Zeke's head and rubbing his back.  
  
LATE NIGHT After a round of intense sex Sara sits astride Ian's lap slowly, she lifts her head from his shoulder looking at him. She brushes his hair off his face as he kisses her palm. 'He's so beautiful.'  
  
Ian lays back pulling Sara down on his chest gently he runs his fingers through her hair as she shifts around on his chest. "I love you Sara." He whispers as he hears her breathing even out signaling she is asleep. "More than anything." He adds pressing his lips to her hair.  
  
CHAPTER 8 (R for minor sex) EARLY MORNING Looking at Sara asleep beside him Ian smiles faintly. 'I wish she would come back. Yet I know she feels like she's doing what is for the best.' He brushes his fingers over her cheek watching as she stirs under his touch.  
  
At the light touch, Sara slowly opens her eyes smiling sleepily at Ian. "Hi"  
  
"Hi."  
  
Sara stretches her arms over her head "What time is it?"  
  
"Seven" he answers.  
  
Sara nods shifting to her side facing Ian "When are you expected back?"  
  
"Mrs. Ellis is going to meet us at the airport and she's going to take Zeke back to the house while I have to go meet with your Partner and take care of some things at Vorschlag."  
  
"You have a lot going on for one day."  
  
Ian shrugs his knuckles grazing her cheek "I would give up that whole life to be with you and Zeke."  
  
Sara swallows heavily "I know." She runs her fingers over his bearded cheek.  
  
"I wish we could just disappear." Ian muses.  
  
"Like we could, someone would find us eventually. We would just end up on the run with Zeke. That's why I brought him to you, he needs a stable life, and he wouldn't get that on the run." She looks at the ceiling blinking back tears.  
  
"Sara" Ian props himself up on his arm looking at her. He cups her cheek turning her head so she looks at him "We are stronger together than we are apart." he reminds stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Sara, we belong together, one day you'll believe that."  
  
Sara lifts her hand to his cheek "Why are you so sure about that?"  
  
"We have lived, loved, fought, and died side-by-side for many centuries, Sara. I know part of you remembers."  
  
Sara shrugs "I remember seeing you briefly."  
  
"Do you have memories of before you turned time back?"  
  
At his question Sara flinches, "He told you."  
  
Ian nods "He said you killed me."  
  
Sara glances at her wrist.  
  
*Ian standing in the middle of a warehouse his arms out as bullets hit him. 'If you see me again run.'  
  
Standing in Irons study as a clean-shaven, Ian walks into the room with a rolled up carpet dropping it on the floor and Jake's body uncovered.  
  
Sara running Ian through with the sword watching as he falls to the floor.*  
  
Her eyes fly to Ian's confusion evident on her face. "He was wrong Ian, I didn't kill you. The one I did kill looked like you, but I had watched you die earlier, someone shot you. I killed the other one but he tried to kill me."  
  
"Two of me?"  
  
Sara shrugs "I guess."  
  
"How do you know it wasn't me?" Ian asks curiously.  
  
Sara stares into his eyes thinking back to what she saw in the flash. "The look in his eyes" she says after a few seconds of thought "there was nothing there but anger and hate. You have never looked at me like that; sure annoyance, disbelief, but never hate and anger."  
  
He smoothes her hair back "I could never be angry at you or hate you." leaning down he kisses her sweetly "You and Zeke mean more to me than anything in my life." He says against her lips, "Before we met I didn't know what it was like to live, all I did was survive."  
  
Sara leans up the last inch kissing him in return sighing happily, as he settles between her legs.  
  
Ian settles his weight on his arms as he swiftly enters her. "Sara" he whispers.  
  
"Ian" she breathes her eyes locked on his as she meets his slow movements. She wraps her legs around his hips her nails digging in his arms.  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON Blinking back tears Sara hugs Zeke pressing a kiss to his head "I love you Zeke. Be good for your Daddy huh. And don't grow up too fast huh" she swallows heavily. She hands Zeke over to Ian, when he starts squirming in Ian's arms reaching for her; Sara brushes her knuckle down Zeke's cheek. "I'll see you later sweetie." She looks at Ian, "Take care of him."  
  
"I will. Take care of yourself as well."  
  
"Always do." She gives him a sad smile.  
  
Ian reaches out wiping away a single tear as it slides down her cheek. "Be careful Sara."  
  
Sara leans in kissing him lightly "I will" she steps back picking up her backpack. "Bye."  
  
"Good luck." Ian wishes watching as Sara walks out of the suite. He looks at Zeke seeing the little boy staring at the closed door he presses his lips to Zeke's head "We'll see her again... soon."  
  
Sara stares at the closed door "Bye" she whispers pulling her sunglasses down.  
  
Zeke whimpers holding his arms out at the closed door.  
  
"I know. I miss her too."  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON: NEW YORK Ian steps off the plane with a dozing Zeke in his arms to find Mrs. Ellis waiting on the tarmac with the driver and Fredrick.  
  
"How was your flight?" Mrs. Ellis asks as Ian joins them by the limo.  
  
"Good."  
  
"I informed the Detectives you were going to stop by." Mrs. Ellis informs him.  
  
Ian nods handing Zeke to Mrs. Ellis "He had a small nap on the plane but he's ready to go down."  
  
Mrs. Ellis nods looking at the boy who just blinks rubbing at his eye sleepily. "Well then its nap time."  
  
Ian nods "I should be home in a couple hours." He brushes his hand over Zeke's head as it rests on Mrs. Ellis's shoulder. He turns striding to his car with a final glance at his son he gets into his car starting it he pulls away.  
  
WHILE LATER: 11TH PRECINCT "What do you know about Bethany Snyder's death?" Jake questions as he, Danny and Ian sit in one of the empty interrogation rooms.  
  
"Nothing but what Mrs. Ellis told me when I called yesterday." Ian answers regarding the two detectives. "All she told me was that Ms. Snyder was shot."  
  
"How well did you know Ms. Snyder?" Danny inquires.  
  
"Only what I have read in her employee files and the few times I met her while her former boyfriend was stalking her."  
  
"Well the former boyfriend is still in jail." Jake states.  
  
"Good." Ian nods "He terrorized her up until Mr. Irons stepped in and offered the company lawyers to help her."  
  
Jake leans back in his chair "Where were you this weekend?"  
  
Ian looks at the blond Detective "I took Ezekiel to visit with his mother in Boston."  
  
"Can you verify that?"  
  
"You can call the Four Seasons they can tell you I was there the whole weekend and only left the hotel twice to go for a run."  
  
Danny lifts his brow "Do you know of any reason why Ms. Snyder would have been killed?"  
  
"Other than her former boyfriend I do not recall any other incidents that involve her. You can check the company records if you like."  
  
Jake nods "What exactly did Ms. Snyder do?"  
  
"She worked as the secretary for the security department. I had little interaction with her unless something was brought to my attention by Mr. Irons."  
  
"So you no idea if she had any enemies?" Danny asks.  
  
"As I recall she was well liked by everyone in the office. Even Mr. Irons liked her." Ian shakes his head at the mention of Irons. "I have no idea why anyone would want her dead. You have full access to Vorschlag files and personnel."  
  
"Thanks for coming in" Jake nods.  
  
Ian stands "If you need anything else you know where to find me." He nods walking out of the room. As he walks a few feet, he hears Woo call his name, turning to find Danny walking towards him "Yes Detective?"  
  
Danny stops before Ian "How is she?"  
  
Knowing Danny is referring to Sara, Ian tilts his head slightly "She is well."  
  
"Couldn't talk her into coming back" Danny remarks.  
  
"I tried. But you know how stubborn she can be."  
  
"Yeah she is that." Danny agrees "If you hear from her tell her to call me."  
  
Ian nods "I will."  
  
LATE NIGHT: 1111 FAUST "I better go." Sara says.  
  
"Be careful Sara."  
  
"I will. Tell Zeke I love him."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Ian..."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Thanks... for everything." Sara says quickly before hanging up.  
  
Ian hangs up his phone turning he looks at Zeke asleep in the crib. He brushes his fingers over Zeke's cheek "Your Mom loves you." He smiles as Zeke smacks his lips in his sleep reaching for the fallen pacifier offering it to Zeke, as the baby starts to suck on the pacifier Ian pulls the blanket up "Sleep well." He makes his way out of the bedroom across the hall to his own room. Once in his room Ian kicks off his boots and pulls off his sweater as he walks into the bathroom turning on the shower. Quickly he showers drying off he pulls on a pair of boxers crawling into bed. His eyes drift to the spot beside him; 'She should be here with me.' He rests his hand on the empty spot imagining Sara beside him a slow faint smile appears. 'One day she will be.' "One day" Ian mutters aloud before drifting off to sleep. 


	4. Chapters 9 to 12 R

You can find the NC17 version here http://www.voy.com/39259/  
  
CHAPTER 9  
NEXT DAY  
"How was your visit?" Mrs. Ellis inquires sitting at the table watching Ian bounce Zeke on his knee.  
  
Ian tears his eyes away from his son looking at Mrs. Ellis "Fine. It did them both good to see each other."  
  
"And you?"  
  
Ian shrugs looking back at Zeke "She's part of me, who I am."  
  
Zeke grunts reaching for his father.  
  
Ian lifts the boy against his chest smiling faintly as Zeke pats at his face.  
  
"When are you taking Zeke to see her next?"  
  
"We haven't discussed it." Ian admits "Hopefully soon. They need each other and it's not fair that they have to be apart for long periods of time."  
  
"He should be with his mother full-time." Mrs. Ellis states.  
  
"I know." Ian says sadly, "I know." He hugs Zeke kissing the top of the boy's head. "Hopefully one day that will happen."  
  
  
AFTERNOON  
  
Looking down Ian smiles finding Zeke asleep in his arms, he stands carrying Zeke out of the study and down the hall to the nursery. He sets Zeke in the crib and resting his chin on his hands, standing there he watches as Zeke sleeps. 'She'll be with us one day. I wish it were now. I wish there was a way for us to see her more often in a safe place.' Ian straightens up 'I could find a way to make sure we have a safe place to see her.' With a final glance at Zeke, he makes his way out of the nursery heading to his bedroom. Closing the bedroom door Ian sits at the desk with his laptop.  
  
  
COUPLE OF DAYS LATER  
Ian watches Zeke crawl around on the study floor when his phone rings. He grabs it off his desk "Yes?"  
  
"Hey"  
  
Ian smiles "I was wondering when you would call. Everything OK?"  
  
"Yeah. I fine. How's Zeke?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Is he walking yet?"  
  
"No but he's getting there. Where are you?"  
  
"Philadelphia. Why?"  
  
"There's something I want to show you."  
  
"What?" Sara asks suspiciously.  
  
"I'm not going to tell." He says almost teasingly  
  
"Give me a hint."  
  
"Only if you agree to meet us at the airport."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because what I what I have to tell you requires us to go somewhere."  
  
"Where?" Sara asks curiously.  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Nottingham I hate surprises." Sara protests.  
  
"Perhaps but you will like this one. After you get mad at me for a few seconds."  
  
"What are you up to Nottingham?" She asks suspiciously  
  
"You'll see. What do you say?"  
  
"All right" Sara sighs "When?"  
  
"Call me back in twenty minutes."  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
20 MINS LATER  
"So what's the deal?" Sara asks as Ian picks up.  
  
"Can you meet us at the airport tomorrow?"  
  
"What time?"  
  
"1 P.M.?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ian turns his head to see Zeke reaching for a heavy book on the bookcase. He rests his phone on his shoulder "Zeke no" he grabs the baby before he can pull the book down.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He almost pulled a book off the bookcase." Ian answers sitting on the chair with Zeke on his lap. "Yesterday he hit his head when he tried to get out from under my desk."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"Not bad, he didn't get a bruise. He cried for a few minutes though." He runs his hand over Zeke's head.  
  
"Poor baby." Sara says sympathetically. "So how is everything going?"  
  
"He misses you."  
  
"I miss him too." She whispers.  
  
Ian stands carrying Zeke over to the playpen setting the boy down. He leans back against the wall looking out the window. "Sometimes when I put him to bed he waves at your picture."  
  
"My picture?"  
  
"One of the pictures Fat... Kenneth had taken of you. I had it framed and put it by his bed so he can see his Mom whenever he wants. I would have put the painting of you there but I figured he'd get a little upset."  
  
"What painting?"  
  
"He had paintings done on all the Wielders and put them in a room where he keeps all of the Witchblade collection. Yours isn't in that room though."  
  
"Where is it then?"  
  
"In the study. Father put it on the wall before..." he shakes his head "I haven't been able to move it."  
  
"You don't let Zeke in that room, do you?"  
  
"No." Ian assures "I moved most of the every day things I need upstairs. He has never been in the study. I try not to go in there too often. When I'm in there it's like I can still feel him."  
  
"Why don't you just leave that house if it has all those memories?"  
  
"I grew up here. Not all of my memories of this house are bad Sara. He taught me how to read in this house. I learned about the Wielders and you in this house."  
  
"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree when it comes to him."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"I have to go. Give Zeke a hug and kiss. I'll see you tomorrow." she hangs up.  
  
Ian closes the phone setting it on his desk he crouches beside the playpen watching Zeke play with his plastic rings. "Tomorrow we see your Mommy."  
  
Hearing that familiar word Zeke grins at his father then looks around curiously.  
  
Ian chuckles standing he reaches in lifting Zeke out of the playpen. "Sorry Zeke but she's not here." he carries Zeke out of the study and down the hall to the nursery grabbing the picture of Sara off the dresser drawer sitting in the rocker with Zeke on his lap.  
  
Zeke looks at the picture grabbing at it shrieking happily. He turns his head looking at his father grinning widely.  
  
"That's your Mommy huh." He smiles watching the little boy stare at the picture. "Tomorrow we'll see your Mommy." He kisses Zeke's head "We'll show her our surprise. She'll be a little upset but she'll get over it." He stands carrying Zeke over to the crib "Time for you to take a nap." he sets Zeke down only to have the boy whimper and hold his arms out Ian shakes his head. "Nap time." he says setting the picture of Sara on the dresser then walks out of the nursery ignoring Zeke's cries. He makes his way downstairs to search for Mrs. Ellis finding her on the patio directing the landscapers on what to do. "Mrs. Ellis?"  
  
"Yes Ian?" Mrs. Ellis turns.  
  
"Tomorrow I am taking Zeke to see his mother." He says well aware the landscaper is there.   
  
"Are you taking them up there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mrs. Ellis tilts her head thoughtfully "He'll need warm clothes." she looks at Ian "How long are you going to be there?"  
  
"At least a week."  
  
Mrs. Ellis nods "I will check his winter clothing and see if he has enough for a week. Will he need anything else?"  
  
Ian goes through his mental list of what he has "Not that I know of. If he does I'll pick it up while there."  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
Ian shakes his head.  
  
"All right I'll take care of packing him up."  
  
Ian nods "I'll be upstairs."  
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
MORNING  
Ian rubs at his eyes as he hears Zeke cry over the baby monitor. He glances at the clock and frowns "6? He's up early." he mutters throwing off the covers he makes his way down the hall where he finds Zeke sitting up tears falling as he cries. "Zeke what's wrong?" he lifts the crying baby out of the crib wiping at his tears.  
  
Once in the familiar arms Zeke's cries turn to whimpers and sniffles. He sticks his fingers in his mouth resting his head on his father's shoulder.  
  
Ian sits on the rocking chair slowly rocking the whimpering infant rubbing his back. He rests his cheek on Zeke's head.  
  
  
8:30 AM  
"All right time for someone to get a bath." Ian announces standing he settles Zeke in his arms. As he starts out of the dining area, he runs into Mrs. Ellis.  
  
"Ian did you eat breakfast?" She asks in her motherly tone  
  
"I had a piece of toast." he answers "I'm going to go get Zeke cleaned up."  
  
"I will go get Zeke cleaned up." Mrs. Ellis says taking the baby, "You eat breakfast."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You didn't eat dinner last night so go eat." Mrs. Ellis orders.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Ian nods returning to the dining room.  
  
Mrs. Ellis looks at the infant and chuckles.  
  
Zeke grins clapping his hands happily blowing raspberries.  
  
"Come on you let's get you cleaned up and looking all handsome to see your Mommy."  
  
At his favorite word, Zeke looks around hopefully.  
  
  
HALF HOUR LATER  
Ian enters the nursery as Mrs. Ellis carries Zeke wrapped up in a towel out of the bathroom.  
  
Mrs. Ellis smiles at Ian "He is all clean."  
  
Ian takes Zeke from her "Thank you." He sets Zeke on the changing table drying the boy off. He diapers the baby well aware that Mrs. Ellis is moving about picking up the mess in the bathroom.  
  
Mrs. Ellis steps out of the bathroom watching as Ian dresses the baby. "He's all packed up. Are you?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Ian answers as he pulls the undershirt over Zeke's head.  
  
"Did you pack cold weather clothes?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"What about Miss Pezzini? Did you tell her where you're taking her?"  
  
"No but I had her clothes and a few of her things taken to the house."  
  
"Where did you get her things?" Mrs. Ellis asks curiously.  
  
"Her Partner put them in storage. I told him what I was doing and he agreed to allow me to move her things to the house." Ian replies as he buttons Zeke's pants sitting the boy up pulling the shirt over Zeke's head.  
  
"How do you think she's going to react?"  
  
Ian shrugs "Sara is very unpredictable." He picks up a pair of socks trying to put them on Zeke's feet when the boy starts kicking and laughing happily. "Zeke come on we need to finish getting you ready so we can get going." He picks up the baby carrying him over to the rocking chair Ian sits down with Zeke leaning against him he puts the socks on the baby's feet.   
  
"In his diaper bag I packed a pair of warm pajamas, a change of clothes, his blanket, his favorite pacifier, a couple toys, and stuffed animals, a couple bottles with some formula, one of the bottles has already been prepared and is in the bottle warmer it should still be warm for his lunch bottle." She pauses "I also packed some diapers and wipes in the diaper bag. I put clothes in the blue suitcase, his toys in the black duffle bag, and there are some boxes filled with formula, diapers, wipes, bottles, and some of his favorite snacks. Did you remember your pills?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am. Immo gave me some more yesterday."  
  
"Good. I had Zeke's things taken to the plane already so his stroller is with his clothes and things. All that needs to be loaded in the car are your things, his diaper bag, and his car seat. I also packed you and Miss Pezzini some food in case you get hungry."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now I will take him downstairs and get him in his jacket. You go get your things." Mrs. Ellis says taking Zeke from Ian.  
  
Ian nods walking out of the nursery to his own room.  
  
  
HOUR LATER: PLANE  
"Sir we're ready to take off." Pilot announces.  
  
"Fine" He looks at Zeke seeing the baby look around as though inspecting his surroundings. 'Hope you take this flight as well as you took the other.' As the planes engines start up he sees Zeke start in surprise at the sound. "Its OK" he assures running his hand over Zeke's head soothingly then leans down kissing Zeke's head as the plane taxies down the runway. As the plane starts to ascend, Zeke begins to rub at his ear whimpering unhappily. Within a few minutes the plane levels out and Zeke stops whimpering. "Hey see its over." Ian reaches over grabbing the diaper bag he takes out one of Zeke's favorite toys handing it to the baby.  
  
Zeke takes the toy his attention on something else.  
  
Ian watches Zeke with interest and amusement 'I still can't believe that he is my son... Sara's son.' He smiles faintly, 'Zeke's incredible. I only wish Sara were here, I miss her as does Zeke. At least they will be able to spend some time together this week.'  
  
  
SAME TIME: PHILADELPHIA  
Sara stares at her reflection in the mirror "Well Pezzini you get to see your baby." She smiles faintly, 'Wonder what it is Ian wants to show me.' She wonders then shakes her head, "Who knows its Nottingham."  
  
  
1PM: AIRPORT  
Ian watches as Sara hugs and kisses Zeke.  
  
"Oh I've missed you." Sara smiles at Zeke who grins back patting at her face. "I swear you are getting bigger every day." She looks at Ian and smiles then looks back at Zeke who is chattering away. "So Nottingham what's the deal? Where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere safe" Ian replies reaching out he brushes a loose strand of hair off her cheek "Ready to get going?" He asks picking up her backpack.  
  
Sara nods following Ian to the plane. "Come on Nottingham spill."  
  
Ian looks at her giving Sara a faint smirk "It's a surprise." he nods at the co-pilot as they head to the seats.  
  
Sara sets Zeke in his car seat strapping the baby in. She sits next to Zeke as the co-pilot closes the door. "Come on Nottingham you know I hate surprises."  
  
Ian tilts his head "I'm not telling."  
  
Sara glares at him then looks at Zeke "You'd tell me if you could talk huh baby?" smiling as the baby gives her a toothless grin. "That's my Zeke." She laughs "So what's been going on?" she asks as the plane taxis.  
  
"Not much. Zeke wanted to play during breakfast so it took extra time to get him to finish up his bottle and getting him cleaned up was a challenge."  
  
As the plane takes off Sara looks at Zeke only to see the boy whimper and rub his ear. "A flight with a baby who doesn't cry during take off." she chuckles.  
  
Ian shrugs "Immo gave him a slight sedative so he's calm."  
  
"You gave my baby a sedative!" Sara exclaims.  
  
"He's not screaming and crying." Ian points out "Besides it's just a minor one and it only lasts a few hours."  
  
Sara shakes her head about to retort as the phone beside Ian rings.  
  
Ian picks up the phone "Yes? Thank you." he hangs up setting the phone down he unbuckles his seatbelt "He's probably ready for lunch." he reaches into the diaper bag beside him taking out the prepared and still warm bottle handing it to Sara. "Are you hungry? Mrs. Ellis packed some food."  
  
"Not yet." Sara replies unbuckling Zeke from the car seat she lifts him onto her lap taking off the cap of the bottle offering it to Zeke. She smiles as Zeke takes the bottle in his hands and starts drinking.  
  
Ian watches the sight before him of Sara holding Zeke as the baby lies in her arms holding his bottle watching his mother as she watches him. "How are you Sara?"  
  
Sara glances at Ian then back at Zeke, "Better." She replies kissing Zeke's forehead.  
  
"He misses you." Ian states.  
  
"I miss him too." Sara says stroking Zeke's cheek smiling at the baby.  
  
Zeke grins around the bottle as he reaches out clenching and unclenching his little hand.  
  
Sara offers Zeke her finger chuckling as the baby squeezes her finger. "He's getting big."  
  
"Immo checked him out yesterday said he's gained two pounds since he first checked Zeke out."  
  
"Zeke you are getting chunkier by the month." Sara tweaks the baby's nose causing him to laugh around the bottle. "What else is going on?"  
  
"Gabriel was in some trouble the other night."  
  
Sara sighs, "What kind?"  
  
"Bar fight. He was arrested but Detective Woo bailed him out and I dealt with the charge of assault that was going to come his way."  
  
"Dealt with?" Sara lifts her brow.  
  
"Paid the damages to the bar owner and the man he, supposedly, hit... anonymously of course."  
  
"Why did you do that Ian?"  
  
"Because he is your friend and I know you wouldn't want him to get into any trouble." Ian says almost shyly  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ian nods "I know that Gabriel is your friend."  
  
"Has he been over to see Zeke?"  
  
"A few times. Your partner comes over occasionally to check-up on him. Zeke seems to like when they visit."  
  
  
20 MINS LATER  
Seeing Zeke asleep in her arms, she smiles running her finger down his cheek. She carefully sets Zeke in his car seat buckling him in she turns looking at Ian. "How are you Ian?"  
  
Ian lifts his shoulders "Besides missing you... I'm fine."  
  
Sara lifts her brow "You miss me?" she moves onto his lap her arm sliding around his shoulders her fingers twirling the curls on the nape of his neck.  
  
"More than anything." He gently caresses her cheek.  
  
Sara leans in her lips brushing his ever so lightly then rests her head on his shoulder her eyes on Zeke. "I kind of missed you too." Sara admits softly.  
  
"Kind of?"  
  
Sara looks at him "OK I not kind of... do, did, whatever. You kind of grew on me."  
  
Ian rests his hand on her cheek gently caressing her cheek with his thumb he leans in kissing her lightly at first then slowly he deepens the kiss.  
  
Sara moans softly at the feeling of his tongue caressing hers. She reluctantly breaks the kiss so they can breath. She rests her forehead against his both of them breathing heavily.  
  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER  
Sara holds the dozing Zeke as Ian and the pilots move everything to the waiting car. She presses a kiss to Zeke's head. 'New York? What is he up too?' she asks herself as Ian walks over to them.  
  
"The car is loaded up."  
  
Sara nods "Are you now going to tell me what you're up too? And why New York?"  
  
"You'll see." Ian kisses her forehead "Come on lets get him into his car seat." He leads them over to the car opening the back passenger door as Sara sets Zeke in the car seat strapping the baby in.  
  
Sara straightens up meeting Ian's gaze she leans up brushing her lips over his. She smiles against his lips, "So how long until I see this surprise?"  
  
"About two hours."  
  
"Not going to give me a tiny hint?" she asks hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
"No hint, no sex."  
  
Ian lifts his brow "Oh really?"  
  
"Really." Sara crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
Ian shrugs "All right." He opens the front passenger door for Sara.  
  
"Nottingham!" She says exasperated.  
  
"Come on Sara just get in the car."  
  
Seeing the faint amusement in his eyes Sara groans in annoyance, "You're turning down sex?!"  
  
Ian shrugs "Sex has never been a big thing in my life." Once Sara is in the car, he closes the door going around to the driver's side he gets in.  
  
Sara looks at Ian as he gets in the car "You are one strange guy Ian." She says as he starts the car. "Never met a guy who turned down sex, except this guy I went to high school with... he ended up becoming a priest." she shakes her head "I never understood that one."  
  
"It was never a big part of my life because I was either too involved in my studies, training, or my duties to Father."  
  
"What about in school?"  
  
"I went to an all boys' school in Switzerland when Father didn't want me around. When the other boys went to spy on the girls a few miles away I stayed in and studied."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't get along with most of the boys at the school."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I didn't join in when they did their pranks; I would have been punished if Father found out. School was the only time I had any amount of freedom even though he monitored me."  
  
"How did he monitor you?"  
  
"The Headmaster would call him every few days and give him a report of what I was doing, if he was unhappy about something, he would come and get me in the end I would end up out of school for a while. I tried my best to do whatever I could to keep out of any trouble or Father's way, even if that meant I had no friends. It didn't bother me though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I think it's because I was raised knowing there was more to what I was to be than there was to what the others would be."  
  
"They tried getting me under some amount of control after Dad died." Sara says staring out the window "But it never happened. I did what I wanted when I wanted. Even if it meant I'd get detention, grounded, or hell even arrested I did it." She glances in the backseat to see Zeke looking around his fist in his mouth. She reaches back stroking Zeke's head.  
  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER  
Ian looks at Sara asleep next to him. He reaches over gently shaking her "Sara" he says softly  
  
Sara slowly opens her eyes stretching "Where are we?" she asks rubbing her eyes  
  
"We're here."  
  
Sara looks around seeing a house among a bunch of trees. "What is this place?"  
  
"A place where you can hide out... when you want too of course."  
  
Sara looks at him startled "You bought this place?"  
  
Ian shrugs, "You want to be safe this place is. No one but Mrs. Ellis knows that I bought it and she doesn't know exactly where it is, I bought it anonymously. Mrs. Ellis dealt with the realtor and the realtor dealt with the decorator and deliveries." He turns off the car opening the door he goes to the back passenger door opening it he reaches in unbuckling a dozing Zeke. He looks at Sara as she gets out of the car. He straightens up with Zeke against his shoulder rubbing the baby's back as he joins Sara "The nearest neighbor is two miles. The town is five miles away." He leads her up to the door unlocking it they enter.  
  
Sara enters the house looking around the foyer.  
  
"There are four bedrooms and three bathrooms upstairs. There is a half bath off the laundry room. The kitchen is connected to both the dining room and the breakfast area." He watches as Sara walks through the furnished rooms.  
  
"This is amazing Ian." Sara says looking at him with a grin.  
  
"There's something else I think you'll like. It's in the garage" he leads her through the laundry room to the door leading to the garage.  
  
Sara follows him into the garage to find her beloved Buell in the middle of the garage. She looks at him and grins, "My bike?! How?"  
  
"From your Partner."  
  
"You told him and not me that you were buying this house?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sara leans up kissing him "Thank you"  
  
Ian nods "Why don't you take him and look around while I unload the car."  
  
Sara takes Zeke hugging him "My baby and my bike. Two of my favorite things in the world."  
  
"The rest of your things are upstairs." Ian adds making his way inside.  
  
  
HOUR LATER  
"Zeke you are a mess." Sara laughs at the sight of the graham cracker crumbs on Zeke's face. She goes over to the sink grabbing a paper towel wetting it she returns to the table wiping Zeke's face and hands clean of crumbs. She smiles at Ian then turns her attention back to the chattering Zeke.  
  
'My family.' Ian watches as Sara lifts Zeke out of the highchair, hugging and kissing the baby causing him to laugh.  
  
  
LATE EVENING {SEX}  
Sara enters the living room to find Ian sitting on the couch looking out the window. She sits next to him "Hey."  
  
"Is he sleeping?" Ian asks  
  
Sara nods "He's out."  
  
Ian reaches out gently cupping Sara's cheek. "We miss you Sara."  
  
Sara turns her head into his touch "I miss you too." She leans in kissing him lightly then slowly deepens the kiss as Ian pulls her onto his lap. She tangles her fingers in his hair.  
  
Ian reluctantly breaks the kiss his lips moving down Sara's neck.  
  
"Ian" Sara gasps feeling his lips on her neck.  
  
"Sara" he murmurs nuzzling her neck. He tilts his head his eyes seeking out Sara's he takes her face between his hands.  
  
Seeing the love, lust, devotion, and need in his golden eyes Sara leans down her lips meeting his in a heated kiss.   
  
(Sex version go here http://www.voy.com/39259/)  
  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT  
"No. Stop."  
  
Sara awakens to the feeling of Ian tossing and turning next to her as he mumbles. She frowns as his mumbling turns to whimpers. She looks at him lying next to her in the dimly lit bedroom to see him in the throes of a nightmare.  
  
"No. Please. No more."  
  
Sara gently shaking him, "Wake up Ian." She says softly  
  
"No. I can't." Ian whimpers  
  
Sara shakes him harder "Ian" she says "Ian."  
  
Ian wakens with a start he meets Sara's gaze then sits up running his hands over his face.  
  
Seeing Ian tremble slightly Sara sits up touching his shoulder gently, "Are you OK?"  
  
Ian nods not looking at her.  
  
Sara gently strokes his hair "Want to tell me about it?"  
  
Ian shakes his head  
  
Sara rests her chin on his shoulder her arms around his chest.  
  
Ian turns his head meeting Sara's concerned green eyes  
  
"Come on." Sara gently pulls him down next to her wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he rests his head on her chest. She presses her lips to his hair as she runs her hand down his arm as it lies across her middle. She listens to his breathing even out and presses her lips to his hair drifting off to sleep with Ian half sprawled on top of her his head on her chest.  
  
  
CHAPTER 11  
MORNING  
Sara stirs hearing a familiar cry. She opens her eyes to find Ian fast asleep next to her. Remembering what happened the night before Sara presses a light kiss to his hair then slips out of bed pulling on her pajamas. She silently makes her way out of the bedroom closing the door behind her she heads to Zeke's room. She enters the room to find Zeke sitting up crying. "Hey baby." Sara smiles slightly as she lifts Zeke out of the crib. She cradles the baby close rubbing his back, "Hey buddy." She kisses his head carrying him over to the changing table she sets him on his back. At Zeke's whimper, Sara kisses his forehead "Shhh baby." She hushes soothingly. "Let's get you changed then we'll go get your breakfast." She quickly unsnaps the sleeper removing it she quickly removes his dirty diaper wiping him off she grabs a clean diaper slipping it under him she fastens it. She puts Zeke back into his sleeper keeping an eye on the baby she rolls up the dirty diaper dumping it in the garbage can she lifts Zeke off the changing table setting him on her hip.  
  
Carrying the baby out of his bedroom Sara heads to the kitchen setting Zeke in the playpen she quickly washes her hands going in search of Zeke's bottles and formula. Finding the items, she quickly makes up his bottle. She goes over to the playpen picking Zeke up she settles on the couch she remembers something "Oh yeah your bib." She sets Zeke back in the playpen setting the bottle on the coffee table she goes into the kitchen grabbing a bib off the table she returns to the living room. She picks Zeke up fastening the bib around his neck she offers the bottle to him as he starts to drink Sara smiles.  
  
  
HOUR LATER  
Sara looks up as Ian ambles into the living room rubbing his eyes sleepily. She looks him over quickly then back at Zeke who is holding onto her fingers. "Come on Zeke buddy"  
  
Zeke lifts his head grinning around his pacifier at his mother then noticing his father he shrieks happily.  
  
Sara lifts Zeke into her arms kissing his nose "Come on you lets go say morning to Daddy." She carries Zeke into the kitchen joining Ian. "Did you have a good sleep?"  
  
Ian shrugs taking Zeke from her giving the baby a weary smile as he jabbers away. "Did he have breakfast?"  
  
"He finished it all." Sara smiles kissing Zeke's cheek "He is going to be a chunk." She tickles Zeke's belly causing him to laugh.  
  
Zeke pats at his father's face laughing happily  
  
"Come 'ere you let's let Daddy have breakfast and wake up." Sara chuckles taking the infant from Ian.  
  
"Have you had breakfast?" Ian asks  
  
Sara nods carrying Zeke into the living room "Yes." She sits on the floor setting Zeke on his feet between her legs as she holds onto him.  
  
Ian moves about the kitchen glancing over at Sara and Zeke as he pours himself a glass of milk.  
  
Zeke grins waving his hands at his mother before he falls backwards on his butt. He sits there stunned for a moment then giggles clapping.  
  
Sara laughs with him laying back she lifts Zeke over her head. She lowers Zeke kissing his nose then lifts him higher causing Zeke to laugh hysterically.  
  
  
MID-AFTERNOON  
Sara looks at Ian over Zeke's head as the baby sleeps between him. She reaches out cupping Ian's cheek "You OK?"  
  
Ian nods turning his head he presses a soft kiss to her palm. "It was only a nightmare."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Ian shakes his head his eyes on Zeke "I'm going to go put him down." He picks up the sleeping baby standing he walks out of the bedroom.  
  
Sara shifts to her back staring up at the ceiling her fingers absently touching the Witchblade stone.  
  
Ian sets Zeke in the crib stroking the baby's cheek "Sleep well." he covers Zeke with a blanket returning to the bedroom. He enters the bedroom to find Sara staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Sensing Ian watching her Sara sits up meeting his gaze, she moves off the bed walking over to Ian. She leans up kissing him lightly then pulls back. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Ian pulls her close kissing her hungrily causing Sara to moan in surprise and pleasure.  
  
(sex go here http://www.voy.com/39259/)  
  
  
  
WHILE LATER  
Sara brushes Ian's hair back as his head rests on the pillow next to hers. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ian shrugs trailing his fingers over her stomach  
  
Sara chuckles lightly "When I found out I was pregnant it did more then stun me... it pretty much floored me." She meets his gaze briefly then continues talking. "One of the first things that I wondered was would I have ended up pregnant even if I had been on birth control at the time."  
  
"What did you determine?" Ian inquires softly  
  
Sara shrugs "Nothing. I realized I couldn't wonder about the 'what ifs', it happened." She absently touches the glowing stone her mind flashing back to the day.  
  
//"You're pregnant" the doctor announces  
  
At those two words, Sara pales her hand dropping to her middle 'Ian.' She realizes almost instinctively. "Oh shi..." she runs her fingers through her hair  
  
"I take it this is unexpected."  
  
"To say the least." Sara snaps glancing at the slightly glowing stone covering it with her hand before the doctor can see it.  
  
"You have choices Miss Pezzini."  
  
At those words, Sara feels the familiar pull of a vision.  
  
*A baby with a sweet, shy smile and golden brown eyes.*  
  
She pulls herself out of the vision and looks at the doctor "I'm going to keep it."//  
  
"What made you decide to have him?" Ian asks curiously  
  
Sara shrugs "A lot of things." she sits up "I'm going to go check on Zeke." she gets out of bed throwing on her bathrobe as she walks out of the bedroom. Sara walks into Zeke's room standing over the crib brushing her fingers over Zeke's plump cheek.  
  
Ian gets out of bed pulling on his pants he walks out of the bedroom to Zeke's room. He stands in the doorway watching Sara stand over the crib. He steps up behind Sara wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Even now while I look at him I still find it amazing we made him." Sara says her voice so soft he barely hears it.  
  
Ian kisses her temple as he rests his hand over her middle. "What if we did it again?" he asks his lips inches from her ear. As she inhales sharply he continues, "We proved with one night that we are quite capable of the amazing."  
  
At the feeling of his mouth so close to her ear Sara shivers "We'd beat the odds then... after Zeke was born I went back on birth control."  
  
"What if we do someday, manage to beat the odds?"  
  
Sara shrugs turning she kisses his jaw "Come on let's let him sleep."  
  
  
HOUR LATER  
Ian steps out onto the back patio holding Zeke "Who's that?" he asks the baby  
  
Zeke grins bouncing in his father's arms  
  
Sara turns her head and smiles to find Ian standing in the just outside the door holding Zeke. She watches Ian talk softly to Zeke then a big grin appears on the baby's face his arms reaching for his mother. "Give me my baby." She demands  
  
Ian walks over to her handing Zeke to her "Gladly."  
  
Sara kisses Zeke's cheek "Did you have a good sleep?" she smiles lifting the boy into the air causing him to laugh. "I take it you did."  
  
Ian sits across from Sara watching her cuddle and talk with Zeke.  
  
As Zeke starts to grab at the Witchblade, Sara smiles removing it from her wrist, she hands it to the baby.  
  
"Sara" Ian says worried  
  
"He likes to play with it." Sara shrugs as Zeke sticks the bracelet in his mouth. "Besides it likes him and he likes it."  
  
Ian nods seeing the almost calm look pass over Zeke's face as he sucks on the bracelet. "How are you doing with it?" he asks nodding at the bracelet.  
  
"Visions are getting easier." She shrugs "But still annoying." She presses her lips to Zeke's head. "I think it's starting to make even more sense."  
  
"You have had it for almost two and a half years." Ian reminds. "You should be used to it."  
  
"I am. I'm starting to understand sometimes even predict its moods."  
  
"Good. You've done sometime most Wielders have been unable to do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You seem to have melded to it... you work together as one."  
  
"When needed."  
  
  
EVENING  
"Eeehhh" Zeke shrieks splashing happily in the bathtub.  
  
"Zeke!" Sara protests laughing as the baby splashes her and Ian with water. "Come on you I think Daddy and I are done getting soaked. You're clean enough." She lifts Zeke out of the tub setting him on a towel.  
  
Ian pulls the stop up letting the water drain out of the bathtub watching as Sara dries Zeke off and puts him in a diaper. "I will go get his bottle."  
  
Sara nods lifts Zeke up kissing him "All clean" she announces smiling at the laughing baby. She stands carrying Zeke into the bedroom setting him on the bed. She grabs the pair of pajamas Ian had set quickly zipping Zeke into them. She lifts Zeke up "Clean and in nice warm pajamas huh?"  
  
Zeke grins wiggling  
  
Sara kisses his nose causing him to laugh "It's almost bedtime for you." She carries Zeke out of her and Ian's bedroom to the boy's bedroom. She sits down on the rocking chair slowly rocking the baby.  
  
Ian enters with the warmed up bottle handing it to Sara.  
  
Sara offers it to Zeke as he starts to drink heartily he holds the bottle looking around.  
  
Ian watches as Sara talks softly to Zeke and slowly rocks him as he drinks. He leans down kissing her forehead then walks out of the room.  
  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT  
Rubbing her eyes sleepily Sara enters the living room where she finds Ian doing push ups on the floor of the living room. In the dimly lit room, her eyes roam over his form as she walks to where he is she steps over his form crouching down she kisses his cheek. "Ian what are you doing up?" she asks  
  
"Couldn't sleep" Ian answers continuing his push-ups.  
  
"Another dream?" she asks concerned  
  
"No, I'm still not used to being able to sleep all night." He stops his push-ups flipping over to his back looking up at Sara "Why are you up?"  
  
"I woke up to an empty bed." Sara leans down kissing him "Come back to bed." She stands moving off Ian watching as he moves to his feet. She brushes her lips over his jaw leading Ian out of the living room and up the stairs to their bedroom.  
  
  
CHAPTER 12  
MORNING  
Ian awakens his enhanced hearing picking up the sounds of Zeke's morning chatter. He looks at Sara asleep curled up beside him. He smiles faintly kissing her forehead he carefully gets out of bed trying not to wake his beloved Wielder.  
  
"Where you going?" Sara asks sleepily awakening when she feels him move.  
  
"Zeke is awake. Go back to sleep." Ian kisses her quickly then gets out of bed grabbing his pajama bottoms off the floor he pulls them on.  
  
Sara watches as Ian makes his way out of the bedroom. After a moment, she sighs throwing off the covers, she gets out of bed grabbing her own discarded pajamas she pulls them on. She makes her way out of the bedroom going to Zeke's room she smiles at the sight of Ian holding Zeke.  
  
"Morning Zeke." Ian lifts the baby out of the crib "Did you have a good sleep?"  
  
Zeke looks at his father and grins patting at his face.  
  
"I take that as a yes." Ian says amused. "Let's get you changed then we'll go have breakfast."  
  
"Why don't I change him you make breakfast?" Sara suggests entering the bedroom.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Do you really want me cooking breakfast?" Sara asks lifting her brow.  
  
"Good point." Ian hands Zeke over to her kissing her "You can't cook."  
  
"Hey I resent that." Sara protests. "I can cook... just not breakfast foods." She sets Zeke on the changing table as Ian walks out the door. She leans down kissing Zeke's forehead "How's my Zeke this morning?"  
  
Zeke grins  
  
"I take it your good." She laughs unbuttoning the sleeper "God knows who you go that cheerful morning behavior from." She quickly changes Zeke's diaper then re-buttons his pajamas then tosses the dirty diaper in the garbage can. She picks Zeke up kissing his cheek "There all clean. That feels better huh." She settles the baby on her hip "Let's go get you some breakfast." She walks down the stairs to the kitchen where Ian is at the stove.  
  
Sensing Sara's entrance Ian speaks "His bottle is on the table."  
  
Sara sits down at the kitchen table looking around "Where's his bib?"  
  
Ian looks around then finds it beside the sink. He hands it to Sara "Here"  
  
Sara puts it around the baby's neck she snapping it. "There." She offers Zeke his bottle.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" Ian inquires glancing at Sara  
  
Sara looks at the window then back at Zeke "Why don't we take Zeke outside?" She suggests  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." He sets a plate before Sara "Want me to finish feeding him?"  
  
"No I got it." She grabs a piece of toast taking a bite she turns her attention back to Zeke. "So what's going on with Vorschlag? Is it still an evil company?"  
  
Ian pours Sara a cup of coffee "Sara it was never evil." he sets the mug before her "It's just a company. Besides I never do the day to day stuff like Father did, I just sign papers." He sits next to her with his own plate.  
  
"If he wanted you to take over one day then why don't you do the day to day stuff?"  
  
Ian shrugs "Father had expected to control you enough so that he could live longer."  
  
Sara winces at the meaning "He started it."  
  
"I know."  
  
Realizing his mother's attention is on something else, Zeke starts waving his hands wildly. "AHHH" He shrieks unhappily  
  
"OK, OK calm down." Sara laughs returns the bottle to his mouth. With one hand supporting the bottle, she picks up her mug with her free hand taking a sip of coffee as Zeke drinks. "What do you do with all your free time now?"  
  
"Whatever I feel like doing." Ian answers taking a sip of his coffee  
  
"You're bored huh?"  
  
"Before Zeke yes I was somewhat bored." He agrees. "Now I'm not. Zeke keeps things interesting."  
  
"I bet." Sara smiles at Zeke. Sara takes a bite of her own breakfast with her free hand.  
  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
Sara jumps in surprise when she feels Ian wrap his arms around her waist "Nottingham stop sneaking up on me!" She elbows him in the stomach  
  
Ian winces kissing her cheek "You should pay more attention Lady Sara."  
  
"Where is Zeke's jacket?" Sara asks lifting the baby off the changing table.  
  
"In the front hall closet" Ian answers stepping back  
  
"Well then lets go finish getting him all bundled up and then we can go explore the woods for a while. He's been changed and fed so he should be fine for a couple hours." She kisses Zeke's cheek "Won't you kiddo?" then follows Ian downstairs to the front door. She sets Zeke on the carpet in the entryway. After she and Ian get their coats on Sara picks Zeke up and with Ian's help, they get Zeke into his jacket and hood. "There." She grins at Ian as he pulls on his wool cap "Now we're ready."  
  
They walk out the front door and Ian locks the front door "Want me to take him?"  
  
Sara shakes her head. "I got him." She follows Ian to the backyard. "It's been a long time since I've been in the woods." She pauses looking around  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"Almost fifteen years." Sara shifts Zeke "I got into some trouble and Marie made him take me and their oldest two Joe Jr. and Elena camping. She thought if I got out of the city for a while, that I would calm down and she wanted the older two out of the house for a while. We spent a week out in the woods, climbed trees, rocks, and went swimming. It was hell for Elena, but Joe Jr. and I had fun. We drove Joe nuts between pulling pranks and scaring Elena." She smiles  
  
"You miss that."  
  
Sara shrugs "It was a long time ago." She looks at Zeke who is craning his head to look around. "What do you see Zeke?"  
  
Zeke points at the trees  
  
"You like the trees huh buddy." Sara smiles at Ian then looks back at Zeke. "When you're big enough you'll be able to climb trees." They continue walking as Zeke cranes his head looking around.  
  
"Have you spoken to Siri since you left?"  
  
"I called him the day after I left, told Joe I needed to take some time off... he said he'd call in some favors and get me an official leave of absence. I'm supposedly able to return whenever I want."  
  
"Your not sure you want to."  
  
"I want to if I ever return but I doubt Dante will allow me to without causing some trouble. I like doing my job... always have." She looks at Zeke "But right now I think it's a good thing I left. With all the trouble I was getting into I don't think he would have been born if I had stayed."  
  
Zeke points and jabbers excitedly  
  
"What do you see?" Sara follows his pointing to see a squirrel sitting on a rock "Ahh the squirrel. He's kind of cute."  
  
"Sara it's a rodent." Ian argues  
  
"Hey be nice. He is a cute rodent. Haven't you ever seen a cute mouse or rat?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sara shakes her head looking back at the squirrel. When the squirrel scrambles away Zeke whimpers unhappily, "Hey you'll see another squirrel." Sara assures  
  
  
HOUR LATER  
Sara takes Zeke from Ian after removing her jacket "You have red nose." She kisses Zeke's nose then removes the boy's hood and unzips his coat. She sits on the stairs removing Zeke's shoes then sets the baby on the floor removing her boots. She leans back watching as Zeke sits on the floor then crawls to the bottom step reaching up.  
  
Zeke grunts reaching for his mother.  
  
Sara picks Zeke up standing she walks up to Ian kissing his cheek about to step away when Ian pulls her close. She lifts her brow "Yes?"  
  
Ian brushes his lips over hers "That"  
  
"Mmm" Sara sighs "You know we'll have to take this further when he goes down for his nap."  
  
Ian nods watching as Sara walks to the living room with Zeke.  
  
  
LATE AFTERNOON  
Sara looks up from eating her yogurt and smiles as Ian enters the kitchen "I take it he went down without a fight."  
  
"He was too tired to try and stay awake."  
  
She sets the container down tugging Ian between her legs. "I'm not surprised. He found everything interesting out in the woods."  
  
Ian nods in agreement leaning forward he kisses her lightly "When he's able to talk something tells me he'll ask a lot of interesting questions."  
  
Sara laughs "I'll refer him to you on all questions." She scratches at his beard  
  
"Do you ever wonder what goes on in his mind?"  
  
Sara nods "All the time, especially when he gets that almost thoughtful look."  
  
"Like he gets when he looks at something he's never seen."  
  
"That's the one. Then the cute look he gets when he's trying to figure out what he wants to do next or what he's supposed to do." She chuckles  
  
"He is amazing." Ian cups her cheek he leans in kissing her sweetly.  
  
Sara pulls him close wrapping her legs around his hips as she deepens the kiss her tongue caressing his. She moans feeling his arousal press into her. As Ian trails his lips down her neck, she groans his name.  
  
"Yes, my love?" He murmurs against her pulse  
  
Sara tugs his head up her eyes boring into his "I need you." She pleads  
  
  
WHILE LATER  
Sara laughs as Ian nuzzles her neck while they lay on the living room floor.  
  
"What?" Ian asks curious to why she is laughing  
  
Sara turns her head looking at Ian spooned around her "I have never seen you this relaxed."  
  
Ian shrugs  
  
At the shy look on his face Sara kisses his nose, "I like seeing you like this." She shifts to her back turning her head looking at him.  
  
Ian brushes his fingers over Sara's face "I was always taught to be on guard at all times but here... I don't need to be."  
  
"Considering no one knows your here."  
  
"I know this sounds odd but" Ian pauses "I thinks its partially because Father was never here in this place I don't feel like he's here watching me that I can relax."  
  
"Makes sense. You did spend a good part of your life at his side." She runs her hand down his arm lacing their fingers.  
  
"Some mornings I wake up and expect him to start yelling at me over something then I realize that I'm no longer taking orders and it feels... I don't know."  
  
"Odd? Weird? Freaky?"  
  
"To say the least" Ian says warily "I spent my whole life taking orders and even after a year I still don't know how to completely function without the orders."  
  
Sara squeezes his hand "Think of it this way... eventually Zeke will be talking. One thing I have learned from Danny's kids... little kids can be bossier than adults can. Before you know it he'll be telling you what he wants, when he wants it and how he wants it." She teases lightly leaning up she kisses him lightly then lays back she absently traces his tattoo.  
  
Ian leans down kissing Sara's temple.  
  
Sara gives him a small smile. 


	5. Chapters 13 to 15

You can find the NC17 version here http://www.voy.com/39259/  
  
CHAPTER 13  
TWO DAYS LATER  
Sara steps out onto the back patio smiling at the sight of Ian staring out at the woods. She walks over to him wrapping her arms around his upper chest. "Hey"  
"Hello" Ian brings her hand to his lips "Is Zeke up yet?"  
"No."Sara kisses his neck "What's wrong?"  
"I wish we could stay here."  
"I know. Tomorrow we go back to our lives"  
"We don't have to go back to what our lives were." Ian says softly  
"What do you mean?"  
"You can come back with us."  
"Ian," Sara sighs, "we've had this conversation before."  
Ian turns around "Sara I know you want to come back."  
"Yes of course I do. I would love to come back and be with Zeke." 'With you.'  
Then come back.   
At the words echoing through her mind, Sara runs her fingers through her hair looking away.  
Sara, look at me.   
At the request Sara looks at him scowling "Don't do that Nottingham!" she snaps  
"Sara we can keep Zeke safe if we are together." He cups her cheek "No one would risk trying anything as long as we are together."  
"How do you know that Ian?"  
"Like you pointed out... I'm now one of the richest men in the world." He says with slight disgust. "But not only because of that but because it has been written numerous times that together we are stronger. Don't let your fear of possibilities keep Zeke from having his mother... from giving us a chance to be a family." He brushes her cheek with his thumb "You know we belong together... the three of us."  
I know that you feel it Sara.   
"I don't know what I feel." Sara says softly as she brushes her fingers over his jaw.  
Ian is about to reply when his sensitive hearing picks up the sound of Zeke crying inside. He glances at the house then back at Sara, "You know how I feel about you Sara." After a moment he tilts his head towards the door "Zeke's awake." He kisses her forehead  
Sara watches as Ian walks inside 'How do I feel about him?' she sighs shaking her head walking inside. She goes into the kitchen to prepare Zeke's bottle. She smiles as Ian enters carrying a sniffling Zeke. "Hey baby" as Zeke holds his arms out to her she takes him "Oh morning baby." she kisses Zeke's cheek moving to put Zeke in the playpen when the boy protests. "OK, OK" Sara cradles him against her chest rubbing his back "You just want Mommy to hold you for a while huh?" she smiles faintly at Ian then presses her lips to Zeke's head. "OK we'll wait on breakfast until you wake up some more."  
  
HOUR LATER  
Sara sets Zeke in the playpen then returns to the kitchen where Ian is putting away dishes.  
Ian glances at Sara sitting on the counter top. He closes the drawer walking over to Sara he cups her cheek. "What is on your mind?"  
"A lot of things are on my mind." Sara shrugs, "Zeke, the world, this" she glances at her wrist "Mostly this whole thing between us." She meets Ian's eyes "I know its there but is it me or is it this?" She glances at the Witchblade watching as Ian's fingers brush over the back of her hand. She lifts her eyes watching him, "Is it me who has feelings for you? Or is it the Witchblade?"  
"It is part of you Sara. You might not have always worn it but it is in your blood."  
"What if it no longer saw me as the Wielder?" she asks hesitantly  
"You are the rightful Wielder Sara."  
"Is that why you want to be with me?" She asks her eyes narrowing  
"If you weren't the Wielder I'd still love you. The fact that you are the Wielder just increases everything I feel for you." He brings her hand to his lips "I love you Sara Pezzini regardless of this." He touches the Witchblade stone.  
Sara takes a deep breath just as Zeke starts to cry. "I better go see what he wants." she kisses Ian gently then hops off the counter.  
Ian watches as Sara picks Zeke up comforting the boy. 'These last five days are just what all of us needed especially Zeke. He has missed Sara so much. So have I.'  
"What's wrong baby?" Sara asks. As Ian joins them, the baby squirms reaching for his father. "You want Daddy huh?"  
Ian takes the boy then settles on the floor with some of Zeke's toys. "What should we play with first?"  
Sara lies on the couch watching as Ian sits beside the couch playing with Zeke. 'He's such a good Dad. Zeke adores him.' She smiles at the sight of the grinning and laughing baby. When Ian looks at her Sara sees the intense love in his brown eyes causing her heart to skip a beat. She gives him a faint smile watching as he turns his attention back Zeke. 'I wish I could understand how I feel about him. He loves me. Do I love him or does the Witchblade that loves him? I admit I am physically attracted to him and sexual attraction is intense to say the least. But do I love him? Ugh, I don't want to think about that. It's my last day with my baby.' She moves to the floor joining Ian and Zeke "Hey you two"  
Zeke grins waving his hands  
Sara pulls Zeke into her lap kissing him, "Oohh how's my Zeke?" she grins rubbing her nose against his causing Zeke to laugh.  
  
AFTERNOON  
Ian enters the bathroom standing in the doorway he watches Sara sitting in the bathtub.  
Sara opens her eyes looking at Ian "I take it he's asleep."  
Ian nods walking over to the tub he crouches down reaching out he touches her cheek.  
Sara turns her cheek into his hand her lips brushing over his palm. "Waters getting cold" she says  
Ian stands helping Sara out of the tub he grabs a towel wrapping it around her. "Are you OK?"  
Sara shrugs "Just feeling a little tired. I think I'm going to take a nap." she walks into the bedroom "Join me?"  
"Sure." Ian follows her removing his shirt and pants as Sara pulls on a tank top and shorts as she crawls into bed he joins her. He curls his body around hers pressing his lips to her hair knowing she doesn't want to talk.  
Sara closes her eyes enjoying the feeling of being in Ian's arms.  
Ian listens as she slowly drifts off to sleep. "I love you Sara." He says softly.  
  
EVENING  
Sara smiles watching Zeke crawl over Ian as he sits on the floor, "Zeke, are you using Daddy as a jungle gym?" She laughs picking up the baby who squirms to be let down. She kisses Zeke's cheek then sets him down.  
Ian grabs Sara's hand pulling her down on his lap.  
Sara laughs and stops when she sees the faint smile on Ian's face.  
Seeing the amused look on Sara's face, he tilts his head "What?"  
"Nothing, its just I rarely see you smile."  
"I never had much of a reason to smile before I met you." Ian admits shyly  
Sara presses her lips against his "I like seeing you smile." She says against his lips. She laughs when she feels Zeke trying to crawl onto her lap. She looks at Zeke, "Want to sit with Mommy huh?" She lifts Zeke onto her lap as she remains on Ian's lap. "Done using Daddy as a jungle gym huh buddy." she runs her hand down Zeke's head as he rests his head on her chest.  
Ian presses his lips to Sara's hair watching as Zeke snuggles into Sara's chest.  
Sara wraps her arms around the cuddling baby. "Oh you are just in a cuddly mood." She presses her lips to Zeke's head. She watches as Zeke sticks his fingers in his mouth his other hand going to the Witchblade stone. "What's wrong Zeke?" She wonders concerned at the baby's uncharacteristic silence.  
"I think he knows." Ian says softly running his hand over Zeke's head.  
"He's just a baby Ian."  
"Sara, Zeke is more than just a baby. He is a combination of us... and this." Ian touches Sara's wrist careful not to move Zeke's fingers off the Witchblade. "We don't know how advanced he is because of this. He might not fully understand words but I think it is possible that he is connected to this."  
"And it is connected to us."  
Ian nods  
"So you think it's possible he knows that after tomorrow he won't see me for a while."  
"It is possible. We won't know until he's able to understand and explain."  
Sara brushes her hand over Zeke's head saddened by the thought that her baby might be able to see what she sees. "I know he sometimes almost senses when I'm having a nightmare connected to the Witchblade but I wasn't sure whether he was connected to it to this extent."  
"To some extent the Witchblade allowed you to conceive. Therefore in a way he is also a child of the Witchblade."  
"I guess." She says reluctantly  
"Sara everything will work out. For all we know he might not be as connected to it as we are. We won't know until Zeke is able to tell us what he sees or feels."  
Sara gazes at her son and nods. When Zeke looks at her, as he sucks on his fingers Sara smiles, "Like those fingers huh."  
Ian brushes his finger down Zeke's cheek This is right Sara. This is how we should be.   
At the words drifting through her mind, Sara rests her head on Ian's shoulder, her eyes on Zeke. "Maybe... one day." She murmurs  
  
CHAPTER 14  
NEXT AFTERNOON  
"Bye" Sara says hugging Ian  
Ian presses his lips to her head "I do love you Sara."  
Sara closes her eyes taking a deep breath "I know." She tilts her head kissing him lightly before pulling away. She opens the back passenger door getting in she looks at Zeke who is sitting there chewing on one of his plastic toys, "You be good for Daddy, OK baby? I'll see you soon." She leans down kissing Zeke's forehead, "I love you Zeke." She brushes her fingers down his cheek.  
Sensing the extreme sadness Zeke whimpers reaching for his mother.  
Sara sighs straightening up she steps out of the car looking at Ian.  
Ian brushes her hair back "Be careful my Lady."  
Sara nods "I will. Take care of him." She presses her lips against his then steps away "Bye" She says softly as she goes to her bike straddling it she puts on her helmet.  
You know where to find us when you are ready to return.   
With a final look at Ian Sara starts the bike revving it she peels away.  
Ian lifts Zeke out of the car seat brushing away the tears falling down the baby's cheek. "We'll see her soon."  
Zeke whimpers  
"Its time to head home though home isn't complete without her." Ian says sadly. He looks at Zeke "Well its time to hit the road." He sets Zeke back in the car seat handing the baby his forgotten toy buckling Zeke into the car seat he closes the door getting back into the driver seat. He starts the car glancing at Zeke in the backseat sniffling unhappily. "It will be OK Zeke. She'll be back."  
  
LATE EVENING: 1111 FAUST  
"How was your visit?" Mrs. Ellis inquires watching as Ian sets the sleeping Zeke in the crib.  
"Good. We took Zeke out to explore the woods." Ian answers softly as he covers Zeke with a blanket. "How did it go here?"  
"The same as it always is. How is his mother?" Mrs. Ellis asks as Ian stands over the crib watching Zeke sleep.  
"She is well. I think she is getting weary of travel."  
"Do you think she will return?"  
Ian shrugs "I do not know. It all depends on Sara." 'And the Witchblade.'  
"I will go have Cook heat up your dinner."  
"Thank you." Ian says softly his eyes on Zeke as he sleeps.  
  
LATE NIGHT: HOTEL ROOM  
Sara tosses her backpack into the corner of the room flopping on the bed with a sigh. 'I miss my baby.' She looks at the glowing stone "Any chance you can help me figure out what I feel about Ian?"  
*Different versions of Ian in different times and places.*  
At the quick succession of flashes she scowls, "That's a lot of help. What about this Ian? Is what I'm feeling for him what you invoke? Or am I" she swallows "actually in love with him?" She sighs rubbing her forehead "I really want to figure this out, especially if I'm ever going to return to my baby. It wouldn't be fair to Ian if I don't know how I feel for him.  
I know the past Wielders have loved him, but is it me who has feelings for him you or me? Or is he right that you have always been part of me regardless of my becoming the Wielder?" She groans "No more thinking. I need a shower."  
  
WHILE LATER  
"Where are you Sara?" Ian inquires as he stands at the window beside the crib.  
"A town about sixty miles away from the house." Sara answers  
"Are you OK?"  
"It's just hard to see him and say goodbye." She sighs, "How is he?"  
"Asleep." Ian glances in the crib "He cried for a while on the way to the airport. He was unhappy in the plane."  
"Poor baby."  
"He misses you."  
Sara closes her eyes "I miss him too." 'And you.' They talk for a while then reluctantly they hang up. Sara lies in the bed staring up at the ceiling her fingers absently touching the stone as she drifts off the sleep.  
With a final look at Zeke, fast sleep in the crib Ian makes his way out of the nursery to his own bedroom. Setting his phone on the nightstand taking a deep breath he lays on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I love you Sara.   
  
TWO MORNINGS LATER  
"Is something wrong with Zeke?" Mrs. Ellis inquires entering the nursery where Ian is walking the floor with a silent Zeke. "Is he sick?"  
"I don't think so; I think he just misses Sara." Ian answers  
"Why don't I take him?" Mrs. Ellis suggests, "Your breakfast is getting cold." She moves in to take Zeke from Ian. As Ian hands Zeke over to her Zeke starts crying and squirming reaching for his father.  
"He did the same thing when I put him in the crib to clean up after changing his diaper." Ian says taking the crying Zeke from Mrs. Ellis once in his arms the boy stops crying.  
"I guess he's just clingy today." Mrs. Ellis muses.  
"I guess" Ian shrugs  
"I'll have Cook put your breakfast in the oven and I will bring his bottle up." Mrs. Ellis walks out of the nursery leaving Ian with Zeke.  
Zeke grabs a fistful of his father's shirt he rests his head on his father's shoulder sticking his fingers in his mouth.  
  
MIDAFTERNOON  
Sara sits in the Denny's Restaurant staring out at the rain as she takes a sip of her coffee. Hearing laughter, she looks over at a table to see a woman sitting with a toddler and a man. She smiles faintly at the laughter of the child 'They look like a happy family.'  
"You could have that," a voice says  
Sara winces at the voice knowing who it is. She brings the mug up to her mouth covering her talking "With whom? Nottingham? Not the most functional relationship in the world."  
"Nor is it the most dysfunctional." Elizabeth Bronte points out "You have the love of the man we all wait for and belong with. You have the chance to be with him."  
"I don't know if I can."  
"He won't leave you if that is what you are worried about. He is loyal to us Sara, always has been. All you need to do is trust your heart and his. It may be hard for you to love him but think about how it is for Ian. He still does not fully understand how much he loves you but he is not afraid too. You are his heart and soul... as he is yours if you would allow him in."  
"Are you telling me that I can return to New York and be near my son?"  
Elizabeth nods  
"Will he still be in danger because of this?" Sara nods at the Witchblade  
"He will always be in danger. Not just because of the Witchblade but because of the world."  
"Then why did it want me to leave New York in the first place?"  
"At the time Ian was not ready to be the Father or lover that he is now capable of being."  
"If I had stayed against its wishes..."  
"Your son never would have been born." Elizabeth acknowledges.  
Sara winces at the knowledge looking away she turns to speak to Elizabeth only to find her gone. Suddenly feeling exhausted Sara stands digging a couple bills out of her pocket she tosses them on the table and walks out of the restaurant. She runs through the rain to her hotel room digging her key out she enters the room. She removes her wet jacket kicking off her boots she crawls into the bed. She picks up the phone dialing a familiar number.  
"Woo" Danny greets after the second ring  
"Hey Partner."  
At his friend's voice, Danny smiles. "Hey, long time no hear. Where are you?"  
"Around. You busy?"  
"Not for you. Why?"  
"Danny, can I ask you something?" She says hesitantly  
"Ask me anything."  
"How did you know that you were in love with Lee?"  
"Uh wow that's a question. Why are you asking me?"  
"Who else would I ask?" Sara returns  
"OK." Danny drawls, "I'm not sure. It was a combination of events why?"  
"I'm just confused."  
"About your feelings for who I think?"  
"Nottingham?"  
"Who else would it be?"  
Sara chuckles "Yeah."  
"Why are you thinking about this?" Danny inquires, "Are you...?"  
Sara sighs, "I'm trying to figure out my feelings for him. My whole life my intense feelings of love never last... the guys leave me... or die. But with him... it's different."  
"How so?"  
"He puts up with everything mean I've ever said to him. He forgave me for not telling him about Zeke. He's different."  
"True." Danny agrees  
"Sorry for throwing this all on you. I just needed to vent."  
"It's OK. I understand. How are you?"  
"Besides confused?" Sara groans, "I'm fine. I miss Zeke. I miss New York. I miss you guys. Hell, I even miss work. How are you?"  
"Good. Work isn't as... interesting without you."  
"How are Lee and the kids?"  
"Great!" Danny smiles "Their growing like weeds. Mikey got an A on his recent book report. Una made the basketball team."  
"Good. How's Lee?"  
"She's good. Una asked when you were going to visit again."  
"Tell her I will eventually." Sara and Danny talk for a while then she hangs up. She sits on the bed staring at the phone then dials the memorized number.  
  
1111 FAUST  
Ian watches as the rain falls outside his bedroom window while Zeke naps next to him on his bed. Carefully he brushes his hand over Zeke's head. As he hears his phone ring Ian silently groans moving off the bed hurrying over to his desk grabbing the phone before it can ring a third time. "Yes?"  
"Hi."  
Ian smiles faintly returning to the bed. "Hello Sara."  
At the almost purr Sara involuntarily shivers "How's Zeke?"  
"He is sleeping." Ian looks at Zeke "He had a bad night."  
"Is he OK?" Sara asks concerned.  
"He's fine" Ian assures "just a little clingy. He woke up in the middle of the night and since he cries whenever I try to put him in the crib or leave the room without him. He even became upset when Mrs. Ellis was going to keep an eye on him."  
"So where is he?"  
"He's asleep next to me." Ian answers, "I tried putting him in the crib when he fell asleep but he woke up. He finally fell asleep again about twenty minutes ago. I decided to do some ready while he's asleep."  
"Is it raining there?"  
"It is pouring. I had to bring the dogs in its so wet."  
"I thought Irons dogs didn't go outside."  
"His rarely go outside. They live in the bunker. Mine are the outside dogs and they only come inside when it rains."  
"I thought you had only the one Rottweiler after the hounds."  
"The one you saw me with was Branchus. I didn't want to take both of them out."  
"So how many dogs do you have?"  
"Two Branchus and Ares. Then there are the two hounds, Artemus and Hades."  
Sara chuckles "Interesting names."  
"Why name a dog Phil when you can name it after a Greek myth or one of the best characters in literary history."  
"Did you forget that you're talking to the person who named a child Ezekiel?" Sara reminds  
"Good point." Ian looks at Zeke "Though it fits him."  
"I know but still my poor baby could be tormented by the mean nicknames when he gets to school."  
"He can just hit whoever teases him."  
"IAN!" Sara exclaims  
"I'm kidding my Sara." Ian chuckles  
Sara smiles at the sound  
"What?"  
"What, what?"  
"I can practically feel you smile." He says slightly puzzled  
"You can?" Sara asks also feeling puzzled  
"Yes. I don't know how to explain it though. What are you smiling about my Sara?"  
"I was just thinking that I like hearing you laugh."  
"Oh really?" Ian says amusement evident in his voice.  
"Yep, guess it's because I rarely hear it."  
"Before you I never had much of a reason to laugh." Ian admits  
"Well I like hearing it." Sara says, "So what else has been going on there?" she asks changing the subject.  
"Not much. Gabriel stopped by yesterday to deliver something I had him look for and played with Zeke for a while."  
"What did you ask him to look for?" Sara asks curiously  
"A certain knife I have been looking for to add to my collection."  
"You have a collection of knives?"  
"Swords, axes, knives" Ian says dismissively.  
Sara shakes her head "Why can't I summon up any disbelief with you?"  
"You know me better than anyone."  
"Oh come on I still don't know much about you. You know everything about me."  
"True I do." Ian agrees  
"That's not fair." Sara grumbles  
"Ask what you want." Ian offers  
Sara smiles "Maybe later."  
"Anytime."  
Sara cradles the phone against her shoulder.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No. I'm just getting tired."  
"Have you been sleeping?"  
"Yeah; as much as I can with this thing."  
"Get some sleep then."  
"I should. Tell Zeke I love him. I'll talk to you later."  
"Sleep well my love."  
"Bye" Sara says hanging up the phone.  
Ian closes his phone setting it on the nightstand. Shifting to his side, he looks at Zeke who is still sleeping beside him. He rests his head on his arm drifting off to sleep as he watches his son sleep.  
  
HOUR LATER  
Zeke opens his eyes looking around he grins rolling over he pats at his father's face cooing.  
Feeling the small hands patting at his face Ian opens his eyes "Hello Zeke." He sits up lifting Zeke onto his lap "Looks like we both got some sleep." He looks at the clock "What should we do now?"  
Zeke pats at his father's face tugging at his hair  
"Zeke no." Ian gently untangles Zeke's fingers from his hair. "Don't pull." He kisses Zeke's fingers "I talked to your Mommy. She told me to tell you that she loves you."  
Zeke looks around hopefully  
Ian smiles sadly "Sorry but Mommy's not here right now." At the look on Zeke's face he leans forward kissing the boy's forehead. "Why don't we go get you a bottle" Ian stands with Zeke on his hip "You must be hungry."  
  
CHAPTER 15  
DAWN: HOTEL  
Sara tosses and turns in her sleep lost in the clutches of the vision.  
*Sara stands before Elizabeth Bronte "We've already talked today? Why again?"  
"You are still unsure about everything."  
"Of course I am."  
"Why?"  
"It's not fair to Ian for me to return when I don't know how I feel about him."  
"Why are you not sure?"  
Sara shrugs "Lots of reasons."  
"Like what?"  
"He tried to kill me."  
"He has also died to protect you." Elizabeth says  
"I know. It's not that easy for me to know how I feel about him. Part of me is falling for him but another part of me knows what he was raised to be. What Irons forced him to be."  
"Does it matter? He has given up his old life."  
"I know." Sara says twisting the Witchblade absently  
"Sara the question is not about his past but do you love him for him? You need to answer that question. Do you Sara Pezzini, Wielder or not, love Ian Nottingham regardless of his past?"  
Sara looks at the Witchblade then back at Elizabeth giving a hesitant nod "I think I really do."  
Elizabeth smiles nodding "Return to them. They need you."*  
Sara awakens with a gasp her eyes going to the Witchblade seeing its glow she smiles "I love him." She throws off the covers quickly pulling on her clothes. Sara moves about the rooms gathering her things shoving them into the backpack. She pulls on her boots and jacket shouldering her backpack she grabs her helmet opening the door she wheels the Buell outside closing the door behind her. She leaves the Buell on the walkway running to the front office. She enters to find the office empty going to the desk she hits the bell.  
"Oh good morning Ma'am" the desk clerk greets "Checking out?"  
"Going home" Sara says  
The desk clerk types on the keyboard "OK I see you made a couple calls."  
Sara nods "Total?"  
"Total of hotel room and phone is 55."  
Sara hands the clerk the credit card Ian had set up for her. As the clerk hands her the receipt she signs it. "Thanks."  
The desk clerk watches as the woman hurries out of the office and shakes his head. He watches as the woman peels out of the parking lot on a motorcycle.  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER: 1111 FAUST  
"Good morning Zeke" Ian greets entering the nursery after his morning exercise and shower to find Zeke sucking on his fist.  
Zeke just stares up at his father kicking his legs.  
Ian sighs lifting the baby out of the crib "I take it you're still unhappy." He kisses Zeke's cheek allowing the boy to pat at his face then lays Zeke on the changing table. "What should we do today? Its still raining so there is no playing outside with the dogs today. We have all morning to figure out what to do today but first let's get you changed and fed." He rubs Zeke's stomach getting the baby to squirm "Some time today you need a bath." As he changes the baby, he hears a knock at the door. "Yes" he calls  
The door opens and Naomi enters "Mrs. Ellis sent me up with Ezekiel's bottle."  
Ian tilts his head at the table next to the rocking chair "Just put it on the table."  
Naomi sets the bottle on the table "How is he this morning?"  
"Still waking up but it looks like he's still not his usual self." Ian answers  
"Poor little guy. Probably doesn't like this nasty weather." Naomi says walking out of the room.  
After snapping the sleeper up Ian lifts Zeke off the changing table, "Do you want your bottle?" Ian sits in the rocking chair offering the bottle to Zeke. When Zeke finishes his bottle, Ian settles on the floor with the infant to play with the toys.  
Leaning back, Ian watches as Zeke crawls around going from toy to toy. "Can't make up your mind huh?" He says amused at the look on Zeke's face.  
Zeke tosses his toy aside crawling back towards his father. He stops looking at his father then looks back at his toys. After a few seconds, Zeke crawls over to the open toy box pulling himself to his feet looking inside at his toys.  
Ian reaches out holding the top of the toy box open so it doesn't hit Zeke on the head. "Still looking for what to play with?"  
Zeke glances at his father then standing on his tiptoes, he peers inside the box then grabs a toy a brightly stuffed pig with a rattle. He sticks the ear of the pig in his mouth balancing himself with one hand on the toy box he reaches with his other hand for his father grunting.  
Ian moves the baby onto his lap "Is this what you wanted?" He shakes the pig rattle eliciting a small smile from Zeke. "You like this toy huh?"  
Zeke sticks the ear back in his mouth leaning back into his father's chest.  
Ian brushes his fingers through the dark brown hair covering Zeke's head. "I know you miss her. I miss her too." After trying to get Zeke to play for half an hour Ian sighs, "Alright lets go downstairs."  
Early afternoon, Ian is downstairs in the med lab buttoning his shirt as Immo reads his chart.   
"How are your headaches?" Immo inquires glancing at his employer/patient.  
"Same as always." Ian shrugs  
"Have you been sleeping?"  
"Yes"  
"You are in perfect health." Immo says "Like always." He gives Ian an encouraging nod.  
Ian nods in return then walks out of the room. He makes his way upstairs going to the kitchen where he finds Zeke sitting in his playpen silently playing with his toys as Cook sits at the kitchen table looking through cookbooks.  
Cook looks up "Hello Master Ian."  
Ian inwardly flinches at the name that Irons had ordered the household to refer to him as since childhood. Ian nods in greeting  
"Would you like lunch now?"  
"Not right now. I have errands to run can you keep an eye on Zeke for a while longer?"  
Cook nods "Go ahead."  
"I should be back in time to put him down for his afternoon nap." Ian reaches into the playpen stroking Zeke's head for a few seconds. He nods at Cook then makes his way out of the kitchen to the garage.  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER  
As the rain continues to pour outside Ian tosses his pen aside looking out the window. He glances over to see Zeke asleep in the swing chair. He stands going over to the window he leans against the wall watching the rain. I miss you sweet Sara.   
I miss you too. Sara smiles faintly hearing those words echo through her mind.   
In his bedroom Ian starts in surprise when he hears Sara respond. 'She did it. She never does that.' He closes his eyes concentrating on his love. Where are you sweet Sara? After a few minutes of waiting for a response, Ian opens his eyes with a sigh. He runs his hands over his face then he moves to the floor to meditate.  
Around 8 that night Sara drives through the city in the rain and crowded streets, her mind on one thing... her family. She glances at her wrist seeing the excited colors she smiles 'You miss them as well.' In response, she feels the familiar purr thrum through her body. "Soon" she murmurs.  
Sara feels her excitement and apprehension rise as she nears Faust Street just outside the city. She stops down the street from the mansion taking a deep breath she closes her eyes concentrating. Ian   
Inside the mansion, Ian tilts his head feeling a familiar presence. "Sara?" He whispers as the familiar voice fill his mind, he looks at Zeke who is asleep in his arms then stands carrying the boy over to the crib lying him inside. He sits back in the rocking chair closing his eyes he concentrates Sara?   
Who else would it be Stalkerguy?   
At the teasing tone of the nickname Sara gave him Ian smiles faintly Where are you?   
Open the front gate Nottingham it's pouring out here and I've been driving since dawn.   
Jolted by the knowledge Ian bolts out of the rocking chair hurrying out of the nursery he runs down the hall to the stairs hitting the button for the security gate.  
Mrs. Ellis hears the pounding of footsteps out of the sitting room to see Ian rushing down the last flight of stairs "Ian what is going on?" she demands  
Ian stops in his tracks looking at his former Nanny "Sara's back." he announces bounding out the front door.  
"Ian don't..." Mrs. Ellis trails off as the young man runs out of the house into the rain. She shakes her head "That boy."  
Just as Ian makes it down the front stairs as Sara turns the Buell off and removes her helmet and backpack. In the rain the two stare at each other for a second then they find themselves in a passionate embrace kissing. Ian pulls back staring down at Sara in the rain "Sara what are you doing here?" He asks taking her face between his hands.  
Sara smiles at Ian brushing his hair back "I missed you and Zeke."  
Ian looks away briefly, "Are you staying for good?" he asks hesitantly  
Sara kisses him lightly "Yes. I'm back... for good."  
Hearing that Ian smiles faintly, "I love you Sara." He says searching her eyes  
Sara brushes her lips over his palm "I love you Ian." She says softly.  
"You do?"  
"Yes." Seeing the light flash in his eyes she smiles leaning up she kisses him sweetly as she runs her hands down his bare arms. "Finish this conversation inside?" she tilts her head towards the open door "We're soaked and I want to see my baby."  
Ian pulls Sara close capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "I love you"  
Sara smiles against his lips "I love you." She whispers slipping her hand into his she picks up her backpack and walks with him inside. "You changed this place." She remarks as they walk into the foyer.  
Ian shrugs "It was time for a change. His quarters upstairs and downstairs are still the same. Just took out some of the more... gaudy items."  
"Ian how many times do I have to tell you when you go outside in the rain wear a coat?" Mrs. Ellis chastises.  
Ian looks down, "Yes Ma'am." He says sheepishly  
Sara snickers at the look on Ian's face only to get a glare from him.  
"Now you two go get cleaned up. I will bring up some coffee." Mrs. Ellis says walking out of the foyer.  
As Mrs. Ellis leaves Sara looks at Ian, "I like her." Sara smiles following Ian up the stairs.   
"Sara you like anyone who makes you coffee." Ian teases bringing her hand to his lips.  
"Do not" Sara grumbles. Once they reach Ian's floor Sara finds herself in Ian's arms pressed back against the wall his lips on hers in a demanding yet loving kiss. She drops her backpack her arms going into his shoulders.  
Ian pulls back lips inches from Sara's he brushes her wet hair back "I missed you."  
"I missed you too." She brushes her lips over his "Where's Zeke?"  
"He is sleeping. First let's get you warmed up and in some dry clothes."  
"Good idea." Sara laughs, "Though I'm going to need help getting out of these jeans." She looks down at her soaked jeans.  
Ian follows her gaze and chuckles picking up her backpack "Come on." He leads Sara to his room.  
Sara smiles at the decor plus the added baby toys with a swing chair. "Minus the baby stuff this room definitely fits your personality Nottingham."  
"I haven't cleaned up Zeke's toys today." Ian says almost apologetically, "You should see what he did to the room up here I use as a study. There are toys all over the place." He drops the backpack on the tile floor just outside the bathroom. He walks into the bathroom turning on the shower. He returns to the bedroom to see Sara remove her jacket. "The shower is ready."  
Sara nods removing her jacket handing it to Ian then removes her gun and holster putting it on the dresser along with her wallet. She rubs her hands together  
"Cold?" Ian asks after dropping Sara's jacket down the laundry chute.  
"Yeah." She nods rubbing her hands together she laughs in surprise as Ian picks her up carrying her into the bathroom and sets her on the counter. Sara shivers as Ian unties her boots pulling them and her socks off.  
Ian drops the boots outside the bathroom then closes the door turning his attention to getting his love out of her wet and cold clothing. He leans in brushing his lips over hers as he unbuttons her jeans sliding the zipper down.  
Sara lifts her hips bracing herself as Ian pulls her wet jeans down her legs with little effort. She hops off the counter stripping off her sweater and underwear she leans up kissing Ian "Thanks. It would have taken me forever to get my jeans off on my own."  
Ian quickly looks her naked body trying to keep his own body from responding. He tilts his head towards the shower "Get into the shower and get warmed up."  
"Join me?"  
Ian nods "Just going to go put the clothes in the laundry chute."  
Sara kisses him "Don't take too long." She steps into the shower sighing at the feeling of the warm water falling over her. She opens her eyes as she hears the shower door open and turns to see Ian step into the shower.  
Ian runs his hands down her arms "Warmed up?"  
Sara nods wrapping her arms around his shoulders brushing her lips over his. "Getting there." She murmurs against his lips. She shivers feeling his hands caress her back and shoulders. She gasps feeling his lips trailing over her jaw "Ian" she sighs pressing closer to him.  
(Sex part go here http://www.voy.com/39259/  
Sara nods kissing him lightly as she steps out of the shower.  
Ian steps out behind her grabbing another towel he quickly dries his hair then wraps it around his waist. He reaches out pulling Sara back against his chest lightly kissing her shoulder.  
Sara smiles feeling him nuzzle her shoulder. She reaches up cupping his cheek she looks in the mirror watching the sight of Ian hugging her.  
Ian releases Sara as she grabs another towel to dry her hair "I'll go see what I can find for you to wear until your clothes are dry." He walks out of the bathroom to his bedroom to find a tray of coffee sitting on the table by the window and Sara's backpack gone with her toothbrush, make-up bag, brush and other assorted items on the table as well. He opens one of his dresser drawers removing a pair of pajamas bottoms he pulls them on then searches for a pair of sweats and a T-shirt for Sara. He looks up to see Sara standing in the doorway of the bathroom drying her hair with the towel. "These should work. Mrs. Ellis brought some coffee up and took your backpack downstairs."  
Sara takes the offered clothes returning to the bathroom she removes the towels hanging them up she pulls on the clothes. She looks at Ian leaning against the doorframe watching her. She smiles at him  
Ian holds out his hand "Come on."  
"Where?"  
"You said you wanted to see Zeke."  
Sara takes his hand kissing his cheek "Yeah I do."  
Ian leads Sara out of the bedroom across the hall to Zeke's room. He opens the bedroom door entering the dimly lit room.  
Sara smiles at the room furnished with a crib, dresser, changing table, bookcase, and a rocking chair with a toy chest nearby. She walks over to the crib to find Zeke fast asleep. She reaches in brushing her finger over Zeke's cheek smiling as he turns into her touch. She glances at Ian then looks back at Zeke. "How has he been?" She asks softly  
"He's been acting different. He hasn't been interested in his toys or playing. He hasn't been his normal cheerful morning self the last two days. He wasn't quite as clingy today as he was yesterday. Last night it was two in the morning before I was able to put him down without him screaming and crying."  
"Poor baby." Sara whispers blinking back tears.  
"He's going to be happy to see you in the morning." Ian says reaching out he brushes a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "He is going to be really happy to see you every day."  
"So am I." Sara turns towards Ian "I never wanted to leave him... it was just something that had to be done."  
Ian nods "I know. We can talk in the bedroom."  
With a final look at Zeke, she follows Ian back to his room. "He has a lot of toys." She remarks  
Ian shrugs "Mrs. Ellis pretty much bought everything in the store for a child his age." He smiles faintly "I think she sees Zeke as the closest she will have to a grandchild so she likes to spoil him. I had Fredrick donate some of the toys to a local shelter." He gives Sara a mischievous smile "Mrs. Ellis doesn't know though."  
Sara shakes her head "Something tells me she might know."  
"If she does she hasn't said a word."  
"He has everything a little boy could want."  
"No, now he does." Ian takes her face between his hands "He now has his Mother back." He leans in kissing her lightly. "I love you." He murmurs  
"I love you too." She laughs as Ian sweeps up into his arms. She threads her fingers in his hair kissing him passionately as he lays her on the bed.  
Ian brushes his lips over Sara's face and down her neck listening to Sara's sighs. He lifts his head looking at his beloved as he slips his fingers under the sweats sliding them down her legs.  
Sara gasps as Ian presses a kiss to her navel before slowly pushing the shirt up as his lips move over her exposed skin. She removes the shirt tossing it aside her hands going to his hair as his lips brush over her breast. Sara inhales sharply as Ian's lips trail down her body nuzzling and pressing light kisses to her middle. "Ian" she squirms  
  
MIDNIGHT  
"No." Ian murmurs  
Sara gasps startled awake as she feels herself thrown into a vision of Irons and Ian.  
*Sara stands in the library watching as Irons slaps a young Ian so hard the child falls to the floor. She winces wanting to comfort the child.  
"I have told you Ian to stay out of that room!" Kenneth yells angrily, while he hauls Ian to his feet by his arm wrenching it hard.  
Young Ian yelps in pain  
Sara gasps as though feeling his arm being dislocated. "Ian" she whispers watching as Irons pulls the boy out of the room.*  
Sara pulls herself out of the vision looking at Ian muttering and whimpering in his sleep. She brushes her hand down Ian's cheek "Ian" she says softly knowing how he reacts to being woken from his nightmares. She smoothes his hair back wanting him to open his eyes but sensing how involved he is in the nightmare she kisses his forehead wrapping her arms around him. She looks at her wrist "Please let this work!" She pleads closing her eyes she concentrates trying to get Ian to open his eyes. Ian it's OK. It's just a dream. Open your eyes.   
Through his dream, Ian hears Sara call for him to wake up. He struggles then finally pulls himself out of the nightmare he opens his eyes "Sara" he whimpers turning he wraps his arms around her waist burying his face in her neck.  
Sara presses her lips to his hair blinking back tears as she feels his tears. She rubs his back "Shh baby it's OK." She whispers slowly rocking him listening as he drifts back to sleep in her arms. She presses a kiss to his head as she shifts lying back down with her arms wrapped around him. 


	6. Chapters 16 to 19

You can find the NC17 version here http://www.voy.com/39259/  
  
CHAPTER 16 Early the next morning, Ian moves closer to the body next to him as the happy chattering of Zeke invades his sleep. He breathes in the familiar scent and smiles remembering the events of the night. He opens his eyes to find half his body on top of Sara as she sleeps next to him. He starts to move away when Sara opens her eyes tightening her arms around him. Ian looks at Sara and smiles "Good morning my love."  
  
Sara smiles sleepily "Morning. Where are you going?"  
  
"Zeke is awake." He looks at the monitor, "And it sounds like he has returned to his normal morning self."  
  
Sara follows Ian's gaze chuckling at the sound of Zeke cheerfully babbling. "He sounds like he's amusing himself for now." She runs her hand over Ian's chest  
  
Ian grins, "I think he can wait" He shifts covering Sara's body with his own.  
  
Sara giggles as Ian nuzzles her neck.  
  
*  
  
After their passionate yet quick coupling, Sara watches as Ian pulls on his pajama bottoms "Uh where did the sweats and T-shirt I was wearing land?" She asks sitting up stretching.  
  
Ian looks around finding the T-shirt on the floor on his side of his bed he tosses it to her. He goes to the end of the bed finding the sweatpants tossing them to Sara. He goes over to the dresser opening the drawer he grabs another T-shirt pulling it on.  
  
Sara gets out of the bed pulling on the clothes she kisses Ian's cheek as she passes him going into the bathroom.  
  
Ian smiles walking out of the bedroom he walks across the hallway entering to find Zeke laying on his back sucking on his foot. "Good morning Zeke. You seem back to your normal self." He lifts Zeke out of the crib kissing the boy's cheek. "There is someone who wants to see you but first let's get you changed." He sets Zeke on the changing table  
  
After brushing her teeth and going to the bathroom, Sara returns to the bed snuggling into the covers. She smiles remembering the rounds of passionate love making throughout the night. Hearing the bedroom door open she sits up smiling as she sees Ian enter carrying Zeke.  
  
"Who's that?" Ian shifts Zeke so the baby can see Sara.  
  
Seeing his mother Zeke shrieks happily holding his arms out towards her.  
  
Sara hops off the bed taking the baby from Ian she kisses Zeke's cheek. "I've missed you too." She hugs Zeke.  
  
Ian goes over to the bedside phone pressing the extension for kitchen. "Please bring breakfast and Zeke's bottle up to my room. Thank you Cook." He hangs up the phone and looks at Sara who is cuddling Zeke.  
  
Sara smiles as Zeke pats at her face jabbering happily. She settles on the bed with Zeke on her lap. She bounces Zeke on the bed getting him to laugh.  
  
Ian sits beside Sara brushing a strand of hair off her cheek he leans in brushing his lips over her cheek. "I love you sweet Sara." He says softly  
  
Sara turns her head giving him a smile as she lifts her hand to his cheek "I love you" She looks back at Zeke she taps his nose "and you too."  
  
Ian lifts Zeke up tossing him lightly in the air getting the boy to shriek with laughter.  
  
"You drop him and you are never getting sex again." Sara warns  
  
"I'm not going to drop him Sara." Ian assures  
  
"Just a fair warning" Sara says wagging her finger "Now give me my baby." She holds her hands out.  
  
"You get him for a kiss." Ian bargains mischievously  
  
Sara moves up to her knees lifting her brow, "I think that can work." She leans forward kissing Ian before scooping Zeke out of his arms. "There you got your kiss." As Zeke pats at her face, she grasps his hand kissing it.  
  
Ian smiles at the sight.  
  
Later that morning, Sara and Ian sit on the floor of the bedroom watching as Zeke plays with his toys. "You OK?" Sara asks wrapping her arms around Ian's shoulders as he sits in front of her.  
  
Ian kisses Sara's arm "I am fine."  
  
"What about your nightmare?" She asks concerned  
  
Ian pauses then shrugs "Nothing to it."  
  
"It was the first time he hit you wasn't it."  
  
Ian nods hesitantly "That bad yes."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Ten I guess."  
  
Sara rests her cheek against his "What happened?"  
  
Ian takes a deep breath unsure of what to tell her. "I was never allowed in the Witchblade room alone. One night I couldn't sleep... I kept seeing the paintings in my mind and I couldn't get them out of my mind. All I wanted was some peace and I thought the best way to get it was to see them." He runs his hand down her thigh "I snuck out of my bedroom and went down to the room. That was before he put a security system on the room." He swallows "Anyway I went to the room and just sat in the middle of the room looking at each painting trying to memorize them, but I fell asleep." He closes his eyes "Father found me in the room and he was angry. Before that day, he would just slap me, send me to my room, or give me more studies as a punishment. This time he ordered me to go get dressed and then return to the library." He takes a deep breath trying to keep his mind from drifting back into the memories.  
  
Sara hugs him kissing his shoulder "And?" she prompts  
  
Ian swallows "I came back after getting dressed. He started yelling at me then hauled off and slapped me so hard that I ended up with the first of many bruises." He winces absently rubbing his cheek as though remembering the blow. "Before that day Father never hit me that hard." His eyes go to the floor as he continues "When I fell to the floor he yanked me up so hard that my arm was dislocated."  
  
"You must have been scared." Sara remarks  
  
Ian shrugs "I knew he was dangerous but I never thought he would hurt me."  
  
Sara hugs him "I'm sorry."  
  
"He wasn't always like that. He taught me how to read. He even taught me how to ride a bike." He smiles faintly at the good memories  
  
*Irons sitting on the floor with Ian, both of them looking at a globe. Irons telling Ian about all of the places he has been.  
  
The two walking through a museum looking at artwork.  
  
"The Wielder is always female. Tell me why" Irons looks at a twelve-year-old Ian who is staring at the portraits of the Wielders.  
  
"The Witchblade is part of life. Wielders bring life because they are female." Ian answers*  
  
"Ian, why didn't you leave when you were old enough?" Sara asks curiously  
  
"This life is all I know then and now." Ian shrugs "Because something told me that to find you I needed to stay."  
  
"How long did you know who I was before we actually met?"  
  
"A few years." Ian admits "Father had you watched on and off over the years. I never saw you in person until about a year before."  
  
"Why didn't you come to me then?" Sara asks  
  
Ian turns his head meeting Sara's eyes "Would you have believed me if I came to you saying 'Oh by the way you are the next Wielder. And it is my duty to protect you. Oh and we were lovers on and off throughout our lifetimes.'"  
  
Sara chuckles "Good point." She rests her hand over his heart "Too bad it took us so long to find each other."  
  
"This is the oldest we've ever been. Well except for Elizabeth."  
  
"You died though before there was a chance." Sara whispers "Maybe this time around we had to wait." Sara muses  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Think about it... Joan was how old when she died... 19, 20? Cleopatra was what in her 20s?"  
  
"About."  
  
"Maybe this time it wanted to wait until I was old enough to handle the duties of being the Wielder." Sara looks at her wrist  
  
"Perhaps." Ian agrees  
  
"It would have been interesting if we had met as kids or teenagers. Can you imagine the trouble we could  
  
have caused? My totally rebellious nature and your brains" Sara muses with a laugh  
  
Ian chuckles bringing her hand to his lips he presses a soft kiss to her knuckles. He shifts pulling Sara onto his lap. "True." He kisses her lightly.  
  
Sara wraps her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder watching as Zeke sits on the floor playing with his toys.  
  
"I'm glad you are here." Ian presses his lips to Sara's hair  
  
"So am I."  
  
"This is where you belong... here with us."  
  
Sara smiles watching as Zeke crawls over to them. She sits up lifting him onto her lap. "I know." She kisses Zeke's cheek hugging him. "I know."  
  
A few hours later, the couple find themselves curled up on the bed quietly talking while Zeke sleeps. Sara rests her head on Ian's shoulder watching as Zeke sleeps on his chest. She lightly brushes her finger down the sleeping baby's cheek watching as he snuggles closer to his father. She looks at Ian giving him a small smile.  
  
"I'm going to go put him down."  
  
Sara watches as Ian stands carrying Zeke out of the room. She stands stretching her arms over her head walking over to the bookcase she smiles at the titles of the books. She tilts her head noticing a photo album on the top shelf. She takes it off the shelf opening it smiling at the first picture. Hearing the door open she looks up to see Ian enter the room "This you?"  
  
Ian nods joining her "I found it among some of Father's things. I never knew he had any pictures of me as a child... other than the security photos."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"That must have been taken not long after I was brought here. So I was probably five or six." Ian shrugs "That was the first gift I remember he gave me." He smiles faintly at the picture of himself wearing a cowboy hat and boots, with a sheriffs badge and toy guns. "I had hours of fun with those."  
  
"You were a cute even then."  
  
Ian wraps his arms around her waist nuzzling her neck as Sara looks at the pictures. "Sara put it away" he slides his hands under her shirt caressing her stomach.  
  
Sara squirms at the feeling of his warm hands on her stomach "Come on Nottingham I want to see these pictures." She tries to keep herself from groaning at his touch.  
  
Ian grabs the photo album dropping it on the table turning Sara to face him. "Later." He leans in kissing her.  
  
Sara moans leaning into him her arms going around him. As Ian lifts her, she wraps her legs around his hips as he walks towards the bed. Sara laughs as they fall on the bed with Ian taking the brunt of the fall. Her hands go to the hem of the shirt Ian is wearing stripping it off she tosses it aside. She leans down kissing him as she runs her hands over Ian's chest. 'God I love touching him.' She brushes her lips over his neck and collarbone lightly nipping chuckling lightly as he growls. Slowly she moves down his body pressing light kisses to his chest as her hands caress his chest and stomach causing him to hiss. Sara meets Ian's gaze lifting her brow.  
  
My turn. Ian tugs Sara back up his body pulling her head down kissing her roughly, as he flips her under him. He quickly strips her shirt off and pulls the sweats off. Gently he runs his hands down Sara's sides smiling faintly as she squirms. He moves up capturing her lips in a sweet yet demanding kiss.  
  
Sara shivers feeling the emotions behind the kiss as she runs her hands over his back. She lifts her hips invitingly and gasps as he slowly enters her.  
  
"Mine." Ian says softly his eyes boring into Sara's green eyes.  
  
Sara nods wordlessly meeting his movements  
  
*  
  
A while later Ian gently caresses Sara's cheek as they lie facing each other.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Sara asks seeing the look on his face.  
  
"You." He kisses her lightly  
  
"Oh really?" She smiles "Just what are you thinking?" She asks  
  
"Different things." Ian shrugs "I take it you are going to see about getting your job back."  
  
"Somehow." Sara sighs  
  
Ian trails his fingers down Sara's arm "You don't have to work my love."  
  
"I'm not going to live off his money. Besides, I like my work. I just hope I can find a way to get my job back. Dante has taken over fulltime and that man hates me." She shakes her head "No more talk about work." She cuddles into Ian tucking her head under his chin.  
  
Ian presses his lips to Sara's hair.  
  
Sara smiles enjoying the feeling of being curled up in Ian's arms. Suddenly remembering the photo album, she reluctantly moves out of Ian's arms.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ian asks  
  
Sara kisses his nose "I have to see those pictures." She grins crawling out of bed she hurries over to the table picking up the photo album then returns to the bed. She opens the photo album to the first picture she had been looking at. "You were adorable." She smiles looking at Ian who looks slightly embarrassed. "You were." She strokes his cheek then turns back to the pictures. She turns to the next picture of Ian sitting on the floor with a puzzle as Irons sits in the chair watching young Ian work.  
  
Late that afternoon Sara watches from the doorway of the nursery as Ian and Zeke play on the floor. "Hey you two."  
  
Ian turns his head looking at Sara smiling "Feel better my love?" He asks referring to her shower.  
  
"Much." Sara nods sitting on the floor she kisses Ian's cheek then lifts Zeke onto her lap kissing his head. When Zeke squirms, she laughs "You just want to play huh." She sets Zeke back on the floor watching as he returns to playing with his toys.  
  
"Did you call your partner?"  
  
"Yes. I also called Joe, Gabe, and Vicki. I'm going to go see Joe and Marie tomorrow."  
  
"Are you going to take Zeke?"  
  
Sara nods "Joe and Marie haven't met him so if he's awake I'll take him with me."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"I have lots of good ideas." Sara smirks  
  
"Oh I bet you do." Ian chuckles reaching out he caresses her cheek with his thumb.  
  
Sara leans in kissing him lightly then turns her attention to Zeke she begins to play with the baby.  
  
MIDNIGHT Sara shifts to curl up next to Ian only to find him not in bed. She opens her eyes sitting up she finds Ian sitting on the recliner before the window staring out at the night sky obviously deep in thought. She gets out of bed walking over to the chair she wraps her arms around his shoulders pressing a kiss to his head. "You OK?"  
  
Ian tilts his head looking at Sara in the darkened room. "You should be sleeping my love."  
  
Sara shrugs "So should you."  
  
Ian pulls Sara onto his lap wrapping his arms around her well aware she's naked.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asks  
  
"Just too many thoughts." He murmurs pressing his lips to her hair.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Many different things. Sometimes when I start thinking too much it's hard to sleep."  
  
"Know the feeling." Sara says dryly "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Ian shakes his head  
  
Sara kisses his temple "OK"  
  
"I love you Sara." He whispers  
  
Sara shifts so she's facing Ian "I love you too." She kisses him "Come back to bed." She stands pulling Ian to his feet. The two curl up in bed and drift off to sleep.  
  
CHAPTER 17 The next afternoon Sara enters the library carrying Zeke where she finds Ian thoughtfully examining the titles of the books. "We're leaving." She announces  
  
Ian turns towards the door "The car is out front the keys are in the ignition. His diaper bag is in the backseat. There's a newly activated cell phone for you in the glove compartment all programmed." He turns his attention back to the bookcase.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Sara asks "You've been in here since lunch."  
  
"A book, I can't remember what it was called. Father read it to me when I was little and for some reason last night I started thinking about it. Maybe once I find it I'll get it out of my mind." He tears his attention away from the bookcase walking over to Sara "I see he's awake."  
  
Sara looks at Zeke who rubs his eyes sleepily "He just woke up." Sara kisses Zeke's cheek then looks at Ian frowning at his tired expression. "Ian did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
"A few hours." Ian shrugs "I'll be fine."  
  
Sara nods unconvinced "Alright. We'll be back in a couple hours." She kisses Ian lightly, "And Ian try and get some sleep once you find this book."  
  
Ian nods brushes his knuckle down Zeke's cheek. "Have a good time."  
  
Sara gives him a small smile before walking out of the library. Once in the foyer she notices Mrs. Ellis walk out of the sitting room.  
  
"Is he still in there?" Mrs. Ellis inquires nodding at the closed door  
  
Sara nods pulling the hood up on Zeke "He's looking for some book."  
  
"Will you two be here for dinner?" Mrs. Ellis asks  
  
"We should be. If we aren't I'll call."  
  
Mrs. Ellis nods watching as Sara carries the baby out of the house.  
  
Sara sets Zeke in the car seat and buckles him in kissing his forehead. She closes the back passenger door and gets into the drivers side starting the car.  
  
Mrs. Ellis enters the library to find the same thing Sara found, Ian inspecting the books. "Ian what are you looking for?"  
  
"A book Father read to me when I was a child."  
  
"What was it called?" Mrs. Ellis asks  
  
"I don't remember." Ian admits "I don't really remember much about the book I just remember liking it." He turns his attention back to the bookcase.  
  
"Well you might try the attic. Kenneth moved many of your childhood possessions up there a few years back."  
  
"I'll check up there after I finish looking here."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Sara knocks on the door of the Siri's apartment and smiles as Marie Siri opens the door. "Marie"  
  
"Sara" Marie smiles "Oh it is so good to see you."  
  
Sara hugs the woman well aware of Zeke on her hip.  
  
"Come in come in." Marie insists  
  
Sara enters the apartment just as Joe joins them in the foyer "Joe."  
  
"Sara it's been a while" Joe smiles hugging his goddaughter.  
  
Sara steps back regarding her godparents "Its good to see you both."  
  
"Now who is this cutie?" Marie chucks the baby under the chin getting a grin.  
  
Sara smiles "This is Ezekiel James Pezzini Nottingham."  
  
"Danny told me he was adorable." Marie smiles  
  
"Nottingham?" Joe lifts his brow  
  
Sara swallows "His father is Ian Nottingham, Irons former bodyguard."  
  
From his position in his mother's arms Zeke looks at the new people then around searching for his Father whimpering when he doesn't see him.  
  
Hearing the whimper Sara offers Zeke his pacifier.  
  
"Where have you been?" Marie asks as they walk into the living room. "I have been worried young lady." She says sternly  
  
"I'm sorry Marie. With everything that was going on, I thought it best to leave New York while I was pregnant. I kept meaning to call and check in but when I thought of it things would come up." Sara removes Zeke's jacket then sets him on the floor.  
  
"I made some calls and I've managed to get the Brass to talk Dante into meeting with you." Joe says  
  
"Thanks." Sara gives him a smile  
  
"I told the Brass that you were going on maternity leave but considering how long it's taken you to return..."  
  
"It's going to be harder for me to convince them to allow me back." Sara finishes her eyes on Zeke as he inspects his surroundings.  
  
"Sara is his father involved in raising him?" Marie asks  
  
Sara smiles remembering the times she watched Ian and Zeke interact "Very much so. They adore each other."  
  
"Good" Marie nods relieved. She looks at Zeke and smiles "He looks so much like you."  
  
Sara chuckles "I always thought he looks just like Ian... well he has my nose but otherwise he looks like Ian."  
  
"Danny told me little about Nottingham. He told me that Nottingham has been involved in some... dubious actions." Joe remarks  
  
Sara swallows "Was. Ian hasn't done any of those things since Irons died. He's been trying to get over everything since his childhood. I think being around Zeke has helped him some."  
  
"Well I want to meet this young man." Marie says sternly "I want you to bring him and Ezekiel over for dinner one night."  
  
"Yes Ma'am. I'll see what I can do."  
  
"We should have a big family dinner." Marie muses  
  
"Marie, that's not the best idea." Sara says hesitantly  
  
"Why not?" Marie inquires  
  
Sara glances at Zeke trying to gather her words "Ian's... well not really used to being around big groups of people like that. It might be better to do small increments of the family before going into the whole rowdy family thing."  
  
"He's shy?" Marie asks  
  
"Not exactly shy... he just wasn't raised around large groups of loud people."  
  
"All right" Marie nods "but I want you to bring him over for dinner one night so we can meet him."  
  
Sara smiles "I will."  
  
An hour later at the mansion, Mrs. Ellis peeks into the library to find Ian absorbed in a book. She smiles 'Good.' She closes the door leaving Ian to his peace.  
  
A couple of hours later, Sara hugs and kisses her godparents, "I'll see you later." Sara says.  
  
"Good. Now don't forget I want you to bring him for dinner." Marie says sternly  
  
Sara smiles "I won't forget. I'll talk to him about it tonight."  
  
"And you better bring this cutie to see me every so often." Marie says patting Zeke's cheek  
  
"I will." Sara promises walking out of the apartment  
  
"Don't forget to let me know what happens with Dante."  
  
"I won't." Sara assures waving to them as she reaches the top of the stairs.  
  
Sara enters the mansion, twenty minutes later just as Fredrick walks into the foyer. "Is he still looking for his book?" Sara asks as she sets the car keys on the foyer table.  
  
"Mrs. Ellis checked on him a few moments ago... he fell asleep on the library couch. I was just about to go and wake him and inform him that dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."  
  
"I'll wake him."  
  
"Would you like me to take Ezekiel and put him in the playpen in the dining room?"  
  
Sara shakes her head "No thank you." She heads into the library smiling at the sight of Ian asleep on the couch with a book on his chest. Feeling Zeke bounce on her hip excitedly, she presses her finger against his lips, "Shh." She says softly. She walks over to the couch setting Zeke on the floor she sits on the edge of the couch reaching out she brushes the lock of hair off Ian's forehead watching as he slowly opens his eyes.  
  
"Sara" Ian says sleepily  
  
"Hey you." Sara smiles "Looks like you got some sleep."  
  
Ian sits up setting his book on the coffee table he stretches "I must have fallen asleep while I was reading." He runs his fingers through his hair. "How was your visit?"  
  
"Good. Did you find your book?"  
  
Ian nods "I found it up in the attic."  
  
"Well I'm glad, maybe tonight you'll get some sleep." She leans in kissing Ian lightly "Fredrick said dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."  
  
Ian nods "What happened with your visit?"  
  
"Did a lot of talking, they were both a little mad that I didn't check in."  
  
"What did you tell them?"  
  
"That I needed a break from everything that happened."  
  
"And what about Zeke?" Ian inquires looking at his son who is crawling on the floor.  
  
"I told them pretty much everything." Sara answers "Oh before I forget, Marie wants us to come over for dinner sometime."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Anytime." Sara answers "They want to meet you soon."  
  
Ian is about to respond when they hear a loud THUD then Zeke crying. They notice Zeke sitting under the coffee table by their feet crying.  
  
Sara scoops the crying baby up "Hit your head huh." She says hugging Zeke; she presses a light kiss to his head. She stands gently rocking the crying baby, "Shh." She soothes as her eyes meet Ian's over Zeke's head. "It's OK baby."  
  
Ian stands joining his family he wraps one arm around Sara's waist as he rests his hand on Zeke's back. He brushes his lips over Sara's cheek "I love you."  
  
Sara smiles at his soft words "Love you too." She looks at Zeke who rests his head on her shoulder sniffling and hiccupping.  
  
Late that evening, the couple find themselves on the floor of the training room both sweating and breathing heavily. Slowly Sara opens her eyes and looks at Ian lifting her brow "As much fun as that was, us and exercise should never be combined."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because something tells me we'll always end up having sex."  
  
"Good point." Ian chuckles moving in he kisses her "But we did manage to get some exercise in." He murmurs  
  
"True." Sara smiles faintly  
  
Ian traces the entwined circles on Sara's chest "How did they take the news about Zeke?"  
  
"Pretty good. They both were a little upset that I didn't tell them sooner, especially Joe."  
  
"You and he are close." Ian states  
  
Sara nods "Between the whole working together thing and the fact he's my godfather. Marie and I are close but it's not exactly the same."  
  
"You and Joe spent more time together."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ian looks away as he asks his next question "Does he know about everything?"  
  
Sara winces at the look on Ian's face "Danny told him after Jake brought us your file."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She scratches lightly at his beard "He knows it's the past." She slides her fingers under his chin gently urging him to look at her. "It's the past Ian."  
  
Ian reluctantly nods "The past."  
  
"Good." She brushes her lips over his.  
  
"I love you Sara" Ian says softly "more than anything."  
  
"I love you too." She gasps as Ian kisses her passionately. * After midnight, Ian sits in the bunker staring into the fireplace as he hears the door open. "You're late."  
  
"Why in the world did you of all people want to talk with me?"  
  
Ian stands turning to see Bruno Dante standing in the doorway glaring at him. "Let's just say you owe me big time."  
  
"I owe you nothing Nottingham."  
  
Ian moves around the table his fingers trailing over the tabletop. "When I inherited my Father's positions... I inherited everything, including your still outstanding debts." He looks at the man.  
  
"Why did you want to see me then?" Dante demands  
  
"Tomorrow you will be having a visitor. Someone you despise yes but someone who is very valuable to both your life and job... as she is to me. You will ignore your personal feelings and rehire her because both of us know she's good at her job."  
  
Dante's eyes narrow "You're talking about Pezzini."  
  
"You are going to give Sara back her job... the same job she had before she left."  
  
"She's been gone for almost two years." Dante argues  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"She doesn't deserve..." he chokes off as strong hands encircle his neck. He stares into furious brown eyes.  
  
Ian leans in speaking low his voice holding no argument "You will give her back her job. You will say nothing about our conversation. Understand?"  
  
Dante nods unable to speak  
  
Ian releases the man "Good. If you say one word to her about our conversation I will go back to my old ways... and that won't be pleasant for you." He glares at the man "Leave." He watches as Dante hurries out of the room. He smiles faintly at the picture hanging on the wall. Wanting to be with his love, he hurries out of the room.  
  
Sara awakens slightly as she feels the bed shift and Ian spoon his body around hers. She smiles snuggling back into him "Where were you?" She asks sleepily  
  
"Just needed to finish up with something." Ian replies kissing her shoulder "Go back to sleep." He hugs her tight. "I love you my Sara."  
  
"Love you" Sara mumbles drifting off to sleep feeling safe in her love's arms.  
  
CHAPTER 18 Late the next morning, as she dresses Zeke, Sara senses Ian watching her. She turns to find him standing in the doorway and smiles briefly before looking back at Zeke "Finish your workout?"  
  
"Yes." Ian answers stepping up behind her he wraps his arms around her, "But it's more fun with you." He says softly  
  
Sara rolls her eyes elbowing him in the stomach "Good thing to know but I had something more important to do." She lifts Zeke up kissing his cheek.  
  
Zeke grins around his pacifier  
  
"Don't you have a meeting with Dante?" Ian inquires  
  
Sara nods "In an hour."  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Sara shrugs "Ready as I'll ever be." She laughs as Zeke pulls on her hair. She looks at him "You want attention huh." She rubs his stomach getting him to shriek happily. "After I meet with Dante I'm going out to lunch with Vicki, Danny and Jake."  
  
Ian nods "I was thinking..."  
  
"That's dangerous for you." Sara teases  
  
Ian chuckles lightly "I was thinking that if you're not working this weekend we could go to the house."  
  
Sara grins "I'd love too. Spend time with my two favorite guys."  
  
"Gabriel will be joining us for dinner tonight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He is delivering an item I asked him to search for and I invited him to dinner."  
  
"When did you talk to him?"  
  
"Last night while you were sleeping." Ian replies  
  
"Good. I can't wait to see him."  
  
Ian takes Zeke from Sara "Go finish getting ready." He nods at her bare feet.  
  
Sara follows his gaze "I knew I forgot something." She mutters walking out of the room, aware Ian is right behind her. She enters the room going in search of her socks and boots. "So what are you going to do today?"  
  
"Not sure." Ian shrugs setting Zeke on the bed he lightly bounces the baby.  
  
Sara smiles hearing Zeke laugh. She sits on the bed pulling on her socks and boots. "Are we going to return to the old stalking days?"  
  
"I don't consider it stalking." Ian argues  
  
"You broke into my apartment how many times?" Sara asks  
  
"Well now I can't break in." Ian returns  
  
"OK good point. But please behave when following me."  
  
"I don't consider it stalking. I just did what I was born to do... keep you safe when it's needed." He grabs Zeke before he can crawl off the bed.  
  
Sara looks up from tying her boots and smiles seeing Zeke patting at Ian's face. 'I love seeing them together. They are so cute together.' She reaches out smoothing her hand over Zeke's hair. She shifts closer to Ian resting her head on his shoulder as she watches Zeke converse to himself. After a few minutes she reluctantly lifts her head from Ian's shoulder she kisses his cheek "I should go."  
  
"I had the bike brought out from the garage."  
  
"Thanks" Sara kisses Zeke's head as she stands "Bye" She says hurrying out of the room  
  
HALF HOUR LATER Sara leans against the doorframe of the office watching as the two men work in silence. "Wow I leave and you two learn how to shut up." She says amused  
  
Jake and Danny look up to find the dark-haired woman standing in the doorway.  
  
"Pez" Jake grins "Good to see you."  
  
"Same." Danny smiles "So where's the kid?"  
  
"With Ian." Sara answers hugging the two  
  
"I still can't believe you have a kid." Jake shakes his head  
  
"Sometimes I can't believe it either." Sara laughs leaning against the desk.  
  
"Beware Sara he's in a mood" Danny tilts his head at the window  
  
Sara glances towards Dante's office absently rubbing her wrist. She looks back at her friends "He always is." She says dryly  
  
"How's Zeke?" Danny asks  
  
"He's good. Last night he decided he wanted to try to sit up while he was under one of the heavy tables in the library. Good thing he's hard headed."  
  
Danny chuckles "That's kids for you. Mikey hit his head so many times at that age I'm surprised he didn't end up brain damaged."  
  
Sara's about to reply when Dante's secretary, Linda sticks her head in the door. "Sara he's ready to see you."  
  
Sara looks at Linda "Thanks. Finish this at lunch?" She asks the two  
  
Danny nods "Sure."  
  
Sara makes her way to Dante's office sitting down  
  
Dante glances at the woman he despises "Brass wants you back. I have no choice in the matter." He tosses her badge on the desk "As much as I'd love for you to stay gone they want you back tomorrow. Same job, same pay. You'll partner up with Woo and McCartey since you've already corrupted them."  
  
Sara nods "Fine with me." She picks up the new badge putting it in her pocket.  
  
"Get out of my office." Dante orders  
  
"My pleasure." Sara returns barely hiding her own disgust. As she nears the door, Sara hears Dante call her name. She looks at him "Yeah?"  
  
"Screw up and I will find a way to get your badge... for good!"  
  
"Sure Captain." She says her voice dripping sarcasm. She walks out of Dante's office returning to her former office where the two men are waiting impatiently.  
  
"Well?" Danny demands  
  
"Dante looked pissed while you were talking." Jake remarks  
  
Sara shrugs "I'm back. He said Brass ordered it. You two are stuck with me again. In his words you've already been corrupted by me." She says rolling her eyes  
  
"When do you start?" Danny asks with a grin  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Good. Things around here have been... slow without you." Jake grins  
  
Sara laughs "I doubt that."  
  
"Things haven't been as interesting either." Danny adds  
  
Sara rolls her eyes "I'm sure."  
  
"Let's go get Vick and head to lunch." Danny suggests  
  
HALF HOUR LATER: RESTAURANT "Where are you living?" Vicki inquires as they eat.  
  
"With Ian." Sara answers  
  
"Doesn't that place creep you out?" Jake asks  
  
Sara nods "It does but Ian's more comfortable there then anywhere else. Maybe one day I'll be able to convince him to move out."  
  
"That place is huge" Danny says  
  
"Yeah it also doesn't have the best of memories for him." Sara says sadly  
  
"So you're just going to live there without a protest?" Vicki lifts her brow  
  
"I have no other choice. I'm not going to separate the two it wouldn't be fair to either of them."  
  
"And you're in love with him." Danny says  
  
Sara shrugs "He grows on you after a while."  
  
"Well Lee is going to want you to bring him over for dinner." Danny warns  
  
"I know. Marie and Joe want to meet him too."  
  
"He doesn't seem like a fatherly type of guy" Jake remarks  
  
Sara takes a sip of her coffee then speaks, "He's actually pretty good with Zeke. I think having Zeke around has helped him." She laughs "The two pretty much inseparable."  
  
1111 FAUST Hearing Zeke coo Ian looks over to see the boy sitting in his swinger sucking on his fist. He smiles faintly setting his pen aside he stands going over he unbuckles Zeke from his swinger. "You must be getting bored huh." He kisses Zeke's cheek "How about we go outside and see the dogs." He carries Zeke out of study.  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER Ian smiles as Sara wraps her arms around his shoulders. He tilts his head "Hello my love." He pulls her head down kissing her sweetly "How was your day?"  
  
"Mmm" Sara sighs licking her lips she gives him a smile "Good. What did you do today?"  
  
Ian pulls Sara onto his lap "The normal things." He shrugs "How was your meeting?"  
  
"Dante let me back. But not without warning me if I screw up or step on his toes I'm gone." She rolls her eyes "The same threats he gave me before."  
  
"When do you start?" Ian inquires  
  
"Tomorrow." Sara answers shivering as Ian's warm hand slides under her shirt gently caressing her skin. She gently trails her nails down his cheek awed at the look of pleasure crosses his face. Sara shifts so she's facing Ian fully she leans in kissing him.  
  
LATER Feeling a light kiss pressed to her shoulder Sara lifts her head from Ian's shoulder giving him a slight smile. She lightly runs her fingernails down his neck as she sits astride him her legs wrapped around him as they sit there still joined.  
  
"Are you OK?" Ian asks brushing her hair back  
  
"Perfect." She says softly  
  
Ian kisses Sara's forehead then glances at the bedside clock. "We should go get cleaned up... Zeke will be up from his nap soon."  
  
Sara nuzzles into his neck pressing a kiss to his neck. After a few minutes of feeling Ian runs his fingers down her back she lifts her head meeting his brown eyes "Shower?" She asks hopefully.  
  
At her tone, Ian brings her wrist up to his lips pressing a light kiss just below the bracelet "As you wish my Lady." Ian lifts Sara off him standing he makes his way to the bathroom  
  
Sara watches as Ian walks to the bathroom then lays back staring up at the ceiling as she hears the shower turn on. She looks at the Witchblade 'You have been awfully quiet today.' She yelps as Ian suddenly scoops her up into his arms. She laughs wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Ian sets Sara on her feet just inside the shower then steps in behind her hugging her as she turns her head their lips meet in a deep kiss their tongues dueling fiercely.  
  
Needing to breath Sara reluctantly breaks the kiss leaning back against his chest she closes her eyes taking a deep breath. She tries to settle her emotions and body's reaction to being so close to Ian. 'Concentrate on shower not wanting to jump him.' She presses a light kiss to his jaw "Come on we need to finish getting cleaned up before he gets up."  
  
EVENING "It took me weeks to get hold of the guy who owned that." Gabe nods at the knife Ian's inspecting as he plays with Zeke on the floor of the library. "He didn't want to sell it at first but his wife hates it so he finally decided he had enough of her complaining and sold it."  
  
"The money will be in your account by morning." Ian sets the knife on the desk and sits next to Sara on the couch.  
  
Zeke crawls over to the coffee table pulling himself up he reaches for the book left on the table.  
  
Seeing Zeke is reaching for a very valuable book Ian takes it off the table standing he takes it over to the bookcase.  
  
"Dinner is on the table." Mrs. Ellis announces entering the library.  
  
LATE NIGHT Sara smiles watching as Ian swims laps. She walks over to the poolside sitting down she watches him swim.  
  
Ian surfaces to find Sara sitting on the edge of the pool wearing her pajamas of shorts and a tank top, "Hello my love. Gabriel gone?"  
  
Sara nods "He said goodbye. Why didn't you come back downstairs?"  
  
"I had some things I had to take care of and it took a while to get Zeke to go to bed." He rests his forearms against the pool edge. "And I thought you two could use some time to talk." He grabs her around the waist pulling her into the pool.  
  
"IAN!" Sara yelps in surprise. "Damn it Nottingham." She splashes him  
  
Ian pulls her close "Mad my love?" He asks with a slight smirk  
  
As they tread water, Sara rests her forehead against his "I can't stay mad at you long... annoyed yes but mad." She shakes her head kissing him lightly.  
  
"I love you." Ian says softly  
  
Sara smiles "I love you too."  
  
NEXT MORNING Sara burrows into the covers as she hears the alarm go off. "Shuddup!" She mutters pulling the pillow over her head.  
  
Ian opens his eyes with a groan glancing at the clock he looks at Sara and chuckles lightly "Come on my love its time for you to get up." He props himself up looking at Sara next to him the pillow over her head. He reaches over her turning off the alarm clock.  
  
"Go way" Sara mutters "sleeping."  
  
Ian leans down pressing a light kiss to her shoulder blade "As much as I would love to keep you here all day you have work."  
  
Sara sighs rolling over to her back she looks at Ian "Why did I decide to go back to work?" she asks then sighs "Don't answer." She warns  
  
Ian runs his finger over the scar on Sara's chest "You know you never have to work again if you don't want to."  
  
"I want to work I just hate getting up in the morning." She looks at the clock and grimaces "Why the hell did I set the alarm to go off this early?"  
  
"You don't want to be late for your first day back at work." Ian pulls the covers off Sara "Now get you up and get dressed. Breakfast should be ready soon." He looks at the baby monitor as they hear Zeke's familiar morning chatter. "I will deal with him."  
  
Sara leans in kissing Ian then crawls out of bed heading to the bathroom.  
  
Ian runs his hands over his face then throws off the covers going to the closet he grabs a clean pair of pants and a sweater. Quickly he dresses then makes his way to the nursery. "Good morning Zeke." Ian greets finding the boy sitting up in the crib rubbing at his eyes.  
  
Zeke yawns reaching for his father  
  
Ian lifts Zeke out of the crib "I take it you had a good sleep."  
  
HALF HOUR LATER Sara sighs "I have to go or I'll be late." She finishes off her cup of coffee standing she kisses Ian's cheek then stops kissing Zeke's head as he sits in the highchair chewing on a piece of toast. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Ian calls as Sara walks out of the dining room.  
  
LATER: 11TH PRECINCT "So how did dinner go?" Danny asks once he and Sara are alone.  
  
Sara shrugs flipping through a file Jake had set before her. "Good. It was good to see Gabe." She says with a faint smile "Thanks for keeping an eye on him."  
  
Danny nods as Jake enters the office  
  
"Morning Pez." Jake greets  
  
"What first?" Sara settles back to begin her first day back. 'This feels good.' She absently rubs her wrist.  
  
LATE EVENING Sara laughs as Zeke splashes in the bathtub. "I think its time for you to get out of the tub." Sara grabs a towel pulling up the stop as the water goes down the drain she lifts Zeke out of the bathtub wrapping him in the towel. "Mama missed you today." She kisses his nose as she dries him off. "I bet you had fun with Daddy huh." She stands carrying the baby into the nursery setting him on the changing table. "I'm glad I was able to see you before bedtime." Sara says as she puts a clean diaper on the baby. She laughs as Zeke flails his arms and legs blowing bubbles "You have something to say huh baby?"  
  
Zeke coos happily  
  
"Soon you'll be talking huh." Sara brushes her fingers down Zeke's face  
  
Zeke yawns  
  
"Well let's get you ready for bed." Sara carefully dresses Zeke in his pajamas then lifts him up "Let's go say night to Daddy." She carries Zeke out of the nursery to the training room where Ian is doing push-ups.  
  
Zeke kicks happily seeing his Daddy  
  
Ian looks over to see Sara standing in the doorway holding a freshly clean Zeke ready for bed. He flips to his feet grabbing a towel  
  
"He's clean and ready for bed." Sara says as Ian wipes the sweat off his face "Just came to say goodnight." She smiles as Ian kisses the baby's forehead  
  
"Sleep well little one."  
  
Zeke yawns rubbing at his eyes  
  
Sara chuckles "Bed time for you huh kiddo?" She kisses Ian's cheek before walking out of the room. She returns to the nursery sitting in the rocking chair she slowly rocks her eyes on her son.  
  
WHILE LATER "How was work?" Ian asks hugging Sara from behind as they stand on the patio off the living room.  
  
Sara rubs her cheek against Ian's arm "Paperwork all day. Catch up with open cases. But I'm glad to be back at work."  
  
"People asking a lot of questions?"  
  
"Somewhat. Mostly they leave me alone. Just like the old days"  
  
"You really have missed your work."  
  
"Yeah I guess I have." She tilts her head "It's all I ever thought of doing."  
  
"As long as you enjoy it." Ian presses his lips to Sara's temple. "I love you Sara."  
  
Sara smiles "Love you too."  
  
CHAPTER 19 2 MONTHS LATER "How's Zeke?" Jake asks from the backseat of the stakeout car.  
  
Sara smiles at the question of her beloved ten-month-old son. "He's getting closer to walking on his own."  
  
"Is he talking yet? I mean considering Nottingham's enhanced genetics I wouldn't be surprised he'd be talking your ear off." Danny muses  
  
Sara laughs taking a sip of her coffee "He started saying Mama the other day. He's up to Dada, Mama, and hi. So far if he has any of Ian's enhanced genetics they haven't really showed up yet." She looks out the car window. "Ian hopes he doesn't have any."  
  
"Why not?" Jake questions "I mean I'd think he'd be happy to have a kid with his enhanced abilities."  
  
Sara shrugs "With those abilities Ian's had trouble his whole life. He just wants Zeke to be a normal child... something neither of us were."  
  
"So how was your trip?" Danny asks changing the subject.  
  
"Good." Jake shrugs "Mom fussed over me like always."  
  
"What are you doing this weekend Sara?" Danny asks  
  
"We're leaving town spending some time with Zeke without interruption." Sara answers taking a drink of her coffee.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Jake asks  
  
"Early tomorrow morning. I can't wait." Sara grins  
  
"Out of reach?" Danny inquires  
  
"I'm taking my phone but if it's not an emergency and one of you calls I will smack the daylights out of both of you." She warns  
  
"So warned partner." Danny laughs  
  
"Got it." Jake nods  
  
8PM: HOUSE "Hey honey." Sara stands over Ian as he does push-ups. She sits on his back "What number are you on now?"  
  
"52." Ian answers without stopping his workout.  
  
Sara runs her hands over Ian's back enjoying the feel of his muscled body. "Is the baby asleep?"  
  
"I put him down an hour ago." Ian replies without losing count.  
  
"What time do we need to leave tomorrow?"  
  
"Plane will be ready to leave at nine."  
  
Sara leans down pressing a light kiss to his shoulder "How was your day?"  
  
"I had to meet with the lawyers and the head of the PR department this afternoon."  
  
"You were watching me while we were on the stakeout." Sara remarks  
  
"Checked up on you." Ian corrects shifting to his back he looks up at Sara "I missed you. I needed to see you."  
  
"Needed to?" Sara lifts her brow  
  
Ian laces their fingers "It's like I'm drawn to find you. Once I see you it stops."  
  
"Has it always been like that?" Sara asks after a few seconds of silence  
  
"Yes." Ian brushes his fingers over the stone of the Witchblade "Since you returned it has become more intense."  
  
Sara's eyes are drawn to Ian's fingers as they brushing over the stone. "Oh." She pulls her eyes away from the stone meeting Ian's eyes she smiles at the love in his eyes "What should we do this weekend?"  
  
"Anything, I just want to spend time just the three of us." He sits up wrapping his arms around Sara. "I love you Sara." He says almost shyly  
  
Sara runs her finger down his nose "I love you too. Now come on you need a shower and I need to see my baby." She kisses him lightly before standing  
  
Ian watches Sara walk out of the room and shakes his head 'God I love her.'  
  
Sara enters the nursery going over to the crib she looks in to see her son asleep on his back his pacifier laying next to him. Carefully she pulls the blanket up to Zeke's chin brushing her fingers down his cheek. 'Do you know how important you are to me? To your Daddy? We love you more than anything sweetie.' She smiles as Zeke scrunches up his nose and smacks his lips in his sleep. Reaching in she picks up the pacifier offering it to the baby who without waking starts sucking on the pacifier. "Goodnight Zeke."  
  
Ian stands under the warm water when he hears the shower door open he speaks "Is he still asleep?"  
  
Sara wraps her arms around Ian's waist resting her cheek against Ian's back. "Mmm." She nods "He did that cute little nose thing."  
  
Ian turns around looking down at Sara as she rests her head against his chest. "Tired love?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Long day?"  
  
"The stakeout was a bust." Sara grumbles "I hate stakeouts. They make me tired."  
  
"Sorry. Tired?"  
  
Sara nods  
  
OVER A MONTH LATER "I can't believe he's finally one." Sara says watching as Zeke walks a few steps then sits down and starts crawling on the carpet.  
  
"It has been quite a few months." Ian says dryly  
  
"That it has." Sara kisses Ian's cheek then pulls away making her way over to Zeke who is playing with some of his new toys.  
  
Ian watches them play then joins them on the floor.  
  
"Daddy" Zeke grins holding up one of his new toys  
  
"It's very nice." Ian says amused watching Zeke turn his attention back to his toys.  
  
"I swear Ian you spoil him." Sara laughs  
  
Ian shrugs "Gives me something to do."  
  
Sara yawns  
  
"Tired?" Ian cups Sara's cheek  
  
"A little." Sara admits nuzzling his hand  
  
"We've had a long day. I'll put him to bed why don't you go relax."  
  
Sara smiles "Thanks." She kisses Ian lightly then kisses Zeke's head "Good night sweetie." She stands walking out of the room.  
  
Ian picks Zeke up "Bed time."  
  
"No Daddy." Zeke squirms  
  
"Bed time." Ian says sternly as he carries the one year old out of the room.  
  
After she showers Sara settles on the bed turning on the TV she flips to the news. When Ian enters the bedroom, Sara smiles "I take it he went down with a fight."  
  
"Of course." Ian joins Sara on the bed. "Feel better?"  
  
Sara nods as she absently clenches and unclenches her hand.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Why do you think something's wrong?"  
  
Ian tilts his head at her hands "You only do that when it hasn't activated in a while. How long has it been silent?"  
  
"A few days." Sara shrugs "Why?"  
  
"Its getting to you isn't it?"  
  
"A little" Sara admits "I'm so use to it just messing with me at the worst times." She glances at her wrist "Maybe it's giving me a vacation. I can hope." She gives Ian a tired smile  
  
"We've had a big day."  
  
Sara chuckles "Did you see the look on his face when he saw the pile of gifts?"  
  
Ian smiles slightly "It was amusing."  
  
"He went at those gifts like no tomorrow. He certainly loved opening them."  
  
"I think he loved opening the gifts more than the gifts themselves."  
  
"He did enjoy the wrapping paper. Maybe next time we should give him wrapping paper instead."  
  
"Defeats the purpose of wrapping paper my love." He leans in pressing a light kiss to Sara's neck  
  
"Mmm so you like unwrapping presents?"  
  
Ian chuckles shifting Sara to her back "Yes... especially when you're the gift."  
  
Oh shut up and kiss me. Sara pulls Ian's head down.  
  
AFTER MIDNIGHT *Sara watches horrified as Ian is shot and he falls to the floor. "IAN" she cries*  
  
Ian awakens with a start when he hears Sara cry out in her sleep. He looks at her to see her tossing and turning the Witchblade blazing on her wrist.  
  
"NO" Sara cries out her heart pounding she bolts upright.  
  
"Sara? What's wrong love?"  
  
Hearing his concerned voice Sara throws herself into his arms burrowing close.  
  
"Shh" Ian soothes feeling tears on his shoulder "it's OK."  
  
"Someone shot you. You died." Sara whimpers clinging to him  
  
"It'll be OK."  
  
"You died." Sara whimpers pain filling her voice and heart. "You can't die."  
  
"I won't." Ian assures hugging Sara tight as her body shakes. He holds Sara close occasionally murmuring comforting words as Sara cries herself back to sleep.  
  
EARLY MORNING Sara awakens to find herself half on top of Ian. Feeling Ian run his hand down her hair Sara remembers her vision and burrows as close as possible.  
  
"Feel better?" Ian asks feeling her stir  
  
"No" Sara mumbles blinking back tears. "You can't die."  
  
"It showed you so that you know how to avoid it from happening. What did you see?"  
  
"Nothing but you going down." She tightens her arms around Ian  
  
Ian drops a kiss to Sara's head "It'll be OK sweet Sara."  
  
"I can't lose you. I can't lose anyone else."  
  
"You won't lose me or anyone." Ian gently rubs her back  
  
After a few minutes, Sara pulls out of Ian's embrace "I have to get going." She murmurs getting out of bed.  
  
"Sara..."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Ian." Sara bites out  
  
"Sara we need to talk about it"  
  
"No we don't" Sara slams the bathroom door behind her. She leans against the closed door closing her eyes 'I can't lose him.' She wipes at the tears as they escape her eyes and she steels herself walking over to the shower she opens the door turning it on warm.  
  
20 MINS LATER Sara walks out of the bathroom wearing her bathrobe to find Ian sitting on the bed with Zeke looking through a picture book.  
  
Ian watches Sara move about the bedroom as Zeke looks at the pictures in the book. Sara? Are we going to talk about this?   
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to." Sara snaps  
  
Hearing the anger in his mother's voice Zeke looks up startled "Mama?"  
  
"Its OK sweetie." Sara assures going over to the bed, she leans down kissing Zeke's head. "I can't talk about it... not now." She pleads softly  
  
Ian nods reaching out he brushes his fingers down Sara's cheek "I'm here."  
  
Sara gives him a sad smile "I know."  
  
"I love you Sara."  
  
"I love you." Sara echoes moving to Ian's side resting her head on his shoulder her eyes on Zeke as he looks at his book.  
  
Ian wraps one arm around Sara's shoulders Everything will work out.   
  
Sara swallows heavily taking a deep breath "I'm scared."  
  
"I know." Ian kisses her head  
  
After a few minutes, Sara groans "I have to go to work." She kisses Ian sweetly then lifts Zeke onto her lap "I love you Zeke."  
  
Zeke grins, "Mama" he holds his arms up  
  
Sara hugs him kissing his cheek "Bye baby."  
  
"Bye-bye." Zeke chirps  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON "What's wrong Pez?" Danny asks  
  
"Nothing." Sara mutters  
  
"Something's wrong. You've been staring at the same page for ten minutes." Danny leans back in his chair regarding his friend. "Now spill."  
  
Sara sighs seeing the look on his face. "I had a dream last night."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ian died in it." Sara says  
  
"Dreams are just dreams. They don't always come true."  
  
"I know. It just kind of freaked me out."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I snapped at him over it this morning."  
  
"You snap at everyone Pez. He knows this."  
  
"I know he does."  
  
"Just suck it up and say you're sorry for being an ass."  
  
"Fine." Sara grumbles  
  
"Good. Now finish up. I don't want to be here all night."  
  
"All right all right." Sara turns back to her paperwork. 


	7. Chapters 20 to 22

You can find the NC17 version here http://www.voy.com/39259/  
  
CHAPTER 20 MONTH LATER "Sara you need to sleep." Ian prods when he finds Sara on the couch of the recreation room. "You've barely slept the last month."  
  
"I can't." Sara whispers hugging her knees  
  
"You need to sleep Sara. You can't last long without it."  
  
"It won't let me sleep." Sara looks at her wrist "Every time I go to sleep it shows me something new."  
  
"What is it showing you Sara?"  
  
Sara runs her fingers through her hair "You dead. Zeke is dead. Its like it can't decide who I lose next." She swallows heavily  
  
Ian wipes at the tears as they silently fall "Its OK Sara." He pulls her into his arms "Come on let's go upstairs and get some sleep."  
  
"No. I can't."  
  
Ian kisses her forehead "Sara..." he begins as the security alarm beeps.  
  
Seeing the look on Ian's face Sara frowns "What?"  
  
"No one should be here. I gave the staff the weekend off. Fredrick and Cook went to the country for the weekend for some peace and quiet. Mrs. Ellis went to visit family. The gardener will be back tomorrow."  
  
"Danny and Jake are working tonight. Gabe is in Boston." Sara says watching Ian go over to the laptop pulling up the security cameras.  
  
"It looks like three coming in through the front, three coming in through the back." He goes over to the bookcase he pulls it away from the wall revealing a large array of weapons. "Go get Zeke and take him to the bunker. They won't be able to get in there; I changed the security system to the bunker last week. We're the only ones who can get in or out."  
  
"This can't be happening." Sara mutters  
  
"Sara" Ian goes over tilting her head so their eyes meet. "It'll be OK... I promise. Go get Zeke; I'll be upstairs in a minute."  
  
Sara nods standing she hurries to the doorway of the living room just as the front doors slam open and dark figures burst inside. "Ian"  
  
Hearing Sara call his name Ian grabs the final weapons running out of the living room where he finds Sara punching one of the men heading towards the stairs. "Sara" he calls "they're also coming up the back. Go"  
  
Sara slams her Gloved fist into the man's chest before running up the stairs as she hears shots ring out from below. She glances over her shoulder to see Ian taking on the men who try to head up the stairs. IAN   
  
Sara go! Get Zeke. Take him to the bunker.   
  
Hearing that Sara runs up the remainder of the stairs, her mind on one thing... getting to her child. She skids to a stop when she finds a man outside Zeke's room. Angered at the fact someone who could possibly harm her son is so close to him, Sara feels the Blade form, "Hey" when he looks at her she slams the sword into his stomach. When they are inches apart Sara speaks, "Stay the hell away from my kid!" As the Blade retracts, Sara hurries into the room to find a figure standing beside the bed. Her eyes widen as the man turns "Lazar?"  
  
"Hello Wielder."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sara demands going to the crib, she finds Zeke laying there looking up at them. She is about to lift Zeke out of the crib when the door slams open and a man enters. "Sh..." Sara trails off throwing a punch she sends the man flying out the door into the hallway. She follows to fight to keep the men from getting into Zeke's bedroom. As she steps out into the hall, she sees Ian fighting two men at once.  
  
Sara you need to get Zeke out of here.   
  
I can't, we're trapped. She ducks a blow about to hit the man in black when Lazar grabs the man throwing him off her. She glances at Lazar then continues to fight sending men to the ground with punches and kicks occasionally looking at Ian. Over the sounds of fighting, she hears Zeke start to cry in his room.  
  
Ian grabs the man closest to him quickly snapping his neck allowing the body to drop he turns to the next man. As he turns he brings his gun around about to shoot the man charging him when a shot rings out.  
  
Sara turns to check on Ian only to see him fall to the floor. "IAN" she slams her fist into the stomach of the man she's fighting then grabs his gun shooting the man who stands over Ian. The hall becomes silent the only sounds heard are the sounds of Zeke crying in his room. "IAN" Sara runs over to Ian falling to her knees beside him. "Ian" she notes the bleeding hole in his middle "Oh god... Ian?" She touches his cheek watching him open his eyes.  
  
"Sara" Ian mutters  
  
Sara brushes his hair back hearing the sirens wail as he starts to close his eyes "Ian" she rests her Gloved hand against the wound "Baby look at me." She pleads trying to will the Witchblade to heal him.  
  
"Sara" Ian slurs  
  
"Lazar, why won't it heal him?" Sara turns to look at the man only to find him gone. She looks back at Ian. "Ian you promised you wouldn't leave me." She whimpers as she hears footsteps come up the stairs.  
  
"Sara" Danny calls  
  
"Pez" Jake yells  
  
Sara blinks back tears "Ian"  
  
Danny skids to a stop when he sees bodies littering the hallway and Sara on the floor beside Ian as Zeke screams in the bedroom. "Get an ambulance and coroner." He calls going to Sara's side "What happened?" when Sara doesn't respond he looks at Jake "Go get Zeke." He kneels beside Sara his hand on her shoulder "He's OK Sara."  
  
"He can't leave me." Sara whispers brushing her fingers over Ian's face  
  
"Sara what happened?"  
  
"They overrode security."  
  
"Why?" When she doesn't answer, Danny looks up to see the paramedics hurrying up the stairs with the stretcher. "Sara, come on. They need to take Ian to the hospital." Danny gently pulls Sara away from Ian.  
  
"No" Sara whimpers, "He hates doctors."  
  
"Sara he needs to go to the hospital. You need to go clean up and comfort Zeke. Then we'll go to the hospital."  
  
Sara watches as the paramedics move Ian onto the stretcher. She leans down kissing Ian's forehead I love you. She reluctantly pulls away as they take Ian down the stairs.  
  
"MAMA" Zeke screams  
  
Sara hurries to the bedroom where she finds Jake trying to calm Zeke down. "Zeke" she takes the crying baby from Jake. "Its OK baby." she soothes rubbing his back  
  
"Sara what happened?" Jake demands  
  
"Not now. I have to get to the hospital."  
  
"I'll drive you." Danny says "Jake stay here."  
  
"Sure" Jake nods watching the two hurry out of the room.  
  
Forty-five minutes later Sara and Danny hurry into the emergency room "The gunshot victim where is he?"  
  
"They took him into one of the ER rooms. You a relative?" the receptionist  
  
"I am." Sara says  
  
"Are you his wife?"  
  
"No. I'm the only family he has though."  
  
"I need you to fill out this paperwork."  
  
"You need to call his doctor." Sara says, "Ian needs someone familiar with him."  
  
"Doctor's name?"  
  
"Immo." Sara answers shifting the crying boy in her arms.  
  
"Fill out the paperwork and a nurse will be with you as soon as possible." The receptionist says  
  
Sara sits down with Zeke on her lap staring at the paperwork "Danny I can't fill this out."  
  
"I will."  
  
Sara nods rubbing Zeke's back as he cries "Its OK Zeke."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Shh" Sara soothes choking back tears  
  
HOUR LATER Sara sits with Danny, Jake, Lee, Joe, and Vicki in the waiting room.  
  
"He'll be fine Sara." Joe assures his arm around Sara's shoulder  
  
"He has to be." Sara whispers, "Excuse me." She jumps up bolting towards the women's restroom. She enters the empty bathroom heading to one of the stalls she reaches the toilet seconds before she throws up. Once her stomach is empty Sara leans against the toilet sobs wracking her body as she remembers the events of the night. "Ian"  
  
A few minutes later Lee becomes concerned when her friend doesn't return. "I'm going to go check on Sara." She informs Danny who nods. Standing she walks into the women's restroom to hear sobs coming from one of the stalls. "Sara? You OK?" She reaches the stall to find Sara sitting on the floor leaning against the stall. When she sees the look on Sara's face she sighs "Oh Sara" She crouches beside Sara "It'll be OK sweetie."  
  
"I can't lose him." Sara whispers  
  
"Sara he'll be fine. Like you always say, Ian is stubborn. Now come on wet your face and come on. I know waiting is hard..."  
  
"Ian hates doctors." Sara mutters and slowly she stands flushing the toilet she walks to the sink. She leans against the counter her eyes on the floor  
  
"He'll be fine Sara." Lee assures hugging her friend  
  
Sara nods rinsing her mouth out then splashes some water on her face. "He'll be fine." Sara mutters.  
  
CHAPTER 21 DAWN Sara looks up as Immo walks towards them "How is he?"  
  
"He's still out. I had to give him more than the normal drugs. The bullet did some damage but not as bad as it could have been." Immo sees Sara sigh in relief  
  
"So he's OK?"  
  
"I won't know for sure until he wakes up. He lost a lot of blood but his reserves were up to date." Immo says watching the look of relief pass her face. "He's sleeping but I told the nurses and doctors that it would be best for all if you stay with him."  
  
Sara nods "Thanks." With a look at her extended family, she follows Immo back to the ICU. She winces seeing Ian on the bed IVs in his arms his middle wrapped up tight. She walks up to the bed brushing Ian's hair back leaning down she kisses his forehead. Straightening up she pulls a chair up to the bed taking Ian's hand 'He's so still.'  
  
NOON "Sara"  
  
Hearing Ian's voice Sara moves over to the bed sitting beside him she watches as Ian stirs slowly opening his eyes. "Ian."  
  
Ian smiles sleepily  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired. How is Zeke?"  
  
"Upset. He's at Joe and Marie's."  
  
"What did they want?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Only one is left alive and he's not talking."  
  
"Lazar?"  
  
"Haven't seen him." She brushes his hair back "I'm glad that you're OK."  
  
"I promised I wouldn't leave you." Ian mumbles  
  
Sara smiles "Yeah you did." she strokes his cheek "Ian..." She trails off as the door opens and a nurse enters.  
  
"Oh hi. You're awake." The nurse smiles "I just came to check on you." She walks over to the monitors checking them.  
  
How are you my love?   
  
Fine. I was worried about you. It wouldn't heal you.   
  
Ian brushes his fingers down Sara's cheek I'm fine   
  
I know.   
  
"Get some rest Mr. Nottingham." The nurse says walking out of the room.  
  
"She's right." Sara remarks. "You need to get some sleep." Sara brushes his hair back  
  
"Can't I just go home and sleep." Ian grumbles  
  
Sara shakes her head  
  
Ian sighs, "Stay?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Sara kisses him lightly "I love you." She whispers against his lips.  
  
"I love you my Sara." Ian murmurs sleepily  
  
Sara watches as Ian drifts off to sleep and pulls the covers up. She settles on the chair beside the bed taking Ian's hand. 'He'll be fine. I won't lose him.' Her eyes go to the Witchblade then back at Ian.  
  
EVENING "Sara"  
  
Hearing Ian's voice Sara closes her magazine looking at Ian. "Hey honey." She moves over to the bed "You've been sleeping all day. How do you feel?"  
  
Ian shrugs rubbing at his eyes "What time is it?"  
  
"7."  
  
"Where's Zeke?"  
  
"He's staying with Joe and Marie. He'll be fine."  
  
"We have to go get him." Ian starts to sit up then winces  
  
"Ian he'll be fine. Joe asked a few favors of Brass and they have some officers keeping an eye on the apartment."  
  
"They weren't after us Sara. They were after Zeke."  
  
"What do you mean? Why?"  
  
"When you were upstairs one of them mentioned Zeke." Ian tries to sit up again only to have Sara stop him.  
  
Sara rests her hands on Ian's shoulders "What do they want with Zeke?"  
  
"They didn't say anything about that. We need to go get him."  
  
"We need to know why they want him." Sara states  
  
"Because he was born."  
  
Hearing that Sara and Ian look towards the door to see Lazar standing there "What...?" Sara shakes her head "Who wants Zeke? Why?"  
  
Lazar walks to the end of the bed "It has been many centuries since a male child has been born to a Wielder and her Protector."  
  
"Who want's Zeke?" Sara demands  
  
"A fraction of the group within the Vatican wants Ezekiel for power."  
  
"Power?" Ian asks. "He's just a child."  
  
"This group believes that with the first male child would be able to wield and communicate with the Witchblade." Lazar explains, "As would his sisters" He looks directly at Sara. "No one knows if that is true."  
  
"So the ones we killed... are Vatican soldiers?" Ian asks  
  
"Yes." Lazar looks at the Wielder "There are many who would love to control your child's destiny... all of your children's destinies."  
  
"What destiny? Zeke is just a baby." Sara protests griping Ian's hand.  
  
"Everyone has a destiny."  
  
"What would they do to him?"  
  
"Train him in their beliefs. If he is unable to wield the Blade the way they want or believe... they will kill him."  
  
Sara swallows heavily "He can communicate with the Witchblade... in an odd way."  
  
"Yes I've sensed his presence."  
  
Sara looks at Ian then at Lazar "Will they keep coming for him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How can we keep them from coming from him?" Ian asks putting his arm around Sara's shoulders sensing her fear.  
  
"I am sure that after this event they will be wiser in their approach."  
  
Sara swallows heavily her heart aching for her son. She moves off the bed "I'm going to go see Zeke."  
  
"Sara"  
  
"I'll be back soon." She kisses Ian's cheek hurrying out of the hospital room.  
  
"Damn it" Ian mutters  
  
"You have not healed enough." Lazar states. "She will be fine."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
30 MINS LATER: SIRI'S APARTMENT As Joe Siri opens the door, Sara frowns at the sound of her son crying. "How long has he been crying?" She asks entering the apartment to find Marie walking the floor.  
  
"Not long." Marie answers  
  
"Mama" Zeke whimpers squirming he holds his arms out  
  
Sara takes Zeke from Marie "Shh baby." She soothes as Zeke snuggles into her shoulder. "You've been driving Joe and Marie nuts huh baby."  
  
"Daddy?" Zeke looks around  
  
"He's not here right now."  
  
"How is he?" Joe asks  
  
"He's awake. He slept most of the day. The doctor said the bullet didn't hit anything. He should be fine." Sara answers. "I just needed to see Zeke. Sounds like I came at a good time."  
  
"Poor little guy misses him Mommy and Daddy." Marie pats Zeke's back, "All day he's been either silent or crying."  
  
"Sorry about that." Sara says. "Normally he's happy."  
  
"Whatever happened has upset him." Joe remarks  
  
Sara nods rubbing Zeke's back "The noise really upset him."  
  
"Mama, Daddy?" Zeke sniffles  
  
"I know you want to see Daddy."  
  
"How long will he be in the hospital?" Marie asks  
  
"A few days."  
  
"I just made dinner." Marie informs Sara. "Come into the kitchen and have something to eat."  
  
Sara nods following her godmother into the kitchen sitting at the table with Zeke on her lap. "Did he have dinner?"  
  
"A few bites. I couldn't get him to eat much... or finish a full bottle." Marie answers opening the refrigerator she removes some Tupperware. Carrying them over to the counter as Joe sits at the table.  
  
"What exactly happened Sara?" Joe asks. "Danny told me little." He explains  
  
"They came for Zeke." Sara whispers  
  
"Who did? Why?" Marie asks worried  
  
"I don't know" Sara lies "After Ian realized someone broke security I went upstairs and there was a man outside Zeke's door. I don't remember much until I realized they shot Ian." Sara says as Marie puts a plate into the microwave.  
  
"I'm glad he's OK." Marie says as she pours Sara a glass of milk.  
  
"So am I." Sara presses her lips to Zeke's head  
  
Marie removes the plate from the microwave setting it before Sara. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks" Sara picks up the fork cutting into the chicken.  
  
Zeke lifts his head from his mother's chest "Mama?"  
  
"Do you want a bite Zeke?" Sara offers Zeke a piece of chicken.  
  
Zeke opens his mouth taking the offered piece of chicken chewing thoughtfully.  
  
Sara takes a bite herself.  
  
HOUR LATER Sara strokes Zeke's hair as he sleeps in the crib in the guest room of Joe and Marie's apartment. "Good night baby." She straightens up quietly walking out of the room closing the door behind her. She enters the living room where Marie and Joe are sitting on the couch watching TV. "I better get back to the hospital. Thanks for keeping him."  
  
"It's not a problem." Marie stands hugging her goddaughter "You go back and stay with Ian. Zeke will be fine."  
  
"I know." Sara steps back "Thanks."  
  
Marie nods "Tell Ian I said hello."  
  
"I will." Sara hugs Joe then walks out of the apartment.  
  
30 MINS LATER: HOSPITAL Sara enters the hospital room to find Ian awake yet deep in thought. "Hi"  
  
Ian looks at Sara standing in the doorway "How is Zeke?"  
  
"He's been crying on and off all day." Sara sits on the edge of the bed "He finally went to sleep about half an hour ago."  
  
"Come here."  
  
Sara shifts resting her head on Ian's shoulder "What are we going to do Ian? Its one thing them going after me but Zeke is just a baby."  
  
Ian runs his hand over Sara's hair "It'll be OK Sara. I promise."  
  
"What if they're theory about Zeke is right? I know he can communicate with it... in an odd way."  
  
"We'll know for sure once he's able to talk. Then we'll deal with it."  
  
Sara sighs, "Ian..."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Never mind." She lifts her head kissing his cheek "You need to get some sleep."  
  
"Stay?"  
  
"Not going anywhere." She assures "We'll talk in the morning."  
  
"I love you Sara."  
  
"I love you too." Sara smiles relieved to hear her favorite words. "Just get some sleep huh? The sooner your better the sooner you can get out of here."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Ian murmurs  
  
CHAPTER 22 MORNING Sara opens her eyes as she feels Ian stroke her hair. She lifts her head smiling sleepily "Hi."  
  
"Morning my love."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better."  
  
Sara trails her fingers over his jaw "Good."  
  
"Good morning" the nurse greets cheerfully as she enters the room.  
  
Sara sits up "Morning."  
  
"How are you feeling Mr. Nottingham?"  
  
"Fine." Ian brings Sara's hand up to his lips.  
  
"Danny told me that some Detectives from another precinct have been assigned to investigate. He told me he'd put them off for a while but I'm betting they know your awake so they'll show up sometime today."  
  
Ian nods What do you want to tell them?   
  
Somewhat the truth. Some guys tried to take Zeke.   
  
It is the truth... in the short version.   
  
As the nurse leaves the room, Sara laces their fingers, "Just do what I normally do."  
  
"I know you don't like lying to your friends. It's for the best that they don't know too much."  
  
"I know."  
  
EARLY AFTERNOON Sara inwardly as she senses Ian's anger simmering below his calm exterior, as the younger detective looks her over. "So what do you want to know?" She squeezes Ian's hand. Ian calm down.   
  
I don't like the way he's looking at you.   
  
"What happened last night?" Detective Brandon Larsen, the younger Detective, inquires tearing his eyes away from the dark-haired Detective.  
  
"We were about to go to bed when the gate alarm went off. I went to check the monitor and saw six men, three coming through the front gate and three coming through the back." Ian answers  
  
"You two took out six heavily armed men." Remarks Detective Michael Rasmussen.  
  
"There were two bodies found downstairs, one found on the stairs and three outside your son's bedroom." Larsen states  
  
Sara nods "After Ian mentioned them I went upstairs to check on Zeke and found one of them outside his door. I don't remember much until they were all down. The rest of the night is kind of a blur until the hospital."  
  
"All right" Detective Rasmussen nods "We'll need the security tapes. Forensics tried but they haven't been able to get into the security feed."  
  
"It's on a secure line with back-up passwords. My employer had it designed to be tamper proof. When I get out of the hospital I will get it for you."  
  
"Why don't you just give us the passwords?" Larsen suggests  
  
"It doesn't work that way." Ian replies, "It takes more than passwords to access the security feed."  
  
Detective Rasmussen nods "When you get the chance."  
  
"It'll be a couple days." Sara informs them  
  
"You're being released tomorrow Mr. Nottingham?" asks Larsen  
  
"Supposed to be." Ian answers  
  
"Mr. Nottingham why wasn't your staff at home?" inquires Rasmussen "You had no security or house staff that night."  
  
"I gave the staff and security the weekend off. Sara and I were going to be home all weekend so we saw no reason for a full-time staff or security."  
  
"Do you do that often?" Larsen asks  
  
"A few times since Zeke and I moved in. Never on a set schedule." Sara says running her thumb over Ian's knuckles.  
  
"Detective what time did you get off work?" Rasmussen asks  
  
"It was around six. I try to be home to put Zeke to bed whether or not I'm working. We put Zeke to bed at seven."  
  
"What time did you realize the men where on the grounds?" asks Larsen  
  
"About 10." Ian answers "We were about to go up to bed when the alarm went off."  
  
"Where were you?" questions Larsen  
  
"I was in the recreation room and Ian joined me after calling the dogs in."  
  
"Dogs?"  
  
Ian nods. "I had let the hounds and Rotweillers out to run around for a while after calling the guard dogs in."  
  
"Why call the guard dogs in?" Rasmussen asks  
  
"I call them in every night for dinner and to get warmed up and let the others out. The guard dogs and mine don't get along too well and the hounds are... skittish."  
  
"And the guard dogs didn't bark?"  
  
"Not that we heard." Sara answers. "I had Jake check and they found the guard dogs on the edge of the property unconscious."  
  
"You didn't tell me that." Ian says surprised his voice filled with worry.  
  
"You were asleep all day yesterday. I wasn't exactly thinking about it." Seeing the look on Ian's face she gives him a faint smile "Their fine, the vet checked them out."  
  
Ian nods relieved to hear that. "There's not much I can tell you. It was over within a matter of moments."  
  
"All right. Well I think that's all the questions for now." Rasmussen says standing he closes his notebook.  
  
"You know how to find us if you have anything else to ask." Sara says as the two Detectives leave the room she looks at Ian "Glad that's over with."  
  
"As am I."  
  
"Ian what are we going to do about them?"  
  
"We'll figure it out." Ian presses a kiss to Sara's forehead.  
  
Sara rests her head on Ian's shoulder her hand resting over his heart. "If you ever get yourself shot again I swear I will never forgive you."  
  
"Not like I meant to get shot my love. Getting shot hurts like hell." Ian gently strokes Sara's hair.  
  
Sara chuckles "Yeah it does." She presses a kiss to Ian's neck "Tomorrow you get out of here."  
  
"I'm glad. I hate hospitals."  
  
"I think everyone does." Sara states. "I avoid them as much as possible."  
  
"So why are you here now? You could be doing something more interesting."  
  
"What's more interesting then trying to keep you from ditching the hospital before the doctor says?"  
  
"Going to work. Keeping our very unhappy son from crying all day and driving the Siri's nuts. That could be more interesting then staying in the hospital with me all day."  
  
"Yes well if I didn't stay with you you'd probably be bombarded with nurses coming in to check you out." She smiles hearing Ian chuckle. 'I love that sound.'  
  
  
  
WHILE LATER  
  
Dr. Immo looks over the file ignoring Ian's barely concealed impatience. "You'll need to take it easy for a few days."  
  
"I know." Ian says with a slight grumble in his voice. "We've been through this how many times over the years?"  
  
"Half a dozen at least." Immo says dryly. He glances at Sara "At least I now know there is someone who will make sure you take it easy." He smiles at the dark-haired Detective.  
  
"He'll take it easy."  
  
What'll you do if I don't?   
  
No sex.   
  
You know that won't work.   
  
Oh, I'll make it work somehow.   
  
I don't doubt you'll try.   
  
"Tomorrow morning you can leave." Immo states "Mrs. Ellis informed me the house has been cleaned up and repaired."  
  
"Good." Ian nods runs his thumb over Sara's knuckles.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow to sign you out of here." Immo closes the file walking out the door.  
  
  
  
MIDNIGHT  
  
Sara awakens feeling of panic and concern. She looks over at the hospital bed where Ian is sleeping to see in the dimly light room that he's clenching his fists and mumbling.  
  
"No" Ian whimpers "stop."  
  
Feeling Ian's rising anxiety Sara moves off the second bed going over to Ian's bed she sits on the edge of the bed. "Ian" Sara says softly as she gently strokes his cheek "Ian baby wake up." Ian baby it's just a dream. Open your eyes.   
  
Hearing the gentle prod in his mind Ian pulls himself out of his dream. "Sara" he says pained. He sits up wrapping his arms around Sara's waist resting his head in the crook of his shoulder. "Sara" he whispers  
  
Sara frowns concerned as she feels his body shakes. She wraps her arm around his shoulders gently stroking his hair and neck. "You OK?"  
  
"I hate the dreams." Ian murmurs  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"I wish they'd stop."  
  
"I know."  
  
Ian pulls back "Stay with me?"  
  
"Sure." As Ian lies back down Sara joins him. Her head resting beside his on the pillow her back to the door. "Feel better?"  
  
"I always feel better when you're near." Ian whispers sleepily. "I love you Sara."  
  
Sara kisses Ian's cheek "I love you too. Go back to sleep." She brushes her fingers down his beard watching Ian drift back to sleep. Once Ian's asleep Sara closes her eyes and drifts back to sleep.  
  
LATE MORNING Sara sits on the bed watching as Ian ties his boots. "Marie said Zeke is up and bouncing around the apartment."  
  
Ian gives Sara a slight smile  
  
"You OK?" Sara asks concerned  
  
"I am fine." Ian assures pulling Sara to her feet he kisses her sweetly "Let's go get Zeke."  
  
Sara nods "Sounds good to me." She kisses him lightly.  
  
HOUR LATER: SIRI'S APARTMENT Sara and Ian enter the Siri's apartment as Marie opens the door. "Oh hello. Come in." She invites "Joe is trying to get Zeke to stay still long enough to get his shoes on."  
  
Sara laughs, "That's Zeke for you." She hugs Marie "So how hyper is he?"  
  
"Calming down somewhat." Marie answers then looks at Ian. "How are you feeling Ian?"  
  
"Good." Ian replies giving Marie a small smile. "A little sore but I'll be fine."  
  
"Mama. Daddy" Zeke shrieks happily as Joe carries him to the foyer "DADDY" He says squirming he holds his arms out to his Daddy.  
  
"Zeke stop with the shrieking there kiddo." Sara laughs  
  
Ian takes Zeke from Joe "Hello Zeke."  
  
Sara smiles as Zeke throws his pudgy arms around Ian's neck hugging his Daddy tight. 'That is so cute.'  
  
"Mama" Zeke waves from his position in his Daddy's arms.  
  
Sara leans in "Hey baby" she kisses Zeke's cheek.  
  
"Here are his things." Joe says setting the diaper bag on the floor.  
  
"Thanks for watching him." Sara says taking Zeke's jacket off the coat rack  
  
"Oh its fine. It was fun." Marie smiles watching Sara and Ian work together while trying to get the jacket on the clingy child. "It has been a few years since the grandkids were this age."  
  
Sara laughs, "Well you still have Zeke and Una."  
  
Marie laughs "True."  
  
"Mama" Zeke reaches out with one hand grabbing at the bracelet.  
  
Sara follows his action "You can play with it later." She brushes her hand over Zeke's head. "We should get going."  
  
Ian nods  
  
Sara picks up the diaper bag "Thanks again." She hugs her godparents "I'll call you in a few." She promises as she opens the front door "Bye."  
  
"Bye-bye." Zeke waves getting a chuckle from the adults at his childish tone.  
  
30 MINS LATER: 1111 FAUST Sara and Ian enter the mansion to find Fredrick walking towards them. "Fredrick" Ian greets  
  
"How are you doing sir?" Fredrick asks  
  
"Fine." Ian assures as he removes his overcoat while Sara sets Zeke on his feet unzipping his jacket and pulling it off. "Where are the dogs?"  
  
"They are all well. The hounds have been staying close to the kitchen. The Rotweillers are in the study."  
  
Ian nods wincing slightly as his stitches pull  
  
"You are going upstairs to get some rest." Sara says sternly when she sees Ian wince  
  
"I'm fine Sara."  
  
"No protesting."  
  
Fredrick hides a smile at the Detective's tone "Have you had breakfast?"  
  
"Yes." Ian nods  
  
"Can you bring me some coffee?" Sara asks hopefully  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Move." Sara orders as she picks Zeke up  
  
"Yes Sara." Ian sighs walking up the stairs with Sara right behind him.  
  
As she walks through the hallway, where she came within moments of losing the two most important people in her life Sara swallows heavily holding Zeke tighter. She follows Ian into their bedroom and sets Zeke in the playpen next to their bed.  
  
"Mama" Zeke whines holding his arms up  
  
"Just a minute sweetie." Sara says sitting on the edge of the bed, she pulls her boots off then flops back on the bed.  
  
Ian watches Sara flop backward "What is wrong Sara?"  
  
"I was just thinking about what Lazar said."  
  
"About what?" Ian questions as he sits beside Sara.  
  
"About destinies. Ours. Zeke's." She props herself up on her elbows "It made me realize that we've never discussed more kids."  
  
"We haven't?" Ian props himself up on his good side as Sara shifts to her side. He brushes the backs of his fingers down her cheek "What do you think about it?"  
  
Sara closes her eyes enjoying the feeling of his fingers caressing her cheek. "The idea has potential." She opens her eyes "What do you think about it?"  
  
"I kind of like the idea. Being at your side through everything." He smoothes Sara's hair aside then leans in kissing Sara lightly.  
  
Sara deepens the kiss shifting to her back her arms slide around his shoulders. She tangles her fingers in his hair as the passion rises.  
  
"Mama. Daddy" Zeke yells  
  
Sara groans breaking the kiss breathing heavily she meets Ian's eyes. "As much as I would really like to continue this he's still awake." She reminds with a heavy sigh.  
  
Ian kisses Sara's nose "Finish this later?"  
  
"Definitely." Sara smiles sitting up as Ian moves off her.  
  
Ian watches as Sara lifts Zeke out of the playpen "You never answered." He tilts his head "Do you want more children?"  
  
Sara tears her eyes away from Zeke looking at Ian. "I wouldn't mind. I kind of hated being an only child. I know I had Maria but I always wanted a little brother to pick on. I'm betting you hated being the only child growing up."  
  
Ian shrugs "I never knew what it was like to have other kids around. I went to a boarding school but I never made any friends there."  
  
"I wouldn't mind having another baby but I have a feeling it's not really our choice."  
  
Ian grabs Sara's wrist bringing it to his lips he presses a soft kiss to her inner wrist. "I love you."  
  
Sara smiles "I love you too." She sets Zeke on the bed "I'm going to go take a shower." She kisses Ian lightly  
  
"All right. Don't take too long."  
  
"I won't." Sara kisses Zeke's head before walking into the bathroom.  
  
Ian looks at his son "How about we read a book?"  
  
Zeke grins "Yeah"  
  
Ian chuckles standing he winces as he feels his stitches pull. He walks over to the bookcase kneeling he looks at the section of children's books placed on the lower two shelves for Zeke. "How about... this one?" he pulls a book out turning it around showing Zeke the cover.  
  
Zeke claps "Doggie."  
  
Ian smiles "That's right that's a dog." He straightens up returning to the bed sitting down with Zeke on his uninjured side. "All right." He opens the book.  
  
20 MINS LATER Sara walks out of the bathroom smiling when she sees Ian reading to Zeke.  
  
"Doggie." Zeke bounces pointing at the picture.  
  
Ian turns the picture.  
  
Sara steps into the bedroom "What are you reading?"  
  
"About the animals in the zoo." Ian answers looking back at the book he continues to read while Sara changes into her pajamas. "Fredrick brought up some coffee for you." He nods at the table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Mmm" Sara roughly dries her hair with the towel. She goes over to the table picking up the mug she takes a sip. She walks over to the bed joining Ian and Zeke on the bed. 'I love hearing him read to Zeke.' Sara leans against the headboard listening to Ian's voice as she drinks her coffee.  
  
MIDAFTERNOON "He is peacefully asleep." Sara announces entering the bedroom to find Ian putting away the books. "Ian you pull those stitches Immo will be pissed at me."  
  
"I'm fine Sara." Ian assures "Besides it's only a few books."  
  
"Bed." Sara orders  
  
"Sara I'm fine."  
  
"Move it!" Sara orders.  
  
Ian sighs "All right." He puts the final books away then gets into bed.  
  
Sara settles beside Ian. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine." Ian answers. "I'll be completely healed by the end of the week."  
  
Sara shifts straddling Ian's lap "What's wrong?"  
  
"What makes you think something's wrong?"  
  
"Because you have thoughtful look." Sara runs her finger down his nose. "Now talk."  
  
"Just trying to figure out what I'm going to do with all this free time."  
  
"Oh well I have an idea how we can spend some of the time." She scratches at his beard.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"This" Sara kisses him  
  
Ian breaks the kiss "I like your idea." He says huskily  
  
"Thought you would."  
  
Ian pulls Sara's head down kissing her passionately his lips moving over her jaw. "My Sara." He murmurs  
  
"Ian" Sara groans  
  
LATER Sara lifts her head giving Ian a weak smile feeling the pounding of his heart under her hand.  
  
Ian brushes her damp hair off her face pulling the covers up around them. "I love you Sara."  
  
Sara presses a kiss to Ian's chest "I love you too." She murmurs  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER Zeke opens his mouth waiting impatiently for another bite of big people food.  
  
Sara laughs at the sight "You sure are getting some mileage out of your new tooth."  
  
Zeke grins at his parent showing off the bottom tooth coming in.  
  
"Here you go" Sara offers Zeke a piece of bread watching as he chews it for a few moments then after he swallows he claps excitedly.  
  
Ian smiles faintly as he watches Zeke chatter happily.  
  
"Daddy" Zeke turns his head wiggling his fingers "hi"  
  
Ian lifts Zeke onto his lap while Sara finishes off her sandwich. He runs his hand over Zeke's head. "Have you spoken with Gabriel?"  
  
"He called when you were in the shower."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He's good. He'll be back tomorrow evening."  
  
Ian nods "Did he say how the buy went?"  
  
"He found whatever it is you wanted and a few other items. Why haven't you told me what it is you wanted him to find?" Sara asks curiously  
  
"I've asked Gabriel to keep a look out on numerous items. It depends on what item he found. Did he tell you what he found?"  
  
"No. He was in a hurry. He had a date." Sara rolls her eyes. "Said she was a major hottie." She looks at Zeke and smiles seeing the crumbs and drool on his chin. "Are you going to have to live in a bib until your teeth are all in sweetie?" She picks up the diaper cloth on the nightstand wiping the drool off his chin.  
  
"Mama..." Zeke holds his arms out  
  
Sara lifts Zeke off Ian's lap hugging and kissing him. "I bet you need a new diaper."  
  
"No." Zeke shakes his head  
  
"Yes." Sara laughs kissing his nose then kisses Ian's cheek before moving off the bed with Zeke on her hip.  
  
Ian moves off the bed going to the desk he sits down opening the web browser.  
  
"No." Zeke says as he looks up at his mother.  
  
"Yes." Sara returns  
  
"No" Zeke giggles kicking and waving his hands  
  
"Oh you are just as stubborn as your Daddy huh." She laughs rubbing Zeke's tummy. "Let's get you changed and go play with Daddy."  
  
LATE NIGHT "When are you going back to work?" Ian questions running his hand down Sara's arm after putting Zeke to bed.  
  
"Monday." She answers with a sigh  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"How often are they going to try and take Zeke? Was this a one- time thing or what? I don't like not knowing if someone is going to try and grab him again."  
  
"Sara he'll be fine. I doubt they'll try again so soon. If we're lucky, they'll never try again. But if they do we'll stop them."  
  
Sara nods "I know." She looks at Ian "I just... I don't see why they believe Zeke is someone they don't know for sure exists."  
  
"No one really knows if there is any male who can wield the Blade. Whether or not there has ever been a male child born to a Wielder no one knows for sure. Its believed but no one knows for sure."  
  
"So even if he's not what they hope he is he's still beyond what was ever expected." Sara muses. "Guess I'll just have to deal with whatever happens."  
  
"Destiny Sara... it can't be changed... it can be avoided for a while but in the end destiny finds you." He presses his lips to Sara's head "My destiny has always been connected with you... whether or not we are together we're still part of each other."  
  
"I know." Sara presses a kiss to his shoulder "I'm going to go check on Zeke." She sits up grabbing Ian's discarded shirt pulling it on she buttons it as she walks to the door. Walking across the hall, she enters the dimly lit nursery and goes to the crib looking in on Zeke. 'You are a special little guy. I love you so much. You and your Daddy mean so much to me. I can't believe how much he means to me after all that's happened since we first met. Daddy and I won't let anything happen to you. We won't let anyone take you from us.' She brushes her knuckle down Zeke's cheek then silently walks out of the room. She returns to the bedroom when she finds Ian walking out of the bathroom. She walks up to him pulling his head down she kisses him "Mmm" Sara sighs stepping backwards without breaking the kiss they end up the bed. She breaks the kiss "Too many clothes." She murmurs pulling Ian's shirt off she presses kisses to his exposed skin as Ian strips her own shirt off.  
  
Within seconds the two are naked each straining to be as close as possible.  
  
Sara whimpers then gasps tangling her fingers in Ian's hair as he as starts suckling at her breast. "Oh Ian" Her eyes widen as a vision flashes through her mind  
  
* A small dark head at her breast. *  
  
Sara mentally shakes the startling image away as she finds herself on her back as Ian's movements speed up. She gasps and whimpers meeting Ian's thrusts as she murmurs his name.  
  
"Sara" Ian growls bracing himself as his movements become harsher more desperate  
  
"IAN" Sara cries out as her release hits her  
  
"Sara" Ian grinds out feeling her release his own hits he collapses against Sara his body shuddering.  
  
Sara shivers running her hand over Ian's head her eyes going to the stone purring happily and almost winking at her. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath.  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER Sara lies sprawled on top of Ian as he sleeps she looks at the Witchblade in the dimly lit room. She carefully moves off Ian getting out of bed she makes her way into the bathroom. She pauses to grab Ian's dress shirt as she walks into the bathroom. She closes the bathroom door leaning against the door her hand moves to her middle 'Am I pregnant?' She looks at the Witchblade sighing when she gets no response. She closes her eyes then takes a deep breath walking out of the bathroom smiling slightly at the sight of Ian sprawled on his back fast asleep. 'I'll deal with that tomorrow.' She removes the dress shirt crawling back into the bed she curls up against Ian her hand resting over his heart. Slowly she drifts off to sleep feeling Ian's heart beat under her hand and a smile on her lips. 'He's still with me.' 


	8. Chapters 23 to 25

You can find the NC17 version here http://www.voy.com/39259/  
  
CHAPTER 23 NEXT DAY (Note: I'm not Catholic so sorry for any screw ups.) "OK thanks." Sara hangs up the phone looking at Ian who is reading to Zeke. "That was Danny. The guy who survived... he made a call. Whoever he called got him extradited"  
  
"Where was the extradition order from?" Ian questions curiously  
  
"For some reason it's confidential."  
  
"Vatican City, most likely." Ian frowns thoughtfully, "They probably pulled some strings. Did he say anything?"  
  
"Nothing." Sara silently sighs, her eyes on Zeke "I don't get why the US would let him leave."  
  
"The Vatican is one of the most powerful institutions in the world. And I'm not talking about just the Pope. The Catholic Church is more than the Pope."  
  
"I know. Ian how much do you remember about the past?"  
  
Ian shrugs "Enough."  
  
"How often did the church cause trouble for the Wielders?"  
  
"Every time they found one. They never liked the fact that there was a woman in the world who is more powerful than the Church or the men who run it. They believe that a woman should never be allowed more power than a man."  
  
"Joan." Sara says wincing at the brief memory  
  
* Joan tied to a stake looking up at a balcony where a balding man dressed in silk stands looking at the bracelet on his wrist. *  
  
"Yes." Ian nods "We've been separated many times because of the church." He says sadly  
  
"Wonder if the past issues with the Church are why I've avoided it all these years."  
  
"How long has it been since you went?"  
  
"Other than cases, a couple weddings and christenings and funerals I haven't set foot in a church since..." She frowns thoughtfully "since I graduated from high school. Not long after I graduated, Marie and I got into a huge fight because I didn't want to go to Sunday Mass. As a kid they had to drag me to Mass kicking and screaming."  
  
"You didn't kick and scream" Ian says  
  
"I did." Sara says "Ask Marie. If my childhood priest ever found out how long it's been since I went to Confession I'd be saying Hail Mary's long after I'm dead." She laughs  
  
"He never believed in any religion. I was taught about all of them but he never saw a reason for me to be raised believing in any specific one."  
  
"When I was little there was this lady named Miss Varcetti. I swear she was evil. She used to tell the kids in the neighborhood that we would go to hell if we ever skipped church. When I was 16, I told her she would go to hell for being a spiteful witch. When I got home she'd called Marie and I ended up being grounded for a week for talking back."  
  
"Even then you spoke your mind." Ian says his mouth twitching in a smile  
  
"Of course. Never saw a reason not too."  
  
"AHH" Zeke says banging at the book "Daddy me." He says loudly  
  
Ian looks at Zeke "All right I'll finish the book." He continues reading the book as Sara and Zeke listen.  
  
AFTERNOON Sara watches as Ian crouches next to Zeke as the boy investigates something that has caught his attention in the grass. "Hey what has your attention?"  
  
Ian looks up giving Sara a smile "It seems he's found a new friend."  
  
Sara notices Zeke is looking at a slug and shudders. "Slugs are not friends. They're creepy."  
  
"Ooohh" Zeke reaches for the slug.  
  
"Ugh slugs are just nasty." Sara shudders  
  
"He just wants to know what it feels like." Ian says  
  
"Fine but if he decides to put that thing in his mouth"  
  
Ian lifts his brow  
  
"Una did that when she was his age. It was nasty."  
  
Zeke giggles as he pokes at the slug "Daddy." He looks at his Daddy grinning then back at the slug. After a few moments of watching the slug, he notices something else and straightens up toddling away.  
  
Ian stands beside Sara they both watch Zeke walk around "He seems more at ease with his walking."  
  
Sara nods "I don't think he's crawled all afternoon." She takes a sip of her coffee "When do you get your stitches out?"  
  
"Day after tomorrow."  
  
"If you don't end up pulling them." Sara smirks  
  
"If they get pulled it's not all my fault my love." Ian wraps his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Sara rests her head on his shoulder "True." She lifts her head meeting Ian's lips in a brief kiss. She pulls her lips away giving Ian a faint smile turning to check on Zeke. She groans when she sees him on the grass his hands in the damp dirt. "He's going to need a bath when we get inside."  
  
"As long as he's having fun." Ian lifts his shoulders  
  
"Well I think he's having fun." Sara says dryly as Zeke laughs squishing the dirt in his hands. As Ian steps away from her side, she watches as Ian joins Zeke at the flowerbed.  
  
Ian crouches beside Zeke "Playing in the dirt huh"  
  
Zeke grins holding a handful of dirt out to his Daddy. "Daddy"  
  
"I see the dirt." Ian assures  
  
Zeke releases the dirt in his hands frowning when he sees his hands are brown. "Uh oh." He holds his hands up. He laughs running over to his Mama. "Mama"  
  
Sara crouches before Zeke laughing when he holds up his hands "Muddy hands huh baby."  
  
Zeke grins wiping at his face leaving streaks of dirt in his cheeks.  
  
Sara laughs reaching out she wipes at the dirt on his cheek with her thumb. "Go finish playing."  
  
"Bye-bye." Zeke waves toddling away.  
  
WHILE LATER "Zeke its time to go inside." Sara calls  
  
"No Mama." Zeke whines from his spot by the flowerbed and playing with dirt and rocks.  
  
"Mama's right Zeke. It's almost time for you to take a nap but you need a bath first."  
  
"No Daddy." Zeke shakes his head his lower lip sticking out.  
  
"Yes." Ian picks Zeke up carrying his dirty son under his arm over to Sara.  
  
"No" Zeke kicks and squirms the whole way into the house and up the stairs into his bathroom.  
  
Ian sets Zeke down on the floor as Sara turns on the water for the bath.  
  
"NO!" Zeke stomps his feet  
  
"Zeke" Ian says sternly "you need a bath." He unties Zeke's shoes pulling them off his feet. "Arms"  
  
Zeke holds his arms up as his Daddy pulls his shirt off.  
  
"I'll get him out of his clothes. Why don't you go get some clean pajamas for him?" Sara suggests  
  
Ian nods standing he walks out of the bathroom.  
  
"Come on sweetie lets get you cleaned up." Sara pulls Zeke's socks off then unbuttons his jeans as Ian returns with a pair of pajamas and a new diaper. Within minutes, Zeke is in the bathtub splashing around and playing with his rubber ducks and boats. As Ian settles on the floor beside her, she looks at him. "Your son is way too stubborn."  
  
"Wonder who he gets that from." Ian teases  
  
"Funny. You are just as stubborn as me." Sara soaps up a washcloth watching as Ian and Zeke play with the bath toys while she bathes the boy. As the water cools down, Sara lifts Zeke out of the tub wrapping a towel around him.  
  
HOUR LATER Sara looks at Zeke asleep between her and Ian his bottle resting beside him. "Well he finally wore himself out. Playing in the dirt. Running around." She rests her hand on Zeke's stomach.  
  
"That he did." Ian says amused.  
  
Sara leans over kissing Ian "I'm going to go put him down."  
  
Ian nods watching as Sara picks Zeke up carrying him out of the bedroom. He gets out of the bed walking over to the desk he sits down opening the web browser.  
  
Sara enters the nursery laying Zeke in the crib covering him with a blanket she turns on the monitor then quietly walks out of the nursery. She enters her and Ian's bedroom shaking her head when she finds Ian at the desk. "Ian what are you doing?"  
  
"Just checking something." Ian says closing the browser he pushing the chair back as Sara stops at his side. He pulls her onto his lap. "What shall we do while he is sleeping?"  
  
"I don't know." Sara tilts her head "Any ideas?"  
  
Ian stands with Sara in his arms carrying her over to the bed. He sets her on the bed sitting beside her. He reaches out his fingers brushing her cheek "My Sara." He leans down his lips brushing over hers.  
  
MONDAY MORNING Sara leans down kissing Ian's cheek watching as Ian slowly stirs. "Hey baby."  
  
"Sara." Ian smiles sleepily  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
Ian glances at the clock  
  
"You slept in." Sara smiles brushing his hair back. She leans down kissing him lightly "Zeke's still asleep. I'll see you later."  
  
Ian nods running his hand over his face. "What time will you be back?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It depends on if Dante decides to chew me out for taking time off."  
  
Ian reaches up cupping her cheek "Until later my love." He kisses her sweetly  
  
Sara smiles "I love you." She straightens up walking out of the bedroom.  
  
HOUR LATER Sara enters the office where she finds Danny and Jake looking through paperwork. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Sara." Jake greets  
  
"Hey Pez. How's Nottingham?" Danny asks  
  
"He's good. His stitches are out. Immo lifted his restrictions so I'm betting he's anxious for something interesting to happen."  
  
"So who were those guys?" Jake asks  
  
"Probably some old enemies of Irons looking for some trouble." Sara shrugs  
  
"Find out where they came from?" Danny asks  
  
"No."  
  
"I still don't see who has enough power to pull an extradition like that." Jake remarks "Don't you want to know?"  
  
"Yes but why bother? Whoever it is has power enough to keep this quiet and secret. The only thing I want is for them to stay away from Zeke." She sits at the desk "So what's been going on since I've been gone?"  
  
"A few new cases." Danny tosses the files before Sara "Two murders in the warehouse district. A body found in an abandoned field."  
  
Sara listens as they brief her on the new cases while she absently rubs her wrist.  
  
LATE NIGHT Sara enters the gym where Ian is meditating. She watches him for moment then silently walks out of the room heading to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom she drops her backpack on the floor then starts removing her clothes as she walks into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she steps in sighing in relief at the feeling of the warm water. Slowly she relaxes feeling the tension of her first day back at work slowly dissolves. A few minutes later, she steps out of the shower grabbing a towel she wraps it around herself. She dries her hair with a second towel then notices Ian leaning against the doorframe watching her.  
  
"How was work?" Ian asks  
  
"Same as always." Sara answers with a shrug. "What happened around here?"  
  
"Zeke decided he wanted to take everything out of the cupboards in the kitchen. Cook wasn't too pleased with that."  
  
Sara laughs, "Not surprised." She leans up kissing Ian sweetly "How was your day?"  
  
"Gabriel brought over my newest acquisition and played with Zeke for a while."  
  
"Bet Zeke liked that." Sara remarks. "He always likes to play with Gabe."  
  
"What happened Sara?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Something has been bothering you all day."  
  
"Just one of the cases the guys got while I was gone."  
  
"And?" Ian asks concerned  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"All right." Ian hugs her  
  
Sara buries her face in his neck "I missed you."  
  
"Missed you too." Ian murmurs running his hand over her back.  
  
Sara squirms lifting her head she looks at him. "I love you."  
  
Ian presses his lips to hers "I love you... I always have and always will. I would do anything for you... for Ezekiel."  
  
"I know." She rests her hands her hands on his chest. "That's what I love about you." She deepens the kiss. Sara sighs as Ian presses her against the wall the towel falls from her body.  
  
CHAPTER 24 OVER A MONTH LATER: 11TH PRECINCT "We have a new victim." Jake announces entering the office  
  
"Which kind?" Sara asks  
  
"Ones that started to appear every so often not long after you left. Hate crimes that go bad." Danny answers "We haven't found anything but who ever did this is a good shot."  
  
Sara nods standing she grabs her jacket she follows the two.  
  
CRIME SCENE Sara frowns seeing a man on the cement of an alley "What happened?" she asks  
  
"Found 20 minutes ago. Someone heard gunshots and called the cops." Jake answers  
  
"Witnesses?" Sara asks  
  
"A woman name Gracelia Sandos. She claims the man came up to her saying some things and next thing she knew he was dead." Jake says with a shrug  
  
Sara notices a wolf tattoo in red ink on the back of his neck. "That's one I've never seen." She muses then frowns feeling the bracelet heat up. She pulls her sleeve down as memories  
  
*A young woman with dark brown hair screaming and crying over a body of a dark haired man.  
  
Fire burning structures  
  
An intense emotion of hate*  
  
Disgusted by the emotions the vision invokes Sara pulls herself out of it looking at the body. "Something about this..." She trails off "Anything from the Witness?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Did she see anything?" Sara asks  
  
"Haven't talked to her." Jake replies  
  
Sara nods "Well let's." She walks over to the small Hispanic woman standing with a uniformed office. "Ms Sandos? My names Detective Pezzini this is McCartey and Woo. Can you tell us what happened?"  
  
The young woman nods hugging herself "I was on my way home and all of a sudden this man grabbed me and was saying all these things, hateful things. He shoved me into the wall then suddenly he was on the ground."  
  
"Did you see anyone?" Sara asks  
  
Gracelia frowns "I think I saw a girl wearing a red sweater run away."  
  
"Did you get a good look?" Jake inquires  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Thank you." Sara gives the woman a small smile looking at Jake and Danny they return to regard the crime scene. "Well?"  
  
"We've had a few other complaints like that one." Danny informs her "Few of them have mentioned seeing a girl in a red sweater with guns. We haven't found anything."  
  
"Any connection?" Sara asks  
  
"All the witnesses say the men killed or even wounded said racist things." Jake says  
  
"Has the tattoo been on all of the dead victims?"  
  
"We'll have to check the files." Danny answers  
  
A figure watches the three Detectives talk. She swallows heavily seeing the dark-haired woman 'She looks like her... but she isn't her. They're dead! Just like the others.' She pushes away from the wall hurrying away from the scene before anyone can see her.  
  
AFTERNOON Sara is pulled out of her thoughts as her phone rings. She sighs picking up the phone "Pezzini."  
  
"Something wrong?" Ian asks concerned  
  
"No."  
  
"Sara." he says "I can pretty much feel your anger."  
  
"We're going to have to discuss that whole thing sooner or later." Sara warns  
  
"The Witchblade showed you something." Ian states  
  
"I'll tell you later." Sara says aware Danny and Jake are in the room.  
  
"All right."  
  
As he hangs up without saying goodbye Sara scowls at the phone, "I'm going to have to talk to that man about hanging up on me." She closes her phone "So did you find anything out on that mark?"  
  
"Not yet." Danny replies  
  
"But I just finished going through the files on similar deaths... all of the dead men had the same tattoos." Jake adds tossing the file before Sara with a smirk  
  
"All connected." Sara mutters opening the file to find pictures of tattoos with names in the corner. "Anything on the autopsy?"  
  
"No." Danny replies "Vick said all he died of was the gunshots."  
  
"So what now?" Jake asks "Find the girl?"  
  
"I know someone who might be able to help with the tattoo." Sara says thoughtfully  
  
"Who?" Danny asks  
  
"Gabe. He has more unknown facts in that head of his than most people." Sara laughs  
  
"That he does." Danny agrees  
  
NIGHT: 1111 FAUST "Sara what are you looking at?" Ian asks as he finds Sara laying on the bed wearing shorts and a tank top staring at a folder. He walks over to the bed frowning when he sees the pictures of a crime scene and a man with a red inked tattoo on the back of his neck.  
  
"Crime scene photos from today." Sara answers then looks at Ian seeing the slight recognition as his eyes are on the picture of the man's tattoo. "You recognize this?" She asks  
  
Ian nods "I've seen it before."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's the sign of Lupo... the Wolf. There is not much known about him but Fa... he told me that Lupo is a sign of Evil. Lupo gets others to kill for him... out of hate."  
  
"So he sent this guy and all the others out to kill... for him?"  
  
Ian nods  
  
"Now all I need to do is find the girl." Sara says "Then maybe find Lupo."  
  
"Sara you should stay away from Lupo." Ian advises  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What Lupo would do to you if he learns that you are the Wielder could be worse than what Father would have done to you."  
  
"Ian I saw the girl who did this. I just don't get why. The emotions behind it were so different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Its like she didn't hate the people she killed but did."  
  
"Like hating the action not the person."  
  
Sara nods "But there was something different about her."  
  
"Are you going to find this girl?"  
  
"The only way I can think of to find her and get any answers is to also find Lupo. But how do I find him?"  
  
"It's better to leave him alone." Ian says hesitantly. When he sees the look on her face he continues, "Hate is powerful Sara. If the Witchblade showed you then there must be a reason for showing you the girl." He gathers the papers up carrying them to the desk  
  
"Ian" Sara whines "You know more than you're telling."  
  
Ian shrugs looks at Sara "You have work in the morning and you need to get some sleep."  
  
At his stern tone, Sara moves to her knees at the end of the bed wrapping her arms around his waist. "What if I said I don't want to sleep?" she lifts her brow  
  
"Never said sleep now." Ian says with a mischievous smile before kissing her.  
  
"I like the idea" Sara murmurs as Ian trails his lips down her neck and slides his hands over her body. As Ian's hands move over her breasts she moans then pulls back tugging Ian down with her.  
  
MIDNIGHT: ACROSS TOWN In a small room, a girl, no older than fifteen tosses and turns in her sleep the past replaying in her dream.  
  
The smell off smoke, sweat, blood and death fill the night air.  
  
She sits on the dirt covered ground holding the man's head as she screams "NO!!!" Tears stream down her face "Papa." She whimpers   
  
She awakens with a start her heart pounding she runs her fingers through her hair. "Damn dreams." She mutters  
  
SAME TIME: 1111 FAUST As the Witchblade glows in the room it pulls Ian into a past life memory of his own without Sara.  
  
*Ian looks around seeing wood cabins burning as bodies lay about. "A battle of some kind."  
  
"NO"  
  
He hears a heart-wrenching scream and the sounds of laughter. Ian follows the sound to find a group of men drops a body before a dark haired girl wearing a nightgown standing there tears falling as she drops beside the body.  
  
She cradles his head rocking as she cries.  
  
"Help her."  
  
Ian turns to find his past-self standing next to him. "How?"  
  
"The Wielder can stop Lupo... end her pain." He looks at the crying girl. "She never lives long. Her instincts to find Lupo end up getting her killed. She has many answers to many questions. Help her. Help your Wielder. Her hatred for Lupo will kill her."*  
  
Ian awakens startled. He looks at Sara asleep beside him remembering the girl 'Who is the girl? Why do I feel like I know her?' He shakes his head carefully he sits up getting out of bed he pulls on his discarded pants walking out of the bedroom.  
  
MORNING "Here you go." Ian hands Sara a piece of paper as she sets down her coffee cup  
  
"What is this?" Sara asks taking it  
  
"I made some calls. Lupo is having a meeting tonight. Maybe that girl you are looking for will show up." Ian sits down  
  
"Why are you helping me after warning me to stay away from him last night?" Sara asks suspiciously  
  
"If you are going after Lupo I might as well get you the information my way so he doesn't find out you know." Ian answers  
  
"All right" Sara says still unconvinced  
  
HOUR LATER: 11TH PRECINCT "Well I know what this sign means." Sara says tossing the pictures on the table  
  
"How?" Danny asks  
  
"I was looking through the pictures and notes. Ian saw the picture of the tattoo. Irons told him about this man named Lupo." She taps at the picture "This is Lupo's mark."  
  
"What else?" Jake prompts impatiently  
  
"It's some sort of secret society of racists, sexists and all those types of things. According to what Ian told me, they've been around for a long time. They move from state to state marking up the hate crime ratio then they move on."  
  
"Where can we find them?" Danny asks  
  
"One of Ian's sources said that there's a hate rally in the warehouse district tonight. I'm going to see if I can get in and maybe find the girl or this guy Lupo."  
  
"How are you getting in?" Jake asks  
  
"Have a meeting with the art guys." Sara answers  
  
"Pez are you sure about this?" Danny questions "That's a dangerous thing to do. Maybe Jake or even Nottingham should go."  
  
Sara shakes her head "They'd see through Jake and I told Ian to stay away from these guys. With what they are, I don't think Ian being near them would be a good idea; he'd probably lose his temper and end up in trouble. Besides the girl might be there."  
  
"Still don't like this idea." Danny mutters  
  
"Well deal. We don't have time to wait." Sara returns "Now let's see if we can figure out where this girl went."  
  
"We checked security cameras but most of them didn't get a close up or weren't going in that direction." Jake answers  
  
"Uniforms went door to door in the apartments and found nothing." Danny adds  
  
"Guess we'll have to see what I can find tonight before we get very far." Sara shrugs  
  
EVENING: CORONERS OFFICE "I still don't think this is a good idea Pez." Jake says as he and Danny join Sara, Vicki and the art guy to draw the fake tattoo on her neck. "It these guys are like what I've read they'll be able to see right through you."  
  
"I've tried talking her out of going." a new voice says  
  
Sara grins looking towards the door "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Stay still Detective or the ink will smear."  
  
"The question is how he got in here." Jake scowls  
  
Ian glares at the blond Detective about to retort when Sara speaks "Behave you two." She warns  
  
"Fine." Jake grumbles  
  
Ian nods "As you wish."  
  
"So why are you here Nottingham?" Danny asks  
  
"Are you stalking me again?" Sara asks teasingly  
  
"No unfortunately." Ian says "I had to pick something up from Gabriel and I thought I would check in on you."  
  
"You won't be able to convince her to back out of this" Vicki says "we've been trying."  
  
Sara sighs "Where's Zeke?"  
  
"After his doctor's appointment Mrs. Ellis took him to visit with her niece's family in Brooklyn. They should be back soon." Ian replies glancing at the clock  
  
"Why else are you here?" Sara asks suspiciously  
  
Ian shrugs  
  
"Done." The artist announces "Just stay away from water until this is done and you'll be fine."  
  
Sara nods straightening up "Man I can't wait to get this washed off. It's already creeping me out."  
  
"I still think this is a bad idea." Danny says shaking his head  
  
"Well relax. I'm a big girl." She pats his cheek as she passes him.  
  
"She's going to be the death of us." Danny says looking at Jake and Ian getting a slight nod from both of them.  
  
HALF HOUR LATER Sara walks up to the heavily guarded warehouse. 'Interesting.'  
  
"Who are you?" A guard demands "Never seen you around."  
  
Sara looks around "Not from around here."  
  
"We got a crasher then." The guard announces  
  
'Damn' Sara watches as the guards surround her. "Come on guys. I'll walk away and this won't get dangerous and bloody." As the security guards try to grab her Sara watches as they all go down in a blur of gunshots. She looks over to see a teenage girl standing there with a smirk holding two guns. "Who are you?"  
  
"Someone who just saved your life." the girl returns then turning she runs away  
  
Sara follows the girl through the warehouse district watching as the girl climbs over the fence as a book falls out of her backpack. Knowing the guards are right behind her Sara grabs the book and runs.  
  
CHAPTER 25 DAWN "I'm fine Ian." Sara assures as she talks with Ian while she's in the empty ladies room.  
  
"The girl?"  
  
"Her names Bola."  
  
"How do you know that?" Ian asks  
  
"After she saved my ass she took off but she left her journal behind. Unfortunately, I can't read it though. One of the linguistic officers said it's in Czech but he can't read it."  
  
"Ask Gabriel."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"His linguistics are interesting. He can read old Czech."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"I can't read old Czech but I can read French, German, Russian, Spanish, Latin, and a few others."  
  
"Well you just added to the list of things I didn't know about you."  
  
"When will you be home?"  
  
"Not long. I'm going to stop by Gabe's then be home."  
  
"Be careful with that book Sara. If it's what I think it is don't let anyone know you left it with Gabe."  
  
"No one but Jake and the linguistic officer knows I have it. I told him that I found it on the street. Once I find out what it is I'll tell the truth." She assures "Ian why do you want to find this girl?"  
  
"This isn't something we should discuss on the phone."  
  
"Ian" Sara says annoyed  
  
"I love you Sara." Ian says hanging up  
  
Sara scowls at the phone in her hand "I hate when he does that." She grumbles walking out of the bathroom she returns to the office where Jake is waiting. "So we done?"  
  
Jake nods "Lucky Danny has the day off."  
  
Sara laughs "Well I'll see you tomorrow." She picks up the book and her jacket.  
  
"Where are you going with that?"  
  
"Taking it to Gabe. He might be able to figure out what it says." Sara answers putting the book in her jacket. "I'll bring it back once I find out it has anything to do with this case. Look tomorrow we'll look for the girl. Right now, we both need to go home and sleep. And I want to see my son. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning." She heads out the door "I'll call you once I know anything about this book."  
  
15 MINS LATER: GABE'S PLACE "I'm coming!" Gabe yells running his fingers through his hair he opens the door to find Sara standing there. "Pez its dawn why are you here?"  
  
Sara enters the apartment "Ian told me you can translate old Czech."  
  
Gabe nods "Comes in handy with my work. why?"  
  
Sara reaches into her pocket taking out the book "The girl we've been looking for dropped this last night. The linguistics officer told me it was in old Czech. I need to know what it's about so I can find the girl."  
  
Gabe takes the book opening it he reads the first page. "Hmm this first word here is a place that was destroyed in the 16th century." He says thoughtfully  
  
"Look I have to go. I told Ian that I'd be back soon plus I haven't seen Zeke since yesterday morning."  
  
Gabe nods "I'll give you a call once I find anything of interest. But first, I need a few hours of sleep. I had a late night."  
  
"Partying?"  
  
"No working." Gabe replies with a glare "Tell Nottingham and the kid I said hey."  
  
"Thanks Gabe." Sara says walking out of the apartment.  
  
HALF HOUR LATER Sara enters the training room to find Ian doing pull-ups shirtless. 'God he's gorgeous.'  
  
"Hello love." Ian greets seeing Sara in the doorway he drops down grabbing a towel wiping the sweat off his face as Sara walks over to him. "How'd did it go with Gabriel?"  
  
"Dropped the book off. He said he'd call when he has some answers." She wraps her arms around his neck leaning in she kisses him. "You know I could use some help getting this thing off my neck."  
  
"Oh really?" Ian lifts Sara into his arms "Well then I guess we'll have to do something about that." He kisses her then strides out of the room with Sara in his arms. Once in their bathroom he sets her on her feet. He reaches in turning on the shower then turns back to her, "Are you OK?" he asks concerned  
  
Sara nods "The girl... Bola saved my ass. Girl has talent with guns."  
  
Ian kneels before Sara untying her boots he helps her out of them setting them aside. He looks up at Sara "I wish you hadn't gone to Lupo's meeting. I was worried that something would happen to you."  
  
Seeing the look of love and relief in his brown eyes Sara reaches down trailing her fingers over his face. "I'm fine."  
  
"I know." He stands his hands going to the hem of her shirt pulling it off. He tosses it on the floor then moves his hands to the front of her jeans unbuttoning them he slides the zipper down.  
  
Sara swallows seeing the intensity in his eyes she watches as he slides her jeans down her legs. "Ian" she says huskily as he stands her eyes locked on his she shoves his pants down as he lifts her against the bathroom door moaning as she feels him glide into her.  
  
"Sara" Ian hisses  
  
Sara whimpers closing her eyes; she digs her nails into his arms as he begins his long measured movements. She opens her eyes feeling his lips brush hers so gently she barely feels it yet does. Their eyes locked Sara rolls her hips into his moaning she runs her hands over his back she gasps his name.  
  
"My Sara." He says huskily  
  
Sara lifts her hips whimpering needily  
  
HOUR LATER Sara rests her head next to Ian's as they lay in bed her arm resting across his upper chest. "Ian why are you so concerned about this girl Bola?" She asks after a while.  
  
At that question, Ian reaches out brushing a strand of hair off her cheek. "The other night the Witchblade decided to show me something."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't think it was a good time."  
  
Sara props herself up on her elbow "What did it show you?"  
  
"One of my past selves."  
  
"Like the past Wielders?"  
  
Ian nods  
  
"And?"  
  
"It showed me the girl Bola crying over my past self."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sara," Ian takes a deep breath "Bola is genetically our daughter."  
  
Sara sits up "What do you mean genetically?" She stares at Ian ignoring the fact she's naked.  
  
Ian sits up as well "Something different happened this time but according to what the other said she's reborn every time one of us lives and for some reason she remembers their deaths. She seeks revenge from Lupo but every time she dies before she's able to stop him. He said she has answers."  
  
"How is it possible she's our daughter? I definitely would have remembered being pregnant." She frowns tilting her head "Is it possible Irons is behind this?"  
  
Ian shrugs "It's possible but I've gone through all the files on both of us even the files Immo kept. There's no mention of anything like this." He frowns "Well there was mention in one file about the possibilities and scenarios if we ever had a child together but no mention of actually trying something like this."  
  
Sara runs her fingers through her hair "How is this possible?"  
  
"Bola and the Witchblade are the only ones who know. Once you get some sleep we'll figure this out." He soothes  
  
"You expect me to sleep after telling me this?!" Sara glares at him  
  
"You need to get some rest. You've been up for over 24 hours. Just get some sleep and we'll figure this out. Once we talk to Bola or get some answers from the Witchblade we won't know the full story." He pulls her close pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
  
Sara wraps her arms around him burying her face in his neck. "You think she is don't you?"  
  
"One thing I've learned about the Witchblade is that there are reasons for everything."  
  
Sara lifts her head from his shoulder "And if she is our daughter what are we supposed to do about the fact that she's a suspect in more than the deaths here in New York."  
  
"Once we know more about all of this out then we'll figure out how to deal with that." Ian assures "But first get some sleep." He pulls Sara down next to him on the bed pulling the covers around them. "It'll be OK Sara." He smoothes his hand down her hair "Just get some sleep." He presses his lips to her hair "I love you Sara. I promise everything will work out."  
  
"I love you too." She says sleepily  
  
"Sleep." he urges  
  
"We have to find her Ian... even if she's not our daughter and not only because she might have some answers but because she's a kid."  
  
"We'll find her and find out if its true and we'll help her." He listens as Sara drifts off to sleep in his arms.  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER Ian looks over at the baby monitor as he hears Zeke call for him. Carefully he reaches over turning off the monitor he picks up the phone dialing the kitchen extension.  
  
"Yes Ian?" Mrs. Ellis greets  
  
"I need you or Naomi to keep an eye on Zeke for a while." Ian requests softly  
  
"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Ellis inquires  
  
Ian looks at Sara asleep next to him. "Sara and I have some things to discuss once she's awake."  
  
"All right. Call when you want some breakfast."  
  
"Thank you." Ian hangs up his eyes going to Sara asleep next to him. He reaches over gently brushing his knuckles down Sara's cheek. "I promise I'll make everything work out." He whispers. He leans in kissing her cheek "I promise." He pulls Sara into his arms he smiles as Sara snuggles into his arms sighing in her sleep.  
  
10 AM Sara awakens to find Ian watching her "Hi." She smiles sleepily  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
Sara nods stretching "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Couple hours."  
  
"Where's Zeke?"  
  
"Mrs. Ellis and Naomi are keeping an eye on him. Do you want me to have them bring him up along with breakfast?"  
  
Sara nods "I haven't seen him since yesterday morning."  
  
Ian kisses her forehead then reaches over picking up the phone he dials the kitchen extension. He watches as Sara crawls out of bed going in search of something to wear. "Can you bring breakfast up?"  
  
"Is Sara awake?" Mrs. Ellis inquires  
  
"Yes. Can you bring Zeke up as well?"  
  
"I'll have Naomi bring Ezekiel up right away. Breakfast will be up in about fifteen minutes."  
  
Ian hangs up the phone throwing off the covers he gets out of bed walking over to the dresser he opens the drawer taking out a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt he pulls them on. "Sara are you OK?"  
  
Sara shrugs "How am I supposed to know how I feel? This thing" she looks at her wrist "screwed with my life long before I knew about it."  
  
"Sara after breakfast we can go through the book and see if we can find any reference to why the Witchblade might have done this."  
  
"What if it didn't Ian? What if it wasn't the Witchblade? What if it was another of Irons 'I'm playing God' plans?"  
  
"We won't know until we know more." Ian caresses her face with the back of his fingers "And at this moment we have only three resources the book, the Witchblade and Bola. Right now I think the only way to get the answers is from the book and Bola."  
  
"Considering it didn't want us to know until now." Sara looks at her wrist  
  
"There are reasons for all of this Sara." Ian says as there's a knock at the door. He kisses her forehead then walks over to the door opening it to find Naomi there with Zeke in her arms.  
  
Seeing his father Zeke grins "Hi Daddy" He waves holding his arms out.  
  
"Breakfast will be right up."  
  
Ian nods taking Zeke "Thank you."  
  
Naomi nods closing the door.  
  
"Good morning Zeke." Ian chuckles turning to face Sara  
  
"Mama." Zeke grins squirming he reaches for his mother  
  
"Now you want Mama." Ian says with mock hurt  
  
"Of course he wants Mama." Sara grins taking the boy "How's my Zeke?"  
  
"Kiss Mama"  
  
"OK" Sara laughs kissing his nose getting him to laugh. She carries Zeke over to the window shifting him so he can look outside. "How about after breakfast we go play outside?"  
  
"Yeah" the thirteen month old grins  
  
Ian watches the two most important people in his life stand at the window. He's about to join them when a phone rings. "Sara your phone"  
  
Sara looks at Ian "Can you get that?"  
  
Ian nods going over to the dresser he picks up her phone "Yes" he greets  
  
"Hey Nottingham what are you doing answering Pez's phone?"  
  
Ian looks over at Sara and Zeke "She's with Zeke right now Gabriel. Can this wait?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ian sighs "Just a minute." He walks over to Sara handing her phone "It's Gabriel."  
  
Sara nods taking the phone "What do you have Gabe?"  
  
"A place. Did you see the picture on the first page?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" She hands Zeke over to Ian.  
  
"It's a shelter over on Lincoln."  
  
"Thanks Gabe. Anything else?"  
  
"No not yet. But I do know the village that's mention was destroyed."  
  
"OK thanks." Sara hangs up meeting Ian's gaze "Gabe identified the first picture in the journal it's of a shelter over on Lincoln."  
  
"Are you going to go there now?"  
  
"Need to find her before Lupo does." Sara goes over to the closet changing into a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. "If I don't find her I'll come right back."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Ian asks watching as Sara pull on her boots  
  
Sara leans in kissing his cheek "I'll be fine." She kisses Zeke's head "I'll be back in a couple hours."  
  
"Mama" Zeke whines "pway"  
  
"We'll play when I get back OK?"  
  
Zeke nods sticking his thumb in his mouth.  
  
Ian watches as Sara walks out of the bedroom and looks at Zeke "Well it looks like its time I start researching."  
  
Zeke sighs staring at the door.  
  
"Mama will be back soon."  
  
Zeke nods  
  
MIDAFTERNOON: 1111 FAUST Sara enters the Witchblade room to find Ian looking through the Witchblade book. "So find anything?" she asks  
  
Ian looks over at Sara "Nothing really. Did you find her?"  
  
"No. But I saw someone very familiar."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lazar."  
  
"What did he say?" Ian asks surprised.  
  
"Nothing." Sara shrugs "Where's Zeke?" She looks around frowning when she doesn't find the boy nearby.  
  
"He's in the kitchen with Mrs. Ellis."  
  
Sara kisses Ian's cheek "I'm going to take him outside for a bit."  
  
"I'll be out in a while. I want to finish this chapter."  
  
Sara nods "OK." She walks out of the room heading to the kitchen where she finds Zeke quietly playing.  
  
"Hello Miss Sara." Cook greets seeing the woman enter the kitchen  
  
"Mama." Zeke grins "Up" He holds his arms up  
  
"Hi." Sara returns lifting Zeke out of the playpen "How has he been?" She kisses Zeke's nose "How's my Zeke?"  
  
"Very well behaved as always." Mrs. Ellis says entering the kitchen.  
  
Sara nods kissing Zeke's head "How about we go outside buddy."  
  
Zeke grins nodding excitedly "Yeah"  
  
Sara chuckles "All right." She carries him out the of the kitchen  
  
8PM Sara sighs hearing Zeke cry over the monitor "I'll go get him." She kisses Ian's cheek as she passes him in the library as they look through the book for all information on the Witchblade and children.  
  
Ian nods in silence as she walks out of the room.  
  
Sara makes her way up to Zeke's bedroom where she finds Zeke sitting up crying "Oh hey baby what's wrong?" She lifts Zeke out of the crib wiping at his tears. "It's OK." She soothes rubbing Zeke's back. "It's OK baby."  
  
"Mama" Zeke rests his head on his mother's shoulder whimpering  
  
"How about we go downstairs."  
  
Downstairs Ian's walking through the foyer when he hears a knock at the door. He frowns knowing the security gates are closed. He opens the front door to find the girl, Bola, standing there looking annoyed.  
  
"Where's my book?" Bola demands entering the mansion before being invited.  
  
"It's safe." Ian answers quickly grabbing the holstered guns under her sweatshirt.  
  
"Hey" Bola protests  
  
"House rules. If you're under 29 you are not allowed to have a gun on you." Ian says quickly disabling the guns as Fredrick enters the foyer. "Fredrick can you put these away."  
  
"I need those" Bola argues as the dark haired man hands her guns to someone else  
  
"Not any longer." Ian returns as Fredrick leaves the foyer with the guns. Sensing Sara's approach Ian turns slightly as he keeps an eye on Bola as Sara walks down the stairs carrying Zeke.  
  
Sara stops in her tracks seeing the teenager.  
  
Zeke watches the newcomer curiously but remains silent.  
  
"Where's my book?" Bola demands  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sara asks  
  
"Keeping on the move. You led Lupo to me." Bola snaps "Now give me back my book."  
  
"I don't have it." Sara continues down the stairs  
  
"Why don't we discuss this in the library" Ian suggests leading the three into the library  
  
"He took my guns." Bola says angrily  
  
"It's Ian's house his rules." Sara replies  
  
"Why'd you take my book?" Bola demands  
  
"It fell out of your bag." Sara answers setting Zeke in the playpen.  
  
"No Mama" Zeke whimpers sniffling he holds his arms up.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Sara assures touching the boy's head reassuringly. She looks at Bola "Is the book about you?"  
  
"No it's about Lupo." Bola says  
  
"And what exactly is Lupo? I've had rumors but I never heard the full truth." Ian states "And who are you?"  
  
Bola looks at the man who is genetically her father, "Lupo is hate. He destroyed my village, killed my family, and every so often kills me."  
  
"Bola you can't go around killing people." Sara says  
  
Bola shrugs "I have no choice." She reaches out grabbing the Wielders wrist  
  
Sara winces at the flood of images  
  
*Bola resting her head on her father's chest.  
  
Bola in different lifetimes fighting, dying, running.  
  
Bola dying and being reborn.*  
  
Sara tears herself out of the images staring at the girl "How many lifetimes?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Bola shrugs "I just seem to remember some things... not everything but some. I remember how you died at Lupo's hand. I remember things when needed."  
  
Sara looks at Ian then back at Bola who is looking at the books in the bookcases "Yet this time you weren't born to either of us. Why?"  
  
Bola shrugs glancing at the darkhaired woman who in so many lifetimes she called 'Mother' "I don't know. Perhaps something went wrong this time around. Perhaps you two didn't meet at the time in which I was to be born. Or maybe the Witchblade didn't approve of whoever you were with at the time. Or maybe it had other plans. I don't know."  
  
"Bola you need to stop killing these people." Ian says  
  
"I can't." Bola replies shoving her hands in her pockets "As long as Lupo lives I'm to hunt him down in every lifetime. I'm tired of living every lifetime like this." She says sadly  
  
"Bola we can help you with Lupo but you have to stop killing."  
  
"Lupo has to fail. Failure is what hurts him." Bola says "I'm born to give him that failure. That's the only thing that can stop Lupo" she nods at the bracelet. "For good."  
  
Sara glances at her wrist  
  
"Once he's dead maybe I can live a normal life." Bola muses aloud "Live longer."  
  
"What about your parents?" Sara asks curiously yet feeling pain at the thought.  
  
Bola lifts her shoulders "Not sure where they are. Don't really care." She glances at the playpen where Zeke is watching them curiously "Who's the kid?"  
  
"I guess technically he's your brother. His name is Ezekiel." Sara answers "Most everyone calls him Zeke."  
  
Zeke stares at the dark-haired girl curiously  
  
Bola looks at them startled 'I have a brother now.'  
  
"We're still trying to figure that out." Sara says dryly  
  
Bola nods "Got anything to eat around here?"  
  
Ian nods picking up the phone on the desk dialing the kitchen extension "Cook can you bring a sandwich and a glass of milk into the library."  
  
"And a bottle for Zeke." Sara adds  
  
"And a bottle for Zeke. Thank you." Ian hangs up "It will be here in about ten minutes."  
  
Bola nods "Thanks." She drops on the couch "So you goin' to give me back my book?"  
  
"I don't have it."  
  
"Where is it?" Bola demands  
  
"Safe." Sara assures "You'll get it back."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Do you know what Lupo looks like?" Sara asks  
  
Bola nods  
  
"You going to help me find him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want him alive."  
  
Sara flinches at Bola's tone.  
  
Ian reaches over squeezing Sara's shoulder "Where are you staying Bola?"  
  
Bola shrugs "Don't know yet. Lupo followed you there so he probably has someone watching the place."  
  
"I'll have Naomi fix up a room for you." Ian says  
  
HALF HOUR LATER Ian opens the door to the bedroom allowing Bola to enter ahead of him. "Why don't you get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning. If you want anything to eat the extension for the kitchen is 15. Our rooms next door and Zeke's is across the hall."  
  
Bola nods dropping her backpack on the floor she falls on the bed. "Thanks." She mumbles sleepily.  
  
"Good night." Ian says walking out of the room he goes to Zeke's room where he finds Sara tucking Zeke in.  
  
"Is Bola in her room?"  
  
Ian nods "She looks exhausted."  
  
"Yeah. Considering all that's gone on." She shrugs pulling away from the crib "What are we supposed to do about Lupo?"  
  
"We'll figure it out later. First lets let her get some sleep." He leads Sara out of the nursery to their bedroom.  
  
Once in the bedroom Sara goes to the dresser taking out a pair of pajamas she changes in silence. "I'm going to go say goodnight to Bola." She kisses Ian's cheek as she walks out of the bedroom heading to the bedroom next to theirs knocking lightly. When she doesn't get an answer she enters the bedroom to find Bola asleep on the bed still wearing her boots. Sara goes over to the bed carefully she unties the boots setting them on the floor. She sits on the edge of the bed smoothing Bola's hair back. As Bola moves closer in her sleep Sara smiles slightly 'Just like Ian.'  
  
Bola whimpers softly  
  
"Shh its OK." Sara soothes watching as the girl calms a faint smile appearing on her face. 'She does look like us and Zeke.' 


	9. Chapters 26 to 28

You can find the NC17 version here http://www.voy.com/39259/  
  
CHAPTER 26 MIDNIGHT Ian groans hearing a phone ring. He rolls over grabbing the offending item off the nightstand "Yes" He says sleepily  
  
"Hey Nottingham. Where's Pez?" Gabe asks  
  
"She must have fallen asleep in Bola's room." Ian mutters "Just a second"  
  
"Bola?! You mean the girl is there with you?"  
  
"Yes." Ian replies rolling out of bed he makes his way out of the bedroom heading to the bedroom next door frowning when he finds the door slightly open. He enters to find Sara fast asleep on the bed. He goes over shaking Sara lightly "Sara it's Gabe"  
  
Sara opens her eyes slightly taking the phone "Yeah" She frowns noticing the beds empty  
  
"Where is she?" Ian asks  
  
*Bola with a wolf*  
  
Sara gasps "Gabe is there anything in the book about Lupo's hideout?"  
  
"Yes. That's what I called about."  
  
"Well what?" She listens "OK thanks. Yeah I'll call you later." She hangs up looking at Ian "He found Lupo's hang out."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Octagon Building."  
  
Ian nods "Well then let's go get Bola."  
  
Sara nods "Good." They head into their bedroom quickly changing into their clothes. "Ian what will Lupo do to her?" She asks suddenly  
  
"Most likely kill her or bring her to his side."  
  
Sara closes her eyes pained at the thought "She's just a kid."  
  
"She'll be fine." Ian assures kisses Sara's forehead then picks up the bedside phone "Mrs. Ellis, Sara and I have something to take care of."  
  
"The girl?"  
  
"She's not here right now."  
  
"Are you going to find her?" Mrs. Ellis asks concerned.  
  
"We have an idea where she'll be. Call the lawyers and Immo tell them I want to speak with them first thing in the morning." He hangs up the phone  
  
"Lawyers and Immo?"  
  
"She's going to need help getting out of this trouble Sara."  
  
"Good point. Why Immo?"  
  
"Once I mention her to the lawyers they will demand a blood test to prove who she is."  
  
"How do you know that will prove it?"  
  
"We'll just have to see." Ian says making his way out of the bedroom with Sara right behind him.  
  
HALF HOUR LATER Sara and Ian stand in the shadows "So how are we going to do this?"  
  
"You go in through the front door I will deal with the remaining guards and then come in through the back."  
  
Sara nods "No killing." She says sternly  
  
"No killing" Ian agrees pulling her close he kisses her desperately "I love you."  
  
Sara smiles "I love you." As Ian releases her she makes her way to the front doors  
  
Inside Bola kneels on the floor in the middle of the meeting room her hands bound glaring at the tall man with light brown hair and blue grey eyes who she knows to be Lupo in his new form. She clenches her fists her eyes widening as she sees the guards pull Sara inside the room.  
  
"Oh hello Detective Pezzini." Lupo says calmly giving the Wielder a smile "It is good to finally meet you again."  
  
Sara glares at the man her eyes going to Bola then back at Lupo "Let Bola go."  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't." Lupo says reaching he touches Bola's head "You see, she and I have a long history. For centuries she has shown up and ruined my plans."  
  
"Good" Bola snarls  
  
Lupo chuckles "She has always had... spunk." He looks at Sara "You're here to stop me."  
  
"It's what I do." Sara replies shrugging her heart aching at the anger and fear in Bola's eyes.  
  
"And I provide hate."  
  
"The world has enough hate it doesn't need anyone causing more." Sara returns  
  
Lupo shakes his head "Have you ever felt hate so intense you'd kill?"  
  
Sara swallows remaining silent  
  
"A Wielder filled with anger would be so powerful."  
  
"Let Bola leave and I'll stay." Sara bargins  
  
"Sorry but I can't do that." Lupo shrugs "But there is something I can do." When he sees the Wielder lift her brow he continues "I could kill her infront of you then put you in a cage and watch as your anger grows." He smiles faintly at the horrified look on Sara's face "A caged Wielder filled with hate let loose on these humans."  
  
"Bastard." Bola mutters  
  
Lupo crouches before the teen "Poor Bola has to relive all the times I killed her beloved parents. Do you know which one I remember most? Dmitriscjovka. The smell of burning flesh the look on your beloved Father's face as I killed him." He reaches out running his forefinger down Bola's cheek "That remains my favorite kill."  
  
Bola pulls away from his touch feeling her skin crawl. She blinks back tears at the memory linked to her soul. She sets her jaw staring at the floor trying to keep from crying out loud.  
  
"Take the Wielder downstairs." Lupo orders his guards  
  
Bola watches pained as the guards drag a struggling Sara out of the room. 'Mama.' She looks at Lupo warily then winces as he lifts her off her feet throwing her across the room. She winces as she hits the floor. Quickly she rolls to her feet taking off through the door that the guards took Sara through.  
  
Sara struggles against her captors as they pull her down the stairs to the basement just as a figure steps out of the shadows with a gun. "Finally, your years of stalking me have paid off." She teases as the gauntlet forms she knocks the two men out.  
  
"Where's Bola?" Ian asks as they step over the bodies  
  
"Lupo is going to kill her." Sara says pained at the thought  
  
"We'll find her" Ian promises  
  
'Run. Run' Bola's mind orders as she rounds a corner slipping and falling she gets up just as Lupo rounds the corner. She ducks into a stairwell running down the stairs she skids through a doorway taking a sharp corner she stops in her tracks when she finds Sara and Ian coming up the next set of stairs. "He's right behind me." She says breathlessly  
  
"Next floor up leads to the back exit." Ian says softly  
  
Sara allows the gauntlet to form then looks at it then at Ian's gun.  
  
Seeing her silent look Ian nods in agreement.  
  
Sara steps out from the wall going to the top of the stairs she glances over to see Lupo at the top of the next set of stairs and then back at Ian.  
  
Ian nods aiming he pulls the trigger and watches as the Witchblade deflects the bullet he hears a grunt and Sara nods. "Go ahead I'll get Bola out of here."  
  
Sara gives him a faint smile then takes off up the set of stairs.  
  
Ian turns his attention towards Bola "Are you OK?" he asks concerned as he takes his hunting knife out of his boot then slices through the ropes binding her wrists.  
  
Bola nods then impulsively she throws her arms around Ian hugging him tight. 'Papa'  
  
Surprised for a moment Ian shakes himself out of his surprise and hugs her back. "We need to get out of here." He holds out his gloved hand to the teen.  
  
After a second Bola slips her hand into his and follows him up the stairs. Once they reach the floor that leads to the back exit she turns her head towards where Lupo's meeting hall is. Overcome with a sudden urge to see what she hopes are Lupo's last few moments she pulls her hand out of Ian's grasp then takes off up the stairs.  
  
"Bola" Ian calls but when she ignores him he follows her up the stairs entering the room right behind her where they find Sara and Lupo staring each other down.  
  
"I underestimated you Wielder."  
  
Sara shrugs "Everyone does."  
  
"Until later Wielder."  
  
Sara watches as Lupo rears up jumping over her towards where Bola and Ian are standing. She removes the Witchblade "Bola" She calls holding up the bracelet she throwing it towards Bola.  
  
Ian steps back watching the amazing sight of the Witchblade landing on Bola's wrist automatically activating and adjusting to the girl's wrist.  
  
Feeling the gauntlet form and the blade extent Bola extends her arm watching as the blade goes through Lupo. She stares Lupo in the face as his features register the situation.  
  
With his remaining strength Lupo manages to pull the teen close he falls to the floor he keeps hold of her.  
  
Bola struggles to get away from the man as she feels the Witchblade retract.  
  
"Bola." Sara says worried as Lupo pulls Bola into the hug. As they fall to the floor she and Ian hurry to the girl pulling the dead man away from Bola. "You OK sweetie?"  
  
"It's over." Bola mutters leaning into the Wielder "It's over." She removes the Witchblade from her wrist returning it to Sara's wrist. She slips her hand into Sara's squeezing "Thank you." She closes her eyes feeling tired and drained.  
  
"Bola?"  
  
"I'm tired, Mama." Bola mumbles  
  
Hearing that Sara blinks back tears 'She called me Mama... just like Zeke.' She presses her lips to Bola's head.  
  
Ian hangs up from calling 911 kneeling beside Sara and Bola, he cups Sara's cheek smoothing his thumb down her cheek. "She'll be fine Sara. She's just tired."  
  
Sara nods pressing her lips to Bola's hair blinking back tears. She looks at the Witchblade seeing the calm colors she becomes even more reassured. 'Thank you.' She strokes Bola's hair. She sighs in relief hearing the sirens approach the building.  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER: 11TH PRECINCT "We'd like to question the girl." The hate crimes Detective says  
  
"Tomorrow huh?" Sara requests "We're all too tired to deal with questions."  
  
The other Detective nods "I take it the girl will be at your place."  
  
Sara nods at Ian and Bola sitting in the hallway talking softly "Family Services has no immediate placings and they worry if they put her in a shelter she'd run. Come by tomorrow and you can talk to her." Sara walks out of the office joining the two  
  
"Can we get out of here?" Bola demands  
  
"Let's go. They'll stop by tomorrow to talk to you." Sara says  
  
Bola sighs "Fine more questions." She walks with them out of the Precinct to the car. "Uh what exactly am I supposed to tell them? Without sounding nuts?"  
  
"You could always do what I do." Sara offers  
  
"What?"  
  
"Deny it and play dumb."  
  
"It works she pulls off getting out of answering all sorts of questions." Ian smirks  
  
"Oh shut up!" Sara punches his forearm  
  
"Hey." Ian protests rubbing his arm  
  
Bola inwardly smiles at the sight 'My parents... I'm back with my parents.'  
  
HOUR LATER Sara lays down next to Ian. "As always you were right."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That everything would be OK."  
  
Ian pulls Sara close as she snuggles against his chest he strokes her hair. "Everything is going to work out my Sara. I will do anything to make sure it does."  
  
Sara nods "I'm scared Ian."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"Once they know she's the one..."  
  
"They don't have enough evidence." Ian interrupts  
  
Sara sits up looking at him "But they have evidence." She argues  
  
"Not enough. No one saw her face. She went in and came out and did quick clean kills."  
  
Sara winces at the word 'kills' "What are you saying?"  
  
"Even if someone could identify her and the whole case went public she'd be either considered a victim, a hero, or insane. Either way there is no clear evidence she did it."  
  
"Her guns." Sara argues  
  
Ian looks Sara straight in her eyes "You never saw them. She didn't have them when she came to the house. She never mentioned them."  
  
"Ian what did you do?" She asks horrified  
  
"Nothing." Ian replies  
  
Sara stares at him "Ian you can't tamper with my case."  
  
"I am protecting our daughter from what could happen if anyone found out why she did it. The crime itself we both know only happened because of what we are."  
  
"I know that" Sara hisses "What if someone figures out it's her?"  
  
"Lupo forced her to do it."  
  
"That's a lie though Ian."  
  
"Not really. Think about it... her whole life she's been seeking revenge while trying to stay alive. Lupo's existance was a threat to her own life. All we have to do is keep her away from having to do a polygraph."  
  
Sara stares at him knowing he's right. "All right."  
  
"I called Gabriel and told him what happened and to search for her parents."  
  
Sara pulls away crossing her arms over her chest "Why? They just tossed her aside."  
  
Hearing the bitterness in her voice Ian continues "Because if we want guardianship of her they need to either sign the papers or we go through the courts."  
  
Sara looks at him startled "Really?"  
  
"If that's what you want" He says hesitantly  
  
"Do you?" she asks also hestitant  
  
Ian wraps his arm around her waist pulling her close he cups her cheek stroking it with his thumb. "Sara she is our daughter. She has spent every lifetime trying to stay alive and stop Lupo. Now she's done that and all of us are still alive, we have a chance to make up for the centuries when she had one of us and not the other. Even though she's spent fifteen years knowing who she is and where she belongs and she hasn't been able to do anything about it, now maybe we can give her the chance to have a family and a normal life."  
  
Sara smiles turning her head she presses a kiss to his palm "She needs to have people who can care for her regardless. I want her to stay with us."  
  
"Then she will." Ian smiles  
  
Sara kisses him lightly "That's what I love about you." She brushes her fingers down his cheek "Regardless of everything you are still a big softie." As they sit down Sara sighs "I just hope she'll be OK."  
  
Ian puts his arm around her shoulder "She'll be fine my love."  
  
"Once they know she's the one..." she trails off  
  
Ian presses his lips to Sara's hair "Everything will work out."  
  
Sara nods and is silent then speaks "Did you speak with Mrs. Ellis?"  
  
"Yes. She said that Zeke is still asleep and hasn't woken."  
  
"Good." Sara sighs relieved  
  
"What about your partners?"  
  
"I called them and told them what happened... minus who she is. I don't know what I'm going to tell them."  
  
"We'll figure it out... together"  
  
"I know." Sara smiles "I know."  
  
"Why don't you get some rest." Ian suggests "We'll talk about it later."  
  
"I can't." Sara protests  
  
"She's fine Sara. She is sleeping." He promises gently stroking her hair. He listens as she slowly drifts off to sleep.  
  
CHAPTER 27 FEW MORNINGS LATER Bola looks at her parents as they play with Zeke on the floor of his bedroom "I'm going to be in a lot of trouble aren't I?" Bola asks hesitantly.  
  
Sara tears her eyes away from Zeke looking at the teen "I don't know. There will be some questions though."  
  
"What are you going to tell them?" Bola asks curiously. "About who I am?"  
  
"We'll tell them that you are a friend an old acquaintance of mine who came to us for help in getting away from Lupo." Ian answers  
  
Bola nods slightly "What's going to happen to me?"  
  
Sara looks at Ian, who nods in agreement, "Actually that's something we wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"Ian and I were thinking that maybe you'd like to stay here."  
  
Bola looks at the two adults "Really?" Bola grins slightly  
  
Sara smiles "Really."  
  
"What about what I did? You could both get into major trouble over this." Bola reminds  
  
"We'll figure something out." Ian assures. "Bola there's something else I need to talk to you about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"For you to stay with us the lawyers are going to need your parents to sign some paperwork." Ian says  
  
Bola winces, "Good luck finding them."  
  
"You don't know where they are?" Sara asks softly  
  
"I haven't spoken to them since they dropped me off at the foster home." Bola shrugs "They've never been the most... reliable people on the planet."  
  
"I'm sure Gabe will be able to find them." Sara says "Do you want to go see them once we find out where they are?"  
  
"Thanks but no thanks." Bola says "I have enough stuff to deal with adding them into the factor I really don't need the trouble right now. You'll probably find them in a bar or jail."  
  
"You aren't close to them." Sara remarks  
  
"I never have been. Past memories always wreck havoc on the present life. Maybe next time I won't have the memories... sure would make life so much easier." Bola says thoughtfully  
  
Zeke crawls over to his sister handing her one of his stuffed animals "Hi. Pway?" He smiles  
  
Bola smiles at her brother "Sure."  
  
Sara and Ian watch as Zeke and Bola start to play.  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER "So what do you want to know?" Bola asks as she sits on the couch regarding the two detectives from the night before.  
  
"What's your full name?" asks Detective Anderson  
  
Bola looks away, "Annabella Janna Rafferty... everyone calls me Bola."  
  
Detective Anderson nods "How old are you?"  
  
"15."  
  
"How did you meet Lupo?" asks Detective Rodriguez.  
  
"I heard stories of some of the things he had done. I never officially met him until last night." Bola hedges  
  
"What happened last night?" Detective Anderson asks  
  
Bola shrugs "I don't exactly remember a lot."  
  
"What do you remember?" Rodriguez inquires  
  
"Lupo; threatening to kill me." Bola leans forward resting her elbows on her knees.  
  
"Why did he want to kill you?"  
  
"I guess he considered me a threat."  
  
"Why?" Anderson questions  
  
"Few people outside his inner circle ever saw him. How do you think you'd feel after years of secrecy to have a girl break that secret?"  
  
Rodriguez looks at the teen slightly impressed "And how exactly did you do that?"  
  
"His goons aren't low profile so they were easy to track." Bola replies  
  
"Do you know who killed Lupo's men?" Anderson inquires  
  
Bola shrugs "Heard rumors that's it."  
  
"How did he manage to stab himself?" Rodriguez questions  
  
"Like I said I don't remember much."  
  
Upstairs Sara sits on the bed playing with Zeke. "We should be downstairs, Ian."  
  
Ian looks at Sara "The lawyer is there to keep everything under control."  
  
Sara nods "I know."  
  
"When are you going back to work?"  
  
"Dante wants me back in the morning. He's probably pissed that I haven't been in." She laughs as Zeke smiles. "He'll get over it."  
  
Ian reaches out brushing Sara's hair back "Bola is fine Sara. Mrs. Ellis is keeping an ear out down there."  
  
Sara nods "Has Gabe found anything?"  
  
"He said he found some things. He'll be finished with it this afternoon."  
  
"Good."  
  
"The papers have been drawn up and ready to be signed. The lawyers still want to wait until the investigation is over before we get the papers signed."  
  
"It could be a few weeks." Sara grumbles  
  
"Possibly."  
  
Sara nods "All right." She kisses Zeke's cheek  
  
HOUR LATER: GABE'S APARTMENT Ian and Gabriel stand next to the computers "Well? What did you find?"  
  
"Here's pretty much everything." Gabe picks up a file handing it to Ian "Her father is currently in jail in Boston for assault, he'll be out in a year. Her mother is also in Boston, currently in a rehab program for the next six months for cocaine addiction." Gabe says shaking his head. "They ran a DNA test on Bola... turns out they ran the test because he wasn't sure he was her Father. When the DNA test proved he wasn't her Father, her mother was so upset over the news that she put Bola into a foster home and took off."  
  
"They were her parents regardless of genetics." Ian says sadly  
  
He sits at the computer "Also I did some... creative research and found the results of the test thought you might want it." Gabe finds the printout showing the results watching as Ian reads it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They did a paternal DNA test."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She is my daughter." Ian says  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I know my own DNA from my records, it matches. Also she has an odd strand from the Witchblade."  
  
"And Bola does too."  
  
Ian nods  
  
"What about Sara?"  
  
"Sara has the extra strand as well but they never did a maternal DNA test."  
  
"Are you going to have it done?"  
  
"That is ultimately Sara and Bola's choice."  
  
"How is it she has a Witchblade strand?"  
  
"The Witchblade is a living object thus it has DNA." Ian explains. "Since Sara and I both have it any children we have would have it."  
  
"Kind of freaky... you two have a kid and you weren't even together." Gabe frowns "Think Irons did this?"  
  
"I don't know. There's only one way to find out." Ian says  
  
"What are you going to do about Bola?"  
  
"For now get guardianship then figure it out from there."  
  
"Think you'll be able to?"  
  
"Have to give it a try." Ian says "Thank you Gabriel."  
  
Gabe nods "No problem."  
  
EVENING Ian enters the TV room where Bola is flipping through channels and Zeke is playing with his toys. He notices Sara sitting on the couch absently flipping through a magazine. He steps up to the couch.  
  
"What happened?" Sara asks looking up as Ian kisses the top of her head. When Ian tilts his head at the door, Sara stands following him out of the room. "Well?"  
  
"Gabriel found both of them."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Both of them are in Boston. He's in jail and she's in rehab."  
  
"And? I know there's more... you have more look."  
  
"Gabriel found the DNA test when they did the paternity test."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It seems I am her Father. There wasn't a DNA test done on her and her mother because no one thought to do it."  
  
Sara nods "Make's sense. What now?"  
  
"Immo did a DNA test on Zeke so the markers are known. Do you want to know?"  
  
Sara runs her fingers over the stone "I already know." She brushes her hair behind her ear "So what else?"  
  
"Bola has DNA that isn't either of ours."  
  
Sara looks at her wrist "You mean..."  
  
"She has an odd strand like Zeke does."  
  
Sara glances back into the room where Bola is involved in watching a cartoon "I still don't get how it managed to do that with only one of us but both of us?"  
  
"Regardless of us being together the Witchblade is still part of both of us. It follows us through out our lives."  
  
Sara sighs, "I'm beginning to understand that more."  
  
"I talked to the lawyers they think it might be best to wait until after this is all taken care of. In the meantime they will write up the papers and when things are taken care of they will contact her parents and see about them signing them."  
  
"Good." She looks at Bola "Want to tell her about them?"  
  
"She deserves to know. They are still her parents."  
  
"I know. I just get the feeling that there were no feelings even before the test results."  
  
"Same." Ian nods "Do we want to do this tonight?"  
  
"What choice do we have?" Sara asks  
  
Ian nods leaning down he kisses her forehead. "Why don't I take Zeke up to bed then we'll talk to Bola?"  
  
"Good." Sara walks past him returning to the library. She picks Zeke off the floor kissing his cheek before handing him to Ian. "Night kiddo."  
  
"No." Zeke whines squirming  
  
"Yes." Ian says walking out of the library, "You are going to bed."  
  
She watches as Ian carries Zeke out of the library.  
  
Bola tears her eyes away from the TV "So why aren't you two married?" She asks curiously as Ian and Zeke leave the room.  
  
Sara sits down "We haven't discussed it. I don't think either of us is ready for that."  
  
"Whatever." Bola looks back at the TV  
  
Sara shakes her head slightly amused at the girl's tone. Ten minutes later Sara senses Ian's approach and looks toward the door as Ian enters. "Is he asleep?"  
  
Ian nods stopping to kiss her head "He was asleep when I put him down." As he sits beside Sara, the library door opens and Mrs. Ellis enters. "Yes Mrs. Ellis?"  
  
"I am making a list for tomorrows shopping I wanted to see if anyone needs anything."  
  
"Can you get me some smokes?" Bola asks without looking over  
  
"No" Sara and Ian say together.  
  
Bola rolls her eyes "Whatever."  
  
"I don't need anything Mrs. Ellis." Sara assures  
  
Ian shakes his head in response.  
  
"All right." Mrs. Ellis walks out of the library  
  
"I'll just get some smokes some other way." Bola states  
  
"Bola there's something Ian and I want to talk to you about."  
  
"What?" Bola looks at them both.  
  
"Gabriel found your parents." Ian says  
  
"Which ones in jail?" She asks with a sigh  
  
"Your father, your mother's in rehab." Sara answers wincing as she sees the flash of pain in the girl's eyes.  
  
"Hm" Bola grunts. "I'd have thought it the other way around. Where are they?"  
  
"They both are in Boston." Sara answers  
  
"What's he in for this time?"  
  
"Assault." Ian replies  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Bola sighs running her hands over her face. "How long are they in for?"  
  
"He's up for parole next year and your mother will be out of the program in six months."  
  
Bola nods after a moment she speaks "How long until this stuff is over?" She asks changing the subject.  
  
At her change in topic Sara winces "Few weeks at least. Hopefully they have gathered enough evidence." Sara shrugs  
  
Bola nods "Good. I'm getting sick of the questions." She rubs her forehead "Anything else?"  
  
"Not now." Sara says seeing the exhaustion on Bola's face  
  
"Later." Bola stands walking out of the room.  
  
Sara leans against Ian "What now?"  
  
"She needs to go to school Sara."  
  
"Let's give her some time to get used to being stationary before we talk to her about that."  
  
Ian nods stroking Sara's arm "Probably a good idea."  
  
"Think everything will work out?"  
  
"It will."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Bola enters her room sitting on the bed she closes her eyes taking a deep breath 'I really want all of this to work out. They are my real parents... I feel safe with them. I belong here with them.'  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 28 WEEK LATER Sara knocks on Bola's door  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Sara enters the bedroom to find Bola flipping through a magazine. "Hey what are you up too?"  
  
"Nothing. What's up?" Bola tosses the magazine aside  
  
Sara sits on the edge of the bed "Well Ian and I have been talking about school."  
  
"What? Why? I don't need school." Bola says  
  
"You do. It's your choice what school you want to go to but you are going." Sara says then sighs seeing the look on Bola's face "Bola you said you want to try and live a normal life... and normal kids your age go to school."  
  
Bola groans, "I haven't been to school in two years."  
  
"Well once you get into things you'll do fine. Now we'll need to figure out what school you want to go to."  
  
"What are my choices?" Bola asks after a moment  
  
"You can go to public school, private, or alternative. It's your choice."  
  
"Most private are religious. I don't do uniforms."  
  
"OK." Sara nods "All we want is for you to be able to live a normal life now."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It won't be so bad. You'll make some friends."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Now I have the next two days off but unfortunately Ian has to go to meetings all day tomorrow and part of the next. Why don't we go look at schools for part of the day tomorrow and then go do some shopping for school? And if you don't find a school you like tomorrow then we'll continue looking the next day."  
  
"Sure I guess." Bola shrugs  
  
"All right. Dinner should be ready soon. Oh Gabe's here for dinner."  
  
"Cool." Bola gets off the bed walking with Sara out of her bedroom.  
  
As they walk down the stairs just as Zeke comes bounding out of the library laughing.  
  
"Get back here you." Gabriel walks out of the library.  
  
"Mama." Zeke laughs ducking behind his Mama's legs.  
  
"Chasing my son again?" Sara laughs  
  
"Just playing, Chief." Gabriel smiles  
  
"Where's Ian?" Sara asks  
  
"He went to put his newest acquisition away." Gabe replies  
  
Zeke walks over to Bola tugging on her pant leg "Up pwease." He requests holding his arms up and grinning.  
  
Unable to resist the cute grin Bola picks him up "Hey"  
  
"Hi" Zeke smiles  
  
"So Bola what's up with you?"  
  
"Not much. Catching up on my sleep and reading." Bola shrugs "Playing with Zeke."  
  
"Zeke loves the extra attention." Sara laughs  
  
Fredrick walks into the foyer "Dinner is on the table."  
  
"Thank you Fredrick." Sara smiles Ian dinner is on the table.   
  
I will be right in.   
  
"Let's go eat." Sara suggests  
  
"Where's Ian?" Bola asks  
  
"He'll be there in a while." Sara answers  
  
Ten minutes later Ian walks into the dining room smiling at the sight of Sara feeding Zeke a piece of bread while Bola laughs at something Gabriel had said. 'My family... even Gabriel is part of this family.'  
  
Sara notices Ian in the doorway watching them with a faint smile. "Hey where have you been?"  
  
"Sorry I got distracted by something." Ian walks over to Sara handing her a manila envelope. "Here I think you might like this."  
  
Sara looks at the envelope "What is it?"  
  
"Open it." Ian sits down next to her watching Sara open the envelope removing the papers inside.  
  
Sara scans the papers They signed them?   
  
It took some convincing but yes.   
  
Sara looks at Bola who is talking with Gabe She gets to stay?   
  
Yes.   
  
Sara leans over kissing Ian's cheek "Thank you."  
  
Do you want to tell her now or later?   
  
After dinner.   
  
Ian nods picking up his fork.  
  
HOUR LATER Seeing Zeke rub at his eyes Sara stands picking Zeke off the floor "Come on you, time for bed."  
  
"No Mama." Zeke yawns squirming half-heartedly  
  
"I better get going." Gabe says. "I have to call a client. Later" He calls walking out of the library.  
  
"Bye Gabe." Sara calls while trying to get Zeke to stay still. "Bola we need to talk after I put Zeke down."  
  
Bola nods "Not going anywhere." She goes over to the bookcase looking the titles over trying to find something to read. After finding a book, she flops on the couch and opens it.  
  
Sara carries Zeke into his room setting him on the changing table. She removes his shoes and socks. "Have fun today sweetie?"  
  
Zeke nods sleepily as he sucks on his fingers.  
  
"Did you have fun playing with Bola?"  
  
"Bowa fun." He says pulling his fingers out of his mouth.  
  
"Yes she is." Sara smiles  
  
HALF HOUR LATER Sara enters the library to find Bola on the couch reading as Ian sits in his chair staring at the laptop screen. She walks over to Ian kissing his cheek.  
  
"Zeke asleep?" Ian asks  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Want to tell her now?" Ian asks looking at Bola  
  
Sara nods "Yeah."  
  
Ian stands picking up the envelope. "Bola"  
  
"Yeah" she glances up from her reading "Something up?"  
  
"We wanted to talk to you." Sara says sitting beside Bola.  
  
Ian hands Bola the envelope  
  
"What is this?" Bola asks opening the envelope, she removes the papers looking at Sara and Ian "I get to stay?" she grins  
  
Sara nods "As long as you want."  
  
"How'd you get them to agree?" Bola asks  
  
"They had a creative discussion." Ian answers. "The lawyers informed me that your mother would like to hear from you. She's worried."  
  
Bola shrugs "Maybe later."  
  
"It's your decision." Sara says  
  
Bola returns the papers to the envelope handing them back to Ian. "Thanks for letting me stay."  
  
"We want you to stay Bola. We like having you here." Sara says  
  
"I like being here." Bola admits shyly. "Well, I'm going to go finish reading this book. Night."  
  
"Night." Sara and Ian say as the girl walks out of the library. Sara looks at Ian "I'm really glad she's staying." Sara states  
  
"As am I." Ian kisses Sara's forehead.  
  
NEXT MORNING Sara looks at Bola as she parks the car "What do you think?"  
  
Bola looks at the building "I don't know."  
  
"I know you don't want to go to school. I didn't either at your age but you need to go."  
  
"I just never fit in with kids my age."  
  
"Neither did I... and I really doubt Ian did either. Look it won't be so bad."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Now come on we're supposed to meet with the Principal in ten." Sara removes the car door stepping out. "This place looks nice."  
  
"I guess." Bola shrugs closing the car door.  
  
"Think of it this way... if Ian had his choice you'd be at an all girls school."  
  
Bola smiles slightly  
  
"Come on kiddo" Sara slings her arm around Bola's shoulder "Once we get this over we can go get food then head to the next school."  
  
"How many are we going to?"  
  
"There are four in all. Ian vetoed some of the other schools. He thinks they're too crowded and violent and lack proper security."  
  
"I thought this was my decision Sara." Bola says  
  
"It is... pretty much. Since the whole thing with Zeke, Ian has become a little... obsessive about security. He doesn't even like Zeke going out without one of us."  
  
"I can take care of myself." Bola reminds  
  
"We know... we just don't want you to be put in the situation where you need to. We want you to have the change to live like a kid with no worries. We have two schools to look at today. If you don't find one you like today then we won't have to look tomorrow."  
  
Bola nods "OK."  
  
"Now come on kid." Sara guides Bola towards the doors "Let's get this done."  
  
"Can't we just lie and say I've graduated?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh fine." Bola grumbles walking with Sara into the building.  
  
As they enter the office, Sara greets the secretary, "Hi we're here to see Principal Mathers."  
  
"Oh yes you are looking to enroll a new student." The secretary nods picking up the phone "Your nine o'clock is here." She hangs up "He'll be right with you." She smiles "Have a seat."  
  
"Thank you." Sara nods sitting beside Bola.  
  
"This bites." Bola grumbles  
  
"You're going."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Miss Pezzini, I'm Principal Mathers." A short, dark-haired man greets walking out from the office. "You must be Miss Rafferty." He smiles at the dark-haired teen.  
  
"Everyone calls me Bola."  
  
"Interesting nickname." Principal Mathers states  
  
"Yeah well I've never been an Annabella." Bola shrugs  
  
"Come into my office."  
  
Once they sit down Sara speaks "Bola recently moved in with us and we're looking for a school that can suit her."  
  
"Well this is a highly regarded school." Principal Mathers remarks. "Bola what kind of activities are you interested in?" he inquires looking at the teen.  
  
"I'm not sure. It's been a while since I've been in school." Bola admits reluctantly  
  
Principal Mathers lifts his brow "If I may ask how long has it been?"  
  
Bola shifts uncomfortably "Two years maybe more."  
  
"We've contacted her last school and whatever school she decides to attend they'll send her file." Sara informs the Principal. "While she was getting situated into the current situation Ian arranged for her to be tested for what grade she can be accepted into." Sara removes an envelope from her pocket handing it to the Principal.  
  
The Principal opens the envelope removing the paper he reads it. After a second he speaks, "You tested above average on everything for someone your age." He looks at Bola  
  
"I may not have attended school but I did still learn things." Bola shrugs  
  
"Well what are you interested in?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Lots of things I guess."  
  
"Well we have an excellent honors program and with these scores you could easily get in or even skip a grade. We have sports... volleyball, basketball, soccer... tennis, and swim team. We have clubs like chess, French, Latin, Audio-Visual, Honors, and some others as well. Our academics are excellent as well as our teachers."  
  
Sara nods "How many kids in a class?"  
  
"The normal class size is between twenty-five and thirty students. The Honors classes are smaller. Are you interested in art?" he asks Bola  
  
"Somewhat. I've never stayed anywhere long enough to get into anything."  
  
"We have an excellent art program. Why don't I give you the tour and introduce you to some of the teachers you might have and some of the students who might be in your classes."  
  
"Sure" Bola shrugs  
  
HOUR LATER Sara looks at Bola as they get into the car "What do you think?"  
  
"I'm not sure. The Principal and the teachers seemed nice. There seems to be a lot of interesting kids."  
  
"See the one with pink hair?" Sara grins  
  
Bola smiles  
  
"So do you like this school or do you want to go to the next one?"  
  
"Let's just drive by first before we eat... I'm starved."  
  
"So am I." Sara smiles starting the car as her phone rings. She groans reaching into her pocket removing it and flips it open, "Pezzini" she greets  
  
"Hello beautiful."  
  
Sara rests the phone on her shoulder "Hey you. What are you up too?"  
  
"I just wanted to hear your voice. How did it go?"  
  
"Good. How's it going with you?"  
  
"I suddenly have a new appreciation for living in the shadows." Ian says dryly  
  
"Come on you don't miss it."  
  
"At least then the only person I had to listen to was you and Fa... him. Then no one noticed me so I never had to speak or listen. Now I have to listen to what is said."  
  
"Yes but now you live your own life." Sara reminds as she backs out of the parking spot.  
  
"I know but sometimes I wish I could still be invisible." He sighs sadly then changes the topic. "How's Bola doing?"  
  
"Fine though she keeps trying to talk me out of the whole school issue."  
  
"We could just get her a tutor."  
  
"We've had that discussion Nottingham."  
  
"I better go. I'll see you guys at home."  
  
"Sure. Bye." Sara hangs up  
  
"So what's he up too?"  
  
"He's getting very annoyed with people." Sara remarks "It happens... one of the reasons I'm glad he doesn't deal with them every day."  
  
"Why does he insist on continuing what his Father started?"  
  
Sara shrugs "Ian has loyalty issues over Irons."  
  
"What was he like? I mean I've asked Ian and he doesn't say much about him."  
  
"Its not a topic Ian and I get into."  
  
"Why?" Bola asks curiously  
  
Sara winces "Because I killed him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I ran him through after he tried to kill me." Sara answers  
  
"Wow. How'd Ian take that?"  
  
"He threatened to kill me. Called a one night truce and that ended the next morning. Couple days later he hired some people to kill me... he went a little... nuts after Irons death."  
  
"Disassociative fugue?"  
  
Sara looks at Bola  
  
"I read a lot." Bola says sheepishly  
  
"You definitely got his brains." Sara remarks "He returned to sanity apologized and I forgave him... he was killed when he tried to end the contract he put out on me."  
  
"It brought him back" Bola nods at Sara's wrist  
  
Sara nods "Yes. Irons could be charming at times but he was cruel as well. Ian put up with a lot from Irons... more than anyone else would. I would love it if Ian walked away from that life, a life that has caused him nothing but pain yet I know walking away is hard for him since that is the only life he has ever known. If he's ever ready to walk away then I'll be happy, if he's never ready..." Sara shrugs "I'll deal."  
  
"You love him regardless."  
  
Sara nods "He can be a pain in the ass but I love him. So where do you want to eat?"  
  
"Anywhere's fine."  
  
EVENING "Hey Fredrick." Sara greets as they enter the mansion  
  
"Hello Miss Sara, Miss Bola." Fredrick greets noticing the bags they carry "More in the car?"  
  
"A few."  
  
"I will have them brought in."  
  
"Thanks. Is he back yet?" Sara asks removing her jacket  
  
"He is upstairs with Ezekiel." Fredrick answers taking the jackets he hangs them up in the closet. "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks." Sara smiles "Bola why don't you take your things up to your room."  
  
"Sure. Thanks Sara."  
  
"You're welcome kiddo." Sara watches Bola bound up the stairs with the bags. She shakes her head picking up the remaining bags she follows Bola up the stairs setting the bags in the hallway. She enters Zeke's room where Ian is sitting on the floor while Zeke is playing with his blocks.  
  
Zeke looks up and grins "Mama" he scrambles to his feet running over to the doorway  
  
Sara lifts Zeke up kissing his nose "Hey baby. Did you have fun today?"  
  
"Bowa?"  
  
"She's in her room." Sara smiles knowing how much the boy adores the teen.  
  
"Bowa pway?"  
  
"After dinner I'm sure she'll play with you." Sara assures "Are you going to give me a hug?"  
  
Zeke throws his arms around her neck hugging her tight kissing her cheek. "Mama"  
  
Sara smiles at Ian as she hugs Zeke.  
  
WHILE LATER "What did you think of the schools you looked at today?" Ian asks Bola as he offers Zeke a piece of bread.  
  
"I liked the first one better." Bola remarks thoughtfully. "The teachers seemed nice."  
  
"Do you want to go there?" Sara asks  
  
Bola shrugs "It wouldn't be so bad to be there."  
  
"Do you want to look at the other schools?" Sara asks  
  
"Nah. Why bother putting off the inevitable ending of me being back in the hell that is school."  
  
Ian nods "I'll have your transcripts sent there tomorrow and see if you can start the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Are you going to do any extracurricular activities?" Sara asks  
  
"Not my thing." Bola answers as she takes a bite of her chicken.  
  
"That's your choice." Sara says  
  
"Mama" Zeke points at her plate then opens his mouth.  
  
Sara laughs at his tone, "Here you go." She hands him a green bean watching as he sticks it in his mouth. "Like that?"  
  
Zeke nods as he chews.  
  
MIDNIGHT Sara walks into the gym rubbing her eyes when she finds Ian doing push-ups "Ian it's midnight come to bed."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Ian says without stopping.  
  
Sara walks over to him sitting on his lower back she runs her hands over his back "Come on Ian. Zeke is asleep. Bola's in her room watching TV." Sara presses a light kiss to his shoulder blade.  
  
Ian stops his push-ups moving to his back looking up at Sara. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Sara leans down kissing him her lips moving down his neck.  
  
LATER Sara trails her fingers over the tattoo on Ian's forearm she snuggles back against Ian's chest as they lay in their bed. "Love you." She murmurs  
  
"I love you sweet Sara."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Goodnight." 


	10. Chapters 29 to 31

You can find the NC17 version here http://www.voy.com/39259/  
  
CHAPTER 29 2 MORNINGS LATER "Bola you're going to be late for school." Sara prods the teen as she passes the girl's room after changing Zeke. "Be downstairs in five."  
  
"I will" Bola assures as she stares at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
With Zeke in her arms, her backpack on her back, Sara heads down the stairs to the library where Ian is on the phone. Sara kisses Zeke's cheek "Be good for Daddy baby."  
  
Zeke nods  
  
"Hug and kiss?" Sara smiles as the boy hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek. "Thank you." Sara sets him on the floor behind the safety fence where his toys are. She jumps feeling Ian hug her from behind. "Stop doing that." She slaps his arm lightly  
  
"Sorry, beautiful." Ian kisses her cheek. "Is Bola ready for school?"  
  
"Almost. Don't forget to pick her up at three."  
  
"I won't." Ian assures.  
  
Sara turns hearing the familiar sound of Bola's boots banging down the stairs. She turns and kisses Ian gently "I'll see you tonight."  
  
Ian nods "I love you Sara."  
  
Sara smiles "I love you too." She reluctantly steps out of his arms. "I better get going otherwise Dante's going to chew me out." Sara walks out to the foyer where Bola is sitting on the bottom step. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Bola stands grabbing her backpack she slings it over her shoulder. "Later" She nods at Ian.  
  
"I'll be at the school to pick you up at three." Ian assures  
  
Bola nods following Sara out of the mansion to the waiting car. "So what's up for you today?" She inquires as they get into the car.  
  
"Looking into a new case. Nothing much." Sara says starting the car pulling away from the mansion.  
  
WHILE LATER Bola shifts as she and Sara enter the front office.  
  
"Oh hello Miss Pezzini." The secretary greets  
  
Sara nods "Here's the paperwork." She hands the secretary all the paperwork she and Ian had filled out the night before.  
  
"Yes Annabella's previous school said they'd fax her transcript sometime today."  
  
"Bola." Bola corrects quickly "No one calls me Annabella."  
  
"Bola... sorry." The secretary smiles "Oh yes Jenna."  
  
Bola notices a blond haired girl beside her. She nods in greeting  
  
"Hi I'm Jenna Rieliegh. I've been assigned to show you around."  
  
"Names Bola." Bola says in return  
  
"Jenna is in all of your classes she'll show you where your locker is. Here is your schedule, the school rules, and locker combination. If you need anything else Jenna will be able to help you."  
  
Bola nods "Yeah sure."  
  
"Have fun kid. Ian will pick you up at three." Sara reminds  
  
"Come on I'll show you where your locker is." Jenna says  
  
With a slight pleading look to Sara, Bola follows the other girl out of the office.  
  
"So where are you from Bola?" Jenna questions once they are out of the office  
  
"Around, I move a lot." Bola answers  
  
"That you're Mom?"  
  
"Kind of." Bola hedges  
  
"Ahh step-mom huh?"  
  
"More like guardian. Sara and her boyfriend Ian took me in."  
  
Jenna glances at the dark-haired girl curiously "What about your Mom and Dad?"  
  
"They're around. We don't speak to each other; we kind of had a falling out." Bola shifts her backpack on her shoulder as they walk through the growing crowd of students.  
  
"Our first class is open period. Mostly we do homework and some catch up on sleep."  
  
Bola nods  
  
"Are you going to join Honors club?" When Bola looks at her curiously, Jenna shrugs "These classes are Honors classes." She nods at Bola's schedule.  
  
"I'm not sure. I haven't decided." Bola admits. "I've had a lot on my mind lately."  
  
"Well Honors club is a lot of fun. We go on field trips and things." Jenna says  
  
Bola nods  
  
30 MINS LATER: PRECINCT Sara enters the office where her partners are sitting around. "Hey."  
  
"You're on time." Danny remarks surprised  
  
Sara shrugs dropping her backpack on the floor and hanging her jacket up "I had to drop Bola off at school. Return some papers to the schools office."  
  
"How'd Bola take to going to school?" Jake asks leaning back in his chair  
  
"She's pissed but she agreed to go." Sara answers sitting at her desk "It'll do her some good. She'll make some friends."  
  
"She seems like a good kid." Jake remarks  
  
Sara smiles faintly "She is. Now let's get to work huh."  
  
AFTERNOON Bola steps off school property moments after the bell rings. She fishes into her backpack removing a battered packet of cigarettes and a lighter. "Thank God." She mutters removing a cigarette from the pack sticking it in her mouth, she lights it. She takes a deep drag blowing it out she leans against the pole. She brings the cigarette to her lips about to take another drag when a hand grabs her wrist. She groans, "Come on I haven't had a smoke in over a week at least let me have one in peace."  
  
"You're underage." Ian states removing the cigarette from her he drops it on the ground putting it out. "That and it's not good for you."  
  
"Where's shortie?"  
  
"Zeke is at the house sleeping. I had to go to the office and pick up some papers. The cars parked down the street. Have everything you need?"  
  
Bola nods lifting up her backpack.  
  
"Homework?"  
  
"Some." Bola walks with Ian towards the car. She tosses her backpack in the back seat then gets into the front seat as Ian starts the car.  
  
"How was your first day?" Ian asks  
  
"Interesting." Bola answers as she buckles the seatbelt. "God I could use a drink." She runs her fingers through her hair as Ian pulls out into traffic.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on... one glass of vodka won't kill me."  
  
"Yes well Sara will kill both of us if I let you have drink."  
  
Bola sighs "Fine." She remains silent the rest of the way to the mansion. Once at the mansion she gets out of the car heading up to the front door as Fredrick opens the door.  
  
"Hello Miss Bola... if you are hungry Cook made some cookies."  
  
Bola smiles slightly dropping her backpack on the chair in the foyer heading back to the kitchen. She enters the kitchen inhaling the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"Oh hello Miss Bola." Cook greets looking up from the cookbook. "Would you like some milk and cookies?"  
  
"Sure." Bola says sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
Ian walks into the mansion "Hello Fredrick."  
  
"Hello sir."  
  
"Is Zeke still asleep?"  
  
"Yes. Mrs. Ellis checked on him a while ago."  
  
Ian nods hanging his overcoat up in the closet noticing Bola's backpack on the chair. "Where's Bola?"  
  
"Kitchen. Cook made some cookies."  
  
Ian looks at Fredrick surprised. "Cook made cookies? That doesn't happen often."  
  
"No it doesn't." Fredrick agrees  
  
Ian makes his way back to the kitchen where Bola is at the kitchen table eating cookies. "Bola, don't forget to take your things upstairs."  
  
"I won't forget." Bola assures taking a drink of her milk.  
  
"Sir would you like something to eat?" Cook inquires  
  
"No thank you. I will be in the gym." Ian walks out of the kitchen.  
  
"How was school Miss Bola?" Cook asks  
  
Bola shrugs "Lame. But Sara and Ian said I have to go."  
  
"Its good for you." Cook states  
  
"That's what they say." Bola sighs taking a sip of her milk.  
  
EVENING "MAMA" Zeke says happily running towards his Mama as she enters the foyer.  
  
Sara laughs picking Zeke up "Hey you." She kisses his nose "How's my Zeke?"  
  
"Mama home." He grins hugging his Mama tight "Pway?"  
  
"We can play after I put my things away." Sara answers smiling at Ian as he comes out of the library in search of the child, "Did you escape from Daddy?"  
  
Zeke lifts his shoulders  
  
Sara taps his nose "No running from Daddy. Where's Bola?" She asks looking at Ian  
  
"Upstairs doing her homework I assume." Ian says taking Zeke from Sara kissing her sweetly.  
  
"Mmm. I'm going to go put my stuff away and check in on her." Sara picks up her backpack heading up the stairs. She stops in the bedroom setting her backpack down in the corner she removes her gun from the holster hooked on the back of her jeans. She walks into the closet where one of the numerous gun safes in the house is hidden. She punches in the combination and opens the safe setting her gun inside. After securing her gun, Sara walks out of the bedroom going to the closed door of Bola's bedroom she knocks.  
  
"Its open." Bola yells  
  
Sara enters to find the teen on the bed the TV on while her schoolbooks are open around her. "Hey kiddo. How was school?"  
  
"Uh." Bola shrugs muting the TV as Sara sits beside her on the bed. "It was OK."  
  
"Make any friends?"  
  
"Met some kids. Friends... not something that happens with me."  
  
"Oh you will make some friends."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What about your classes?"  
  
"Honors classes, they'll be easy to pass."  
  
"Good. Have you decided about after school activities?"  
  
"Nah. I'm not sure if I want too."  
  
Sara nods "If you don't you don't have too."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What about your teachers?"  
  
"They seem nice."  
  
"Good." Sara smiles "Now how about we go try and annoy Ian."  
  
Bola grins, "You sure like trying to annoy him."  
  
"It's the highlight of my day." Sara says dryly "I like seeing if I can get him to yell or lose his temper."  
  
Bola shakes her head "Why?"  
  
"It's fun." Sara shrugs "Ian doesn't lose his temper and I like seeing if I can get him too."  
  
"Don't you think that's cruel?"  
  
"Nah. He knows I only do it to annoy him." She throws her arm around Bola's shoulders "Come on kiddo."  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER "Hey" Bola sticks her head in the library door to find Ian reading a book and Sara looking through a file. "I'm going out for a while."  
  
"Is your homework done?" Sara asks  
  
"Yeah." Bola answers  
  
"Where are you going?" Sara asks  
  
"Not sure. Just need to get out for a while." Bola answers  
  
"Fine but be back by 11." Sara says  
  
"Sure." Bola nods "Night."  
  
"Have fun. Stay out of trouble huh?"  
  
"No problem" Bola says walking away from the door.  
  
"Think it's a good idea she go out by herself at night?" Ian asks as the front door closes  
  
Sara shrugs "Can't keep her inside her whole life, she's not used to not being able to come and go as she pleases. Besides I think she'll stay out of trouble."  
  
"We don't know who of Lupo's people are still around." Ian points out.  
  
"I know. But she can handle herself." Sara says looking at the pictures in her file of a body. "Ian what does this look like?" Sara shifts so Ian can look at the pictures  
  
"It looks like a bite mark." Ian states after a moment.  
  
"That's what I thought. This is the third one this month."  
  
"Have you asked Gabriel?"  
  
"No. Haven't had the time, I'll stop by and see him tomorrow on my lunch break." Sara sets the file on the coffee table. "I'll think about this later." She snuggles into Ian's side her head resting on his chest.  
  
"How was work?" Ian asks running his hand down her hair  
  
"Normal. Dante is being an ass."  
  
"Well ignore him."  
  
"I do." Sara says "But sometimes he gets to be overly annoying."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What did you do today?" Sara asks  
  
"Mmm" Ian presses a kiss to Sara's hair "The same as always. You know I was thinking..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"If you aren't working this weekend why don't we head up to the house? Bola hasn't been up there yet." He remarks  
  
"I don't know if I'm working. Dante has been pulling the 'You'll work when I say you'll work' card. He's looking for any excuse to fire me."  
  
"He won't fire you."  
  
"I hope not." Sara sighs  
  
"He won't."  
  
CHAPTER 30 7AM "Morning" Bola mutters walking into the dining room to find only Ian there.  
  
"You came in late." Ian remarks  
  
"Sorry." Bola says sitting down at the table. "Where's Sara?"  
  
"She was called in early. I'll drop you off at school."  
  
"Thanks." Bola takes a bite of her pancakes.  
  
"Where'd you go last night?" Ian asks curiously  
  
"Nowhere really, just walked around." She shrugs "Just needed to get out. Not used to having to stay in one place for long."  
  
Ian nods "Its fine if you stay out but next time call and check in. Sara was worried."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What time do you need to be at school?" Ian asks  
  
"First class is at 8."  
  
"All right. I'm going to go get Zeke up, be ready to leave in half an hour." Ian stands walking out of the dining room. He makes his way up the stairs to Zeke's room to find the boy sitting up rubbing his eyes. Ian smiles turning off the monitor he picks Zeke up.  
  
"Daddy." Zeke says sleepily  
  
"Morning Zeke. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Zeke nods rubbing his eyes "Mama?"  
  
"Mama had to go to work early."  
  
"Mama no hug, no kiss." Zeke grumbles  
  
Ian sets the boy on the changing table "Let's get you changed. We need to drop Bola off at school."  
  
"Bowa pway?"  
  
"She has to go to school. Maybe when she returns from school she'll play with you."  
  
"Daddy pway?"  
  
"Later." Ian quickly changes Zeke. "Done. Feel better?"  
  
Zeke nods holding his arms up, "Up Daddy."  
  
Ian drops the dirty diaper in the garbage can then picks Zeke up. "Let's go get you some breakfast before we take Bola to school."  
  
Zeke sticks his fingers in his mouth as he tugs on his Father's hair "Miss Mama."  
  
"I know." Ian walks out of the bedroom as Bola walks up the stairs  
  
"Bowa." Zeke wiggles his fingers  
  
"Hey shortie."  
  
"After he has breakfast it'll be time to go." Ian calls  
  
"Sure." Bola replies  
  
45 MINS LATER "I'll pick you up at 3." Ian says as Bola opens the door.  
  
Bola nods "Sure." She closes the door walking up the stairs when Jenna joins her. "Hey." She greets  
  
"Hey who was that?" Jenna asks curiously  
  
Bola tucks a strand of hair behind her ear "Ian... he's Sara's boyfriend."  
  
"He's hot." Jenna grins  
  
'He's my Father.' Bola mentally protests. "I guess." She shrugs  
  
"So did you do your homework?"  
  
Bola nods "Yes."  
  
"It was kind of easy huh?"  
  
"Kind of." Bola answers  
  
"Some of us are going clubbing tonight. Wanna come with?"  
  
"Which club?" Bola asks as they enter the school.  
  
"Underground club. We're meeting at 9 at the Denny's down the street."  
  
"I might be able to go. It all depends on whether or not I get my homework done."  
  
"Well if you can..."  
  
Bola nods "Thanks. I'll see."  
  
WHILE LATER Ian walks into the dining room where Mrs. Ellis is trying to get Zeke cleaned up. "Is he being stubborn?"  
  
"When isn't he?" Mrs. Ellis says dryly  
  
"Daddy." Zeke grins banging his hands against the highchair tray. "Daddy"  
  
"I'll finish getting him cleaned up." Ian says  
  
Mrs. Ellis nods standing handing Ian the damp washcloth. "Enjoy."  
  
As Mrs. Ellis walks out of the dining room Ian looks at Zeke, "Are you trying Mrs. Ellis's patience Zeke?"  
  
Zeke grins "Up" he holds his arms out  
  
"Let's get the food off your face first." Ian wipes at Zeke's face and hands. "There." He sets the washcloth on the table then lifts Zeke out of the highchair. "Let's go get you dressed huh?"  
  
"Daddy Mama?"  
  
"Mama will be home tonight." Ian assures carrying the boy out of the dining room.  
  
"Pway Daddy?"  
  
"We'll play after your dressed."  
  
NOON: HIGH SCHOOL Bola sits in the cafeteria with Jenna and some other kids from their classes.  
  
"So Bola what do you think of our school?" asks Rachel Turnow.  
  
"Seems decent." Bola shrugs  
  
"What about your last school?" Michael Jenkins asks  
  
"It was OK." Bola hedges listening absently as the others talk.  
  
EVENING "How was school?" Sara asks as they sit down for dinner  
  
"Fine. The girl Jenna invited me to join her and the others to hang out tonight."  
  
"Are you going to go?" Sara asks  
  
Bola shrugs "I'm not sure."  
  
"Well if you do go be back on time tonight." Sara says  
  
"Sorry about that. I lost track of time."  
  
Sara nods "I figured."  
  
"Mama" Zeke opens his mouth  
  
"Here you go." Sara sticks a piece of bread in Zeke's mouth watching as he chews thoughtfully. "Like it?" She asks as he swallows  
  
Zeke nods reaching for his bottle he sticks it in his mouth drinking. He grunts reaching out with one hand for his mother.  
  
"Did he get a nap today?" Sara asks  
  
"A short one." Ian replies with a shrug "He's probably going to go down early tonight."  
  
Sara lifts Zeke out of the highchair settling him on her lap. "Better?"  
  
Zeke nods resting his head against his mother's chest as he drinks from his bottle.  
  
With one arm supporting Zeke, Sara continues eating her dinner.  
  
WHILE LATER Sara looks down at Zeke and smiles seeing him asleep against her chest his bottle still in his mouth. She runs her hand over his hair.  
  
Do you want me to take him upstairs?   
  
Sara shakes her head shifting Zeke she carefully takes the bottle from him setting it on the table. Removing the bottle from his grasp, Sara holds her breath as Zeke stirs sleepily. When he settles back to sleep Sara lifts him to her shoulder, "I'm going to put him to bed." She stands carrying Zeke out of the dining room.  
  
"Bola have you finished your homework?" Ian inquires  
  
Bola nods "Didn't have much to do."  
  
Ian nods "If you go out take the phone that's on the hall table and be back by 11."  
  
"I think I'm going to stay in tonight."  
  
"All right."  
  
"I'm going to go read ahead in my English book." Bola stands "I'll be upstairs."  
  
Ten minutes after leaving the dining room, Sara feels Ian hug her from behind "Mmm" She turns her head kissing his jaw. "Where's Bola?"  
  
"She's in her room. She said she was going to do some reading." Ian answers softly as he steps back to allow Sara to change Zeke. I missed you.   
  
Sara smiles Missed you too. She removes Zeke's shirt setting it in the pile of dirty clothes in the corner of the changing table. "Damn, Ian can you get one of his sleepers?"  
  
"Sure." Ian goes over to the dresser opening the second drawer he removes a green footie sleeper. He returns to the changing table and hands it to Sara. "Here."  
  
"Thanks." Sara says carefully slipping Zeke into the sleeper as Ian removes the pile of dirty clothes tossing them down the laundry chute.  
  
Zeke whimpers scrunching up his face and hands.  
  
"Shh, it's OK baby." Sara lifts Zeke off the table holding him against her shoulder rubbing his back.  
  
Zeke whimpers nuzzling into the familiar shoulder.  
  
Sara walks the floor for a few moments as she gently rubs his back. After a few minutes, she walks over to the crib carefully setting Zeke on his back holding her breath waiting for him to stir. When he remains asleep, she exhales pulling the blanket up running her knuckle down his cheek. "Goodnight baby." She says softly smiling when she feels Ian wrap his arms around her shoulders. I love watching him sleep.   
  
I know you do. I know if I can't find you next to me, I always know I can find you here.   
  
LATE NIGHT Sara knocks then enters Bola's room to find the teen asleep on her bed with her books open. Sara smiles at the sight then walks over to the bed carefully she removes the books from the bed pulling the covers up. She brushes Bola's hair back 'Sleep well.' She turns off the bedside lamp walking to the door she turns off the lights before walking out of the room. She enters her and Ian's room just as Ian walks out of the bathroom.  
  
"Is she asleep?" Ian asks  
  
Sara nods "She fell asleep while reading." She settles on the bed looking at Ian thoughtfully.  
  
"What's wrong my love?" Ian inquires  
  
Sara runs her fingers over the stone "Just thinking..."  
  
"About?" Ian prompts as he pulls on a pair of pajama bottoms.  
  
"Do you ever wonder how things would have been different if it hadn't interfered in Bola's existence?" Sara muses  
  
Ian gazes at Sara as she looks at her wrist. "At times, mostly I know there's a reason she wasn't born to us this time. One day we'll know what that reason is." Seeing the look on her face he sits next to Sara pulling her close, "She's here now Sara." He kisses her temple  
  
Sara nods smiling slightly "I know... I'm glad she is. This is where she belongs." Sara rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It is."  
  
"Think she'll stay?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sara pulls back "Come on Ian... she's lived on her own for years; she's never had to stay anywhere for very long and she's used to being on her own. God knows if her parents even paid any attention to her. I want her to stay but I just wonder if one day she'll get bored and decide to take off."  
  
"We'll have to see. Its too early to know for sure what she'll do."  
  
Sara nods "I know." She brushes her lips over his "I love you Ian."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
CHAPTER 31 OVER 2 MONTHS LATER Sara swallows heavily as she leans against the counter in the empty women's bathroom at the precinct. She rubs her forehead and groans. After a few moments, she walks out of the bathroom heading to the office where she finds her partners working.  
  
"Are you OK Pez?" Danny asks seeing the look on her face.  
  
Sara shakes her head "Well I'm off."  
  
"What are you doing the rest of the day?" Jake asks  
  
"Get some sleep and spend some time with my family. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She grabs her jacket and helmet walking out the door.  
  
30 MINS LATER: 1111 FAUST Sara leans against the doorframe of the nursery watching as Ian readies Zeke for his afternoon nap. She smiles slightly 'He's such a good Daddy.'  
  
Ian looks over at the doorway "Hello my love." He lifts Zeke off the changing the table.  
  
Zeke grins, "Mama, kiss." He requests  
  
Sara walks over kissing Zeke "Hey sweetie. Are you going to give Mama a hug?"  
  
"Hug" Zeke holds his arms out  
  
Sara takes Zeke from Ian smiling as the boy hugs her. "I missed you." Sara says tapping Zeke's nose  
  
"Miss Mama." Zeke rubs at his eyes  
  
"It's time for you to take a nap." Sara says kissing Zeke's forehead before handing him to Ian.  
  
"No. Pway Mama." Zeke says sleepily  
  
"We'll play later." Sara smiles at the sight of Zeke rubbing his eyes sleepily. She looks at Ian "We need to talk Ian."  
  
Ian lifts his brow "I'll put him down and be right in." He watches as Sara walks out of the nursery. "Let's put you down."  
  
Sara enters the bedroom kicking off her shoes she goes over to the window she leans against the wall looking out over the yard. She rests her head against the window. 'Wonder how he'll take this.' She rubs her forehead as Ian enters the room. "Is he asleep?"  
  
"Almost." He leans against the wall opposite her.  
  
"Where's Bola?"  
  
"She's out with some people from school. She'll be back for dinner." He frowns "What's wrong?" he asks concerned.  
  
Sara takes a deep breath looking at Ian "I'm pregnant." She watches as he goes from stunned to smiling relief washes over her.  
  
"You're pregnant." When she nods he smiles taking her face between his hands he kisses her sweetly.  
  
Relieved at his reaction Sara slides her arms around his neck "So you're OK with this?" She asks softly as he breaks the kiss.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Ian asks her puzzled "We did discuss it."  
  
"Yeah true. I guess I just hoped it would have been when Zeke was a little older and everything with Bola is settled." Sara says brushes her fingers over his beard. "But I guess it had other ideas."  
  
"A baby." Ian says awed  
  
Sara smiles their faces inches apart, "Yeah a baby."  
  
Ian lifts Sara off the floor as he hugs her. "I love you Sara."  
  
"I love you." She echoes hugging him her lips meeting his in a hungry kiss.  
  
LATER Ian looks at Sara napping beside him and smiles faintly 'A baby.' He reaches out brushing a strand of hair off Sara's face.  
  
Feeling the tender touch Sara smiles opening her eyes to find Ian watching her with a slight smile, "Hi" She stretches her arms over her head.  
  
"Hello my love." Ian says softly  
  
"Is he up yet?"  
  
"No. He should be awake soon."  
  
Sara reaches up scratching at his beard. "Think Zeke will like having a little sister?"  
  
"I think he'll enjoy having someone to play with."  
  
"Zeke's fifteen months so he'll be two when this ones born."  
  
"Good enough age difference." He runs his forefinger down her nose.  
  
Sara shifts to her side her hand going to his cheek. "Think you'll be able to handle a cranky, pregnant Wielder?"  
  
"I guess we'll have to see." Ian runs his hand down Sara's side "I think we do a pretty good job of handling each other." His eyes go to the wall "You put up with all the things that make me not the most normal person."  
  
"We put up with each other." Sara turns around her back to Ian she snuggles back against his chest smiling when he wraps his arms around her feeling Ian's large hand cover her flat middle, she covers his hand with hers.  
  
EVENING Sara and Ian sit on the floor of the nursery playing with Zeke. "Are you going to tell Woo and McCartey?"  
  
"Not yet. I'll tell them in a few weeks."  
  
Ian nods "Just be careful."  
  
"Always am." Sara grins, "After all he's fine." Sara lifts Zeke onto her lap kissing his face getting him to laugh and squirm.  
  
"Mama down." Zeke whines after a few seconds of hugs and kisses from his Mama.  
  
Sara laughs setting Zeke on the floor watching the boy return to his toys.  
  
"What about telling Bola?"  
  
"Let's wait on that one too."  
  
Ian nods "Are you working tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"I have meetings all day at Vorschlag. Mrs. Ellis said that she would watch Zeke. Jeffrey will pick Bola up from school."  
  
Sara moves over to Ian settling on his lap.  
  
Ian hugs Sara "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good. Just wondering how different this pregnancy will be." She touches her middle absently as she rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Mama, Daddy book." Zeke says walking over to his parents holding up his favorite book.  
  
Sara laughs, "You sure love that book." She pulls Zeke onto her lap opening the book she begins to read.  
  
NEXT MORNING Sara groans in annoyance when the alarm clock beeps disturbing her peaceful sleep. She moves to hit the snooze button but frowns when she feels the heavy weight on her stomach. Sara lifts her head and smiles when she sees Ian's head on her stomach. Carefully she reaches over hitting the snooze button. Gently she strokes Ian's hair smiling as she feels him nuzzle closer "Ian" She says softly.  
  
Feeling the gentle touch and soft voice Ian slowly lifts his head giving Sara a sleepy smile. "Morning" He says groggily  
  
"Morning."  
  
Ian moves up the bed kissing Sara sweetly, he wraps his arms around her waist, and rests his head next to hers on the pillow.  
  
Sara smiles "You're cuddly this morning."  
  
"I don't want to get out of bed today." Ian grumbles  
  
"Neither do I but we have no choice."  
  
"Yes we do. You call work say your sick and you won't be coming in today and I'll call the lawyers and change the appointment. Mrs. Ellis can watch Zeke and Jeffrey can drop Bola off at school." Ian murmurs his hand gently stroking Sara's middle.  
  
"As much as I'd love to stay in bed all day... I can't." Sara tries to move only to have Ian tighten his arms around her. "Ian come on I have to get going." Sara starts to protest only to have her words stopped by Ian's mouth covering hers in a heated kiss. Slowly she slides her arms around his shoulders her legs around his hips gasping into the kiss as he thrusts into her.  
  
WHILE LATER "No" Zeke shoves the spoon away  
  
"Wow you are one grumpy baby." Sara says surprised at the boy's refusal of food. She lifts him out of the high chair.  
  
"Sara you're going to be late if you don't leave soon." Ian states  
  
Sara cuddles Zeke close kissing his head "I'll head out in a minute." She glances at Bola "Do you have everything for school?"  
  
Bola shrugs "I'll go get my books" She stands walking out of the dining room.  
  
"We need to leave in five minutes" Sara calls  
  
"I'll be ready." Bola replies  
  
"Mama" Zeke points at the piece of toast on her plate  
  
Sara looks down at Zeke seeing him pointing at her plate "You want that instead?" Sara asks  
  
"Yes" Zeke nods  
  
Sara rips off a chunk handing the piece of buttered toast to Zeke. "Here you go."  
  
Zeke sticks it in his mouth gumming it happily.  
  
Sara sets the piece of toast on her plate then returns Zeke to his high chair setting the piece of toast on the tray. She kisses Zeke's head as she straightens up. She looks at Ian who is watching her. "What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I'll see you later then." Sara leans down kissing Ian briefly  
  
"I love you." Both of you. He rests his hand on her middle  
  
Sara smiles "I know. Love you too." She runs her hand down his beard "See you tonight?"  
  
"Or sooner."  
  
Sara chuckles "Won't be surprised then." She pulls away walking out of the dining room.  
  
LATE AFTERNOON: VORSCHLAG Ian silently groans in relief as the lawyers leave the office for a break. He takes his phone pressing the speed dial he leans back in the chair. As he listens to the phone ring, he looks around his Father's former office.  
  
"Pezzini"  
  
Hearing Sara's voice Ian smiles faintly "Hello beautiful."  
  
On the other end, Sara's hand unconsciously moves to her middle as she sits in the empty office. "Hi. Where are you?"  
  
"Still at Vorschlag." Ian answers "What about you?"  
  
"In the office doing paperwork. How's your meeting?"  
  
"Taking a break and I wanted to talk to you... hear your voice."  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
"Always do."  
  
Sara smiles "Good thing to know." She notices Jake walking towards the office "I have to go. See you tonight."  
  
"I love you sweet Sara."  
  
"Love you too." Sara says "Bye" she closes the phone as Jake enters. "So what did you find?" She asks leaning back in her chair.  
  
"I think you'll like this..."  
  
Sara listens with interest as Jake tells her what he found.  
  
EVENING: 1111 FAUST Sara sits down on the rocking chair with Zeke in her arms as he drinks from his nightly bottle. "You are getting so big." She remarks as Zeke rubs at his eye with his free hand. "Pretty soon you'll be too big to rock... or I'll be too big to rock you." She brushes her knuckle down Zeke's cheek.  
  
Zeke yawns  
  
Sara looks up to find Ian watching them from the doorway. "Hey honey. Is Bola home yet?"  
  
"She went out to dinner with some friends."  
  
Sara nods "OK."  
  
"Dinners ready." Ian informs her  
  
Sara nods standing she carries Zeke to the crib setting him down. "Goodnight Zeke." As Zeke's eyes start to droop shut, she joins Ian in the doorway her arms going around his waist.  
  
"Come on. Mrs. Ellis said she'd listen for him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a surprise for you." Ian says mysteriously  
  
"What kind of surprise?" Sara asks curiously  
  
"You'll see." Ian leads her down the stairs where Mrs. Ellis is speaking with Fredrick in the foyer. "Zeke is down. You know where to find us."  
  
Mrs. Ellis nods watching the couple walk away. 'They are so much in love with each other.'  
  
"Close your eyes"  
  
"Why?" Sara asks lifting her brow  
  
"It's a surprise." Ian says  
  
At the plea in his eyes in his brown eyes Sara sighs, "Oh all right."  
  
"You'll like it." Ian assures taking her hand. Once she closes her eyes, Ian leads Sara to the side door leading to the pool. He opens the door leading her into the pool area. "Open your eyes."  
  
Sara opens her eyes startled at the transformation of the poolroom into a romantic scene, candles and string lights lighting the area along with the lights from the pool. A small table is set in the corner with some food. She smiles as Ian hugs her from behind "I can't believe you did this." She says blinking back tears.  
  
Ian rests his hand on Sara's middle "I just thought we needed to celebrate."  
  
Sara turns looking at Ian "You are so sweet." She leans up kissing him sweetly "Thank you." She murmurs  
  
"Your welcome." He replies huskily  
  
Seeing the look in his eyes Sara swallows heavily "Skip food for a while?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Ian murmurs then deepens the kiss lifting Sara into his arms he carries her over to the lounge chair.  
  
LATER Sara lifts her head from Ian's chest meeting his golden gaze awed by the love in his eyes. She rests her chin on her propped up hand her fingers trailing over his beard. She chuckles lightly as she hears the Witchblade purr.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's happy." Sara says with a faint smile  
  
"Are you happy?" Ian asks running his fingers down Sara's back  
  
Sara nods "More than I've been in a long time."  
  
"I have something... something I think you'll really like."  
  
"What is it?" Sara questions  
  
"Just a second." Ian carefully moves Sara off him when she grumbles he kisses her "Just a second." He goes over to a second table picking up a plain envelope he returns to the lounge chair settling in his former position. "Here." He hands Sara the envelope  
  
"What is it?" Sara asks curiously  
  
"Open it." Ian watches nervously as Sara opens the envelope and removes a picture.  
  
Sara looks at the picture of a large house then at Ian.  
  
"Before they broke into the house I was thinking about what you said about it being time to leave this place." He pauses "During the last few weeks I got to thinking... this place is on acres of land and it has the security and privacy that other places would take years to accomplish. I spoke with the lawyers today, when I told them I wanted to leave this place, they made a suggestion." He takes a deep breath "They suggested building another house on the other side of the property. I know that it's not quite what you wanted in my leaving here but-" Ian's stopped when Sara kisses him. He breaks the kiss looking at her surprised.  
  
"Thank you." Sara smiles against his lips.  
  
"You can decide whatever you want the house to be. They can start building as soon as you make your decision."  
  
Sara snuggles close "Thank you."  
  
"I want you to be happy Sara."  
  
"I am." She assures running her fingers over his chest  
  
"Good." Ian presses his lips to her hair. 


	11. Chapters 32 to 34 AN at end of chapter 3...

You can find the NC17 version here http://www.voy.com/39259/  
  
CHAPTER 32 FEW MORNINGS LATER Feeling a soft kiss to her shoulder Sara smiles sleepily and turns her head "Morning."  
  
"Morning my love." Ian murmurs sleepily "How are you feeling?" He asks  
  
"Fine." Sara yawns stretching her arms over her head. "What time is it?"  
  
"6:30."  
  
"Damn." Sara mutters throwing off the covers and stands "I'm going..." She groans her head swimming her stomach rolling "Not today." She bolts towards the bathroom slamming the door behind her and reaches the toilet just seconds before she throws up.  
  
Ian winces hearing her gag through the closed door. A few minutes later Sara trudges out of the bathroom crawling under the covers. "Feel better?"  
  
Sara nods "Morning sickness just had to start today." She groans in annoyance  
  
"Why don't you stay home today?" Ian suggests  
  
"I can't. I have to meet with some witnesses this morning." Sara mutters  
  
"Have you made the doctor's appointment?"  
  
"Next week sometime, I can't remember when." She rubs her forehead "God I swear I'm getting forgetful."  
  
"You should get up and get going if you don't want to be late." Ian says gently  
  
"I know." Sara grumbles. "I'll get up... in a minute." She snuggles against Ian.  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER "We got nothing new." Jake says annoyed throwing his pencil on the desk.  
  
"We'll just have to try something else." Danny remarks  
  
"What now?" Sara rubs her wrist as her phone rings. She flips it open "Pezzini." She greets  
  
"Miss Pezzini this is Doctor Thompson's office."  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"When you informed us you wanted to make a prenatal appointment I forgot to tell you that before your first prenatal appointment we need to do a confirmation pregnancy test."  
  
Sara sighs "Why? I already know the answer."  
  
"It's just the way we do things. Just to be sure. Now we had a cancellation and I was wondering if you could come in for the test in an hour."  
  
"Uh yeah sure. How long will it take?"  
  
"Shouldn't take more than forty five minutes."  
  
"I'll be there. Thanks." Sara closes the phone looking at her partners who are talking over strategy. "Guys something came up. I have something I need to take care of. Can you cover for me?"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Couple hours." Sara answers  
  
"Sure" Jake nods  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
"When do you need to leave?" Danny asks  
  
"Fifteen, twenty." Sara replies looking at the file before her "How about this person... Tony Ricetti? Have we spoken to him?"  
  
"Not yet. He's still out of town." Jake answers leaning back in his chair "I've spoken with his employer who assured me he is due to return tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Sara nods "Is there anyone else we need to talk to?"  
  
"We're still trying to find Mandy Halson. So far no one knows where she is exactly."  
  
"Then we've spoken with everyone once those two." Sara muses  
  
45 MINS LATER: DOCTOR'S OFFICE Sara sits in the exam room impatiently waiting for the doctor. 'Don't see why I need this damn test!' she rubs her wrist 'I already know I'm pregnant.'  
  
The door opens and the doctor walks in. "Hello Miss Pezzini."  
  
Sara nods in greeting  
  
"Well you are definitely pregnant. Congratulations." Doctor Thompson smiles sitting down, "Now do you know how far along you are?"  
  
"I'm betting about six weeks." Sara answers "I'm not sure though." She absently rubs her middle.  
  
"How about we find out for sure?" Doctor Thompson suggests  
  
Sara smiles "Sure."  
  
"Lie back" the doctor instructs "and pull up your shirt."  
  
Sara lies back pulling her shirt up and unbuttoning her jeans.  
  
"Is this your first or second child?" asks the doctor as she washes her hands  
  
"Second. We have a 17-month-old son named Zeke and a foster daughter who's 15."  
  
"What was that pregnancy like?"  
  
"Stressful. His father and I weren't together at the time and we didn't speak to each other until Zeke was six-months-old." Sara watches as the doctor readies the equipment. "Hopefully this one won't be as stressful."  
  
"All pregnancies are stressful in my experience."  
  
Sara chuckles "I know." She watches the doctor run the wand over her flat middle her eyes going to the screen. "So how far along am I doc?"  
  
"It looks like you are at... six and a half weeks." The doctor announces  
  
Sara smiles at the news. 'Six and a half weeks.' "How is everything?"  
  
"It looks good." The doctor says handing Sara a paper towel. "Now I'll need to see you in a month."  
  
Sara nods "Sure."  
  
"Will the father be coming in with you next time?" The doctor inquires  
  
"I'm not sure. Ian really doesn't like doctors. He spent a lot of time with them growing up and he tries to avoid them as much as possible."  
  
"Oh." The doctor hands Sara a couple pieces of paper "Here you go the prescriptions for prenatal vitamins."  
  
"Thanks." Sara smiles putting the papers in her inner jacket pocket "I better get back to work before my boss figures out I'm gone." She pulls her jacket on "Thanks for fitting me in."  
  
"You're welcome." The doctor watches as the dark-haired woman walks out of the exam room.  
  
Once out of the doctor's office Sara's phone rings. She reaches into her jacket pocket and removes the ringing phone flipping it open. "Pezzini." She greets  
  
"Hello my love."  
  
Feeling the Witchblade heat up on her wrist Sara smiles. "Hey."  
  
"What are you up to right now?" Ian asks curiously  
  
Sara makes her way through the parking lot heading to her car. "Well the doctor's office called and they had a cancellation. They wanted me to come in for a pregnancy test... which is ridiculous considering morning sickness has already started."  
  
"Why didn't you call me?" Ian asks  
  
Sara unlocks her car door "Sorry I was in a hurry." She gets into the car "Everything is fine." She assures "I have an appointment in a month for a regular appointment."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I have to get back to work before Dante finds out I'm gone." Sara says turning the key in the ignition "Oh yeah I found out how far along I am."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmmm. Six and a half weeks."  
  
"Wow." Ian says stunned  
  
Sara smiles "That's what I thought. I have to go, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"I love you Sara."  
  
"I love you too. Give Zeke a hug for me."  
  
"I will." Reluctantly the two hang up.  
  
"We'll see him soon." Sara looks at her middle then backs out of the parking spot.  
  
30 MINS LATER: PRECINCT Sara enters the office "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Sara." Jake greets  
  
"Everything OK?" Danny asks  
  
Sara nods hanging her jacket up "Yeah. Let's get back to work huh?" She sits at her desk "So anything new?" She asks listening as her partners tell her what happened while she was gone.  
  
EVENING: 1111 FAUST Sara enters the library where Ian is at the desk and Zeke is playing in the corner of the room behind a safety fence. She sets her backpack on the couch walking over to the desk "Hey"  
  
"Hello beautiful." Ian leans back in his chair as Sara sits on his lap. "How was your day?"  
  
"Pretty much normal." Sara kisses his cheek "What about you?"  
  
Ian slips his hand under Sara's shirt gently caressing her middle "Besides missing you... talking with the architecture and contractors. They are coming up with the final drawings."  
  
"OK."  
  
"The contractor will start as soon as the architecture is done. Is there anything you want to change?"  
  
"No. What about you?"  
  
"I like what we came up with. It's big enough for kids and not so big it'll take too long to find them when they get old enough to play hide and seek. Plus it's big enough where we still have some space when we need it."  
  
"I bet you had fun hiding in this house." Sara remarks  
  
"Mmm I hid from Mrs. Ellis and my tutors all the time. Mrs. Ellis and Father always found me though. The tutors never bothered to look." He kisses Sara's head.  
  
"What else did you do today?"  
  
"Well I did some reading, played with Zeke, and thought about you."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Mama hi" Zeke says happily  
  
Sara smiles kissing Ian's cheek she moves off Ian's lap going over she picks Zeke up. "How's my Zeke?" She kisses Zeke's nose "Are you going to give Mama a hug and kiss?"  
  
Zeke nods throwing his arms around his mother's neck he hugs her tight giving his mother a wet kiss on the cheek.  
  
Sara laughs "Thank you." She rests her forehead against Zeke's "Did you miss Mama?"  
  
Zeke nods "Miss Mama."  
  
"Did Daddy read to you today?"  
  
Zeke nods excitedly "Daddy books"  
  
"You like books huh sweetie?"  
  
"Uh huh. Fun."  
  
"Glad you like them." Sara kisses his nose  
  
"Down Mama."  
  
"Please." Ian reminds gently  
  
"Down Mama pwease." Zeke says sweetly  
  
Sara sets the boy on his feet watching as he runs over to the couch pulling himself up onto the couch.  
  
"Look" Zeke grins  
  
Sara smiles "Good job."  
  
"Sir"  
  
Ian looks towards the door to find Fredrick standing there, "Yes Fredrick?"  
  
"Dinner is on the table sir."  
  
"Thanks. We'll be right there." Ian nods  
  
"Where's Bola?" Sara asks curiously  
  
"She already ate. She went to meet with some friends from school."  
  
"She seems to be getting along with the kids at school." Sara states with a smile proud of her daughter. "Come on you." Sara lifts Zeke off the couch as Ian joins them.  
  
"No Mama." Zeke whines  
  
"Come on sweetie you like food."  
  
"Zeke pway"  
  
"You can play some more after dinner. OK?"  
  
"OK. Pway Bowa?" He asks hopefully.  
  
"She's not here baby. I'm sure she'll play with you tomorrow. Now let's go eat dinner." Sara taps Zeke's nose with her forefinger.  
  
"Yeah" Zeke claps his hands bouncing  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER "Hey" Bola sticks her head in the library doors "thought I'd let you know I'm back."  
  
Sara looks up from her reading smiling at Bola "Hey kiddo. You're back early."  
  
"Yeah well things got a little boring. Besides I'm feeling a little out of it."  
  
Sara frowns, "You OK?" She asks  
  
Bola enters the room shrugging "I'm fine."  
  
"OK" Sara nods unconvinced by the girl's tone. "How's school?"  
  
Bola sits down on the couch "It's going good. My classes are a little easy... I've read ahead in most my classes."  
  
"Made any friends?"  
  
"I guess so. There are some kids that I've been hanging out with."  
  
"Good." Sara smiles "Where'd you go tonight?" She asks  
  
"Just went with some kids from school to dinner. The others were heading to a club but I decided to come back and get some peace and quiet." She leans her head against the couch cushion "How's work?"  
  
"Good. Things have been hard lately. We've had double the normal weird cases. I've been trying to figure out what's going on but so far no go."  
  
Bola nods "Every so often weird things happen on a spiked level."  
  
"I've learned that over the last few years." Sara says dryly. "Oh before I forget. The construction on the house will begin within the next week or so."  
  
Bola nods "OK." She looks around the library "Must be looking forward to getting out of here."  
  
"Yeah I am. I know that it isn't exactly what I wanted, but I'll deal. We'll have a house that has enough security yet it won't be like living here... it'll be a lot more family-like." Sara tilts her head "Have you thought anymore about going to see your parents?"  
  
"No not really."  
  
Sara nods "It might be a good idea to see them one day."  
  
"I know" Bola nods "I just don't want to deal with either of them. They tend to cause trouble."  
  
"You never talk about them." Sara remarks  
  
"What's to talk about? He's a drunk, she's a druggie. Sometimes it's the other way around." Bola shrugs "There's not much to talk about. We have an overly complicated relationship. Makes it easy to stay away and it keeps things from getting out of control."  
  
Sara nods "It seems like that but don't you miss them?"  
  
"Not really." She tucks her hair behind her ear "I guess one day I might but right now..." Bola shakes her head "I don't miss them."  
  
"I guess I understand that."  
  
"I think I'm going to head up to bed." Bola says after a few minutes of talking.  
  
"All right. I'll see you tomorrow sweetie."  
  
"Night." Bola says walking out of the library.  
  
Sara rests her head on the couch cushion closing her eyes her hand resting on her middle. 'Daddy and I won't ever let anything come between how much we love you and your siblings.'  
  
MIDNIGHT Ian steps out from behind the hidden doorway behind one of the bookcase leading up from the bunker. He stops in his tracks seeing Sara asleep on the library couch. He quietly closes the hidden door returning the bookcase to its proper position. Ian moves over the couch and reaches out gently smoothing her hair back he carefully lifts her off the couch.  
  
"Ian" Sara mumbles sleepily  
  
"Shh go back to sleep." Ian says softly "I'm just going to take you up to bed."  
  
"'k" Sara mumbles burying her face in his neck.  
  
Carrying Sara upstairs Ian enters the bedroom setting her down he carefully removes her clothes and tucks her into bed. He frowns when he hears a thud from Bola's room, glancing at Sara relieved to see she that she is still asleep he walks out of the room.  
  
Bola whimpers tossing and turning in her sleep trapped in her mind.  
  
Ian enters the teen's bedroom to find books on the floor that had obviously fallen off the bed in the midst of Bola's nightmare. He stands in the doorway listening as the girl tosses and turns in the bed mumbling in her sleep. Sensing her rising panic as her heart rate rises Ian moves over to the bed "Bola wake up." He gently shakes the girl.  
  
Bola awakens with a start her head pounding. "Damn it." She mutters  
  
"You OK?" Ian asks concerned  
  
Bola nods "Just another nightmare." She gives Ian a weak smile as she lays back down. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Was it about the past?" Ian asks  
  
"No."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Bola says rubbing at her eyes  
  
Ian nods "Why don't you go back to sleep and if you remember more in the morning we'll talk about it." He gently brushes a strand of hair off her forehead. "Think you can go back to sleep?"  
  
Bola nods snuggling under the covers.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night." Bola says as Ian walks out the door.  
  
CHAPTER 33 FEW WEEKS LATER Ian looks up as Sara walks out of the bathroom "How are you feeling?" Ian asks concerned  
  
"Nauseous. I swear I don't think I threw up this much with Zeke." Sara mutters crawling under the covers "Is Bola up yet?"  
  
"Yes, I just checked on her." Ian brushes Sara's hair back "I'm going to drop her off at school in about half an hour."  
  
Sara nods "You know we need to tell her soon."  
  
"When?"  
  
"How about we tell her tonight after dinner?" Sara suggests  
  
Ian nods "Have you decided when you're going to tell your friends?" he asks  
  
"Soon. I am so not looking forward to them finding out especially Dante. I'll be on desk for forever once they know."  
  
Ian moves over to the bed brushing Sara's hair back "It won't be forever my love, only until after she's born."  
  
"I know. It's just I'll get bored without being out there." Sara grumbles  
  
"You'll still be working."  
  
Sara's about to respond when she groan bolting off the bed she runs to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
Ian shakes his head  
  
"Daddy up." Zeke calls over the monitor  
  
Hearing his son call for him Ian stands walking out of the bedroom. He makes his way across the hall to Zeke's room entering he finds the little boy standing up in the crib.  
  
"Daddy" Zeke says happily holding his arms out  
  
Ian lifts Zeke out of the crib "Have a good sleep?"  
  
Zeke nods "Pway now?"  
  
"For a little bit." Ian sets Zeke on the floor then sits beside the little boy. He watches as Zeke looks at his toys trying to find what to play with. He looks up to see Sara standing in the doorway "Feel better?"  
  
"No." Sara grumbles  
  
"Mama" Zeke grins standing he runs over to his Mama throwing his arms around her legs  
  
"Hey sweetie." Sara kneels "Did you have a good sleep?"  
  
Zeke nods "Mama pway too?"  
  
Sara smiles "Sure sweetie." She joins Ian on the floor watching as Zeke starts to play.  
  
A few minutes later Bola sticks her head in the bedroom "Morning."  
  
Sara turns "Hey kiddo. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Bola shrugs "Somewhat."  
  
"Bowa pway." Zeke demands  
  
"Sorry shortie. Have school." She looks at Ian "Can you drop me off early?"  
  
"Sure." Ian nods "I'll be right back." He kisses Sara gently  
  
Sara nods "Have fun at school."  
  
"Yeah right." Bola scowls  
  
Sara laughs "See you after school."  
  
"Day off?"  
  
"Yeah." Sara nods "Ian and I need to talk to you after dinner. Are you going to be around?"  
  
"I should be."  
  
"All right." Sara smiles as Zeke throws a toy at her. "Hey what's that for?"  
  
"Pway." Zeke demands  
  
Sara laughs  
  
"Later." Bola says "Enjoy." She walks down the hall a few feet behind Ian.  
  
MIDAFTERNOON Sara sighs "Well one doctor's appointment done." She lays on the bed her arm covering her eyes.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ian questions  
  
"OK" Sara shrugs "not feeling as nauseous as I was this morning. Though I am feeling a little tired."  
  
"Why don't you take a nap?" Ian suggests "I'll deal with Zeke when he wakes from his nap."  
  
Sara smiles "Thanks baby." She pulls off her boots and jeans crawling under the covers.  
  
Ian kisses Sara's forehead "Get some rest."  
  
"Stay?"  
  
Ian nods removing his own boots he lies next to Sara wrapping his arms around her "I love you Sara."  
  
Sara smiles "I love you too." She snuggles into his arms.  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER Sara yawns walking into the library to find Ian at his desk while Bola entertains Zeke on the floor. "Hey."  
  
"Hello beautiful. How was your nap?" Ian inquires looking up from his work.  
  
"Good." Sara answers walking over to the desk she sits on his lap kissing his cheek. "Hey Bola how was school?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Anything interesting happen?" Sara asks  
  
"Not really." Bola shrugs looking at her parents "What about here?"  
  
Want to tell her now my love?   
  
Yeah. Sara stands moving over to the couch "Bola there's something Ian and I wanted to talk to you about. We were going to wait until after dinner..."  
  
"OK. What's the deal?" Bola asks keeping an eye on her little brother as he plays.  
  
"Well..." Sara looks at Ian squeezing his hand "I'm pregnant."  
  
Bola looks between the two then smiles slightly "Cool. Congrats."  
  
"Thanks." Sara snuggles into Ian's side "In about 8 months you guys will have a little sister."  
  
"Sister?"  
  
Sara nods "According to Lazar most Wielders had only girls. He said Zeke is the first male born to a Wielder in centuries... and he isn't sure how many centuries."  
  
"All the next will be girls?"  
  
"I guess so." Sara says with a smile  
  
"So you two will be overrun by girls." Bola smirks at Ian  
  
Ian shrugs "Oh well."  
  
Sara rolls her eyes "So what are your plans for tonight?" She asks Bola  
  
"I'm not sure. Probably go hang out somewhere." Bola says "Haven't decided."  
  
Sara nods  
  
"Zeke no" Ian says as the boy reaches for a book on the table.  
  
Sara stands picking Zeke up "Hey no grabbing at the books." She kisses his nose "How's my Zeke?"  
  
"Mama."  
  
LATE THAT NIGHT "Bola took the news well." Sara remarks as she watches Ian towel dry his hair.  
  
"Yes she did." Ian tosses the towel down the laundry chute. "I think she's getting used to being in one place."  
  
"Yeah" Sara smiles standing she walks up to Ian wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm glad."  
  
"As am I." He brushes his lips over her forehead. "You should get to bed. You have work in the morning."  
  
"I know." Sara nuzzles her face into his neck. "I don't want to go to work tomorrow."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"I have too." Sara sighs pulling back she kisses him sweetly "I love you."  
  
"I love you." He murmurs  
  
WEEK LATER Sara looks down at her wrist and frowns when she notices it flash from bracelet to half glove. 'What the...?' She blinks seeing it back in bracelet form. 'I didn't activate it.' She shakes her head "I'm going nuts." she mutters  
  
"What?" Danny looks up hearing his friend  
  
"Nothing." Sara silently groans feeling nauseous "Uh I'll be right back." She stands hurrying out of the office.  
  
Danny frowns concerned. When Sara returns a few minutes later he looks up "You OK?"  
  
Sara nods sitting down "I'm fine."  
  
"How about we go get some lunch?" Danny suggests  
  
"Sounds good." Sara smiles standing she grabs her jacket walking out of the office with Danny. As they sit in the back of a nearby deli Sara takes a bite out of her sandwich "So how are things?"  
  
"Good. What about you?"  
  
Sara shrugs "Have you heard from Jake?"  
  
"Yeah he's good. Enjoying his time in Hawaii surfing."  
  
"Of course." Sara laughs  
  
"Something you want to tell me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you haven't asked me to go on a coffee run in a while."  
  
Sara looks at her sandwich "Uh yeah. That's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." She looks at Danny "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Wow." Danny says leaning back in his seat "How'd Nottingham take it?"  
  
"As he takes everything... in stride." She smiles slightly "I think he's looking forward to making up for missing everything with Zeke."  
  
"And how is Bola taking this news?"  
  
"Good I guess. She hasn't said anything good or bad. Bola adores Zeke so I'm sure she'll be fine with having a baby in the house. She has just under 8 months to deal with it."  
  
Danny smiles "Congratulations Sara."  
  
"Thanks." Sara smiles back  
  
After a few minutes of silence he speaks "So when are you two going to tie the knot?"  
  
Sara looks at him startled "We haven't discussed marriage. I don't think either of us are ready for that."  
  
"Ready for more kids but not marriage? You two sure have things in the opposite."  
  
Sara shrugs "We weren't exactly planning Zeke or this one. Just go along with what happens. Right now I like how our relationship is."  
  
"At least he's cut down on the stalking." Danny laughs  
  
"Oh he still does it just not as often." Sara chuckles as she hears Danny's phone rings. She turns her attention to her sandwich as Danny talks.  
  
"Uh yeah. We'll be there in about 15." Danny hangs up looking at Sara "Got a new body. Ready?"  
  
Sara grabs her sandwich "Ready." She follows Danny out of the deli.  
  
15 MINS LATER Feeling the bracelet heat up Sara frowns her eyes going to her wrist pulling her sleeve down. She turns her attention to the crime scene before her. A body lies before her throat slit as the coroner Vicki Po over it. "Hey Vic what's the deal?" She asks crouching before the body.  
  
"He's about thirty. His throat is sliced almost to the neck."  
  
"Weapon?" Sara asks her hand going to her wrist feeling the Witchblade heat up more.  
  
"Jagged edged knife... I'm guessing. I won't know much until I get a closer look."  
  
Sara nods "Let us know what you find."  
  
"Will do." Vicki nods  
  
Sara stands "I'm going to take a look around." She walks around the crime scene trying to will flashes of the crime. 'Damn it.' She turns her eyes landing on a boy with shaggy light brown hair and blue eyes watching the scene with slight detachment yet interest.  
  
*The same young man fighting a dark haired man.  
  
"Get out of my house." The dark haired man growls  
  
The boy fighting a large... thing.*  
  
Sara pulls herself out of the vision filled with intense feelings yet little to see. She shakes her head her eyes going to the small crowd not finding the young man. She leans against the wall feeling her stomach roll. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath 'Not time to throw up.' She tells herself jumping when she feels a hand on her shoulder turning her head to find Danny watching her concerned.  
  
"You OK Sara?"  
  
Sara nods giving him a slight smile "Just a little queasy."  
  
"Well if you want me to finish..."  
  
"I'm fine Danny. Its not that" she looks at the body being zipped up in the body bag "its that." She nods at the garbage cans "I'll be fine."  
  
"All right." Danny nods going to talk with a few uniformed officers.  
  
EVENING Ian looks up as Sara enters the study. He tilts his head "Hello my love. How was work?"  
  
"Long. Where's Zeke?" Sara sits on the edge of the desk looking around for her son.  
  
"Upstairs playing with Bola." Ian answers with a frown "You look tired."  
  
"I am. Ian there's something weird going on."  
  
"How so?" He asks concerned  
  
Sara looks at her wrist "The Witchblade's been activating without any provocation."  
  
"What led to it being activated?"  
  
"Nothing. I was in the middle of doing paperwork and then suddenly it was there."  
  
"It has been a few days since you've activated it." Ian states  
  
"That's true."  
  
"How are you feeling otherwise?"  
  
"Decent."  
  
"What happened at work?"  
  
"New case. A body found in an alley. Throat slit. Vicki hasn't done the autopsy yet. She said she should be able to do it tomorrow. There's a back-up of bodies in the morgue from a car accident this morning." She reaches out brushing a strand of hair off his forehead tenderly "How was your day?"  
  
"Good."  
  
Sara moves to Ian's lap smiling when he wraps his arms around her dropping a kiss to her head. "Miss me?"  
  
"I always miss you."  
  
Sara lifts her head kissing his cheek then returns her head to his shoulder. "Ian."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I told Danny about the baby."  
  
"How'd he take it?"  
  
"Good. I'll tell Jake when he gets back. I still haven't told Gabe and the Siri's."  
  
"And the department?"  
  
"God knows how they'll take that but I'll tell them soon." She says  
  
NEXT DAY "So what do you have?" Sara asks entering the morgue with Danny.  
  
"This guy" Vicki shakes her head "he's not normal."  
  
"What do you mean not normal?" Danny asks  
  
"Its like his insides are that of a sixty year old man."  
  
"And he looks about thirty." Sara states looking at the man "Any idea what killed him?"  
  
"Serrated blade. Sharp. It almost severed his spine. One more slice would have severed his head."  
  
"How is it this man is sixty?" Danny asks  
  
Vicki lifts her shoulders in frustration "I'm not sure. I'm running some blood tests right now. It'll take a few days."  
  
*Man screaming  
  
Blood flowing*  
  
Sara inhales sharply her head going to her head. She leans against the counter her eyes going to the Witchblade seeing the colors swirling angrily she pulls her sleeve down taking a deep breath. She closes her eyes trying to control the Witchblade and her severe need to either hurl or pass out. 'Sweetie now is not the time.'  
  
"Pez you OK?" Vicki asks concerned at her friend's silence.  
  
Sara takes a deep breath "I'm fine." She turns  
  
"You look like you're about to pass out." Vicki states "Are you sure your OK?"  
  
Sara nods giving her friend a faint smile "Just the hazard of being pregnant." She smiles at Danny as Vicki's eyes widen.  
  
"Wow. Congratulations." Vicki says after a few seconds of stunned silence.  
  
Sara nods "Thanks."  
  
"I won't have any answers for this man's age for a while." Vicki states going back to business. "I don't even know who he is. There are no distinguishing marks. No ID."  
  
"OK." Danny nods  
  
"Thanks Vick." Sara says walking out of the morgue. "What about the neighborhood sweep?"  
  
"Not much. No one heard anything. Its an area that no one says anything even if they do hear anything."  
  
Sara nods "Any newcomers in the area?" She asks remembering the young man she saw in the crowd and in her vision.  
  
"No, not anymore than the normal homeless." Danny answers "Why? Any weird vibes?"  
  
"No. Just wondering."  
  
"Sure Pez." Danny says  
  
THAT EVENING "How was school?" Sara asks Bola as they sit at the dining room table.  
  
"It was decent." She replies taking a drink of milk. "I heard something interesting."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The guy you found the other day" Bola says  
  
"Yeah what about him?" Sara asks  
  
"He wasn't human."  
  
"How'd you know that?" Ian asks  
  
"Rumors." Bola shrugs  
  
"What was he?" Sara asks  
  
"I'm not exactly sure." Bola admits "But there is something else I learned."  
  
"What?" Sara asks as she hands Zeke a piece of roll.  
  
"There's a new player in town."  
  
"Who is this new player?" Sara questions  
  
Bola shrugs "No one knows for sure. He just appeared a few weeks ago. I've never seen him but I have heard he's one hell of a fighter."  
  
"Think one of you can track him down?" Sara asks looking at Ian and Bola "I need to ask him a few questions."  
  
"Between both of us I'm sure we can find him." Ian gives Bola a slight smile.  
  
Bola nods "I know someone who might know where to find him. I'll go see if he knows anything before I meet up with Jenna."  
  
"When are you meeting up with Jenna?" Sara asks  
  
"8."  
  
"Homework done?" Ian inquires  
  
"Finished." Bola says  
  
"Be back by 11." Sara reminds  
  
"I know." Bola nods "I better get going then."  
  
"Have fun." Sara says as Bola stands "Stay out of trouble."  
  
"I'll try." Bola grins "But trouble just seems to happen around me."  
  
"That sounds familiar." Ian says dryly only to get punched in the forearm. "Hey."  
  
"I'll call you if I find out anything." Bola says walking out of the dining room.  
  
"Mama" Zeke grunts reaching for the food on his Mama's plate.  
  
"Still hungry?" Sara laughs "You finished off a jar of macaroni and a jar of peaches and a full bottle." She cuts a piece of chicken and sets it on the highchair tray. "There you go."  
  
Zeke grins picking up the food he inspects it before sticking it in his mouth.  
  
Sara smiles at his action then looks at Ian to find him watching her. "What?"  
  
Ian shrugs "Nothing."  
  
"Mama up." Zeke demands banging on the tray.  
  
"Just a minute baby. Mama needs to finish dinner."  
  
"Mama up." Zeke bangs on the tray. "Up!" He shrieks banging harder on the tray.  
  
Sara sighs about to stand to lift Zeke out of the highchair.  
  
"You finish eating I'll deal with him." Ian stands lifting Zeke out of the highchair.  
  
"Daddy." Zeke snuggles close.  
  
"He just wanted someone to hold him." Sara smiles watching Zeke snuggle into his father's arms. She continues eating as Ian sits down with Zeke on his lap.  
  
"Daddy" Zeke points at the plate.  
  
"Plate." Ian says  
  
Zeke frowns "ate"  
  
"Plate." Ian corrects  
  
"Pate." Zeke says after a moment  
  
"Getting there." Sara says with a smile as she takes a bite of cauliflower.  
  
"I'm leaving." Bola sticks her head in the door. "I'll be back by 11." She promises  
  
"Have a good time kiddo." Sara calls  
  
45 MINS LATER Bola enters the dimly lit room of the warehouse district.  
  
"Hey kid. Long time no see. What can I do you for?" the man asks without turning around  
  
"I need some info."  
  
"It'll cost you." The man says  
  
"Let's say I let you live." Bola says in warning  
  
"Come on everyone knows that you're unarmed now."  
  
"Fine." Bola reaches into her pocket removing some bills "This is all I can give you now but I'll get you some more if the information pans out." She tosses the money on the table as she sits down. "You know I'm good for the money."  
  
"You are now." The man states "What do you need?"  
  
"The new player. I need to find him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Someone needs some information that he can provide."  
  
"The cop?"  
  
"She's not looking to bust him."  
  
"Wish she would." The man says  
  
"Why?" Bola asks curiously, "Who is this guy?"  
  
"No one really knows. Whoever he is he's taking out numerous demons."  
  
"I heard he's a good fighter. Where can I find him?"  
  
"He's out at night, mostly in the warehouse district. Might check there."  
  
Bola nods "Thanks. If you happen to find him first, tell him I need to speak with him."  
  
"Will do. And my money?"  
  
"If this pans out I'll bring it by in a few days." Bola promises  
  
"I know." The man nods "Its good to see you kid."  
  
"You too."  
  
"Any chance you'll return to your old ways?" The man asks as Bola reaches the doorway  
  
Bola pauses "No. I made a promise to some people I have missed for a very long time that I'd stop that life. I'm not going to disappoint them."  
  
"Too bad... you have always been one of the best."  
  
Bola nods "Thanks." She walks out the door.  
  
HOUR LATER As she walks through the warehouse district Bola's phone rings, she removes it from her pocket flipping it open. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey where are you?" Jenna asks  
  
"Damn. Sorry Jenna. I won't be able to make it. Something came up."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No. Just something I need to take care of. I'll see you tomorrow." Bola hangs up shoving her phone in her pocket. She frowns hearing a fight coming from an alley. She makes her way to the alley to see a boy around her age fighting someone.  
  
"One less vampire." He says ramming a stake into the man's chest watching as he bursts into ashes.  
  
Bola steps under the light "Well just who I was looking for." She crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
"Who are you?" He asks warily as he sniffs the air. "You're not a demon."  
  
"No. I've been looking for you." She watches as the young man steps closer her breath catching as she sees him in the light. 'Damn he's cute.'  
  
"Why?" He asks suspiciously "How'd you know where to find me?"  
  
"Rumors." Bola shrugs frowning when he tilts his head sniffing the air.  
  
"You better leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we've got company." He nods  
  
Bola follows his gesture to find a couple men walking towards them. "They what I think they are?"  
  
"Vampires"  
  
"It's been a while since I've run into them but I can handle a fight." Bola assures  
  
"Here." He hands her a stake  
  
"You're the one who's been taking out my guys." The biggest says his face changing "Who the hell are you?" He growls  
  
"They call me the Destroyer." He moves in front of the girl  
  
"Mmm she'll make a tasty snack." The smaller vampire says  
  
Bola scowls "You even think of taking a bite out of me you'll be hunted down and ripped into pieces." She ducks as the smaller vampire takes a swipe at her. She avoids the vampire's attempts at blows as the young man takes on the other two quickly dispatching them into clouds of dust. Bola grunts as the vampire manages a blow to her side.  
  
"Hey" the guy says jumping into the fight slamming the stake into the vampire's chest. As the vampire goes up in a flurry of ash, he turns to the girl. "Are you OK?" He asks concerned reaching out to help her.  
  
Bola nods "It's been a while since I've fought a vampire."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Bola. You?"  
  
"Connor." He gives her a slight smile  
  
Bola smiles back "So Connor where you from? Not New York." Seeing his confused expression she explains, "Don't have an accent."  
  
"I was born in Los Angeles but raised in Quar-toth."  
  
"Quar-toth?"  
  
"Hell dimension. I was taken there as a baby." He explains  
  
"Why are you in New York?" Bola asks as they start to walk  
  
Connor shrugs "I wanted to see what this dimension had. I ended up here."  
  
"Ahh that sounds familiar." Bola chuckles lightly. "I did the same thing... except I was seeking revenge."  
  
"I managed to get mine... for a while." Connor says his voice holding a slight edge.  
  
"I was going to go get some food. Join me?" Bola asks "Then I can explain why I was looking for you." She says when he hesitates.  
  
"I am hungry." Connor admits  
  
Bola smiles "Come on."  
  
15 MINS LATER Bola leans back in the plastic seat at the nearby all-night diner as Connor eats a full plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and fruit. "You're a good fighter." She says  
  
Connor looks at the dark-haired girl giving her a faint smile "So are you. I haven't seen many humans who can move like that."  
  
Bola shrugs "I'm not exactly the normal human."  
  
Connor takes a drink of his juice then speaks "So why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Sara, she's my foster mother... well actually she's my mother, its a long story." Bola says waving her hand "She's a cop. She's investigating the death of the man... or demon that was found a couple days ago."  
  
Connor looks down "Sorry about that. I meant to get rid of the body before anyone could find it but I couldn't get it out of there before daylight."  
  
"I thought that might be the reason. Look Sara wants to talk to you about what happened. She's not going to arrest you."  
  
"I can't risk it. I came out this way not only to explore this dimension but to get away from my Father's territory."  
  
"Here's the thing, Sara can help you and she wants to. If I don't tell her about you Ian will track you down."  
  
"Ian?"  
  
"He's my father... like I said long story." She shrugs "Mostly Sara wants to know what type of demon he was."  
  
"I don't know. I've never seen that kind before."  
  
"How'd you know it was a demon?"  
  
"I could smell the demon inside him and sense him." Connor shrugs in explanation  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You smell different though... not like a demon but different."  
  
"I am different." Bola shrugs taking a sip of her coffee watching as Connor continues to eat. 'Man he's got a big appetite.' "How long have you been in New York?"  
  
"A week or so." Connor answers "This city is a big place makes it easy to hide out."  
  
"Mmm it is." Bola agrees  
  
10:45PM "This is my stop." Bola says as they reach the front gate. "You didn't have to walk me home but thanks."  
  
Connor nods "Its dangerous to be out late alone."  
  
"I can handle it."  
  
"So I saw." Connor says looking at the large house at the end of the long driveway. "Your place is as big as my Father's."  
  
Bola shrugs "Ian inherited it from his Father. We live there for now but Ian's having a house built for us farther down the property. See you around?"  
  
Connor nods "Thank you for not telling them."  
  
"No problem. Sara and Ian are very understanding. Night." Bola presses the button to unlock the side gate stepping in she closes the gate behind her only to see Connor gone. She shakes her head before walking up the driveway.  
  
Connor watches from the shadows as the dark-haired girl walks up the long driveway.  
  
Bola enters the mansion as Fredrick walks into the foyer to greet her. "Hey Fredrick."  
  
"Hello Miss Bola. How was your night?"  
  
"Eventful. Where's Sara?"  
  
"In the recreation room watching a movie." Fredrick answers as he hangs up her coat.  
  
"OK."  
  
Sara looks up to see Bola enter the room "Hey how was your night out?"  
  
"Fine. I found who your looking for."  
  
"Who is he?" Sara asks pausing the movie.  
  
"I can't tell you that. Its the deal I made for getting the information."  
  
"OK."  
  
"He wants to be left alone."  
  
Sara nods "I'll try."  
  
"He only kills demons and vampires."  
  
"How does he know what they are?"  
  
"All he said is that he can sense them, their difference." Bola shrugs "He said the only reason you found the demon is that daylight approached too fast for him to hide the body. He said he'd be more careful in the future."  
  
"What kind of demon was he?"  
  
"He didn't know."  
  
Sara nods "OK. Anything else?"  
  
"I need some cash tomorrow. I owe the guy I got the information from some money since it wasn't a waste of time."  
  
"I'll give it to you in the morning."  
  
"Thanks." Bola looks at the TV "What are you watching?"  
  
"Some old movie." Sara shrugs "Ian's on the phone with some overseas call."  
  
Bola nods "Well I'm going to go take a shower and head to bed."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night." Bola calls over her shoulder as she walks out of the room.  
  
OUTSIDE Connor watches the house for a few minutes then shoves his hands into his pockets he continues back towards where he is staying. 'She is an interesting girl.'  
  
INSIDE Bola steps out of her bathroom and goes to the mirror in the corner of the room. She brings the comb up to her head and runs it through her damp locks. 'Wonder what Connor's story is. Why'd he leave LA and come here? He's kind of cute.' She smiles slightly 'Very cute.' Once all the tangles are out of her hair she settles on her bed. 'Wonder if I'll see him again.'  
  
(AN: Connor is the Connor from Angel the Series on WB. I decided to put him in the fic because I thought he and Bola would be an interesting interaction. I'm not sure but I might to a fic later about Connor and Bola's relationship. Or maybe I'll integrate it fully into this fic adding Angel and the Fang Gang as well. I'll figure that out sooner or later.)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 34 NEXT MORNING Bola opens her locker setting her books inside glancing at Jenna as the other girl leans against the locker next to hers. "Sorry about last night."  
  
"It's fine. What happened?"  
  
"I needed to take care of something. Had to see an old friend." Bola shrugs grabbing her history book closing her locker.  
  
"Well we're going to Denny's after school. Come with?"  
  
"I can meet you there. I have to do an errand first."  
  
"Sure." Jenna nods as they walk together to class. "Are you going to the school dance?"  
  
"No probably not."  
  
"Why? Mike asked you."  
  
"I know. I'm just not a school dance type of person."  
  
"It'll be fun." Jenna encourages  
  
"I just don't see school dances as fun." Bola shrugs as they enter the classroom. 'Unless vodka's added.' She silently snickers.  
  
AFTERNOON Looking around furtively, Bola enters the warehouse making her way to the back room she finds the man from the night before staring at a computer screen. "I found him. Here's the rest of your money." She tosses a couple bills on the table.  
  
"Glad I could be of service." The man nods without turning around "You know where to find me if you need anything else."  
  
Bola nods "Later." She walks out of the room making her way out of the building. As she makes her way through the warehouse district she rounds the corner and bumps into someone. "Oh sorry."  
  
"My fault."  
  
Bola looks up and smiles. "Oh hey Connor."  
  
"Bola. What are you doing out this way? Even in daylight warehouse districts have demons that will attack."  
  
"Relax." Bola says "I had to drop something off with a friend. I'm fine. You staying nearby?"  
  
Connor nods "Not far. I managed to chase some demons and vampires out of a building."  
  
"Be careful huh? The cops sometimes search the abandoned buildings." Bola informs him "Especially after there's a death."  
  
"So warned." Connor tilts his head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Hey what are you doing now?"  
  
"Nothing really," Connor answers "I was thinking about going to go look for some daylight demons. What about you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I haven't decided."  
  
"How did she take the news?"  
  
"Oh Sara? She called Ian off looking for you. Which is good because Ian can find anything and anyone he wants and he would find you... give or take a few days."  
  
"Sounds like my Father." Connor says absently  
  
Hearing the sadness in his voice Bola speaks "How are you liking New York?"  
  
"It is different from Los Angeles or Quar-toth." Connor says as they walk.  
  
"What's Quar-toth like? Where is it?"  
  
"I don't know exactly where it is. All I know is that it's a hell dimension that can only be accessed by a portal."  
  
"Oh." Bola tilts her head looking at Connor "What is Quar-toth like?"  
  
Connor shoves his hands into his pockets "The sky is blood red. The clouds are black. It is filled with demons... of all types and sizes."  
  
"Must be a scary place."  
  
"It could be."  
  
"How'd you end up there?" When she sees him flinch she gives him a sad, knowing smile. "Sorry. You don't have to answer."  
  
"It's just a long story." Connor shrugs as they walk in silence.  
  
"Know the feeling." Bola smiles "My whole life is a long story."  
  
Connor nods  
  
AFTER DARK Bola sits with Connor on the floor of the abandoned building talking. "It's been a while since I've had someone to talk to." Connor admits shyly  
  
"Know the feeling." Bola agrees  
  
Connor looks out the window "It's getting late."  
  
"Damn." Bola stands "I better get back before Ian and Sara send out a search party." She jokes picking up her backpack.  
  
"I'll walk you home." Connor offers  
  
"You don't need too." Bola protests  
  
"I need to check a couple cemeteries near there." Connor grabs his jacket walking with Bola out of the building.  
  
WHILE LATER "Thanks for walking me home... again." Bola grins at Connor "I'll see you later."  
  
"You know where to find me." Connor smiles  
  
Bola presses the button for the security gate as it beeps she opens it. "Bye." She says stepping through the gate.  
  
"Bye." Connor watches as she walks up the driveway.  
  
Sara looks up as she hears voices coming from the foyer. She looks at Zeke as she spoons up some strained beets "Here you go." She offers the spoon to Zeke as he opens his mouth. Sara smiles as he swallows the nasty smelling food.  
  
"Sorry I got distracted." Bola says entering the dining room as Naomi walks out of the kitchen with a plate setting it before her. "Thanks."  
  
"Where were you?" Sara asks concerned  
  
"Around." Bola answers digging into the food.  
  
"Jenna called here." Ian informs her "Said you weren't answering your phone."  
  
"I turned it off. I needed some silence." She explains  
  
"How was school?" Sara asks as she scrapes some beets off Zeke's chin.  
  
"Same as always." Bola replies  
  
"What did you do after school?" Sara asks  
  
"Nothing much. Hung out." She laughs as Zeke smears baby food over his face.  
  
Sara looks at her son and laughs as well "You silly goof." She wipes some of the beets off his face. "Guess you'll need a bath tonight." She chuckles "Are you in for the night?"  
  
"Not sure." Bola shrugs "Have decided."  
  
MIDNIGHT Sara sits on the edge of the pool her feet in the water as she watches Ian do laps in the pool. 'God he's incredible.' Sara thinks with awe and pride, her hand falling to her middle with a faint smile. Ian.   
  
Hearing the plea in his mind, Ian stops his laps then looks at Sara sitting on the other side of the pool. He dives under the water quickly swimming under water to the other side. As he surfaces just feet from Sara he wipes the water from his face with his hands "What are you doing out of bed my love?" He treads water between her legs.  
  
Sara runs her fingers down Ian's beard "Baby its midnight... come back to bed."  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ian shrugs  
  
Sara sighs brushing his damp hair back "All right. Come back to bed soon." She leans down kissing him sweetly "I love you." She murmurs against his lips.  
  
"I love you." Ian echoes "Go back to bed. I'll be up in a couple minutes."  
  
"Don't be too long." Sara stands walking away.  
  
WHILE LATER Sara yawns feeling the bed shift as Ian gets in behind her. She turns and snuggles against him. "Smell good." She mumbles sleepily  
  
Ian chuckles pulling the covers up kissing her head "I love you."  
  
"Love you." Sara mumbles 


	12. Chapters 35 to 37 AN at end of 37

uYou can find the NC17 version here http://www.voy.com/39259/  
  
CHAPTER 35 WEEK LATER "She's been staying out a lot lately." Sara remarks as she walks the floor with a sniffling Zeke in her arms.  
  
"You wanted her to have a normal life. Isn't staying out a normal teenage thing?" Ian inquires as he sits on the bed watching Sara walk the floor with Zeke in her arms.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just curious to what she's up too."  
  
"So ask her." Ian suggests. "Maybe she'll tell you."  
  
"I don't want to butt into her life."  
  
"Do you think something is going on?" Ian inquires  
  
"No. I think she'd tell one of us if something big is going on with her."  
  
"So why are you worried?"  
  
Sara shrugs "I'm not really." She looks at Zeke "How you feeling baby?"  
  
Zeke sniffles rubbing his ear "Mama."  
  
"I know it hurts." Sara sighs resting her cheek against his head "How is it he manages to get sick when you never get sick and other than morning sickness I haven't been sick since this thing showed up?"  
  
Ian shrugs "I don't know. Immo said his genetics are only slightly off. It's only a slight ear infection."  
  
"I know. I just don't like seeing him so unhappy." Sara says sadly.  
  
Ian glances at the clock "You better get going."  
  
Sara sighs "All right." She hands Zeke over to Ian  
  
"Mama" Zeke whimpers unhappily holding his arms out to her.  
  
"I have to go sweetie. I'll see you later." She says kisses Zeke's forehead "Daddy will take care of you."  
  
Zeke sniffles sticking his thumb in his mouth he rests his head on his Father's shoulder  
  
"I love you." Ian reaches out cupping Sara's cheek he leans in kissing her sweetly  
  
Sara smiles "Love you too." She rubs her nose against his "I better go." She says reluctantly not wanting to leave her son. "Bye sweetie."  
  
"Mama" Zeke sniffles waving sadly  
  
"Oh I can't stand seeing him like this."  
  
"Then go" Ian says gently guides Sara to the door "you still need to drop Bola off at school."  
  
"I know." Sara grumbles stepping out into the hallway "Bola lets go" she calls  
  
"Coming" Bola's voice comes through the open bedroom door.  
  
Sara heads down the stairs ahead of Ian. Once in the foyer, she grabs her jacket pulling it on as Bola walks down the stairs with her backpack and jacket on. "You're going to school early today aren't you?"  
  
Bola shrugs "Nothing better to do. I'm too wired."  
  
Sara nods "Well then let's go." She kisses Ian's cheek and Zeke's head "Feel better baby."  
  
"Mama no bye." Zeke whimpers  
  
Sara picks up her backpack "Don't forget to give him his medicine in a couple hours."  
  
"Sara I can handle this. Get a move on."  
  
"OK, OK." Sara follows Bola out of the house.  
  
As the front door closes, Ian looks at Zeke who is rubbing at his ear staring at the closed door. "How about a bottle? That always cheers you up."  
  
"Mama bye-bye." Zeke sniffles looking at his Daddy  
  
"She'll be back." Ian assures walking down the hall he heads to the kitchen entering to find Mrs. Ellis, Fredrick, Naomi, and Cook milling about having coffee and going over the days schedule.  
  
"I take it he needs a bottle." Mrs. Ellis remarks  
  
"How's he feeling?" Naomi asks seeing the unhappy little face.  
  
Ian looks at his son "He's not happy. His ear still hurts."  
  
"Did you give him his medicine?" Mrs. Ellis inquires  
  
"Sara gave it to him when he woke up." Ian answers taking the warmed bottle from Naomi he nods his thanks. "I'll be upstairs." He walks out of the kitchen with Zeke in his arms.  
  
15 MINS LATER: SCHOOL Sara pulls the car up to the curb "I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Sure." Bola nods "Later." She gets out of the car closing the door she shoulders her backpack. She walks up the steps heading to the door she enters the school stepping out of sight she watches as Sara drives out of sight. She waits a few minutes then walks out of the building hurrying down the steps she heads in the direction of the warehouse district.  
  
10 MINS LATER Connor looks over at the door as Bola enters carrying a bag of donuts. "Hey."  
  
"Morning. I bring donuts." Bola says dropping her backpack on the floor she settles on the blankets that make up Connor's bed.  
  
Connor sits next to her "You OK?" He asks  
  
"Fine. Zeke was up most of the night. He's got an ear infection or something. The kid has one big set of lungs." She laughs opening the bag she reaches over to her backpack opening it she removes two containers of milk. "Here."  
  
"Thanks." Conner takes one opening it "What would they think about you being here this early in the morning?"  
  
"They won't know." Bola shrugs taking out a donut taking a bite "Ian and Sara let me come and go as long as I'm home by curfew. Don't break any laws and stay out of trouble." She opens her milk taking a drink. "As long as I'm not too late for first period and don't run into anyone they know they'll never find out."  
  
"What is school like?"  
  
Bola shrugs "Boring at times. Sometimes it can be interesting. Depending on the day." She takes a bite of her donut. "Sometimes I don't mind going but I hate going every day."  
  
"Why do you?"  
  
"Sara and Ian said I have too." She answers scrunching up her nose in disgust. "You've never been to school huh?"  
  
"No. He taught me some things that I guess you would learn in school but I still don't know a lot about this dimension." He says thoughtfully  
  
"There's not much to this dimension. Each person is different. The only thing about this dimension you need to understand... the idea of demons and vampires... not generally accepted."  
  
"Why do you accept the knowledge?"  
  
Bola looks down "I've lived more than most people. I've seen more than most would believe."  
  
"You aren't like the other people of this dimension. Why?"  
  
"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." Bola challenges  
  
Connor looks at his donut feeling uncomfortable "One day."  
  
"Deal." Bola nods in agreement then takes a bite of her donut. "How's the work coming?"  
  
"Fine. Thanks for helping me find that."  
  
Bola nods "No problem. It's not much money or work so they wouldn't ask for birth certificate or anything."  
  
"It's money. That's one of the things I miss about Quar-toth, I never needed money, I just took what I needed."  
  
"Well here if you get caught stealing you could get sent juvie."  
  
"Juvie?"  
  
"Juvenile hall. Kid prison."  
  
Connor nods  
  
"So are you working today?" Bola asks  
  
"A few hours this afternoon." Connor answers finishing off his donut he takes out another one. "What about you?"  
  
"After school I should probably head to the house and give Ian a break from the kid." She shrugs finishing off her donut she takes a drink of her milk. She sets her milk down lying on the bed she looks up at the ceiling. "Man this is familiar."  
  
"You spent a lot of time on the run didn't you?"  
  
Bola nods looking at him "Since I was 12."  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"Make you a deal."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"You answer one question about yourself and I'll answer one question about me."  
  
Connor tilts his head then nods "Agreed."  
  
"You first." Bola offers  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Boston. She's in rehab for drugs. He's in jail for assault."  
  
"Oh." Connor takes a drink of his milk then says "Your turn."  
  
"Why don't you like talking about your parents?"  
  
Connor looks at his hands "She's dead... again. He hates me." He looks at Bola "Answer your question?"  
  
"Not all of them but I'll work on you." She grins sitting up "I should get going. I don't want to be late for school. I'll see you later."  
  
Connor nods "Thanks for breakfast."  
  
"Anytime." Bola says grabbing her backpack she walks to the door then stops "Hey Connor"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Bola looks at him "I'm sure your Dad doesn't hate you."  
  
Connor swallows "After what I did he does."  
  
"One day I'll get the full story out of you." Bola says walking out of the room.  
  
"One day." Connor mutters  
  
AFTERNOON Bola enters Zeke's bedroom to find Ian trying to calm the crying boy. "He's still at it?"  
  
Ian looks at Bola "He just started up again."  
  
"Want me to take him for a while?" Bola offers  
  
"Sure. I need to return some calls. It won't take me long." Ian hands the crying boy to Bola.  
  
Zeke whimpers rubbing his ear "Daddy."  
  
"I'll be back in a while Zeke." Ian assures "I'll be downstairs." He walks out of the room  
  
"Hey kiddo you OK?" Bola asks the boy  
  
"Owie." Zeke sniffles "Mama bye-bye."  
  
"Hey she'll be back. How about we play for a while?"  
  
"Bowa pway." Zeke rubs at his ear "Daddy pway?"  
  
"I'm sure he'll play when he's done working." Bola sits on the floor with Zeke "What should we play?"  
  
Zeke reaches for his blocks  
  
"All right."  
  
EVENING Sara smiles watching Bola play with Zeke on the floor of his room. 'They are so cute together. Zeke adores her.' She turns her head sensing Ian's presence beside her. "There you are." She turns around leaning up she kisses him lightly. "How is he?"  
  
"Crying on and off. He's been quietly playing for a while." Ian says hugging her. "How was your day?"  
  
"Long. I just wanted to come back and stay with him."  
  
"He's fine Sara."  
  
"I know. I know you'd take care of him. I just hate the idea of him being sick." She wraps her arms around his neck. "I guess it's because he's never been sick before."  
  
"He'll be fine in a few days."  
  
Sara nods kissing Ian sweetly "Now I need to go see my baby." She walks into the boy's room "Hey you two."  
  
Zeke looks up suddenly a grin on his face "Mama" He holds his arms up as he bounces  
  
Sara picks Zeke up giving him a kiss "Hug?"  
  
Zeke throws his arms around her neck hugging her tight "Mama" He sighs happily resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
Sara kisses his head "Hey Bola how was school?"  
  
"Pretty good. Nothing very interesting happened."  
  
"Did you get a history paper back?" Ian inquires  
  
"Mmm" Bola nods "Got an A."  
  
Sara smiles "Good job." She hugs Bola with her free arm  
  
"Congratulations." Ian smiles at the teen  
  
"Thanks" She smiles at her parents.  
  
LATE NIGHT Sara sighs as the movie's ending credits begin. She lifts her head from Ian's shoulder stretching and yawning. She looks over at the overstuffed chair and smiles seeing Bola asleep with her head on the arm of the chair.  
  
Ian reaches for the remote turning the television off.  
  
You know what I thought when I first saw her?   
  
Ian looks over at Bola asleep on the chair What did you think?   
  
She looks like us.   
  
Ian presses a kiss to Sara's hair That she does.   
  
Everyday I see more and more of our personalities in her. When she's having deep thoughts, she gets the same look you get.   
  
I know what you mean. When she's frustrated, she reminds me of you.   
  
Sara looks at him reaching up she runs her forefinger down his nose "I love you Ian." She says softly  
  
Ian captures her wrist bringing it to his lips "I love you sweet Sara, more than anything in this world." He says softly  
  
Sara leans in brushing her lips over his. She smiles slightly "It's late. I should wake her so she can head up to bed." She starts to stand then sways on her feet dizziness hitting. "Oh man." She groans closing her eyes.  
  
"Sara?" Ian asks concerned he stands wrapping his arms around her. "Are you OK?"  
  
Sara nods opening her eyes she looks at him "Just dizzy for a moment. I'm fine now." She assures kissing his cheek she steps out of his arms.  
  
Ian watches as Sara goes over to the chair where Bola sleeps.  
  
Sara crouches down reaching out she brushes a strand of hair off Bola's cheek "Bola wake up."  
  
Bola sighs snuggling into the chair yet she doesn't wake.  
  
"Bola, it's time to go up to bed."  
  
"Sleeping" she mutters in response  
  
"I know you can go back to sleep once in your bed."  
  
"Comfy." Bola mumbles sleepily rubbing her eyes  
  
"I know sweetie but your bed is even more comfy."  
  
"OK" Bola sits up rubbing her eyes she yawns then stands.  
  
Sara rests her hands on Bola's shoulders and guides the teen out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. "Goodnight Bola."  
  
Bola grunts in response stumbling into her room as Sara closes the door. She falls on her bed fully dressed and falls back to sleep.  
  
Sara enters the bedroom seconds behind Ian. "I think she's out to the world already." She flops on the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ian asks sitting beside her on the bed.  
  
Sara shrugs "Decent."  
  
"Only decent?" Ian lifts his brow  
  
"Feel more than decent with kisses."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yep" Sara nods grinning  
  
"Well then" Ian shifts so he's partially atop her he kisses her. "Better?" He asks  
  
"Getting there." She says stroking his cheek with her thumb leaning up she kisses him in return. 'God I love kissing him.' As the kiss deepens Sara shifts so she's on top of him, she sits up her hands going the buttons of his shirt. As she unbuttons his shirt she presses kisses to his chest and stomach then sits up reaching down she grabs the hem of her own shirt pulling it off she tosses it on the floor as Ian removes his own shirt.  
  
Ian sits up pulling Sara close he kisses her passionately his lips moving down her neck. "Sara" He sighs against her skin, as he trails kisses down her neck.  
  
"Oh Ian" Sara sighs in pleasure her fingers tangling in his locks.  
  
LATER Ian curls his body around Sara's his hand resting on her growing middle. "Goodnight my love."  
  
Sara rests her hand over his as it rests on her middle. "Night." She mumbles drifting off to sleep with a smile feeling safe and comfortable in Ian's arms. 'God I love him.'  
  
CHAPTER 36 COUPLE OF MORNINGS LATER Sara groans as the alarm goes off. She pulls the covers over her head "Damn alarm clock." She mutters  
  
Ian reaches over turning off the alarm clock he tightens his arms around Sara. "What time do you have to be at work?"  
  
"8." Sara answers  
  
"Time to get up then." Ian says pulling the covers away  
  
"No" Sara mumbles shifting to her back she looks at Ian sleepily. "I don't wanna go."  
  
"If you don't go then Dante will chew you out." Ian reminds  
  
"Why don't I just quit?" Sara mutters  
  
"I'm for it." Ian grins  
  
Sara reaches up brushing a curl behind his ear "If I did what would I do all day?"  
  
"Stay in bed all day if we want. Play with Zeke."  
  
"We'd drive each other nuts after a while. And I do like my work."  
  
"I know you do." He kisses her forehead  
  
"MAMA up." Zeke calls over the monitor  
  
Sara frowns "He's up early" she sits up her legs going over the edge of the bed. She runs her fingers through her hair she stands going over to the chair in the corner grabbing her robe. As she ties the belt around her waist she groans her hand going to her mouth, she rushes to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.  
  
Ian sighs hearing Sara gag and cough through the closed door. Hearing Zeke's chatter he throws off the covers and stands grabbing his discarded pajama bottoms he pulls them on. He walks out of the room he walks across the hall entering the bedroom where he finds Zeke standing in his crib. "You are up early." He says lifting Zeke out of the crib.  
  
"Mama?" Zeke asks looking at the door.  
  
"Let's get you changed then we'll check and see if Bola's up."  
  
"Bowa?"  
  
Ian sets the boy on the changing table. "What's this?" Ian touches Zeke's nose  
  
"Nose" Zeke grins clapping  
  
"Good." Ian rubs Zeke's stomach getting a giggle from the boy. "Now let's get you changed." He quickly changes Zeke then lifts Zeke off the changing table kissing his cheek. "Better?"  
  
Zeke nods patting at his Daddy's face.  
  
Ian carries Zeke over to the crib setting the boy down.  
  
"No" Zeke whimpers holding his arms out  
  
"I'll be right back." Ian assures. He returns to the changing table grabbing the dirty diaper he carries it into the bathroom dropping it in the garbage can then quickly washes his hands. Entering the bedroom he finds Zeke still standing in his crib. "See didn't take long." He picks Zeke up "Now let's go wake your sister."  
  
Zeke rests his head on his father's shoulder sticking his thumb in his mouth. "Daddy" He sighs happily.  
  
Ian knocks on Bola's door not getting an answer he enters to find Bola still asleep. "Bola it's time to get up." He says going over to the window pulling up the window shade.  
  
Bola groans as morning light fills her bedroom. "Ahh" She pulls the covers up  
  
"Bola it's time to get up. You didn't set your alarm and if you don't get a move on you'll be late for school."  
  
Bola sits up looking at the clock "Damn. I'm up." She throws the covers off heading to her bathroom.  
  
Ian looks at Zeke "This is one of those times your sister definitely has your mother's sense of timing." He says dryly.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"We'll go check on her." Ian pats Zeke's back 'Hopefully she's done throwing up.'  
  
45 MINS LATER Sara growls in frustration as she struggles to do up her jeans. "Finally." She says relieved as she manages to button her jeans  
  
Ian looks up from his laptop over at Sara "You OK?"  
  
Sara looks at Ian annoyed "I'm going to have to go shopping during lunch break. I've gained so much weight that I can barely button my jeans." She picks up her shirt pulling it on. "I guess I'll have to deal Dante." She sighs absently rubbing her middle.  
  
"I still can't believe you managed to keep it from him this long."  
  
"I made the guys and Vicki, swear not to tell and they haven't."  
  
Ian holds his hand out as Sara slips her hand into his he pulls her onto his lap. "How do you think he'll react?"  
  
"He'll be pissed off but he won't care I'm pregnant. He'll see me as a liability to the Department. I won't be surprised if he tries to fire me."  
  
"Well considering its illegal I don't think he'll get far with it."  
  
"It's Dante, Ian. He'd fire me for anything he can think of." Sara sighs resting her head on his shoulder. She looks at Zeke silently playing on the floor by the desk. She looks back at Ian she strokes his cheek with her thumb. "I'll tell him after work."  
  
"It'll be OK." Ian turns her hand around kissing her knuckles.  
  
"I know." Sara smiles "I love you."  
  
"I love you." He smiles "Now breakfast should be ready."  
  
Sara brushes her lips over his then stands going over to Zeke "Hey sweetie time for breakfast." She picks Zeke up kissing his cheek.  
  
"No. Pway." Zeke whines shifting he reaches for his toys.  
  
"You can play later." Sara says "We got to get food in your tummy." She rubs his tummy getting a giggle.  
  
"Mama" He giggles squirming in her arms "Down."  
  
"Zeke it's breakfast time not play time." Ian says  
  
"Walk" Zeke says  
  
"You want to walk downstairs on your own?" Sara asks  
  
"Uh huh." Zeke nods  
  
"All right." Sara sets him on his feet. "Come on." She rests her hand on his head guiding him towards the door.  
  
Zeke walks out of the bedroom and starts to walk towards his own bedroom. Zeke whines "Me."  
  
"We're going downstairs remember?" Sara reminds gently guiding him in the direction of the stairs. Slowly they walk through the hallway occasionally prodding Zeke in the right direction when he veers off course.  
  
Once they reach the stairs Ian picks Zeke up to carry him down the rest of the way.  
  
"No" Zeke squirms "down."  
  
"You want to try the stairs yourself?" Ian asks  
  
Zeke nods  
  
"Sara, why don't you go ahead and have breakfast? It'll take him a while to get down the stairs." Ian suggests as he puts Zeke back on his feet  
  
"Hey this is a big deal. Not missing out on this." Sara says  
  
"You'll be late for work." Ian says  
  
"Oh well. I'll just have Danny cover for me." Sara shrugs watching the look on Zeke's face as he regards the stairs. 'He's figuring out a strategy.' She chuckles in amusement at the look on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's got the same look you get when you're figuring something out." Sara remarks watching as Zeke sits down scooting down the first stair he tilts his head up looking at his parents grinning then scoots down the next step. Slowly he makes his way to the landing and stands clapping.  
  
"You still have more to go." Sara smiles her encouragement.  
  
Zeke looks at the remaining stairs then at his parents. "Up" He holds his arms up  
  
"Now you want up huh." Ian says amused picking Zeke up. "Good job."  
  
Zeke grins at his parents  
  
Sara leans in kissing Zeke's cheek "You are getting to be a big boy huh?" She runs her finger down his nose.  
  
"Let's go eat." Ian puts his free arm around Sara's shoulders kissing her cheek. Can't have my girls going hungry.   
  
"Very funny Nottingham," Sara scowls at him "are you trying to fatten me up?"  
  
"No just have to keep you two healthy." Ian says as they walk down the stairs.  
  
"Did Bola leave for school early?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"She's leaving for school early a lot lately. Why do I have this feeling she's up to something?"  
  
"Because you're a cop and you worry about her." Ian answers  
  
"Yeah I do. I just don't want her to get into any trouble and be taken from us."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine and staying out of trouble. And no one will take her from us so stop thinking that way."  
  
"OK, OK. I'll try to cut back." Sara surrenders  
  
SAME TIME: WAREHOUSE DISTRICT Bola lifts her brow looking at Connor flat on his back from her blow. "I told you. I can take care of myself."  
  
Connor flips to his feet "How'd you learn how to fight?"  
  
Bola shrugs "Genetics. You should see Ian and Sara fight." She sits on the blankets "I'm better with guns but Ian took 'em from me when I showed up at the house. He said I'm too young to have them." She rolls her eyes "I'm older than most understand." She takes a sip of her coffee.  
  
"You're the same age as me." Connor points out sitting across from her.  
  
"It's hard to explain. Basically, Sara and Ian aren't normal."  
  
"She's a warrior." Connor remarks, "I could smell it when I saw her in the alley."  
  
Bola nods "She wears an object called the Witchblade. It's a sort of mystical weapon; it's been around since the beginning of time." She explains, "It's hard to explain what the Witchblade is exactly."  
  
"Yet it is good."  
  
"It can be used for good... yet if in the wrong hands it can be used for evil. Not just anyone can wear the Witchblade. Normally only women... a select few of a certain line can wield it without becoming addicted to the power." She looks at Connor "Sara can wield with its full potential. Ian has worn it before without the side effects. I wore it once."  
  
"What happened when you wore it?"  
  
"I killed someone." At Connor's expression, she shrugs, "He was evil... really evil. He tried to kill me but I got him first." She looks down "It's a long story." She looks at Connor and shrugs, "We both have lots hidden in our closets."  
  
"Maybe one day they'll come out." Connor says  
  
"Guess we'll have to see." Bola smiles slightly "I better get to school. I'll see you later." She stands grabbing her backpack "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Connor watches as she walks out of the room.  
  
NOON: PRECINCT Sara enters the office "Thanks for covering for me Danny."  
  
"Where'd you go?" Danny asks  
  
"I had to go buy some jeans." Sara explains sitting down at her desk "I realized this morning that buttoning my jeans is getting harder."  
  
Danny chuckles "Ah yes I remember the mornings in which I'd get yelled at over pants that didn't fit."  
  
Sara smiles "Yeah I seem to remember Lee blaming you."  
  
Danny rolls his eyes "She always did."  
  
"So anything new?" Sara asks putting her mind on work.  
  
"Jake went to pick up a file on a case that's been signed over to us."  
  
"What's the case?"  
  
5PM "What do you want Pezzini?" Dante demands not looking up as Sara enters his office  
  
"There's something I needed to speak to you about."  
  
"Talk fast I'm busy."  
  
"Fine." Sara takes a deep breath "I'm pregnant. Yes I'm staying on."  
  
Dante looks up "Why tell me?"  
  
"Considering you're my boss" 'unfortunately' "I had no choice."  
  
"Fine, now get out." He looks back at his paperwork  
  
"Gladly." Sara says frowning when she hears a familiar click she looks down to see the half Glove formed. Quickly she crosses her arms over her chest hiding her hand under her arm. She turns walking out of his office. Still feeling the Glove formed she heads to the women's restroom finding it empty she sighs in relief looking at her wrist. 'How the hell are you forming? I'm not activating you and I'm not in danger.' She closes her eyes concentrating she feels the Glove recede with a click and sighs in relief then walks out of the bathroom. She returns to her office to find Danny still at his desk reading a file.  
  
Danny looks up to see his friend enter the office "How'd he take it?"  
  
"Fine, I guess" Sara shrugs sitting down "I'm sure he'll have some remarks once it totally sinks in." She rubs her wrist as she returns to reading the file before her.  
  
"Are you heading home soon?" Danny asks  
  
"Yeah, I just need to finish this work." She gestures to the files at on her desk. "I'd take them home but I'd never finish it." She returns to her paperwork every so often rubbing her middle. 'We'll see Daddy soon.'  
  
8PM Sara enters the house and smiles seeing Zeke running in circles in the foyer. "Zeke what are you doing still up?"  
  
"Mama." Zeke grins running over to his Mama throwing his arms around her legs. "Mama, home."  
  
Sara ruffles his hair as she sets her backpack down and removes her jacket. She picks Zeke up kissing his nose "Hey sweetie. So why are you still up?"  
  
Zeke shrugs  
  
"Where's Daddy?"  
  
Zeke points at the study door.  
  
"Where's Bola?"  
  
Zeke points to the stairs  
  
"Let's go say goodnight to Daddy because its bedtime for you."  
  
"No Mama." Zeke pouts  
  
"Don't give me that look you." Sara say taps his nose. She walks into the study where she finds Ian at the desk engrossed in a file. "Ian why isn't he in bed?"  
  
"Huh?" Ian looks up startled "I must have lost track of time." He closes the file shoving it in the desk drawer.  
  
Sara lifts her brow "Finish whatever you need to finish. I'll put him down."  
  
"I'll be up in a minute."  
  
"All right." Sara looks at Zeke "Let's get you to bed huh?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No"  
  
Ian leans back in his chair watching as Sara walks out of the study with Zeke on her hip. 'She's so beautiful.' He thinks running his hands over his face.  
  
Sara enters Zeke's room "At least you're ready for bed." She sets him in the crib  
  
"No Mama"  
  
"Its time for you to go to bed, you need your sleep." Sara runs her finger down his nose. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"No Mama. No seep."  
  
"Goodnight" Sara says walking out of the bedroom wincing as Zeke starts crying. 'He'll be asleep in a while.' She goes to Bola's room knocking on the closed door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Sara enters to find the teen on her bed her schoolbooks open as the TV is on. "Hey kiddo, how's it going?" She asks sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Good. School's the same."  
  
"Meet any cute guys at school?" Sara asks  
  
"None of interest." Bola replies with a shrug. "So how's work?"  
  
"Had to do paperwork all afternoon, the hazard of being a cop." Sara chuckles "Anything interesting happen today?"  
  
"Not really. Some as everyday" Bola answers "lame-ass conversations in the hall about homework, teachers and weekend plans." She shrugs  
  
"Do you have any plans for this weekend?"  
  
"There are a couple parties being thrown. Jenna wants me to go with her to a couple of them."  
  
"Are you going to go?"  
  
"Haven't decided. I might go to one."  
  
Sara nods "Any other plans for this weekend?"  
  
"Not sure. Hang out." Bola answers "Won't know until it gets closer to the weekend."  
  
"Sounds familiar." Sara chuckles  
  
"Are you working this weekend?"  
  
"Yeah. Dante has me working weekends this month. He's pissed over the last incident."  
  
Bola snickers "You really got to stop pissing that man off."  
  
Sara shrugs "I can't help it. The man annoys me." She frowns hearing the familiar click and looks down to see the Glove formed. "Not again."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sara sighs, "It's been activating itself." She concentrates watching as the Glove recedes "It's been temperamental lately." Sara shrugs "Well I'm going to go dig up some dinner."  
  
Bola nods  
  
"How about this weekend you and I go out for a girl's night?"  
  
Bola smiles "I'd like that."  
  
"So would I." Sara smiles back "Now get your homework done before bed."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Night kiddo." Sara walks out of the bedroom. She makes her way down the stairs and back to the kitchen where she finds Cook cleaning up the days mess.  
  
"Hello Miss Sara. Would you like something to eat?" Cook asks  
  
"I'm in the mood for a sandwich. But I can make it." Sara assures as she opens the refrigerator, removing the sandwich meat, cheese, mayo, lettuce, a tomato, and some mustard. As she turns to set the items on the counter, she finds a plate, a knife, and some bread out. "Thanks." She smiles at Cook.  
  
Cook nods "Where is Master Ian?"  
  
"He's in the study. He was in the middle of something when I got home and Zeke was running circles in the foyer." Sara chuckles removing two pieces of bread setting them on the counter. "What's he been up too today?"  
  
"I'm not sure really. He's been in the study on and off all day."  
  
Sara nods turning her attention to making her sandwich. Once she has finished making her sandwich she starts putting the food away. "I better go drag him away from his work." Sara smiles at Cook as she picks up the plate. "Thanks."  
  
"Go eat." Cook shoos  
  
Sara walks out of the kitchen plate in hand she takes a bite of the sandwich as she walks through the hall heading to the study where Ian is staring into the fireplace. "Hey honey." Sara sits on the couch eating her sandwich. "Stop brooding."  
  
Ian moves over to the couch resting his head on the back "I'm not brooding."  
  
"I know you. You have brooding face." Sara says taking a bite of her sandwich "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Sara lifts her brow "Something is going on. You let Zeke stay up past bedtime."  
  
"I just lost track of time." Ian shrugs "How was your day?"  
  
Sara looks at her wrist "It activated again." She sets the plate on the coffee table "I'm not activating it."  
  
"What caused it this time?" Ian inquires taking her wrist in his hand his fingers brushing over the stone.  
  
"It was after I told Dante." Sara sighs, "I don't get why its activating... nothing was going on."  
  
Ian takes a deep breath, "I was afraid this would happen."  
  
"What?" Sara demands worried "What's going on Ian?"  
  
Ian takes a deep breath "I don't think your activating it."  
  
"You mean it's activating itself?" Sara asks confused  
  
"No, she's activating it." Ian says resting his hand on Sara's middle  
  
Sara looks at Ian surprised her hand covering his. "How is that possible? I mean it never activated while I was pregnant with Zeke." She closes her eyes "It didn't activate because he's male." Sara says in understanding  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sara looks at Ian, "Is this going to keep happening? 'cuz Dante almost saw it."  
  
"I don't know." Ian says honestly. "It could keep happening it all depends on her." Ian looks at his hand. "It all depends on how strong she gets and how much control the Witchblade allows her to have."  
  
"Great. Not only do I have to deal with morning sickness and gaining weight but the baby activating the Witchblade at the worst times."  
  
"Most people don't remember its activation." Ian reminds  
  
"True all they see is the end result." Sara says grimly shifting she snuggles against Ian. "I guess I'll have to deal."  
  
Ian kisses Sara's head "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine right now." Sara shrugs  
  
"Finish your sandwich."  
  
Sara sits up picking up her plate she takes a bite of the sandwich  
  
Ian watches Sara eat "How was work?"  
  
"Pretty good." Sara answers after swallowing. "Jake got punched by a suspect."  
  
Ian smirks "I'd have loved to see that."  
  
"Hey" Sara punches his forearm "Jake's my friend."  
  
Ian rubs his forearm and watches Sara eat "I know."  
  
"Why do you hate Jake?"  
  
"I don't hate him," Ian protests "I just don't trust him." He grumbles.  
  
"Well I do."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
Sara continues eating her sandwich  
  
"Did you get your shopping done?" Ian inquires  
  
"Did some at lunch." Sara answers with a shrug "I'll need to do some more in the next few weeks." She takes another bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Don't forget your check-up on Tuesday."  
  
"I know." Sara mumbles eating the last bite of her sandwich then rests her head on Ian's shoulder. "Mmm you smell good." She sighs happily shifting she straddles his legs taking his face between her hands she kisses him deeply. 'God I love this man.' She moans as the kiss deepens. Needing to breath, she breaks the kiss her fingers trailing over his face gently. 'My beautiful Ian.'  
  
"How about we go to bed." Ian suggests  
  
"I'm not tired." Sara pouts  
  
"Never said we were going to sleep." Ian smirks as he stands with Sara's legs around his waist.  
  
LATER "Sorry." Sara touches the scratch on his forearm made by her fingernails.  
  
Ian shrugs "I'll be fine." He brings her hand to his lips. "What about you?" He touches the bruise forming on her thighs from his fingers.  
  
Sara lifts her shoulders "We're fine." She assures with a smile. She brushes her fingers over his cheek. At the look on his face, she presses a kiss to his nose "Really."  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"It's getting late. You should get some sleep." Ian suggests  
  
"Don't go far."  
  
"I won't." Ian promises. He pulls the covers up he watches as his beloved Wielder drifts off to sleep with a smile on her lips.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 37 MONTH LATER Half asleep Bola snuggles back into the warm body curled around hers and arm slung over her waist. 'What...? Who...?' Suddenly she sits up waking Connor at her side. "What time is it?"  
  
Connor sits up startled by the question he looks out the window. "Midnight." Connor answers reaching over he turns on the lamp. "What's wrong?" He asks sensing his friend's panic  
  
"Shit." Bola grabs her shoes pulling them on "I am going to be in so much trouble. I was supposed to be back by 10." She grabs her jacket pulling it on.  
  
Connor sits up pulling his shoes on he grabs his jacket turning off the lamp. He takes Bola's hand leading her through the darkened building knowing her night vision is not as keen as his own is. "How much trouble?"  
  
"I don't know. It all depends on what kind of mood Sara's in." Bola answers as they hurry through the warehouse district. "At least my homework is done." She mutters  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because they usually don't mind what I do as long as I stay out of trouble and keep my grades up." Bola shrugs as they walk down the street.  
  
"You aren't in trouble." Connor points out  
  
"Trouble is biological in my family." Bola says dryly.  
  
"Well insanity is in mine." Connor retorts  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"No really. My Father opened a portal in his home that led to Quar-toth, that's how I got back. Yet by opening the portal he risked demons coming to this dimension and destroying it."  
  
"Shows how much he loves you." Bola says  
  
"At one time he did." Connor says bitterly  
  
"He wanted you back and I think that proves he loves you."  
  
"I don't want to talk about him."  
  
"Connor, have you even called him since you got here?"  
  
"No. I don't plan too."  
  
"Your choice." Bola shrugs as they walk in silence. After about 15 minutes, they find themselves at the front gate. "I'll see you tomorrow." She opens the side gate walking inside the grounds she looks back to find Connor gone yet she still senses him nearby. She takes a deep breath making her way up to the house she enters the still unlocked front door. 'Oh boy someone's still up.' Bola enters the house seeing the study doors open and the light on she sets her backpack down outside the door she walks in to find Ian reading.  
  
"You're late." Ian says without looking up from his book.  
  
"Sorry. I fell asleep." Bola enters the study "Where's Sara?"  
  
"She's in bed." Ian answers closing his book "She was worried."  
  
"Sorry. I meant to be back at 10 but I fell asleep."  
  
Ian lifts his brow "Where were you?"  
  
"With a friend."  
  
"It wasn't Jenna. She called here looking for you, said you didn't show up at the library to study."  
  
'Damn.' Bola thinks. "I forgot."  
  
Ian nods "All right. Head up to bed and we'll talk about it tomorrow at breakfast."  
  
"How much trouble am I in?" Bola asks curiously  
  
"We'll discuss that out tomorrow."  
  
"OK." Bola nods "Night."  
  
"Goodnight." Ian watches as Bola walks out of the room. 'Sara's right... she is hiding something.' He runs his hands over his face "I'll deal with it tomorrow." He mutters standing he walks out of the study going to the front door he locks it then walks up the stairs. He enters the bedroom kicking off his boots he strips down to his boxers he gets into the bed smiling slightly as in her sleep Sara snuggles against him.  
  
"Ian" Sara mumbles  
  
"Go back to sleep." Ian says softly  
  
"Is Bola back?" Sara asks sleepily  
  
"She just got back. She went to bed. Now go back to sleep we'll talk about it in the morning." He presses a kiss to her hair.  
  
"'k" Sara mumbles  
  
"Night, my love."  
  
"Night."  
  
NEXT MORNING Sara looks at Ian as they lay side by side on their bed. "What did she say?"  
  
"Not much. Just that she was with a friend and fell asleep."  
  
"What friend?"  
  
"She didn't say." Ian replies  
  
"It wasn't Jenna." Sara says  
  
Ian nods "She confirmed that."  
  
Sara sits up "I'm going to go talk to her." She stands grabbing her robe she walks out of the bedroom.  
  
"I might as well take a shower." Ian mutters  
  
Sara knocks on Bola's door.  
  
"I'm up."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah" Bola replies  
  
Sara enters the bedroom to find Bola standing before her closet "So where were you last night?"  
  
"With a friend. Fell asleep with talking." Bola shrugs  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Bola looks at her mother then back at the closet "Just a friend."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I promised him I wouldn't tell and I don't break promises to people."  
  
"All right" Sara nods "So where did you meet him?"  
  
"Around."  
  
"And last night? What happened to make you late?"  
  
Bola looks at her mother surprised at the question. "If you're thinking I had sex with him or something I didn't. I was helping him with something and we fell asleep." She explains  
  
"Where's he from?"  
  
"Nowhere you've heard of." Bola answers  
  
"What's he like?"  
  
"Different... to say the least."  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"He's the same age as me." Bola shrugs grabbing a pair of jeans out of the closet tossing them on the bed. "You got to trust me about him."  
  
"I do. I'm just surprised you didn't tell me about him."  
  
"He asked me not too."  
  
"Did he runaway from home or something?"  
  
"He and I have a deal, I don't ask him and he doesn't ask me." Bola says tossing a shirt on the bed. "Trust me. He's not a bad guy."  
  
"I do trust you Bola. Now get dressed and come down for breakfast then we'll discuss your punishment."  
  
Bola nods "So am I grounded?"  
  
"We haven't discussed it." Sara replies. "Now get ready for school." Sara leaves the bedroom returning to her own where she finds Ian walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. She smiles at the sight "Well I got the answer."  
  
"To what question?" Ian asks puzzled  
  
"To why she stayed out last night and where she's been spending her free time."  
  
"So" Ian shrugs  
  
"It's a boy. She won't tell me anything about him though."  
  
"She'll tell when she feels like it." Ian shrugs  
  
"Yeah I know." Sara walks passed him heading to the bathroom.  
  
30 MINS LATER "What's my punishment?" Bola asks as they sit at the dining room table  
  
"You're grounded for two days." Sara answers glancing at Bola as she spoons up Zeke's cereal  
  
"Fine with me." Bola shrugs taking a bite of her eggs "I can last with grounding."  
  
"Good because every time you miss curfew without calling you'll be grounded."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Mama mow!" Zeke demands opening his mouth getting a chuckle from his family.  
  
8AM: SCHOOL Bola opens her locker as Jenna joins her "Hey."  
  
"Where were you last night?" Jenna demands  
  
"Sorry. I was out and lost track of time." Bola explains  
  
"Oh well. Look, some of us are heading to the mall this afternoon. Come with."  
  
"I can't. I'm grounded for missing curfew last night." Bola sighs  
  
"Ouch. How long are you grounded for?"  
  
"Two days."  
  
"Damn when my parents ground me for missing curfew it's more like a week."  
  
"Yeah well this is the first time I've missed curfew since I moved in." Bola shrugs grabbing her English book.  
  
"Man wish my parents were like that." Jenna chuckles  
  
Bola smiles at her friend "We better get to class."  
  
3PM "How was school?" Ian asks as Bola gets into the car  
  
"Hell. We were assigned major homework for science."  
  
"What is the assignment?"  
  
"I haven't looked at it yet. The teacher handed out the assignments at the end of class."  
  
"When is it due?"  
  
"End of the week."  
  
"At least you'll be able to get a lot done since you're grounded." Ian remarks  
  
"True." Bola agrees reluctantly. "Maybe I'll get half of it done." She muses  
  
"Or perhaps you will be able to finish all of it."  
  
"Maybe." She rests her head against the car window. 'Wish I could at least tell Connor.'  
  
"I can get ahead in my French homework."  
  
"I thought you were already." Ian states  
  
"I'm only ahead by a couple chapters. We're on chapter 6 in class yet I managed to get up to chapter 10. I could have gone farther but" She looks at Ian "I got bored with the reading. Why did I even have to take French?"  
  
"It was your choice."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bola grumbles crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I need you to watch Zeke for a while. I'm supposed to meet with Dr. Immo."  
  
"For what?" Bola asks curiously  
  
"Time for my check up." Ian answers  
  
"Not like I'm going anywhere." Bola grumbles  
  
"You were the one who missed curfew."  
  
"I know."  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER: HOUSE Ian finds Bola on the floor of Zeke's bedroom playing with blocks. He leans against the doorframe watching the two interact.  
  
"Bowa bock." Zeke holds up the block proudly  
  
Bola smiles "Where are you going to put the block?" She asks watching as Zeke looks at the blocks stacked before him trying to make his decision. Finally, Zeke makes his decision and carefully sets the block down on top of another. "Good job." Bola smiles  
  
Zeke looks up "Me" he points at the blocks grinning  
  
"Yep you did good." Bola ruffles his hair.  
  
Zeke's eyes widen as he sees his Daddy in the doorway "Daddy" He says excitedly  
  
Ian enters the bedroom "Hello Zeke." He picks Zeke up tossing him into the air getting the boy to shriek with laughter. "Having fun?" He asks Zeke  
  
Zeke nods laughing he pats at his Daddy's beard. "Me Bowa bocks." He points at the blocks  
  
Ian looks at the stacked blocks "You and Bola did that?"  
  
"Uh huh" Zeke nods  
  
Bola chuckles "More you then me shortie. Zeke put the blocks exactly where he wanted and told me where to put the blocks. He sure is bossy."  
  
Ian chuckles "He definitely gets that from Sara."  
  
"Don't let her hear you say that. She'll deck you one."  
  
"Probably" Ian agrees dryly. "That's what I love about her." He smiles  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Sorry Zeke. Mama won't be home until you're in bed."  
  
Zeke's eyes widen "No bed Daddy."  
  
Ian runs his hand over Zeke's hair "Not for a while yet." He assures "You still have hours of play time left."  
  
"Pway now?"  
  
"Bola can you watch him for a while longer?"  
  
"Like I said... not going anywhere."  
  
"Daddy pway" Zeke demands  
  
"Later. OK?"  
  
Zeke sighs heavily "OK"  
  
"Come on kiddo" Bola takes Zeke from Ian "What do you want to do now?"  
  
"Pway"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Bola settles on the floor "What would you like to play now?"  
  
"Caws"  
  
"Cars huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Zeke nods happily  
  
Ian leaves the kids to play and heads off to finish his work.  
  
AN: It might take me a while to add more. I will try to work on it this weekend but as of December 12 I am on Christmas break and will have little to no computer access to update this. Let's hope that before then I am able to finish this fic at least up to after the baby's birth. I am thinking of doing a sequal with a crossover to Angel with Connor going home after a few years taking Bola with him. Yet I haven't really decided. 


	13. Chapters 38 to 40 with AN at end of 40

You can find the NC17 version here http://www.voy.com/39259/  
  
CHAPTER 38 WEEK LATER "How have you been?" Connor inquires as he sits with Bola on the rooftop of an empty building looking at the city's lights.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What have you been up too?" He asks curiously  
  
"While I was grounded I hung out with Zeke and did some homework. Last couple nights, I've been hanging out with Jenna and some people from school." Bola answers, "What's been going on with you?"  
  
"Work. Took out a nest of vampires."  
  
Bola nods "Cool." She looks at the sight before her aware that Connor is watching her. "How'd you find this place?" She asks curiously  
  
Connor shrugs "While I was tailing a demon I realized this place has a great view." He gives Bola a slight smile "I thought you'd like it."  
  
"I do." Bola slips her hand into his.  
  
Connor looks at their hands then at Bola "I'm glad."  
  
Bola smiles at him after a few moments of comfortable silence she speaks "So want to go see what we can find to do?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." He grins standing he helps Bola to her feet and remains holding her hand as they climb down from the building.  
  
HOUR LATER "You OK?" Bola asks concerned as Connor stands amongst the dead demons his fists clenched anger and disgust radiating off him. When he doesn't respond she steps up beside him wincing at the carnage, "Connor?" She touches his arm.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Connor says gruffly.  
  
Bola notices blood seeping through his shirt. "That you or them?"  
  
Connor looks at his shirt then at the demons "Me."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
Connor shrugs "I should heal by tomorrow."  
  
"Let's get back and get that cleaned up." Bola takes his hand and pulls him away from the bodies. 'God it has been so long since I've seen that look in someone's eyes.' She inwardly shivers remembering the look in Connor's eyes as he took the demons out. The two remain silent on the way back to the building. Once in the upstairs room Bola grabs the First Aid kit "Let's get you patched up." She swallows heavily as Connor removes his shirt tossing it aside. "He nailed you pretty good." She remarks seeing the slash across his chest.  
  
"The wound is starting to heal. It should be gone in a few days." Connor shrugs as they sit on the bed of blankets face to face.  
  
"Oh." Bola says wetting a cotton swab with disinfectant "How fast do you heal?"  
  
"Depending on the severity wound a few days." Connor answers barely reacting at the sting of the disinfectant. "As long as I don't come into anything poisonous."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
Connor nods slightly "A few different demons have poisonous talons or blood. I don't think they were poisonous."  
  
"Oh." Gently Bola wipes the blood away with a couple different cottons swabs. Once she wipes away some of the blood and she can see the wound Bola speaks "Not too bad, as long as it doesn't get infected."  
  
"It shouldn't."  
  
Bola grabs a bandage and carefully places it over the wound. "How'd you get the scar?"  
  
"Which one?" Connor asks wryly  
  
Bola chuckles "This one" She gently touches the faint scar on his cheek.  
  
Connor reaches up touching the scar "Fred told me I got it from the stake my mother used to kill herself." He shrugs  
  
"What do you mean?" Bola asks confused  
  
Connor stands going over to the bag containing his clothes and grabs a clean shirt. His back to Bola he answers "She was a vampire."  
  
"Who was?" Bola questions  
  
Connor pulls his shirt on then answers "My mother." He turns around looking at his friend he chuckles at her stunned expression.  
  
"Your mother was a vampire?"  
  
"Yes." Connor nods "So is my Father."  
  
"Your Father is one too?"  
  
"Yes." Connor admits  
  
"For one vampire to have a human child is impossible but two? That's beyond impossible."  
  
"That's what Fred said."  
  
"Fred?" Bola asks  
  
"She works with Angel, my Father." Connor says sitting back down. "I don't know how she can live and work with a vampire... no matter what a vampire says or does... he's still evil."  
  
"What about your Mother?"  
  
"They said she was even worse than him. Dad said she staked herself hoping I'd die. Angel said she did it so I could be born."  
  
"What do you believe?"  
  
"I don't know." Connor says truthfully  
  
"What about the man who raised you?"  
  
"His name was Daniel Holtz. He raised me... he trained me... he loved me."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
Connor looks down "Angel killed my Dad not long after we got here. He drained him and left him to die in the alley." He says angrily "He said he didn't but he did." Connor clenches his fists his nails digging into his palms.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
Connor shrugs "I would have told you eventually."  
  
"I'm glad." Bola says with a slight smile  
  
"Me too." Connor admits, "It's getting late. I'll walk you home." He stands pulling Bola to her feet.  
  
"Probably a good idea. I really don't want to get grounded again." She grabs her backpack off the floor. As they reach the door she leans up kissing Connor's cheek when he looks at her startled she smirks "Come on let's get going." She walks out of the room with Connor staring at her. 'I can't believe I just did that.' She thinks 'Oh well.' After a second Connor follows her, "Are you working tomorrow?"  
  
"For a few hours." Connor answers  
  
Bola nods tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear as they walk. After walking a while, they reach the house Bola looks at Connor "I'll see you tomorrow." She opens the side gate stepping through she closes the gate as the dogs run up to her. "Hey boys what are you doing out?" Bola pats each dog's heads then glances over her shoulder to find Connor gone. She walks up the driveway towards the front door.  
  
NEXT MORNING Bola sits in the library during study hall and stares at her book.  
  
"Hey girl you've been staring at that same page for five minutes." Jenna states  
  
"Huh?" Bola looks up startled at the intrusion on her thoughts.  
  
"Girl you OK?"  
  
Bola shrugs "Just thinking."  
  
"I can tell. Guy or parents?"  
  
Bola lifts her brow.  
  
"You got that look" Jenna shrugs.  
  
"OK... guy and parents... his."  
  
"OK who is this guy and do I know him?"  
  
"No you don't know him. He's just a guy."  
  
"So why are you thinking about his parents?"  
  
"I'm not... I was thinking about what he told me about them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know." Bola sighs, "Its making me wonder more about him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"So who is he?" Jenna asks excitedly "What's his name? Is he cute? How long have you known him?" She asks hurriedly  
  
"He's just a guy. Yes, he's cute... very cute. I've known him for a while now."  
  
"Tell me everything" Jenna gushes  
  
"Sorry Jen... telling ain't my thing." Bola says with a smirk. "Now I got to get back to work." She returns to her book.  
  
AFTERNOON "Here" Bola drops a couple books on the crate  
  
Connor looks up from the book in his hands glancing at the new books. "Thanks. I'm almost finished with this one."  
  
"Man you go through books faster than even Ian."  
  
"I have a lot to learn." Connor shrugs  
  
"I grabbed you a math book as well."  
  
"Why do I need math?"  
  
"Who knows why but in this world... you don't get far without it."  
  
Connor scowls "I'm the Destroyer who cares if I can do math."  
  
"I know the feeling. I've been born so many times and I've learned so many things yet here I am in high school."  
  
"What do you mean?" Connor asks puzzled "About being born so many times." He says  
  
Bola crosses her legs as she sits "That's a long story. But since you told me some I'll tell you the short."  
  
Connor nods "That was the deal."  
  
"Well remember what I told you about the Witchblade?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There's a lot of history behind it... they say it was forged from a branch of the tree of good and evil."  
  
"Dad mentioned that... Adam and Eve."  
  
Bola nods, "No really knows the exact origins of the Witchblade most of what I remember is from what they told me." She reaches up brushing strands of hair behind her ears. "Centuries ago in Europe, the Wielder and her Protector had a child... a daughter. They'd had children in other lifetimes, but this time something happened. They lived in a village and had a somewhat normal life until their daughter was about 14." She stands walking over to the window. "There was another clan a few miles away. The two clans despised each other but both clans knew not to get that family involved in their feud... they knew that bringing it to their door would result in death and destruction." She glances at Connor, "That particular family was the closest of any family you'd meet. They were never separated," She turns back to the window "never spent a day apart." Bola sighs sadly then continues. "Then one day the other clan started a war led by a man called Lupo. They stormed the village burning everything and killing everyone they could." She winces at the memory "Lupo wanted the Wielder because he'd heard the rumors she was indestructible. This time she wasn't." Bola rubs her forehead remembering the screams. "The Witchblade chose that time to fail her... and her family could feel her death. It was like part of them was ripped apart."  
  
Connor stands leaning against the wall across from her "What happened?"  
  
"They tortured him for the fun of it then killed him in front of me... yet they left me alive. I guess they thought I'd cause no trouble and I'd be dead within days. I survived yet my family died and my whole village destroyed. I wanted revenge and the Witchblade was so angry over how they died it allowed it. I started hunting Lupo and his men down but I was killed a year later." She wipes at the stray tears as the fall down her cheeks. "Anyway every generation both of them are born and every so often the Witchblade decides to give me another chance so I'm reborn to them... or at least one of them. For some reason I remember... all I need to know... my training, the languages, and the history. The memories aren't so bad... unless you count the full scale playback of how they died." She slides to the floor resting her head against the wall. "This time I was born to completely different people yet I still have all this knowledge."  
  
Connor sits beside her reaching out he brushes a tear away with his thumb. "I'm sorry."  
  
Bola leans in her arms going around his shoulders smiling slightly as he returns the hug when Bola pulls back she gives him a small smile, "Thanks."  
  
Connor returns the slight smile  
  
At his smile, Bola leans in kisses Connor lightly on the lips then pulls back. 'Wow.' She looks at him and slowly their lips meet in a sweet kiss. Pulling away from each other, the teens smile slightly. Bola shifts sitting beside Connor she slips her hand into his.  
  
"Bola?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What happened to Lupo?" Connor asks curiously.  
  
Bola looks at Connor briefly then she closes her eyes taking a deep breath she answers, "I killed him. Now I just have to wait to see if history is going to repeat itself... and I die."  
  
"Do you think you will?" Connor asks saddened by the thought.  
  
She shrugs in response "I don't know. I lived this long to stop him maybe now that he's dead and I'm back with both my parents I'll live a normal lifespan. I guess I'll just have to see."  
  
"So are you ever going to tell me about your other parents?"  
  
"Are you going to tell me why you left Los Angeles?"  
  
"One day."  
  
"Then when you tell me, I'll tell you."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Bola smiles at him "Deal."  
  
7PM "Geez, he's hyper." Bola remarks watching as the 17-month-old moves about the recreation room climbing on chairs and couches and under tables.  
  
"He's been like that all day." Ian says dryly "He discovered he can fit under the coffee table in the sitting room and in the corner of the study where the chair is. I had to move the chair twice to get him out from back there."  
  
Sara chuckles "I'm not surprised." She absently rubs her middle laughing when she sees Zeke climbing into the overstuffed chair in the corner by the entertainment center. "Zeke it's time for bed." She calls  
  
"No" Zeke shakes his head  
  
"Yes." Sara stands going over to the chair she picks him up. "It's time for bed."  
  
"No!" Zeke squirms trying to get his Mama to put him down. "No bed Mama." He whines  
  
Sara shifts Zeke as he squirms "Yes bed." She carries the squirming and whiny boy out of the room leaving the others in the room amused.  
  
"Mama no bed." Zeke grumbles as they walk up the stairs.  
  
"I know sweetie but tomorrow you have a big day." Sara tells him "We're going to spend the day with Daddy."  
  
"Bowa too?"  
  
"Bola has to go to school." Sara says as they enter his bedroom.  
  
WHILE LATER Sara rubs her middle as she stands in the doorway of the gym watching as Ian plays tug of war with the youngest of his dogs. She smiles at the playfulness in Ian's behavior.  
  
Ian looks up to see Sara watching him "Hello my love." He smiles slightly.  
  
"Where's Bola?"  
  
"She went to meet up with Jenna. She said she'd be back by 11."  
  
Sara nods stepping into the room patting the dog's head as she reaches Ian's side. "God I am so glad I don't have to work tomorrow."  
  
"What would you like to do after Zeke's doctor's appointment?"  
  
Sara tilts her head thoughtfully "Why don't we take him to the park or zoo." She suggests as she absently rubs her middle. "We haven't taken him out for some fun in a while."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Ian wraps one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist resting his hand on her growing belly. "When is your next check up?"  
  
"Next week." Sara answers leaning her head against his shoulder. "Let's see Zeke's appointment is at 10. That means we won't get out of there until about 11:30." She muses  
  
"All right. What are you going to do now?" Ian inquires  
  
"I'm not sure... any idea?" She asks  
  
"Oh I'm sure I can come up with something that will amuse us."  
  
Sara reaches up guiding his lips to hers "I bet you can." She murmurs against his lips.  
  
LATER Sara smiles watching as Ian walks into the bathroom. Her eyes land on one of the few pictures of Ian with Zeke and Bola as the three of them play with the dogs in the yard. She picks up the picture chuckling lightly as she hears the familiar purr of happiness coming from the Witchblade. 'I love seeing him interact with them. Soon he'll have you to spoil too.' Sara rubs her middle. 'I can't wait to see how he reacts to having a newborn in the house. Though first we got to get you born and that will be interesting.'  
  
Ian sits on the edge of the bed "The water is running." His eyes roam over her body a sheet covering her nakedness. 'She's so beautiful... and she's mine.'  
  
Sara nods "OK." She returns the picture to the nightstand and reaches up brushing her fingers down his beard.  
  
Ian captures her hand pressing a kiss to her knuckles "I love you."  
  
Sara smiles "I love you too." She turns her hand around caressing his jaw with her fingertips leaning in she kisses him lightly just as they hear a cry over the monitor. Sara groans in annoyance.  
  
Ian chuckles "The water should be ready. I'll go turn the faucet off and go see what he wants." He kisses Sara's forehead then moves off the bed heading into the bathroom.  
  
Sara stands following Ian into the bathroom she quickly braids her hair jumping as Ian hugs her and kisses her shoulder. She lifts her hand to his cheek  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
"OK. Don't take too long."  
  
"I won't." Ian kisses her cheek then walks out of the bathroom. He walks out of the bedroom heading across the hall he enters Zeke's room to find the little boy sitting up and sniffling. "Hey" Ian lifts Zeke out of the crib wiping at the tears. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Mama's resting. You should be asleep yourself." Ian notices Zeke's pacifier is on the table next to the crib he picks it up offering it to Zeke.  
  
Zeke takes his pacifier sticking it in his mouth he rests his head on his Daddy's shoulder with a sigh.  
  
"Better?" Ian rubs Zeke's back getting a nod "OK. Time to go back to bed." He kisses Zeke's head then sets the boy on his back in the crib covering him with the blanket. "Go back to sleep." He brushes his fingers over Zeke's cheek watching as his son closes his eyes. Once he sees that Ian quietly walks out of the bedroom.  
  
Sara looks up as Ian walks into the bathroom "Is he OK?"  
  
"He just wanted his pacifier. I gave it to him and he went back to sleep." Ian kneels beside the bathtub reaching out he brushes his fingers over Sara's cheek. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good." Sara answers. "Join me?" She asks. When he stands removing his sweats Sara leans forward allowing Ian to get in behind her. As he settles behind her Sara leans back against him and smiles feeling his hands rest on her middle. Absently she trails her fingers over the tattoo on his forearm.  
  
MIDNIGHT Ian smiles slightly in the dark as he watches Sara sleep beside him. 'Sleep well my love.'  
  
NEXT MORNING "Bola you're going to be late if you don't get a move on." Sara says amused as Bola trudges into the dining room still obviously half- asleep.  
  
"Whoever invented the idea of school this early should be shot." Bola mumbles dropping her backpack in the corner and sitting down.  
  
"If you hadn't stayed up until dawn you'd have slept." Ian returns  
  
"Too early for reasoning." Bola yawns resting her head on her knuckles.  
  
Ian frowns noticing a scrape across her knuckles "What happened?" He nods at her hand  
  
Bola glances at it 'Damn I forgot about that.' "Nothing." She shrugs 'What else am I supposed to tell them? Oh I scraped my knuckles against a cement wall while I was fighting a demon.'  
  
"No Mama." Zeke protests as his Mama turns to put him in the highchair.  
  
"Don't you want breakfast?" Sara asks  
  
Zeke shakes his head "No." He says resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Still sleepy huh?"  
  
Zeke sighs sticking his thumb in his mouth.  
  
Sara shifts Zeke and sits down rubbing his back. "Where'd you go last night?" Sara asks  
  
"Hung out." Bola shrugs taking a bite of toast "I should go."  
  
"Want me to drop you off?" Ian asks  
  
"Nah, I'll walk." Bola grabs the second piece of toast she stands grabbing her jacket she pulls it on. "It'll wake me up." She slings her backpack of her shoulder and grabs an apple shoving it in her pocket. "Later." She calls walking out of the dining room.  
  
Ian looks at Sara "Want me to take him so you can eat?"  
  
Sara looks at Zeke who is clutching at her shirt "If he'll let you." She says dryly  
  
Ian reaches for his son "Come on Zeke"  
  
Zeke protests  
  
"Come on Mama needs to eat breakfast." Ian returns to his chair with Zeke on his lap.  
  
Zeke squirms reaching for his Mama "Mama" he whimpers  
  
"Here you go." Sara offers Zeke a piece of toast  
  
Zeke takes the toast inspecting it then sticks it in his mouth chewing.  
  
Sara turns back to her breakfast  
  
Bola reaches the sidewalk and once out of sight of the security cameras she finds Connor leaning against a tree. "Hey what are you doing here?" She asks joining him.  
  
"Just thought I'd see if you were walking to school today." Connor shrugs as they walk down the street towards the school.  
  
Once they are out of sight of the house or property Bola slips her hand into his. "Find anything interesting last night?"  
  
"Not really." Connor replies with a shrug "Just found a few possible nests." When Bola stops in her tracks, he looks at her. "Something wrong?" He asks concerned.  
  
"No." Bola steps up to him leaning up she kisses him lightly then smiles "Nothing."  
  
"What was that for?" Connor asks tilting his head.  
  
"Just felt like it." Bola shrugs 'God kissing him is incredible.' She steps back tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Come on let's get a move on. I don't want to be late."  
  
Connor nods and they continue walking towards the school.  
  
9:45AM Sara sits beside the bathtub joining Zeke in playing with his bathtub toys. "Well sweetie it's time to get you out of there before you get cold." Sara pulls the stopper out of the drain and as the water drains out of the bathtub, she lifts him out. Sara sets him on one of the towels grabbing a second she wraps it around Zeke. "What's this?" She asks touching the end of his nose.  
  
"Nose." Zeke grins  
  
"Good. Where's your nose?"  
  
Zeke lifts his hand touching his nose giggling.  
  
Sara smiles as she dries him off then grabs a diaper and quickly diapers her son she stands lifting him up. With one arm around Zeke as he sits on her hip Sara rests her free hand against her lower back. 'I don't remember having back pain this early with Zeke.' She walks into the bedroom setting Zeke on the changing table she rubs her lower back.  
  
"Sara, are you OK?"  
  
Sara looks over to see Ian walking into the bedroom looking concerned. "I'm fine." She assures, picking up a clean undershirt slipping it over Zeke's head, she buttons it. She chuckles lightly as Zeke squirms. "Come on you." She rubs his tummy smiling when he giggles, "Stay still so Mama can get you dressed." Picking up his pants she slips them on buttoning the legs up she sits him up "There almost done." She grabs a shirt pulling it over his head "There." She stands him up tucking his shirt in.  
  
Zeke grins patting at his Mama's face  
  
"I'll finish with him. You go finish getting ready. We need to leave in twenty minutes." Ian kisses Sara's cheek then takes Zeke from her. "Let's get your shoes and socks on."  
  
Sara nods kissing Zeke then walks out of the room.  
  
15 MINS LATER "Sara, are you ready to go?" Ian calls as he zips Zeke's jacket up. "We need to leave soon." He looks up to see Sara walk out of the bathroom.  
  
"I'm almost ready." Sara answers sitting on the bed she pulls on her boots tying them. "All I need is my jacket. Diaper bag?"  
  
"It is in the car." Ian replies capturing Zeke's hand as the boy tries to grab at his hair. "No." He says sternly then releases Zeke's hand as they walk out of the bedroom.  
  
11:30AM: DOCTOR'S OFFICE "Well he's perfectly healthy." Doctor Radcliff remarks. "He seems very advanced for his age." She smiles at the little boy who is walking around the room.  
  
"Daddy doow." Zeke points at the door. "Up" He holds his arms up to his Daddy.  
  
Ian picks Zeke up  
  
"Pway?"  
  
"We'll play in a little while." Ian answers  
  
"He's beyond healthy... he's probably the healthiest baby I've ever seen." Dr. Radcliff states with amazement.  
  
Sara looks at Ian who is listening to Zeke's chatter "He gets that from Ian." She says with a chuckle.  
  
"He's coming up on his two year immunization shots." The doctor reminds  
  
Sara nods "OK." Honey why don't you get him into his jacket?   
  
Ian sets Zeke on the exam table slipping the boy's jacket on zipping it up. Are ready to go my love?   
  
"That'll be fine." Sara nods she takes Zeke from Ian "Ready to go play?"  
  
Zeke nods clapping "Pway now!" He demands  
  
Sara and Ian laugh at his demand as they walk down the hall.  
  
AFTERNOON Ian walks into the bedroom to find Sara sitting up in bed with Zeke snuggled against her as he drinks from his bottle. "How are you feeling?" He asks sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"A little tired." Sara admits  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll put him down." Ian suggests  
  
"I'm fine." Sara assures brushing her finger down Zeke's cheek getting a smile from Zeke.  
  
"OK." Ian settles on the bed on the other side of Zeke.  
  
"I think he's a little worn out from the park."  
  
Ian smiles faintly "He did like playing with the other kids at the park."  
  
"He always loves spending time with Una and Michael."  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Maybe he should start spending a couple hours a week in daycare. Gives you and the rest of the house a break from him and he'll be able to hang out with other kids."  
  
Ian nods "You're probably right. He does need friends... I don't want him to grow up without friends." He states.  
  
"He'll have friends." Sara leans over kissing Ian briefly "I love you."  
  
"I love you." He echoes softly.  
  
CHAPTER 39 MONTH LATER Bola breaks the heated kiss "I really have to get home." She looks at Connor in the dimly lit room. "I can't be late."  
  
"Sure." Connor nods.  
  
She sits up grabbing her shoes she pulls them on tying them. She glances at Connor as he pulls his shoes on as well. "How'd you find this place?" She asks looking around the backroom of a warehouse in use.  
  
"Saved this guy and his family from some demons a few nights ago. He told me that someone keeps breaking into this place and stealing things regardless of the alarm system and that all of the guards he hired were run off by something... he asked me to take over the inside. He still has guards that drive by a few times a night. They come by on a set schedule and since there are no windows here no one knows I'm here."  
  
"Who knows you're here?"  
  
"Just Mr. Patterson, his wife and you. I asked them not to tell anyone I'm here."  
  
"Any trouble with demons or vampires?" Bola asks standing she straightens her clothes  
  
"Not much. I take them out before they know I'm around here." Connor answers leading her out the back door he resets the alarm. Bola slips her hand into his and they walk down the alley. Just before they are about to walk out of the alley Connor stops.  
  
"What?" Bola looks up at him.  
  
Connor frowns looking around "Someone's here." He tilts his head sniffing the air. "Go" He says releasing her hand.  
  
"What?" Bola looks at him confused as a group of men round the corner.  
  
"He's the one." The smaller man says staying behind the bigger man. "He's the one who took out the whole operation."  
  
"You cost me money man." The large black man sneers his face changing.  
  
"Keep them out of my territory and we won't have any problems." Connor returns  
  
"Come on Boss kill 'em." One of the others speaks up.  
  
"We can take them." Bola says under her breath once she realizes that all of them are vampires.  
  
"Think so?"  
  
"Know so." Bola says and within seconds they are fighting the five vampires.  
  
Connor keeps an eye on Bola as he fights three of the vampires. He ducks a blow to the head kicking one in the stomach sending the bulky vampire flying into the wall. He winces feeling a slice to his side his eyes on the second vampire "You did not just cut me!"  
  
The vampire winces seeing the fury in the younger man's eyes and suddenly he finds himself flying through the air hitting the ground with a thud.  
  
Connor looks at the remaining vampire and growls low then grabs the vampire throwing him over his shoulder. He looks over to see Bola still fighting the two men when she's thrown against the wall his anger rises to a new level. Quickly he knocks the two vampires out then crouches before Bola "Are you OK?" He asks concerned reaching out to wipe the dirt smear from her cheek.  
  
Bola nods "Arms a little sore." She rubs her arm "You OK?" She reaches out touching his side.  
  
Connor looks down at the wound "I'll be fine."  
  
"It's deep." Bola states concerned  
  
Connor shrugs so entranced with her gentle touch and her worry over him he doesn't notice the vampire is standing until he feels a knife slam into his back.  
  
"Connor!" Bola says as he slumps against her. She grabs the stake fallen at her side slamming it into the vampire's chest watching as he dissipates. "Connor?" She smoothes his hair back frowning when he doesn't respond. She looks at his back seeing the blood soaking his shirt. "Damn it."  
  
SAME TIME: HOUSE Ian picks up his phone tearing his eyes away from Sara reading on the couch. "Yes?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
Ian frowns at Bola's worried tone. "How so?"  
  
"My friend's hurt and I can't take him to the hospital."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's... different. He's the one Sara asked me to find."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Vampires." Bola answers "One of them stabbed him in the back."  
  
"Where are you?" Ian asks. Once Bola tells him Ian speaks "I'll be right there." He hangs up the phone.  
  
"Something wrong?" Sara asks sensing his worry.  
  
Ian stands "It was Bola."  
  
Sara frowns "What's wrong Ian?" She slowly stands following Ian to the foyer.  
  
"The guy she's been spending time with has been hurt. She can't take him to the hospital for some reason." Ian says grabbing his overcoat. "I'll call Immo in the car." He kisses Sara quickly "We'll be back soon as possible."  
  
Sara rubs her lower back. 'Wonder what's going on?' She sighs going in search of Mrs. Ellis to tell the housekeeper their getting a guest.  
  
20 MINS LATER Ian enters the alley to find Bola on the ground with a young man passed out on her lap. "What the hell happened Bola?" He demands noticing the dirt on her face and the concern in her eyes.  
  
"Connor was walking me home when a group of vampires attacked." She answers  
  
"Why didn't you call for an ambulance?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, I promised Connor I'd keep his secret."  
  
Ian nods "All right. Let's get him to the car. I called Immo and he should be at the house by the time we get there."  
  
15 MINS LATER Hearing the front door bang open Sara stands going to the foyer where she finds Bola and Ian lugging in an unconscious young man. "He's the one I saw at the crime scene." She says once she sees his face.  
  
"His name is Connor. He's my friend." Bola says  
  
"Is Immo here?" Ian asks  
  
"Downstairs." Sara answers  
  
"We need to get him down there he's losing blood fast." Ian states as they enter the study. "Sara can you open it?" He requests.  
  
Sara unlatches the bookcase pulling it open so Ian and Bola can enter with the unconscious teen and follows pulling the bookcase closed.  
  
"Immo" Ian calls as they walk into the med room.  
  
Immo walks out of the back room to find them lugging a young man. "Put him on the table." Ian and Bola get Connor on the exam table. Immo winces seeing the blood soaked shirt. "Looks bad."  
  
"He told me he heals fast but with an injury this bad who knows how long it'll take him to heal without stitches." Bola says as Immo pulls the shirt up exposing the wound.  
  
"It looks pretty bad." Immo states "He'll need some stitches and rest."  
  
"Come on Bola why don't you go get cleaned up. By the time your cleaned up I'm sure he'll be stitched up." Sara guides Bola out of the room.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on him." Ian assures  
  
10 MINS LATER Sara looks up as Bola walks out of the bathroom. "Feel better?"  
  
"Got the blood washed off though its going to be hell getting it out of my clothes."  
  
"Well considering how often they've had to get blood out of your Father's clothes I'm sure they'll get it out of yours." Sara smiles as Bola drops the clothes down the dirty clothes chute. "So that's the boy you've been spending time with. He's cute."  
  
Bola looks at her mother "He's not like everyone else."  
  
"Why didn't you bring him to the house before now?"  
  
"I would have." Bola says "But Connor has issues with adults. Once he's up he's really going to be pissed that I brought him here."  
  
"Did he run away or something?" Sara asks as Bola pulls on her shoes  
  
"It's a long story that he'll have to tell." Bola shrugs "I should get back down there before he wakes up and beats the daylights out of Immo and Ian."  
  
"Ian can handle himself." Sara assures  
  
"Trust me Connor's not like normal guys." Bola says grabbing her sweatshirt.  
  
"Yes I saw that when I first saw him."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"It was confusing." Sara says "I guess I'll have to talk to him to clear it up." She stands following Bola out of the room.  
  
HALF HOUR LATER Ian glances at Sara who is snuggled against him as they watch Bola sit on the floor by the exam table. "How is he?" Ian asks Immo as the doctor joins them.  
  
"He is amazingly well considering the wound. His body seems to be recuperating faster than either of you. He should be fine in a few days."  
  
"Good. I want to know who or what he is." Sara says from her position in Ian's arms.  
  
"I took some blood I can get a run on his DNA if you'd like." Immo offers  
  
"Not yet. Let's wait until he's awake. Perhaps he'll tell us what we need to know before we go that far." Ian says his eyes on the teens. There's something about him.   
  
I know. He's special Ian. Something tells me that whatever or whoever he is we need to protect him.   
  
Agreed. Ian presses a kiss to Sara's head.  
  
Bola sits on the floor watching Connor thoughtfully. 'Come on Connor wake up.'  
  
HOUR LATER Connor awakens with a start looking around wildly his senses picking up more people and something supernatural.  
  
Bola notices Connor's awake "Hey how are you feeling?"  
  
"Where am I?" He asks looking around the white room.  
  
"The house. You took a knife to the back. Had no choice in calling Ian." Bola says sitting beside Connor on the exam table. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. I think I'm healed." Connor turns so his back is to Bola.  
  
Bola regards the wound "Pretty much."  
  
"Glad to see you're awake." A voice says  
  
Hearing the unfamiliar voice Connor turns going into position to attack if need be.  
  
"Connor relax it's only Sara and Ian." Bola says grabbing her boyfriend's arms sensing his instinct to fight.  
  
Connor regards the couple warily then sits down "Who's the other person?"  
  
"How do you know another person is here?" Sara asks curiously  
  
"I can hear him." Connor answers  
  
"It's Immo. He's the one who patched you up. He's doing some work right now." Ian answers tossing Connor a clean shirt.  
  
"What exactly happened tonight?" Sara asks as Connor pulls the shirt on.  
  
"Vampires." Connor shrugs  
  
"Bola, why don't you take Connor up to the kitchen so you two can get something to eat." Ian suggests.  
  
Bola nods "Come on."  
  
Sara and Ian watch the two teens leave the room. Ian, I still had more to ask him.   
  
Ian reaches out cupping her cheek "Give Bola some time to talk to him so he'll relax."  
  
As they walk through the hall Connor speaks. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"You were unconscious what else was I supposed to do? Besides I didn't tell them anything." She assures slipping her hand into his. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine." He answers squeezing her hand. "Thank you."  
  
"Come on let's go get some food."  
  
Still in the med lab Sara feels the Witchblade heat up, looking at it she finds the colors swirling.  
  
*A pregnant, blond woman slamming a stake into her chest leaving a baby on the ground.  
  
A dark-haired man with a distorted face sitting in a chair holding the same baby in his arms watching the baby in his arms with awe.  
  
A portal opening, and another man with sandy hair taking the baby through the portal.  
  
"CONNOR" The man yells  
  
"Hi Dad... I'm back." Connor says coldly*  
  
Sara wavers on her feet leaning against the exam table she takes a deep breath feeling the anger and pain behind the vision. She rubs her middle feeling the baby kick.  
  
"Sara?" Ian asks concerned at her expression. "What did you see?" He wraps his arms around her.  
  
Once his arms are around her Sara leans into him after a moment she speaks, "A woman in labor in a dark alley, slamming a stake into her chest leaving a baby behind." She swallows heavily closing her eyes, "A man holding the same baby his face changing as he talks to the baby." She pauses collecting her thoughts, "A second man taking the baby through... a portal. The first man... I think he's Connor's Dad yelling as the other man takes the baby through the portal." Sara turns sliding her arms around his waist her head on Ian's shoulder. "Then Connor as he is now, face-to-face with who I think is his Dad, he looked angry... hurt... confused."  
  
Ian gently strokes her hair "And?"  
  
"I don't know." She murmurs.  
  
Upstairs Bola and Connor enter the kitchen where Cook is waiting. "Hey Cook any leftovers?"  
  
Cook turns around to find a young man beside Bola. "Hello Miss Bola. Yes there are some leftovers."  
  
"What was for dinner?"  
  
"I made lemon chicken, broccoli, and rice."  
  
"Sounds good." Bola grins as she and Connor sit at the kitchen table. "Connor this is Cook."  
  
Connor nods in greeting.  
  
HOUR LATER Bola watches Connor stand at the bedroom window looking out. "You're thinking about something."  
  
"Kind of reminds me of the room at the Hyperion."  
  
"Hyperion?" Bola asks  
  
"His place. I stayed there until..." He trails off.  
  
"Until?"  
  
"He came back and kicked me out."  
  
"Why'd he kick you out?" she asks curiously  
  
"I did something that is pretty much unforgivable." He hedges  
  
Bola joins him at the window. "What happened?"  
  
"I wanted him to pay for what he did."  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"Somewhat but he got out."  
  
"That why you left LA?"  
  
Connor looks out the window. "Did I ever tell you what my nickname in Quar-toth was?"  
  
"No."  
  
Connor looks at her "The Destroyer. Here I don't know who I am. Am I Connor? Am I Steven? Or am I still the Destroyer?"  
  
"Regardless of what your called your still you."  
  
"I just don't know what or who I am. No one does. No one knows why I exist or how."  
  
"Same with me. You get used to it after a while."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Being different." She leans against the wall.  
  
"In Quar-toth it didn't bother me but here I guess I'm reminded of how different I am."  
  
"Out there I felt the same way but when I moved in with Sara and Ian that changed. They know I'm different yet they treat me like I'm a normal teenager."  
  
"Well you are normal. You aren't the first and only child born of two of the most vicious vampires in the world."  
  
"I don't see you as that."  
  
"What do you see me as?" He asks curiously.  
  
Bola steps up to him, "Just a normal guy who happens to kick ass and be able to jump off a building without breaking any bones." She leans up kissing him.  
  
Connor smiles at her as the kiss ends and gently brushes her hair back their eyes locked.  
  
SARA & IAN'S ROOM "Ian what do you think of Connor staying with us?" Sara turns her head looking at Ian.  
  
"If he wants to stay he can stay. We'll talk to him about it tomorrow. If he stays we'll have to figure out what to do about explaining him and getting him into school."  
  
"Maybe his Dad will help."  
  
"Perhaps. I get the feeling that getting him to talk about his Father will be hard."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
CHAPTER 40 NEXT MORNING Bola opens her eyes smiling slightly at her surroundings and at the fact that Connor is sleeping behind her, his arm slung over her waist. She shifts to her back her eyes going to his face she watches him sleep. 'He's really cute when he's asleep... hell he's cute awake.'  
  
Feeling the bed shift Connor opens his eyes smiling slightly "Morning."  
  
"Morning." Bola looks at the clock "We should get up. They're probably downstairs already." She kisses him lightly then sits up stretching her arms over her head yawning. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Slept." Connor shrugs sitting up. "How are they going to take the fact you slept in here?" He asks curiously.  
  
"Not like anything happened." Bola shrugs "We just fell asleep watching a movie."  
  
MIDMORNING Ian regards the teenager as he inspects the weapons collection. He joins Connor, "You like weapons?"  
  
Connor nods "I used to have a collection."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I had to leave it behind." Connor answers "Do you trust me?" He asks suddenly.  
  
Ian looks at the teen surprised by his question. "You have yet to prove to me you can't be trusted. You've protected Bola when she's been with you so you have that on your side. I don't trust a lot of people but I trust Sara and Bola and they seem to trust you." Ian starts towards the door then pauses. "You can stay as long as you want. If you stay you'll have to go by the house rules and one is you go to school."  
  
"I've never been." Connor admits.  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never. Where I was raised there were no schools."  
  
"I will take care of that matter." Ian assures "Take your time."  
  
LATE MORNING Bola and Connor walk the gardens both lost in thought when Connor speaks. "Ian said if I live here I have to go to school."  
  
"Wouldn't be so bad you know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We'd get to hang out at school." Bola points out.  
  
Connor reaches out brushing his knuckle down her cheek. "True."  
  
"And you'd be just down the hall." She reaches up ruffling his hair.  
  
"Hey" He protests.  
  
Bola sticks her tongue out then takes off.  
  
On the patio Sara watches as Connor chases Bola around the yard. She sighs feeling the Witchblade slide into place and looks down to see the Glove formed. 'Come on sweetie Mama doesn't need this.' She rubs her side keeping the formed Glove in front of her so no one can see it if they come out the door.  
  
Ian walks out on to the patio wrapping his arms around Sara's shoulders noticing the formed Glove. "You or her?"  
  
"Her." Sara says dryly. "It seems like your daughter enjoys messing with me."  
  
Ian slides his hand over the Glove and within seconds it recedes.  
  
"Daddy's girl." Sara scowls at her middle good-naturedly. "So where's Zeke?"  
  
"He's taking a nap. He was getting a little grumpy so I thought I'd put him down."  
  
Sara tilts her head pressing a kiss to his chin then looking back at the teens. I think having Connor here will work out. What about you?   
  
We'll need to cut him more slack than Bola. He's not a normal teenager Sara. He's almost... feral in nature.   
  
I know but I think Bola will help him come around. Now all we need to do is find out where his parents are.   
  
Sara you heard Bola. He wants nothing to do with them and doesn't want them to know where he is.   
  
Sara turns looking at Ian If Bola ran off wouldn't you at least like to know if she's OK? His parents must be worried about him. We don't need to tell them where he is we just need to get him to either call them or maybe write them.   
  
"I wouldn't count on that happening, my love." Ian brushes her hair back. "We'll give it a few days before we talk to either of them about that."  
  
"And school? We need his parents to sign the paperwork."  
  
"Once he decides to stay I'll forge the paperwork."  
  
Sara glares at him. "Honey we've had the conversation about saying you'll do something illegal."  
  
Ian laughs kissing her nose. "Sorry, my love. I will try not to mention when I do something illegal."  
  
"Good."  
  
Bola and Connor lie side by side on the grass staring up at the sky. "So have you decided?" Bola asks  
  
"I guess I'll stay."  
  
Bola looks at him. "What about your Dad? Don't you think you should at least let him know you're OK?"  
  
"He wouldn't care."  
  
"If he fought to get you back he must care. Look there is an option to your father finding out where you are."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Ian. He dealt with my parents. I'm sure he could deal with your Dad."  
  
"Think he could deal with a 200 plus vampire?"  
  
"Considering what his own Father was like I'm sure he could handle a vampire."  
  
"I'll think about it but I really don't want Angel knowing where I am."  
  
Bola leans in kissing him lightly "Your choice." She rolls to her feet. "Come on we better get back before Ian and Sara think something else is going on."  
  
"Sure." Connor flips to his feet walking with Bola back to the house.  
  
"Hey, you two, Bola did you finish showing Connor around?" Sara asks from her position in Ian's arms.  
  
Bola nods "Yep."  
  
"Big place." Connor remarks  
  
"You get used to it." Sara says "Have you decided if you will be staying Connor?"  
  
"Might as well." Connor shrugs  
  
Sara smiles at him "I'm glad you are."  
  
"Tonight we'll go get his things." Bola says  
  
"I will take care of the paperwork for school. By the beginning of next week you should be enrolled in school." Ian informs Connor. "But I'm going to need some information."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Last name and date of birth."  
  
Connor shrugs "I don't know either of those." He admits reluctantly. "All I do know is that I was born on a day that ended up stormy."  
  
"Where were you born?" Sara asks  
  
"Los Angeles."  
  
"What year?" Ian asks  
  
"2001." Connor says reluctantly  
  
Sara looks at him startled "Your only one?"  
  
Connor shifts "It's a long story but short is I ended up in a hell dimension a few months after I was born. The time in that dimension was faster... when I came back six months later in this time... I had spent sixteen years in the other dimension." He looks down "The man who raised me never mentioned the day I was born except to say it was raining and my mother" he spits out "tried to kill me."  
  
"I'll work around the birthday issue then." Ian says "What of your Father?"  
  
"We don't speak and I'd rather not have him know where I am for now... he'll find out from the demon mill sooner or later."  
  
"I'll figure how to get around the issues that involve parental permission."  
  
"Thank you." Connor nods  
  
"Why don't you two go have some fun and after dinner we'll sit down and talk." Sara says sensing Connor's unease about the subject of his family.  
  
"All right." Bola grabs Connor's hand pulling him into the house.  
  
"Be back for dinner." Sara calls  
  
"We will." Bola returns  
  
COUPLE OF HOURS LATER Bola looks at Connor as they walk through the park. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About your Dad?"  
  
"Somewhat. I wonder if she's back."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cordelia, the woman who helped take care of me when I was a baby. Around the time I did what I did she disappeared. They accused me of being behind it but I wasn't. I wouldn't harm Cordy. She was nice to me when I returned."  
  
Bola slips her arm around his waist "Why don't you call and see if she's back." She suggests.  
  
"I don't want to talk to him... and I don't know the number."  
  
"We can go to the library and look it up."  
  
Connor tilts his head thoughtfully then nods in agreement. "All right."  
  
"Good." Bola kisses him lightly. "Come on let's do this before we have to head to the house."  
  
HOUR LATER: LIBRARY "Hi we need the phone book for Los Angeles." Bola requests of the librarian.  
  
"All right." The reference librarian roots around finding the correct book "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you." Bola smiles politely then opens the phone book to the yellow pages flipping to Private Investigators. "You have to tell me which one Connor."  
  
"Angel Investigations." Connor answers from beside her.  
  
"All right." Bola scans the ads finding the one she's looking for. "Found it." She grabs a piece of paper writing the number down. "Come on." She closes the phone book "Thank you." She smiles at the librarian grabbing Connor's hand she pulls him out to the pay phones.  
  
"I don't know Bola." Connor says  
  
"Want me to call and make sure he doesn't answer?"  
  
Connor nods  
  
"All right." Bola picks up the phone dialing the number and putting in the correct change.  
  
"Angel Investigations" A woman greets "how can I help you?"  
  
"Here." Bola hands Connor the phone  
  
Connor takes a deep breath. "Hi."  
  
Winifred 'Fred' Burkle grins hearing the familiar voice. "Where are you? We've been worried about you."  
  
"Fred I don't want him to know it's me."  
  
"He's not here. He had to go take care of something."  
  
"Is Cordy back?"  
  
"Yes. She got sick of being one of the Higher Powers."  
  
"Is she there?"  
  
"Yes. Do you want to talk to her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She's worried about you Connor. Both of them are."  
  
"I'm fine." Connor looks at Bola "Don't worry about me."  
  
"Look I'm sorry what I did."  
  
"You were right to. I lied to you and I let you believe someone else had a hand in his disappearance."  
  
"Well he's better now but he is really worried that something happened to you. He thinks Wolfram and Hart took you."  
  
"Look, just tell them I'm fine."  
  
"Where are you Connor? Are you coming back?"  
  
"I'm fine where I am Fred. Maybe I'll check in later. Bye" He hangs up the phone resting his head against the wall.  
  
Bola wraps her arms around his waist. "You OK?"  
  
"I'll be fine. He thinks Wolfram and Hart has me. Now he won't."  
  
Bola kisses Connor's cheek. "Come on let's head back to the house."  
  
LOS ANGELES "Fred, who was that?" Cordelia Chase asks walking into the office where Fred is hanging up the phone looking stunned.  
  
"It was Connor. He wanted to know if you returned."  
  
"Where is he?" Cordelia demands  
  
"He didn't say. Cordy I don't think he wants to be found." Fred says worried.  
  
Cordelia sits down. "Angel is really worried about him."  
  
"We all are. I even think Charles is."  
  
"We'll need to tell the guys when they return." Cordelia says  
  
Fred nods "I know."  
  
9PM: NEW YORK "You OK Connor?" Bola asks as she watches Connor pack up his few belongings.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Bola walks up to him wrapping her arms around his waist her chin resting on his shoulder. "You miss them."  
  
"Not them... but something... something I don't understand."  
  
"We could head to see them over vacation."  
  
"I'm not ready to deal with him. Or the conversation that is bound to happen." He finishes softly.  
  
Bola nods "Know the feeling. Every so often Sara asks me if I want to see my parents... I always say hell no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Similiar to the same reason why you don't want to see your Father... minus the whole vampire issue."  
  
"Oh." Connor says turning he kisses her. "Come on we should get back to the house." He picks up his bag and the few weapons he acquired since moving to New York.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
SAME TIME: LOS ANGELES "Angel" Cordelia joins her best-friend/semi-boyfriend outside  
  
"Hey Cordy. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Um while you were out Fred got a call."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It was Connor."  
  
"What? Where is he? Is he OK?"  
  
"He didn't say much. He just said he's fine and he's not coming back... at least not for a while."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's in New York." Fred says excitedly. "At least he used a phone in New York... a pay phone to be exact."  
  
"It's New York he's probably just passing through." Angel says thoughtfully.  
  
"Are you going to go see if you can find him?" Fred asks  
  
Angel shakes his head "He needs to figure this out for himself. He'll return when he's ready." Angel stands walking into the hotel.  
  
"What should we do?" Fred asks Cordelia worried  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should just let Connor deal with what he needs to deal with on his own." Cordelia says following Angel inside.  
  
"For now." Fred says softly.  
  
MONDAY MORNING "Hey" Bola walks into Zeke's room where Sara is trying to get the boy dressed.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Where's Connor?"  
  
"He went to do some predawn hunting. He likes to get them when they head down to sleep. He'll be back in time to get ready for school." Bola smiles at Zeke. "Hey Zeke."  
  
"Hi" Zeke grins waving.  
  
"Damn it." Sara says feeling the Glove form.  
  
Zeke laughs clapping  
  
"Hey no laughing at Mama" Sara says willing the Witchblade to recede only to have it form again. "Your sister is enjoying this way too much." She scowls looking at her wrist.  
  
"Siwwy." Zeke giggles reaching out he runs his fingers over the stone and immediately the Glove recedes.  
  
"Oh great she listens to everyone else but me." Sara says annoyed as she finishes dressing Zeke.  
  
Hearing footsteps Bola sticks her head out the door to find Connor walking up the stairs. "We're leaving in twenty minutes so get a move on."  
  
"I'll be ready." Connor assures heading to his room next to Zeke's.  
  
"Think he will?" Sara asks  
  
"We'll have to see." Bola says with a shrug.  
  
20 MINS LATER "Bola go..." Sara trails off as she sees Connor land on his feet after jumping over the railing landing on his feet. "Never mind."  
  
"Here is all the paperwork." Ian hands Sara the file. "All either of you need to remember is your name is" He looks at Connor "Connor Delaney. I'll give you the rest of the information you'll need. All you need right now is that you were born in Los Angeles and to make things easy your birthdays are two days apart. Connor's birthday is December 3."  
  
"Why does he get to be older than me?" Bola whines  
  
"It's easier to remember." Ian answers  
  
"True enough" Connor mutters.  
  
"If anyone asks your Father was an old army friend of mine who died."  
  
"Ian can't you deal with the Principal? I had to do it last time."  
  
"Can't. I have to deal with something at Vorschlag."  
  
"Fine but if I end up running someone through because of your temperamental daughter" Sara threatens  
  
"Yes my love."  
  
LITTLE LATER: SCHOOL Connor looks around the school his senses going overtime with the voices, scents, and heartbeats. Feeling Bola squeeze his hand Connor looks at her giving her a wary smile.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"A lot of sounds and smells."  
  
"Focus on one thing then." Bola suggests as Sara talks with the secretary.  
  
Connor nods closing his eyes he focuses the majority of his senses on Bola's heart beat, breathing, and scent.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Connor opens his eyes giving Bola a slight smile.  
  
"Bola you and Jenna can show Connor around right?" The secretary inquires  
  
Bola nods  
  
"All right here are your schedules." The secretary hands Bola the schedules. "For now you and Connor will need to share a locker."  
  
"Fine." Bola nods  
  
"Ian will pick you guys up after school." Sara reminds  
  
"Sure. Come on." Bola pulls Connor out of the office. "Later"  
  
"Bye" Sara calls shaking her head.  
  
"Hey Bola." Jenna says seeing her friend with a brown haired boy.  
  
"Hey Jenna" Bola greets well aware Connor is inspecting her friend making sure she isn't evil. Seeing Jenna's expression she rolls her eyes "Jenna this is Connor. Connor this is Jenna."  
  
"Hi" Connor says warily  
  
"So how do you two know each other?" Jenna asks curiously.  
  
"Connor's Dad was in the army with Ian." Bola says  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Connor lifts his shoulders.  
  
"So where are you from Connor?"  
  
"Around." Connor answers vaguely his eyes taking in his surroundings.  
  
"Bola we need to get to class." Jenna says noticing that Connor has no interest in her.  
  
"Can't. My schedules been changed." Bola explains as they walk towards her and now Connor's locker.  
  
"Why did you change your schedule?" Jenna asks curiously  
  
"Connor and I are in the same classes now." Bola answers  
  
"We are?"  
  
Bola looks at Connor "Ian thought it would be easier."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"All right. Lunch?"  
  
"Still the same." Bola answers "We'll see you then."  
  
"Have fun Connor." Jenna smirks heading towards her first class.  
  
"So this is school." Connor looks around curiously.  
  
"Yup fun huh?" Bola says dryly as they reach the locker. "OK our schedule is..." she takes out the schedule, "First period is English, second is history, third is French, fourth is study hall rather than PE, Ian didn't think either of us should take PE. Then we have lunch. After lunch we have Earth Science, then sixth period is... math."  
  
"What is French?"  
  
"Requirement for high school students is a language."  
  
"I already speak Ch'lak and Di'nok."  
  
"Human languages babe. Most humans don't speak a demon language. I'll help you with all the classes so you'll pass." She kisses his cheek then turns to the locker. "OK combination is 25-32-5."  
  
Connor watches as she spins the lock. "OK."  
  
"Got it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." She opens the locker "I'm going to have to return these books at lunchtime." She mutters removing the books from her backpack she shoves them in her locker.  
  
"Hey Bola, when are you going out with me?" A guy named Larry demands leaning against the locker opposite hers ignoring the boy at her side.  
  
"When hell freezes over." Bola answers sweetly sensing Connor's annoyance she squeezes his hand. "Come on let's get to class."  
  
"Who is this loser?" Larry demands as he glares at the slightly shorter boy standing by his future conquest. He steps back when the boy steps up to him and his eyes flash.  
  
"Stay away from her." Connor says with a slight growl.  
  
Seeing Connor's fists clench Bola steps between the two boys, "Connor" She says warningly as Connor steps back Bola looks at Larry. "Larry step back and stay back." She turns to Connor shutting the locker "Come on. We'll be late for class."  
  
Connor nods with a final glare at the other boy he follows Bola down the hall.  
  
11:30PM: STUDY HALL "What do you think so far?" Bola asks softly as they sit side by side their books open.  
  
"It's OK" Connor shrugs. "It feels weird though."  
  
"It was the same for me when I started back. You'll get the hang of it." She squeezes his hand. "How about we start working on our homework" She suggests. "Get some done now so we don't need to do it at home."  
  
Connor nods  
  
"What do you want to start with?"  
  
"Whatever you want to start with."  
  
"OK" Bola nods "We'll start with French. We'll have to go back though."  
  
"All right."  
  
HOUR LATER: CAFETERIA Bola and Connor find themselves sitting in the cafeteria with Jenna, Michael, Lauren, and Brian.  
  
"So how were your classes so far Connor?" Jenna inquires  
  
"Interesting." Connor shrugs taking a bite of a French fry.  
  
"Where did you go to school last?" Michael asks  
  
Connor looks at Bola.  
  
"LA" Bola answers  
  
"Ah" Brian nods "Like LA?"  
  
"Wasn't too bad." Connor replies  
  
EVENING "How was school?" Sara asks  
  
"Fine." Bola answers  
  
"What did you think of school Connor?" Sara asks  
  
"Too many people." Connor shrugs  
  
"You'll get used to it." Bola assures  
  
Connor tilts his head a small smile appearing. "It's almost dark." He says with a wistful tone. "They will be coming out soon."  
  
Sara involuntarily shivers at his tone her eyes going to Ian's. His tone almost reminds me of Irons.   
  
"What are you going to do?" Ian inquires  
  
"Kill as many as I can." Connor says with a faint purr.  
  
"Homework done?" Sara asks  
  
Bola nods "Finished."  
  
"Good." Sara nods  
  
DAWN Bola opens her eyes feeling Connor's bed shift as he crawls in beside her. "How'd it go?"  
  
"Fine. Go back to sleep."  
  
Bola covers his hand with her own as it rests between them. Her eyes going to his she gives him a small smile then closes her eyes.  
  
AN: Just so you know this fic is almost finished and I am contemplating a sequel. It won't be written for a while (if I even get around to writing it but when I do I'll post it.) 


	14. Chapters 41 and 42 final chapters might ...

You can find the NC17 version here http://www.voy.com/39259/  
  
CHAPTER 41 MONTH LATER Bola enters the study where Ian is looking through some papers.  
  
Ian looks up "I thought you went out with Connor."  
  
"Nah. He needed some time to himself."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"All right." Ian leans back in his chair. "What's going on?"  
  
"Connor's Father."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Connor refuses to talk to him... or any of his family."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"Not really. All he's told me is that he did something."  
  
"And what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"Here." Bola hands him a piece of paper. "You decide what do to about it. Just don't bring it up with Connor. He doesn't want them to know where he is."  
  
Ian looks at the paper "All right." He nods. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thanks." Bola starts to walk out of the study then stops "Oh there's something you need to know."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Connor's Dad Angel... he's a vampire."  
  
"A vampire?"  
  
Bola looks at Ian and nods. "He's a good vampire though to Connor he's not. Anyway from what Connor has told me Angel has a soul and works with humans."  
  
Ian nods. "I'll take care of it."  
  
"Thanks" Bola gives him a small smile walking out of the study passing Sara as she does. "Hi"  
  
"Hey sweetie." Sara greets as she passes Bola. She enters the study to find Ian staring into space. "Hey honey."  
  
"Hello my love." Ian smiles as Sara sits on the edge of the desk. "How is she?" He reaches out rubbing her middle.  
  
Sara looks down. "She's finally calmed down." She regards Ian "What's wrong?"  
  
Bola wants me to go talk to Connor's father.   
  
Are you?   
  
He's probably concerned.   
  
Where is he?   
  
Los Angeles. He's a private investigator.   
  
When are you going to go?   
  
I should probably do it this week. She doesn't want Connor to know I'm going though.   
  
And? What aren't you telling me?   
  
Connor's Dad is a soulled vampire.   
  
Sara's eyes widen at the knowledge "Now I understand what I saw."  
  
Ian nods "I'm going to check more into him before I head out there."  
  
"Want me to come with you?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Besides you know the doctor said no flying."  
  
Sara scowls at her middle. "Kid you better come out soon."  
  
"Just over a month Sara." Ian chuckles  
  
"Good." Sara rubs her middle. "You know she needs a name still."  
  
"Grace?"  
  
Sara scrunches up her nose  
  
"I take that as a no." Ian kisses Sara's nose "We'll figure it out."  
  
"I think she needs a name that fits." Sara states  
  
"We'll get there... sooner or later."  
  
"I know."  
  
NEXT MORNING "I need you two to watch Zeke this afternoon." Ian requests as he drives the teens to school.  
  
"Meetings?" Bola asks  
  
"Mmm have something to take care of. I'll be back tonight."  
  
"Not a problem." Bola assures.  
  
"James will pick you up after school." Ian pulls the car up to the curb.  
  
"OK" Bola says as she gets out of the car Connor getting out from the backseat.  
  
30 MINS LATER: FAUST "Ian are you sure about this?" Sara asks as she shifts Zeke on her hip rubbing her lower back with her free hand.  
  
"You were the one who said he deserves to know. I'll be back late tonight." He kisses Sara's forehead. "I'll call you later."  
  
"I'll be at work." She rolls her eyes at his expression. "I'm only going to be doing paperwork honey. Dante wants me to finish up with the paperwork before I start my maternity leave."  
  
"Daddy stay home." Zeke whines holding his arms out towards his Dad.  
  
"Zeke I can't. I have something very important to do." Ian takes the boy from Sara, "I will be back tonight, OK?"  
  
Zeke sighs then nods. "Story before bed?"  
  
"I'll try to be home before bed time. If not I'll read to you tomorrow. OK?"  
  
Zeke nods  
  
"Be good all right?"  
  
"I will." Zeke promises  
  
"Good. Give me a hug"  
  
Zeke throws his arms around his Daddy's neck hugging him tight. "Love you Daddy"  
  
"I love you too Zeke." Ian sets Zeke on his feet then looks at Sara. "I love you Sara."  
  
Sara smiles "I love you too." She steps into his arms "Be careful huh?"  
  
Ian nods "I will." He kisses her sweetly then releases her stepping back he walks out of the mansion to the waiting car.  
  
COUPLE HOUR LATER: LOS ANGELES Ian steps off the plane to his waiting car. "I'll call and let you know when I'm ready to leave." He informs the co-pilot.  
  
"Yes Mr. Nottingham."  
  
Ian removes his phone from his pocket dialing the memorized number.  
  
"Angel Investigations how can we help you?" A cheerful woman asks.  
  
"I need to meet with Angel"  
  
"Um well he's busy right now."  
  
"It's about his son."  
  
"Really? Is he OK?"  
  
"Tell him I'll be there in an hour."  
  
"Uh who are you?"  
  
"Ian Nottingham." Ian hangs up the phone getting into his car.  
  
HYPERION HOTEL Fred stares at the phone in her hand.  
  
"Who was that Fred?" Charles Gunn asks seeing his girlfriend's stunned expression.  
  
"A guy who's name sounds familiar."  
  
"What did he want?" Cordelia Chase asks joining them.  
  
"He said he wants to talk to Angel about Connor." Fred said "He'll be here in an hour." She heads to the computer typing in the name. "I thought so."  
  
"What?" Cordelia asks joining her friend.  
  
"Look."  
  
"He's a billionaire." Cordelia says stunned "How did Connor find his way... never mind I see." She notices a picture of a teenage girl holding a little boy. "I see how he found his way there." She shakes her head "Just like his Father."  
  
"You better go wake Angel." Fred suggests  
  
"He is hot" Cordelia states staring at the picture of the dark haired man.  
  
Fred rolls her eyes. "Cordy go. He'll be here in an hour."  
  
HOUR LATER: HYPERION HOTEL Ian steps out of the car looking around his senses picking up someone watching him. His eyes narrow behind his sunglasses as he closes the car door. Heading up to the doors he enters to find a dark-haired young woman pacing and biting her nails while a young black man sits on a chair twirling a blade.  
  
"Hi Mr. Nottingham. I'm Winifred Burkle... call me Fred."  
  
Ian inwardly smiles at the hyperactive young woman. "Call me Ian. The only people who call me Mister are the ones who work for me."  
  
"Angel will be down in a minute." A woman states walking down the stairs "I'm Cordelia Chase."  
  
"Names Gunn." The black man finally acknowledges the man.  
  
"So you are the person who knows where my son is." A voice says  
  
Ian looks towards the stairs to see a man with spiky dark hair walking down the stairs. "He's safe. He doesn't know I'm here."  
  
"How did Connor end up with you?" Angel demands  
  
"He and my daughter became friends."  
  
"Is he OK?" Cordelia asks  
  
Ian nods  
  
"Let's talk outside." Angel suggests heading towards the side doors leading out to the enclosed garden.  
  
"There are people watching this place." Ian states as they walk outside.  
  
Angel nods "I know." He remains in the shadows "How is he?"  
  
"He's good. Going to school."  
  
"You got him to go to school?" Angel says surprised "I couldn't even get him to stay still."  
  
"It was the deal for him living with us." Ian removes a picture Sara had taken of the three kids playing in the backyard with the dogs. "Here"  
  
Angel takes the picture "At least he's not with them." He says looking at the picture. "Your kids?"  
  
Ian nods "Bola is 15. Zeke just turned 2. Number 3 is due in a few weeks."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He's doing well; Bola helps him with all of his school work so he's passing. He's made a few friends but he mostly sticks with Bola." Ian watches the vampire seeing the sadness he speaks. "He works in the warehouse district on weekends. As long as he keeps his grades up, goes to school and keeps out of trouble he has free reign of his comings and goings."  
  
"Connor isn't exactly... normal."  
  
"I know. I've seen it when we've done some training."  
  
"You aren't exactly normal either." Angel states as he stares directly at the 'younger' man.  
  
"No." Ian admits "Neither is the rest of my family."  
  
"Not a demon." Angel remarks thoughtfully.  
  
"No... genetically enhanced."  
  
Angel lifts his brow not wanting to pry he changes the subject. "Maybe you'll be able to get him to see the world as it is."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Connor shouldn't exist."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He didn't tell you?"  
  
"No. He doesn't talk much about his past. All I know is what Sara has seen."  
  
"Seer?"  
  
"To some extent... hard to explain."  
  
Angel nods "I'm a vampire."  
  
"That I know."  
  
"His mother Darla was a vampire." He looks at the other man. "Connor shouldn't exist... both of us are the walking dead."  
  
"His Mother?"  
  
"He wouldn't have been born if she hadn't staked herself." Angel takes a deep breath "Not long after he was born he was kidnapped by a former friend." He says with a low growl. "He thought I was going insane so he took my son. He took him to a man who wanted me dead for something I did centuries ago... he took Connor to another dimension. When Connor returned he was the age he is now."  
  
"He told us little about that."  
  
"What did he tell you about what happened when he returned?"  
  
"Nothing. Just that he did something and you'd never forgive him."  
  
Angel winces "I forgave him. I just wanted him to grow up and learn that the world is more than what the man who raised him said." He looks at the picture. "No matter what I said or what the others said Connor couldn't get over the fact of what I am and what I once was and see the fact that I have a soul. I never expected he'd take off and end up leaving the city though. Where is he?"  
  
"New York."  
  
"He doesn't know your here." Angel says  
  
"No. Bola and Sara wanted you to know he's all right."  
  
"I guess I'll have to trust you to keep my son alive." Angel looks at Ian "My son isn't supposed to exist... that makes him a target from many."  
  
"He'll be safe."  
  
"Not from Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"The lawyers?"  
  
Angel nods "They want him for something and I don't know what for."  
  
"They won't harm anyone under my care."  
  
"You don't know them... they'd do anything to get what they want and they want Connor."  
  
"So far no one has tried anything."  
  
"Good." Angel nods relieved "Perhaps they'll leave him alone... let him see what it's like to be normal."  
  
AFTERNOON: 1111 FAUST "Connor what are you doing?"  
  
"Playing." Connor replies not looking at his girlfriend as he plays with Zeke on the floor.  
  
"You know if we don't get our homework done we aren't going out tonight."  
  
"I know. I'll get it done once Zeke and I are done with this."  
  
"Look" Zeke holds up a red block.  
  
"Where are you going to put that one kid?" Connor asks curiously  
  
Zeke regards his blocks then smiles "Here" he sets the block down.  
  
LOS ANGELES "Does he hunt at night?"  
  
"Yes. He usually returns around 2 unless Bola is with him. Sleeps a few hours then goes out again just before the sun comes up and returns in time to get ready for school."  
  
"So he's doing good in school?"  
  
Ian nods "To avoid issues I had to forge the paperwork and he has to work harder than everyone else in his class to keep up. Bola keeps him in line with everything. He catches on fast with his schoolwork so it works out. He keeps an eye on Bola when they go out at night."  
  
Angel nods his eyes on the picture of his son. "At least he's found some sort of peace." He looks at Ian. "Why did you take my son in?"  
  
"We knew there was something about him... something different."  
  
"At least you might be able to get through to him... I only had a few weeks and he never trusted me." Angel says sadly.  
  
"He trusts Bola... not us." Ian corrects  
  
"You aren't going to tell him you were here." Angel states  
  
"Not until it is relevant. I hope you and your friends will respect his decision."  
  
"I do. More than you'll ever understand." Angel remarks  
  
"If you want I will contact you every so often to let you know how he is."  
  
"Thank you." Angel nods handing the picture back to Ian.  
  
"Keep it. Sara wanted you to have it."  
  
"Thanks." He meets Ian's gaze. "Protect him will you? For whatever reason he exists is big and he'll be needed someday."  
  
Ian nods "As long as your son is under my care he is part of our family. My family protects its own."  
  
"If anything happens to him I will forget I have a soul." Angel warns his eyes flashing his features shifting briefly.  
  
"As long as he is under my care anyone who messes with my family risks more trouble than they can handle."  
  
"Good" Angel nods back into his human features. The two men walk into the hotel where the others are lounging around.  
  
"Well how is he?" Cordelia demands hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah how is the teenage vamp?"  
  
"Charles" Fred chastises  
  
"What?"  
  
"I should return. It's my night to read to Zeke." Ian bows his head. "I will let you know how he is doing."  
  
Angel nods  
  
Ian nods his goodbye then walks out of the hotel.  
  
"Well?" Cordelia demands  
  
"Not now Cordy." Angel pleads walking up the stairs.  
  
8PM Ian walks into the media room where he sees Sara lying on the couch watching TV. "Hello beautiful." He sits beside her on the couch getting a smile in return.  
  
"Hey you." Sara smiles then groans feeling a sharp kick to her side. "Will you stop it." She rubs her side. "She's in a good mood." How did it go?   
  
Good.   
  
He's not coming here is he?   
  
No. He agreed that Connor needs to find out about this world without him. He kisses her forehead. He told me that Connor is in danger.   
  
I know. We'll have to keep him safe... for both of them.   
  
Ian nods We will. He shifts pulling Sara into his arms he rests his hand against Sara's belly. "So how was she today?"  
  
"She's been kicking up a storm." Sara smiles as she looks at Ian's hand resting against her belly. "I think she's getting excited about coming out." She watches as Ian leans down pressing his lips to her middle and runs her fingers through his hair. "I know I am."  
  
"I can't wait to meet her."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
Ian sits up "Did he go to bed?"  
  
"Yes. Connor and Bola wore him out playing." Sara chuckles  
  
"So where are they?"  
  
"Somewhere. They went to meet up with Jenna and some other kids from school."  
  
"Bed?"  
  
Sara grins "Sounds good to me. Help me up?"  
  
Ian stands holding his hand out to Sara he bows slightly. "As you wish my Lady."  
  
Sara smiles taking his hand she stands with a groan. "Kid I can't wait until your out." She laughs rubbing her middle. "Then I'll be able to stand without help." Once inside their bedroom Sara sighs "God I can't wait until she's born... get back to being able to stand without help... fit into normal clothes."  
  
"I like seeing you like this." Ian wraps his arms around her his hands slipping under her shirt.  
  
"No you don't. I'm huge."  
  
"No you aren't."  
  
"You are sweet honey but I am. I've gained more weight with her than I did with Zeke."  
  
"I love you whether or not you're knocking me on my ass or carrying part of us."  
  
Sara turns "Really?"  
  
"Really." He kisses her sweetly.  
  
"God I love you." Sara smiles against his lips.  
  
CHAPTER 42 (And Last) MONTH LATER Sitting in the nursery Sara watches Zeke and Ian playing then wincing she slowly stands. Rubbing her lower back she walks the floor.  
  
"You OK my love?" Ian asks concerned as she walks the floor.  
  
Sara looks at him "Um honey... my contractions have started."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Sara sighs "Definitely."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Why worry you before you need to." Sara shrugs rubbing her middle.  
  
Ian stands "How long have you been having them?"  
  
"2 hours ago."  
  
"You didn't say anything?!" Ian exclaims picking Zeke up he sets the boy in the crib.  
  
"Daddy out." Zeke demands  
  
"I didn't say anything because they were like 10 minutes apart."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"More like 6." Sara admits  
  
"OUT!" Zeke yells  
  
"Just a moment Zeke." Ian says looking at Sara. "I'll call the doctors." He kisses her forehead. "You OK?"  
  
Sara nods "I'm fine." She assures giving him a small smile. "You call the doctors I need to take a quick shower." She walks out of the nursery to their bedroom. "Oh and don't forget the kids need to be picked up from school."  
  
"I'll have James pick them up."  
  
10 MINS LATER Ian walks into the bathroom to find Sara leaning against the counter her hands flat against the counter as she breathes. Ian stands beside her gently rubbing her back.  
  
Sara lifts her head giving him a small smile when she sees the concern in his eyes. "Hey I'm fine." Slowly she straightens up. "How is Zeke?"  
  
"He's downstairs with Mrs. Ellis."  
  
Sara nods walking passed him into the bedroom where she finds some clean clothes on the bed. "Thanks honey." She kisses his cheek before dressing.  
  
5PM: HOSPITAL Sara leans into Ian's arms as they sit on the bed awaiting her next contraction. "Where are Connor and Bola?"  
  
"Bola went back to the house with Gabe to occupy Zeke and Connor is probably out by now."  
  
Sara nods  
  
"No use having them wait." Ian shrugs  
  
"Good point. We could be here a while... she's a stubborn kid." She rubs her middle fondly. "We still need a name for her."  
  
"I kind of like the name Cassandra."  
  
Sara nods "I was thinking of that or Alexandra... or Callan."  
  
"Callan?" Ian questions  
  
"I like the nickname Callie." Sara shrugs "And calling her Callie just seemed so... plain. Callan just seems like a good name."  
  
"Callan." Ian says thoughtfully. "I like it." He says after a moment. "It's different."  
  
"There are a lot of Alexandras and Cassandras in the world."  
  
"Well then Callan it is." Ian kisses her head looking over at the monitor that is keeping track of Sara and the baby's heart beat. After a moment he looks at Sara "What about a middle name?"  
  
"You choose." Sara says rubbing her middle.  
  
"Elise?" Ian says thoughtfully.  
  
"Callan Elise Pezzini Nottingham huh?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Why Elise?" Sara asks  
  
"I'm not sure... just sounds good."  
  
"All right." Sara nods "Callan Elise she is." She laughs feeling a kick. "And she approves."  
  
"Well at least she'll have a name." Ian remarks dryly.  
  
"Gabe wanted us to name her after him."  
  
"Over my dead body." Ian growls  
  
Sara rolls her eyes then shifts feeling another contraction. She sighs in pleasure as she feels Ian rub her lower back.  
  
DAWN: HOSPITAL Sara looks at the small, screaming, blood covered newborn on her chest and smiles through her tears. "So you're the one who's been kicking me." She says with a laugh then looks at Ian who is staring at the baby awed. What do you think?   
  
She's beautiful.   
  
She is. Sara runs her finger down the baby's cheek.  
  
"I need to clean her up." The nurse says softly.  
  
Sara nods handing the baby to the nurse.  
  
"I'll bring her back in a few moments." The nurse assures as she sets the baby in the basinet rolling it out of the room.  
  
"All right." The doctor announces "You are stitched up." She gives Sara a small smile. "I'll go check on her."  
  
Sara nods. Once the door closes she looks at Ian. "Well?"  
  
"She's incredible my love." Ian brushes her hair back kissing her forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not bad." Sara shrugs giving him a small smile. "What about you? Ready to deal with a screaming baby?"  
  
Ian shrugs "I adapt to everything thrown my way."  
  
"That you do." She brushes her fingers down his beard.  
  
LATE MORNING: HOSPITAL Sara watches Ian hold the baby. 'For such a big guy he is such a softie.' She smiles  
  
Ian looks at Sara "She's incredible."  
  
"I think she's going to be more like you."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"When Zeke was born he was loud... not in a screaming way really but a happy, 'I want attention' way."  
  
"He is a talker." Ian agrees with a faint smile.  
  
"She is definitely quieter than Zeke was." Sara says dryly.  
  
Ian looks back at his daughter who is watching him intently.  
  
She smiles seeing the look on his face. 'He's in love with her.'  
  
Across the street Lazar stands looking at the hospital. 'Finally they have gone beyond the past. They are getting ahead of what they were... back on track. The Wielder and Protector are back together and getting stronger. But this is no longer just about their journey but the Miracle Child and the girl as well... their journey will be very interesting. I just hope they survive it.' Lazar shoves his hands in his pockets walking away.  
  
(There could be a sequel but who knows.) 


End file.
